Mobs of Royalty (Remake)
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Three friends loads of Princesses and Princes and a Darkness to consume it all. Three friend who lived their peaceful get a sudden change when they meet humanized mobs who are the Princesses and Princes of the mobs they control. But all isn't fine and dandy when a a great evil awakens from its deep slumber. Now it wants to consume everything and change it to it's own chaotic image.
1. Blown away

**Author's Note: Hello all! After deleting this story for specific reasons but by accident, I have got sometime to think the story through. So there will be a little changes in the story but everything is still the same when you read it. Now for the details before everything begins.**

**Summary: Theron, Ace and Kai, have lived their lives in peace and harmony, It seemed alright at first until they were suddenly sucked up in a tornado and scattered across from biome to biome. Instead of dying they landed safely on different biomes and encountered humanoid mob princess's who have taken them in for unknown their castle for unknown reasons. As the guys become friends with the princess's a evil source of darkness plans to turn everything in Minecraftia into it's own image. Now it is up to the three boys to help the princess's before everything and everyone is consumed.**

**Genre:**_ Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, and Humor, Strong language, and sexual themes._

**Paring:** _OC's will be paired by the Mob Talker girls_

**Main Characters:**_ Theron Sentinel/Theron- A 17 year old pale colored guy with a mysterious past. Theron is 5"7, has black raven hair with red lines, and ruby red eyes with green eyeliner coming from the corners. He usually wears a black t-shirt with a black angel wings and black jeans. Middle aged Leader of the three and mostly the mysterious one. He's smart, cool, but also a nice guy when you meet him._

_Ace- A 21 year old light tan colored guy who wears the clothes of a Skeleton with a mysterious past. Ace is 5"9, his hair is light grey and is very spiky but clean and his eyes are blue like sapphires. He wears a skeleton beanie on his head, and wears a white open buttoned long sleeve shirt and white pants. He is usually seen with his bow and quiver. Ace is muscular but he isn't shaped as a monster bodybuilder so he has casual muscles. He also has bandages wrapped around his entire right arm covering the limb for his reasons and he would wear glasses but over time his eye sight hasn't been messed up so he keeps the glasses in his white shirts pocket. He's always laid back and the oldest of the group but also the wisest. When it comes to advice Ace is the one that the guys turn to._

_Kai- A 16 year old light tan colored guy who wears a decapitated spiders head on his own head with a mysterious past. Kai is 5"3, his hair is black and his short fangs have been sharpened by a file that he uses, and his eyes are emerald colored. He wears a grey colored shirt along with grey sweatpants that have tape wrapped around it. He also wears the decapitated spiders head as a hat. Youngest of the group but also the cool, fun and arrogant type of the group. He may act childish and annoying at times but he also knows when to stop playing around and get serious. _

_The Rest of the Mob characters that you all know and love will be here and I will also put in OC mobs that pop into my head but you can give me idea are if you want._

**Chapter.1: Blown away**

"MAN I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK HOME!" Kai shouted happily as he carried his diamond block that he got from the villagers.

"Still they were nice to give us some supplies since we helped them with their "Monster problem"'" Ace chuckled.

"Well if its chickens and cows that got them scared and since that they were cute ladies I say they needed the help." Theron said as he twirled his diamond sword.

The Three of them were the only source of family given their mysterious pasts. Ever since they met one another they have fought together, build a house together, and slept in the same house as if they were brothers.

The Three kept walking until they reached their house which was in a grassy biome with a few dirt formations. Ace opened the door and was soon followed by Kai and Theron who sat on the couch.

"You guys hungry?" Ace asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'll have an apple." Theron said as he grabbed a book from his bag.

"5 Pieces of steak please." Kai said with a friendly grin revealing his sharpened fangs.

Ace nodded and started rummaging through the chest. He took out ten steaks and tossed them in the furnace which magically lit up and started cooking while waiting.

Kai shrunk his diamond block down into a baseball sized cube and placed it inside his pocket and started to mess with the squishy spider eyes on his spider head/hat.

Theron read the book about Creepers which he never got the chance to finish and was determined to continue reading it.

Everything seemed calm for the time being until the guys heard a harsh blowing of wind approach them. They stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Hey…you hear that." Ace said as he left the Kitchen leaving the food unattended.

"Yeah… sounds like…" Theron was about to continue but the roof of their house ripped open revealing a giant tornado that they have never seen before.

"TORNADO!" Kai shouted.

The three got up and sped to the basement of their house but it seemed futile as the giant wind ensnared them in it's windy gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They wailed as they spun in circles.

They spun faster and faster to the part where they should have ripped apart but they didn't. Before any of them new it they were spat out of the vortex and flew in all directions in great velocity. Their yells of terror continued until they were away from their house where a lone figure can be seen beside it. He stared up at the sky and had a sinister grin on his face. The only thing that was ominous about this man was his eyes.

"Now...lets see how this will turn out for those traitorous Minecraftian."

With that the figure disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with only a sinister smile.


	2. Princesses of Creepers

**Chapter.2: Princesses of Creepers**

"CRAP!" I said as I approached the ground at tremendous speed.

I landed with shear force and skid creating a path as if I was a ship crash landing. After stopping I picked by head up from the dirt and spat out dirt blocks from my mouth. Strangest thing was the amount I had swallowed because I counted 50 of the blocks.

"Dammit… Where in Notch's name am I?" As I looked around.

I noticed the tree's having vines on them and mushrooms seemed to be growing under them as well. Plus the ground was soft and muddy and I turned my head to see the murky water.

"Well it's official. I must be in a Swamp Biome. That's just Bloody Fantastic." I said to myself.

I got up and wiped the dirt blocks off of my shirt and went into my backpack to grab a scarf with a black Creeper hood stitched on it. I placed the hood on my face and rubbed it on my cheek feeling the soft wool that it was made from.

"Karen… I miss you." I said sadly.

I pulled my face away from the hood and placed it on my head while wrapping the scarf around my mouth. Once then I looked at the sky to see the sun beginning to descend.

"Well better look for a shelter or start making one because I'd hate to be out here when it's cold." I said under my scarf.

It's not like I hate the night time. I mean the Mobs are awesome especially the Creepers but it's just that... every night I get cold unlike my friends and my body just hurts and I don't know why.

**(No p.o.v)**

After talking to himself Theron began walking looking for shelter but as the sun began to set he began shivering as if he felt the coldness swelling inside of him.

As he began walking he didn't take notice of the figure that hid behind the tree staring at him with their orange colored eyes.

Night had approached and in the jungle was a small wooden hut that was lit up. Inside the hut was Theron as he laid beside the torch in a huddle position as he continued shivering.

"Sssssst-upid tornado t-t-taking my objects from my back. N-now I'm going to d-d-die." Theron muttered as he stayed close to the lit torch.

He only had a few blocks to make a small house and he didn't have enough to make a door so he had to endure the cold. Soon a tiny gust of wind entered the hut giving Theron an agonizing shiver and put the torch out.

"DAMMIT!" Theron yelled.

He got up and pounded at the wall breaking the entire house in the process. He then sat back down and gripped his arms controlling his shivers but it didn't stop.

"It all had to start as soon as I got that pain on my neck. And now I'm going to die out here." Theron sighed.

He looked up to see the mobs roaming around already. He lowered his head again not wanting to look at them and wondered why Ace or Kai never felt these shivers like him.

Before he could think of anything else he heard footsteps approach him. Curious, he looked up to see a girl staring down at him.

Theron saw that the girl was about 5"4, had orange colored eyes, orange hair, and had paled skin. She wore a green shirt with a hood that resembled mine with the Creeper face and it being green, She wore brown gloves, and green leggings.

To Theron she seemed not wear any sort of shorts or shoes and he took a guess that she was around 15 or 16 but he couldn't tell.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

"Hey. Are you ok Creeper?" She asked.

"Creeper?" I pondered in my head. I then realized that I had my hood over my head that resembled the Creeper and plus the scarf covered the lower half of my face.

"Sssssss…" I answered as I turned my head in my best Creeper hiss.

"It's alright. I'm Cupa… The Princess of Creepers. I'm only a friend." She told me.

I turned back looking at the girl who had a smile across her face and stared into my eyes.

"_Wait… SHE'S A CREEPER! BUT THE ONLY ONE THAT I KNEW THAT LOOKED LIKE A HUMAN AND WAS A CREEPER WAS KAREN!_" I yelled in my mind.

I shook my head and spoke without hissing at her.

"Oh… It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her.

I then felt Cupa's hand on my shoulder and she took away quickly to see me shiver violently.

"You're cold. Let's get you to my castle so you'll warm up." She said in a worried voice.

I watched as she grabbed my arm and forced me to follow her. I could have easily broken free from her grip but seeing her offer to bring me to her castle I had no choice but to give in.

After an hour walk Cupa and I were standing by the front door of the castle and entered inside. Theron was greeted by the wave of heat the greeted him and stopped shivering and looked around. To his surprise the castle was brightly colored with different types of wool. Glowstone hanged on the walls and gold, and Diamond blocks were placed on the floor. He also saw regular Creepers walking around the castle as if they were guards.

"Uh…um… It's a nice castle." I said to her.

"Thank you so much mister…" Cupa stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. You can call me T-" I stopped myself I as I glanced at a bounty bored behind Cupa. I saw my name and the amount of Diamonds on my head.

"_FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_"

I shouted in my head.

I felt my own face grow paler than it was and began to sweat. I couldn't risk her knowing that my name was Theron but I never did say my real name so I gave her that instead.

"My names Hayden." I told her.

"That's a nice name." She said with a smile.

"_It's a good thing that I changed my appearance like the guys but telling lying in front of a girl this cute makes me feel bad._" I said in my head.

"Well if you want you can stay until morning." Cupa said.

"Thank you princess Cupa." I replied.

"Oh please just call me Cupa." She said to me with a smile.

I watched her leave and once she did I turned my gaze back on the bounty board looking at Ace, Kai, and my picture.

"Guys… You better be alright." I muttered.

I turned my head and saw Cupa looking around the halls except she wore a Yellow hood instead of her Green hood. I approached her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention but when she turned to face me it wasn't who I expected.

"Yes?" The Creeper girl asked.

I was completely mind blown when I looked at the girl who resembled Cupa in everyway except for her Brown hair, Yellow eyes, her clothes being a yellow color, and being about my height.

"Uh… sorry I thought you were someone else." I said before turning around and bumping into another Creeper girl who wore a red Creeper hoodie but my head was in her C-cup breast.

I looked up seeing that she was 5"8 and saw her crimson eyes and I felt my whole body get Goosebumps all over my body when I stared at her.

"_I am so fucked." _

I thought.

Instead of getting a fist to my face I was given an apology from the girl.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for being behind you." She said to me in a tomboy voice.

"uh…um…no it's my fault for not looking where I was going." I replied.

I then felt someone place their arms on my head as if I was a table. I then looked up to see yet another girl who seemed to be about 5"9 and she was wearing a blue hoodie like the other two girls and had Light blue hair with Sapphire eyes.

"So who's this Humanoid Creeper right here?" The girl giggled.

"_You know… If it wasn't for this Scarf/Creeper hHoodie that I have on… I would be dead by know."_

I thought.

"Sisters… what are you doing with Hayden?" A familiar voice called out.

We all then turned our heads to see Cupa and I quickly ran over to her and hid right behind her.

"_This looks embarrassing but I already had my fair share of female Creepers when I was a kid. Plus…The girls are taller than me. Wait a minute."_

I thought again.

"They're your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah… Can't you see the resemblance?" Cupa asked me.

I turned back to look at the girls and she was right. There was a huge resemblance and by that I mean the hoods and their hair style. Before I thought of anything else they began to introduce themselves.

"My names Sophia and I'm a Rocket Creeper." The girl in blue said.

"I'm Elena and I'm the Support Creeper." The girl in yellow said.

"And I'm Flare and I'm the Festive Creeper." The girl in red said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My names Hayden and I'm… A Dark Creeper." I lied again.

"If you're a Dark Creeper why don't you destroy the lights?" Elena said.

"Because unlike the other Dark Creepers I grown use to Glowstone… I just hate torches." I told them.

"Makes sense." Flare chuckled.

**(No P.o.v)**

Before Theron knew it, his alter ego quickly became friends with the Creeper girls and they offered him to stay here in the castle. They soon gave him a room to rest in for the night and he seemed grateful about it.

"_I better not remove this Hoodie/Scarf or I am so dead._"

Theron thought.

**-Dark Creeper from the more Creepers Mod while The Rocket, Festive, and Support Creeper are from the Primitive Mobs Mod.**


	3. Princess of Spiders

**Chapter.3: Princess of Spiders**

Kai was unconscious when he was in the tornado since it got him sick. He then slowly opened his eyes awaking from his slumber only to see him rapidly approach a tree But instead of being scared he smiled excitedly.

"TIME FOR THOSE SKILLS TO COME IN HANDY!" Kai shouted.

He spun around facing upwards and lashed his arm out at the ready. Once he approached the nearest tree he grabbed onto the nearest vine and spun around the tree still clenched on it. He then let go and darted to another tree and bounced of it and ricocheted into another and another until he reached the ground.

Once he did he landed on his feet with his fist on the ground in a pose.

"I am a supreme awsome BADASS! Anyone would be scare like the dickens but that's because they don't have adrenalin like a do." Kai smirked.

He then wiped himself off and patted his head and realized something was missing.

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

"Oh crap… I lost my spider head." I gasped.

I started roaming the area in search of my hat and to my disappointment I couldn't find it.

"ARGH! THE ONE TIME I ACT BADASS AND I LOSE MY HEAD!" I shouted.

I put my hands in my pocket and realized he still had the diamond block in his pocket.

"~Sigh~ great… I must have lost the head when I was free falling unconscious. That's what I get for not screaming in enjoyment when I spun around in that tornado." I said sadly.

I looked up at the sun and I could see it was beginning to set. I needed to find shelter and fast. Since I didn't have my bag with me and punching tree's would take a long time I only thought the one thing that popped up in my head.

"Well… time to sleep in the tree's I chuckled.

I looked up the tree I picked to sleep on and looked for a way to climb up. I was very lucky to find a vine and started climbing it with ease. I continued my climbing until I reached the top and to my surprise I was high up. I never even realized that night had approached when I was climbing.

"Great. My hat is probably in the clutches by someone or something." I muttered.

Kai looked at the moon the shined in the night sky and smiled before laying down and taking his nap. Before he could even go to sleep a few words escaped his mouth before he could sleep.

"My head would be a lot comfortable on my hat instead of the leaves." I shrugged.

Kai soon fell asleep already forgetting about his hat but he didn't notice the Figure who gazed at him with amazement from another tree.

**(Mysterious girls P.o.v)**

"Hmmm…" The girl said as she saw the strange boy sleeping on the tree peacefully.

She leaped from tree top to tree top and grabbed hold of a vine and began to climb in until she reached the top of the tree where she found Kai sleeping. After climbing up she walked over to him and looked at his features.

"I should have known… He's a Minecraftian. Except he isn't blocky like most of them which I find surprising but why isn't he blocky looking?" She said to herself.

She then went over to his face and sniffed his body to smell him and she seemed to smile when she caught his scent.

"Mmm… He also smells good unlike those cubed Minecraftians. I wonder how he tastes?" The girl said with a grin revealing her sharp fangs.

She moved closer to the sleeping Kai and stuck out her tongue ready to lick his face but before she even got the chance Kai opened his eyes only to feel breathing on his neck.

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

"I swear to god whatever is breathing on me you better-" I opened my eyes wide and stared at a girl who stared at me with the same expression to see me wake up.

"AAAAHHHH!" We both screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shouted at the mysterious girl.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" She said to me.

We both stared at each other for a moment and I started to look at her features.

The girl had long purple hair in a ponytail, red eyes with purple eye shadow and pale skin. She was probably 5"2 or 5"3 but I really can't tell. She also wore a gray and black stripped hoodie, a black mini skirt, black shoes, 4 red beads, and black and grey pants.

What I found interesting was her red eyes and those fangs that resemble mine.

"~Sigh~ fine… since you won't tell me your name I'll tell you mine." I said to her.

"Oh there's no need for you to tell me. I already know who you are just by looking at you.

"_THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME FOR MY NAME!?"_

I shouted in my head.

"Anyways…Your name is Kai isn't it." The girl asked.

"Yeah… and who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Willow and I am the Princess of the Spiders." She told me with a grin.

**(Willow's P.o.v)**

"Don't care… so I'm going back to sleep." Kai said to me.

"Wait what." I said in confusion.

I watched as he turned his body facing the other way and I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. This guy is completely ignoring me.

"Get up now!" I told him.

"Sorry "Princess" but I'm tired as heck. I had to get sucked up by a bloody tornado, almost woke up being paint for a tree but was able to be a total badass and be able to save myself, and I had to climb a tree. So explain to me why I can't be tired and sleep?" He asked.

I smirked a little and took out a spider head and waved it around and spoke to him again.

"Well then… I guess you won't get this thing that you lost." I chuckled.

I watched as his body jolted up and spin around to see me and he stared in shock at what I was holding.

Kai looked at Willow only to see her holding his hat as if it was a toy or something.

"OH HELL NO!" Kai yelled.

He suddenly got on all fours and lunged at me but dodged the attack and fell to the ground below.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOWPOKE!" I yelled.

**(No p.o.v)**

Kai looked down with a stale face but began to smile.

"Oh it's on." Kai said to himself.

He then jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with ease and saw Willow was already 40 blocks ahead of him. Kai smiled and went into his right pocket and took out a mysterious amulet. He then placed it on his wrist and once he did his eyes immediately turned red and they turned to see Willow only 60 blocks away.

"Heh." Kai said with a much deeper voice instead of his arrogant one. It sounded like a eighteen year olds voice.

He then darted towards Willow at an extreme speed unlike before and was approaching her by the second.

"What's that sound? He couldn't have caught up to me that quickly." Willow said to herself.

She then turned only to see a blur come from behind and pass her along with a gust of wind.

"WHOA!" She yelped.

She looked behind her to se nothing but felt that the spider hat was gone from her hands.

"Wh-where did it go?" She asked in shock, confusion and fear.

"Oh no…where did it go? Kai will be mad at me knowing I lost his hat." She said worriedly with a sad face.

"If you're going to cry at least let me get popcorn first." A voice said to her right.

She turned her head to see Kai with his spider head in his hair and stared at her with his new red eyes.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" She asked.

Kai then raised his hand showing her the amulet on his wrist. He then took it off and his eyes went back to their emerald color.

"This thing was a gift from someone." He replied in his regular voice.

Willow was confused for a few minutes before Kai explained to her what the amulet was and did to his body.

"So this thing makes you into some sort of Human/Spider?" She asked.

"Yep. Just don't think about it to much." Kai replied as he fixed his spider hat.

Willow then approached Kai and he turned to face the half Human/half Spider that stared at him. They were both lost when the looked into each others eyes and Willow said something that surprised him.

"You know… You're actually cute for a human." She said with a smile.

Kai faces suddenly went red and he turned away from the girl and replied.

"Th-thanks… You're also cute for a Spider." He replied hiding his face with the Spider head.

Hearing those words Willow gave Kai a hug and that made him jolt a little.

"That's sweat of you to say." She giggled.

She then looked at Kai for him to say something else but he was completely silent and his face was already red.

"Hey you ok?" Willow asked with a smile.

"This… is actually the first time I've been hugged by a girl my age." Kai said with embarrassment.

Willow then spun Kai around and he saw her have a smile across her beautiful face.

"Then this will be the first time I ever did this with a guy." She said slyly.

"Wait…wh-"

Kai was soon cut off my Willow pressing her lips against his and he was wide eyed about it. Willow wrapped her arms around him and continued her kiss with Kai and even bit his tongue on purpose. Kai began to struggle out of her grip but soon gave in and kissed Willow back seeing that struggling is pointless. They both then pulled away with only a strand of saliva still connecting to their tongues before breaking. After that Kai turned his head again and it was already a very deep shade of red.

"And….. that was my first kiss. Surprisingly I can't tell whether I should be happy or shocked." He shrugged.

"Well how about both." Willow giggled.

Kai watched as she let go off him and headed the opposite direction from where their standing. Willow then stopped and turned to face him and said something.

"Aren't you coming with me to my castle?" She asked.

"Uh… are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend anyways plus I injected poison in you when I bit your tongue." She chuckled.

"_So that's why you bit my tongue. Wait… BOYFRIEND! I JUST MET THE GIRL SO HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ME HER BOY- Ahh screw it. I had enough weirdness for a day so what the heck do I have to lose?"_

Kai thought.

He then ran up to Willow who gave him a friendly grin revealing her fangs and Kai did the same as they continued their walk to Willow's castle.

_"This is one strange day but I have stranger days when I was younger. I just hope Boss man and Ace are alright."_

Kai thought.


	4. Princess of Skeletons

**Chapter.4: Princess of Skeletons**

Unlike Kai or Theron in the last two chapters Ace was laid back and had his arms behind his head and didn't look worried at all. It's as if he was already embracing death.

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

"~Sigh~ this is really not what I expected. I been soaring in the air for like 20 minutes and night has already risen. Can something please happen already." I thought to myself.

I began looking around and saw that I was approaching a mountain rather quickly. I quickly sat up and went into the right pocket of my pants and quickly grabbed an amulet and wrapped it around my wrist. There were only seconds before I crashed and I used the one move that I was taught for drastic situations.

**Bone Coffin**

As he shouted Bone Coffin Bones sprouted from behind Ace and began to cover his body but he soon collided with the mountain.

There was smoke and dust that covered the mountain but it soon subsided to reveal a bone like Egyptian coffin. It soon fell after two minutes and crashed on the ground below turning the dirt below it into dirt blocks. Once it was secured on the solid ground the bone coffin then cracked and turned into particles to reveal Ace inside but he was holding onto his wounded chest and a sprained arm and had a cut on his head.

"Me and my big mouth." I said to myself.

I then pulled my hand away and I was shocked to see that two of my ribs have broke and punctured my skin. Blood had began to drip from my wounds and I collapsed on the ground gripping my chest and began to cough up blood.

"Well this is crap." I chuckled to myself.

Even though I laid on the ground I was able to look up at the sky and see the bright moon.

"Man… I wanted to have a great life but it seems not even Ace can get what he wants." I continued again with a chuckle but soon coughed up blood.

**(No P.o.v)**

Ace soon closed his eyes giving into the darkness since he lost blood from coughing it up and the broken punctured ribs. Little did he know that something had witnessed him fall from the mountain and began to approach him with a few others behind.

-2 hour later-

Ace slowly awoken when he smelt some food on his side. He then found himself inside a room that had a few trophies of Minecraftian heads, worn out bows, and pictures. The room had glowstone chandeliers, and was colored with white, red and gold blocks.

"_Weird… I feel like I'm in a girl's bedroom or something_"

Ace thought.

He then looked at his side to see a 2 porkchops along with a glass of water. He was about to reach for it when he felt pain on his left arm. He then pulled his arm back to see that it had been bandaged up and had been held on some sort of strap that was on my neck.

He then placed the arm back were it was and reached for the water with his right hand and began to drink it. He also grabbed the 2 porkchops and began to eat and yet he didn't seem to notice the female figure in the room who sat and watched him in the corner.

Ace was soon done eating and he got up from the bed and approached the door but soon stopped.

"Ok… why does it feel like I was being watched this whole entire time?" He muttered.

"Because you were." The female figure said.

Ace froze by the door as he had is hand clenched on the knob. He took a peek at the corner of his eyes to see a girl who seemed to be 20. She had grey eyes with grey eye shadow, long grey hair that had two ponytails on her side, and she seemed to be about 5"8

She resembled Ace when she wore clothes. She wore a grey zipped up vest that was really short and only covered her boobs, Large D-cups to be precise… her vest was so tiny this it showed part of her breast and amazing cleavage, and hourglass shaped body which also made Ace blush a little but she couldn't see it. She also wore grey tight cargo pants, grey gloves, grey boots with grey stockings and a Skeleton hat just like his.

Even though Ace found the girl attractive he realized that she had his bow and quiver beside her and her own set of bow and quiver on her as she stared at him.

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

"_Crap… better not do anything stupid to aggravate her._"

I thought.

I soon backed away from the door and walked back to the bed slowly and sat myself down and stared at the girl who gave me a friendly smile despite the situation I'm in.

"~Sigh~ I feel like I'm in one of those stories were the boys being held for ransom." I said.

"Well you're not chained up. Plus we gave you food and water." The girl replied.

"_Wow her voice is really sexy. NO… Ace stay focused you can't get mesmerized by a girl who is sexy as hell. Just think positive and non-perverted thoughts"_

I thought to myself.

"So your name is Ace isn't it?" She asked me.

I looked up with a pale expression on my face but she continued before I spoke.

"You are one of the most wanted guys in Minecraft along with Theron sentinel, and Kai. And the reason for this is because you three were raised by mobs as children and don't have the drive to harm any of them unless they harm you. I don't know what those two were raised by but you were raised by a female skeleton name Mira. After being raised by the mobs you three lived in solitary from Minecraftian civilization and would help any innocent mobs in danger. I'm right aren't I?" She continued.

"…Well you certainly did your homework." I replied.

The girl only giggled and approached me and raised her hand and introduced herself.

"My names Yuki and I am the Princess of the Skeletons." She told me.

I grabbed her hand and shook it and asked her a question.

"So… I got here by your skeletons?" I asked.

"Yep… you're lucky that they were on their way back from an assignment my father had given them." She answered.

"And your father is the King I presume?" I asked.

"Yep. Daddy is a nice person when you get to know him. Though if he saw a human like you he would probably kill you." She chuckled.

"Well that's great." I muttered.

Yuki then sat herself at my side and placed her hand on my abs and stroked it in a sexy way.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked as my face immediately turned red.

"What? You don't like me touching your muscles like this?" She whispered in my ear.

"Wh-what… no it's just th-that your doing this to a guy that y-you barely know!" I stuttered.

Yuki only giggled after what I said and pulled her hand away from me. There was a moment of silence before Yuki spoke again.

"So… If you want you can stay here for the night until your wounds heal up. In the mean time though you're going to be sleeping in my room." Yuki said with a smile.

"Wait…why?" I responded.

"Because I don't need you to be wondering the castle with the Skeleton guards seeing you and trying to shoot you." She responded as she went to her closet and took out another blanket.

"_Either that or you just want to rape me when I'm fast asleep. Either way one of those is going to happen and I'm rooting for the Skeletons killing me._"

I thought.

-30 minutes later-

The lights were off in the room and Yuki was sleeping soundly on her bed only making soft snores while I was wide awake. I then looked over my shoulder to see Yuki and quietly got out of the bed and approached my things. Iwent to grab his bow but stopped when I was a centimeter away from it.

"_What am I doing? I mean sure I need to get out of here to find my friends but… I can't just leave her here. She actually helped me get healed so the least I can do is hang here with her. Even if she's a skeleton that may crave form my flesh._

I thought.

I looked over to see sleeping beauty on the bed. And I had to admit that she was beautiful than any girl I've seen. Scratch that, the whole world has ever seen even though she's a skeleton. I placed my hand at my side and quietly approached the bed and laid back down and pulled the covers over me and fell asleep but something woke me from my nap.

"You could have left you know." Yuki said without turning to face me.

"Yeah I know." I replied before going to sleep.

Ace fell asleep as quickly as possible only leaving Yuki partially awake to her thoughts.

"_Hmm… He isn't what I expected. I thought he would sneak out of here and I would have to send my Skeletons to find him but I guess I was wrong. Maybe he is the one I've been waiting for."_

Yuki thought with a smile across her face.

She then turned her body and faced Ace and wrapped her arms around him and soon fell asleep on his bare back.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter.5: Secrets Revealed.**

"Ok… who the heck is touching my chest?" I said.

I was sleeping peacefully on my soft bed until I started feeling hands on me. I thought it was my imagination but I was soon wrong to see I was on top of Sophia.

"_I was wondering why my pillow was so soft. BUT HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET INTO MY ROOM AND GET ME ONTOP OF HER WITHOUT WAKING ME UP_?"

I shouted in my mind.

I watched as Sophia opened her eyes and sat up with me on her lap.

"~Yawn~ Good morning Hayden." She said with a smile.

"Uh… G-good morning S-Sophia." I said nervously.

She then smiled and brung me into a hug but instead I was being squished on her E-cup breast. My face automatically turned red and I heard her giggle and rub my head. I tried my best to look at her face without getting aroused but I saw a sinister smile as she continued to rub me

"Or should I call you Theron." She said with a smile.

"Wait what." I said as my face turned from red to pale.

"I took your Hood/Scarf off and wanted to see your face and I was surprised to see that "The Theron Sentinel" was disguised as Hayden the Dark Creeper." She giggled.

I tried opening my mouth to say something to her but she covered my mouth with her finger before I could speak.

"Shh… I know what you're going to say. Flare, Cupa and Elena know who you are since I told them when you were still sleeping. We won't turn you in Theron. I actually found you to be cute when you became wanted." She said to me.

"I can't tell whether I should be impressed or scared knowing that the oldest sister of the Creeper Princess's likes me." I said nervously to her.

She then pulled me away from her hug and I stared into her light blue eyes.

Before I could say anything else we both heard the door opening and we turned to see Cupa walk in holding my Scarf/Hoodie.

"Oh hey Cupa." Sophia said.

"Hey Sophia. I see that Theron's awake." Cupa said.

"Uh...yeah. Everyone knows who I am right?" I asked.

"Yeah but Flare and Elena like Hayden instead of Theron since it's hard to pronounce." Cupa said.

"Ah...I see." Theron said.

"C'mon let's go down in the dining room and eat some breakfast." Sophia said.

I nodded my head and followed Cupa and Sophia down to the dining room and saw Flare and Elena already sitting down and eating. They turned to face me. Cupa, and Sophia and waved at us. I soon took my seat beside Sophia and Cupa and I looked down at the food and it was mostly gunpowder. The main diet of the Creeper. Usually I would eat the stuff but my sister was the one who feeds it to me unlike the rest of the food.

**(Authors Note: Yeah I'll explain that later.)**

"You aren't going to eat Hayden?" Elena asked.

"Um… actually when I eat gunpowder I actually ask my sister to help me eat it." I said.

"Here. Let me help you Theron." Sophia said.

I watched her take my plate of gunpowder and scoop it up in and Iron spoon. She then motioned me to move my face to her which I obeyed and she pulled my scarf away from my mouth and put the food inside. I then started chewing the gunpowder and then swallowed it while also coughing up a few puffs of smoke.

"Better Theron?" Sophia said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said as I continued eating the gunpowder she fed me.

I then looked over to see Cupa staring at me weird as if I was doing something wrong.

"What?" I asked her as I wiped my mouth when Sophia was done feeding me.

"You're 16 years old yet you have someone feeding you." She said to me.

"Look…I know that I'm 16 and I can eat things without help but… I usually want someone to help me on rare occasions just to help remind me of my sister." I told them.

The room fell silent for about 2 minutes. The girls eyed Hayden (or Theron since Cupa and Sophia call him Theron while Flare and Elena call him Hayden) asthey saw his sad eyes looking down why the rest of his face was covered by the scarf.

"So where's your sister now?" Flare asked me.

After hearing her say that I lowered my head an I can feel the sadness return to me when I was 10. The gruesome image of her lifeless eyes staring at me and that demonic laughter. I stayed like this for 30 seconds before I broke down in tears and fell to the ground in a curled up position.

**(No.p.o.v)**

The girls watched as Theron began crying and holding onto his head as if he was 6 years old or something

"Karen…~Sob~… Karen…~Sob~." Theron whimpered.

The girls then rushed over to him and picked him up and started hugging him

trying to stop his sobs.

"It's alright Hayden." Elena said as she hugged him

"Yeah calm down." Cupa said as she rubbed his back

"Yeah I'm sorry you don't need to tell us." Flare apologized as she wiped his

tears

"Just calm down and everything will be alright." Sophia said as she stroked his hair beneath his hood.

Theron soon began to whimper and soon calmed down and was helped back

onto his chair but was sitting on Sophia's lap.

"Flare you shouldn't have asked him that." Cupa told her.

"Yeah. Even boys get emotional on rare occasions." Elena said.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know he would create a whole baby scene because of that.

Theron watched as how the three sisters began to argue and was soon escalated to them hissing at one another while holding onto TNT blocks. He then felt Sophia embrace his body and he was forced closer to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a motherly like voice.

Theron couldn't answer her question so he kept quiet. By doing so Sophia started stroking his hair again and continued speaking to him.

"It's going to be ok Theron. Just think of us as your new sister. We'll be just like Karen and We'll also take care of you." She whispered again.

Sophia then felt Theron move her hands away and he soon got up from he lap and walked away leaving her with her three sisters bickering with each other.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

"_I don't want them to get involved with this. I just need a little bit of fresh air_."

I thought.

I was walking in the halls passing many Creeper guards as I walked by. They seemed to be friendly to me even though I have this disguise on but I really didn't care. I just needed to go outside before I start breaking down in tears again. Remembering about Karen makes me sick in seeing her lifeless body but she wasn't just a sister. She was the first girl I fell in love with.

**OK now time for some explaining. Like Theron said he was raised by his adopted older sister Karen who is also a Creeper. When Theron was about five he was forced to eat gunpowder before he can eat other food and from time to time he would get sick and fall into comas for a long period of time. At the age of seven he was able to consume the gunpowder but has the habit off coughing up smoke when he eats it.**


	6. Sisters

**Chapter.6: Sisters**

**(Willow's P.o.v)**

"~Yawn~"

I begin to wipe my eyes and walk over to my window and removed the black shades to see the sun.

"Ah… what a beautiful morning." I giggled.

I then go over to my dresser and change out of my bed clothes to my regular clothes and get ready to go get myself some grub.

"_I wonder if daddy is awake yet?" _

I thought.

I began to approach the door and opened it before I realized something. I then turned to see a cocoon leaning on the corner and I couldn't help but laugh once I saw it.

"Oh right I forgot about him." I chuckled.

I closed the door behind me and approached the ball of webs and opened the top revealing Kai staring at me with sheer anger.

"Took you long enough." He growled.

"Hey sorry. I forgot that I wrapped you up in webs so daddy didn't see me walk in with you." I replied.

"Well you "COULD" have told me before you started spitting webs from your mouth and encasing me in a cocoon." He snapped back.

"I'm sowwy Kai Pwease forgive me." I said cutely to him.

"~Sigh~ Fine I guess." He replied.

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

"_God she acts just like my Mother when she adopted me along with Father."_

I thought to myself.

I watched as she tore the cocoon open so I can freely wonder in her room but the moment she did I fell to the ground.

*BAM*

"Are you ok?" She snickered.

"Yeah… It's just that I shouldn't be contained in a tight palce for more than 5 hours or I start to stiffen up and with you keeping me in that cocoon overnight I am extremely stiff." I told her as I got back up.

"Here…let me help then." She replied.

She then pounced on my back making me fall on the ground again and I felt her moving her hands on my back.

"Hey…Hey…Hey. Don't do that to-AAAHHH OH MY GOD THAT HURTS STOP!" I screeched.

"Nope." She giggled.

-Five bone snapping minutes later.

"You suck." I muttered as I was chewing on my steak that Willow was able to bring up for us.

"Well at least you can move." She replied as she started eating her steak.

**(No p.o.v)**

As Willow continued eating her steak Kai couldn't help but ask her a serious question that's been bugging him.

"Hey Willow can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Willow replied.

"Ok… but you need to be honest once I say it." Kai told her.

"Spider's Honor" She said as she raised her right hand.

"Well… you know when we met yesterday and you gave me that kiss and said I was your boyfriend right."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I was curious but… do you really like me or do you just want to tear my head off when I let my guard down like most spiders?" He replied.

Willow stopped eating her steak and stared at Kai to see him looking down at the ground. She opened her mouth but then closed it and turned her head. Silence filled the room and the two of them didn't talk for over a minute or so.

Soon Willow got the Courage to speak but Kai was able to speak first before she could.

"It's alright really. I don't mind if you want to chomp my head off and fill my innards with your eggs when I'm dead. I mean sure I'm a human and even if we did love each other it would be weird. Plus you're saving yourself for some Prince that you may like. But If I do die at least dying by a Spider Princess was one dream that came true." Kai said to her with a smile.

Tears began to fall from Willows eyes as she heard Kai say such words. Literally no Spider had ever said that to her. Especially a Minecraftian like him. Kai looked up and saw Willow lunge on him without a moment to spare. He had his eyes closed and already knew what Willow was planning to do but instead he felt her lips immediately touched his.

His eyes immediately opened and he saw her tearful eyes gaze into his. She then pulled back and Kai was deeply confused at this point.

"Kai… I do love you. I mean sure…at first I wanted to bite your head off and suck out all of your fluids-"

"_Obvious._"

Kai thought.

"-But the moment I said that I was the Princess of the Spiders you didn't attack me like some Minecraftians would when they hear something like this. You even said those kind words which I never heard before. I-I love you Kai and that's the truth." She said to him

"Willow." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Willow then Brought Kai up and the two of them began kissing some more. Soft moans can be heard from Willow as Kai's tongue danced inside her mouth. Willow then placed her hands in Kai's Sweater so she can feel his skin and he began to make soft moans himself which somehow made her giggle.

"Geez. Why don't you two get a room instead of slobbering each other like dogs." said a young voice.

Both of them stopped kissing and their lustful urges and turned to see a little girl sitting on the bed beside them.

"Silky what are you doing here!" Willow said as she pushed Kai to the floor.

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

"_OW! MOTHER FUCKING OW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! Ten seconds ago I was kissing Willow and the next thing I know she pushes me away."_

I shouted in my head.

I then looked up to see Willow talking to a little girl around twelve. I was deeply confused at this point because the girl almost resembled Willow.

She was about 4'7 and she had short purple hair in double ponytails, and four red beads in her hair like Willows. She also wore the same shirt, mini skirt, and shoes that except it was a dark teal color. She didn't wear any pants or socks but she resembled Willow in everyway with her skin color and eyes. She looked like one of those bratty kids that I've seen

"Willow…who is this little girl?" I asked.

"Kai…this is my little sister…Silk. The Princess of the Cave Spiders." She Shrugged in a bratty 12 year old voice.

"_Ok my mind is totally fucked right now. I never realized that Willow would have a Sister."_

I thought to myself.

I then turned to the girl who looked at her sister with a grudge look but when she turned to me she gave me a friendly little girl smile.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you Kai." She said to me in a nice but still bratty voice.

I smiled and opened my mouth to reply but I soon realized that she said my name.

"WILLOW YOU TOLD HER MY NAME!" I shouted in panic.

I then watched as she slapped her head and began ranting angrily to herself seeing the mistake she had made.

"Don't worry Big Brother I'll keep your secret." Silk giggled.

"...What now?" I asked in confusion.

I watched as Silky started to giggle like a little girl and jump onto my head making me fall down on the floor. The bad thing about it I hurt myself in the process again but her saying "Big Brother" actually creeped me out.

"Silk why are you in here anyways?" Willow asked her.

"Because father is going to a meeting with the other fathers of the Prince's and Princess's tomorrow. So we're gonna have to go to the Social Bar and hang there while the Fathers have this meeting." She said to her with that grudge like attitude of hers.

"Meeting? Social Bar?" I said in confusion.

"Oh right. You see our fathers have a meeting for a few special reasons. This year they're getting ready for the Royal festival." Willow said to me.

"Royal Festival?" I said in confusion yet again.

"The Royal Festival happens every year Big Brother. It's were the Prince's and Princess's get together to do a series of challenges so they can win the grand prize. The contest is an assortment of many things from Strength, or intelligence." Silk said.

"So it's almost like a game show except it doesn't have Camera's or Host's." I replied.

"Precisely." They both said in unison.

"Hmm…sounds fun." I said.

"And the Best thing about it Big Brother will join us." Silk giggled.

"WAIT WHAT!" Willow and I said in shock.

**(No P.o.v)**

"You can't be serious Silk." Willow said to her.

"Of course I am Sis. If Daddy found out about Kai he would let him join the festival with us." Silk replied.

"Oh no. I am not going to see your father who may bite my head off and do whatever horrors with my body." Kai told the little girl.

Kai then realized that he made a big mistake when he said that to her. Silk started to burst into tears and started pounding on his chest with her little girl fist.

"You're mean why don't you want to go. It will be fun and Big Brother will be amazing in the challenges." Silk sobbed.

"Silky Daddy may kill Kai since he's human." Willow said to her.

After that Silk did something drastic. She grabbed Kai's arm and held it close to her mouth and said something to the both of them.

"Then I'll bite Big Brothers arm and he'll be poisoned and die!" Silk said tearfully.

Anger swelled up inside Willow and she grabbed Silk's hair.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH TH-"

"Fine I'll do it…I suppose." Kai shrugged while interrupting Willow.

Kai saw the fear in Willows eyes when she heard him say that but she soon sighed and agreed with his decision. The trio soon left Willows room and found themselves in front of the Fathers throne room.

"Are you sure about this Kai?" Willow asked with fear.

"Willow… If I die then I die. There's nothing that you could have done to stop me with my decision anyway. Just remember me when your dad mutilates my body." Kai told her.

"Yes." Willow said sadly.

Kai then turned his gaze to Silk who smiled at him. He then placed his hand on her head and rubbed her hair making her giggle.

"You do know that if I die then it's your fault right." He said to her.

"Yes. I'm sorry Big Brother. Can you please forgive me?" She said to him.

"...Sure why not." Kai shrugged.

Silk then hugged Kai's leg and Willow hugged Kai while also kissing his cheek. Once they were done he walked over to the door and sighed and looked back at the two for a final time. He then turned his head facing the giant door and sweat can be seen dripping from his head.

"_I am going to die. If the Dad is needs a door this huge to get in his own throne room the he must be HUGE!_"


	7. Knowing Royalty

**Chapter.7: Knowing Royalty**

**(Kai's p.o.v)**

"Hello…." I said as I peeked my head through the door

"**Enter!"** Boomed a deep and horrifying voice.

I entered the room slowly and cautiously knowing full well what to expect. Suddenly the door shut behind me and the room started to light up and I was staring face to face with the biggest Spider I have ever seen in my whole life. The thing that made it scarier was that this Spider was blocky like the others. It was real as hell.

"Ah…." I was speechless so I only let out a little squeal.

Suddenly the Spider took a deep breath at me and exhaled deeply letting me smell is breath that smelt like dead bodies.

"**You smell like a Minecraftian." **The Spider said.

"Uh… y-yeah." I told him.

"**Well none the less you're going to get eaten."** The Spider King said.

I watched as he opened his mouth revealing an assorted amount of teeth along with his giant venomous spider fangs.

"W-w-wait." I said to him.

He then closed his mouth and stared at me with his eight red eyes.

"**Yes?"** He said in a calm tone.

"_Ok Kai think. This guy is a King and tricking him will be a bad thing so just be honest and leave out a few things that he shouldn't know about_."

I thought.

"Um… Your majesty do you ever think that your daughters may need a guard to keep an eye on them from time to time?" I asked.

"**They have their Elite Mobs to protect them so no."** He said.

"Yes…but one that doesn't need to be summoned and can always be by their side at all costs." I added.

"**Mmmmm…No" **He said without a moment to think about it.

I watched as he opened his mouth again and leaned over to go for the kill with eagerness.

"Waaaaiiit!" I chimed.

"**What?" **He said with an irritated voice.

"I-uh…can be your Jester if you want." I laughed.

"**I had many Jesters and I killed them at the very end." **He told me.

I watched as he pointed to a pile of skeletons of over 100 Jesters, either Minecraftian or Spider it really didn't matter.

"Wow that's awesome." I muttered.

I then heard him open his mouth again and he lunged directly at me and I was soon swallowed whole.

**(No P.o.v)**

The Spider King started smacking his jaws as he just eaten Kai and seemed satisfied about it.

"**Hmm… that boy tasted pretty good. He even went down easily**." He chuckled.

He then crawled back to his web made chair so he can relax but he felt something wrong in his stomach. He then felt something climb back up from the organ and his esophagus

"_**What the**_**?**"

He thought.

His mouth then slowly opened and it revealed a saliva/Spider stomach bile coated Kai.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO USE MOUTH WASH! I MEAN SERIOUSLY DO YOU CLEAN YOUR MOUTH IT SMELLS LIKE DEATH IN HERE!" Kai shouted.

The Spider King was shocked to see the boy escaping his inside. He had never seen anyone do this to before and it made him impressed but also made him want to eat him more. He then started to lower his jaw which Kai franticly tried to keep up but even with the Amulet on his wrist the Spider King was starting to over power him.

"No…" Kai said.

The mouth got lower and Kai new that the Spider King wasn't playing around.

"No no no no no no no." Kai continued.

The mouth got lower and lower until Kai was trying to hold the top of the jaw with both of his feet and hands and feeling the tongue of the King taste him.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! " He shouted as he felt his arms and legs about to give out.

**"Just give in boy. Resisting will only make it worst for you."** The Spider King chuckled.

"LIKE HECK I WILL!" Kai shouted.

The Spider King was now having a hard time trying to crush Kai with his jaw since the boy was using both his arms and legs but Kai was getting tired and his limbs began to hurt. The King then stopped crushing Kai when he saw his two daughters standing before him.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Silk asked.

"**Silk…Willow. Daddy is just having lunch. There's nothing going on here my lovely daughters." **He said.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF MALARKEY!" Kai shouted from inside.

Willow and Silk looked at their father when they heard Kai's voice. They stared at him with angry faces and he was deeply confused.

"**What? Do I have something in my fangs?"** He asked.

"NO BUT THEY SURELY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME AND THEY SURE AS HELL DON'T LIKE IT!" Kai shouted again.

"**Shut up Boy! I'm talking to my daughter so stay out of this." He boomed.**

"LIKE HELL I WILL! BESIDES ONE OF YOU'RE DAUGHTERS IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND DOESN'T APPROVE OF YOU EATING ME!" Kai shouted again.

Suddenly the Spider Kings eyes widen in shock and looked down at Willow who was staring at him.

"_Oh Spiders in a giant lava pit I just said that didn't I?_"

Kai thought.

"**Willow is this true?" The Spider King said.**

There was more silence in the room when He said that and Willow finally spoke.

"Yes Dad. I'm in love with Kai. He's not Just a Minecraftian but he is also someone I find special. So if you kill him I will never forgive you." She said to him.

"_**Kai…Kai…Kai…Kai. Where have I heard that name before?**_**"**

He thought.

"Um… not to break up the silence but I'm starting to lose feeling to my arms and legs with you trying to crush me." Kai said.

"**Wait…now I remember. Kai is the one who killed my son…Kratos!" **The Spider King Boomed.

Willow and Silk stared wide eyed at their father and then heard Kai speak.

"Oh… so that was the Spider that I killed long ago. I was wondering who he was since I wear his head as a hat. Wait…your pissed off since I killed him aren't you?" He said to the King.

"**Pfft…no. The Little punk was disrespectful. I would've killed his ass long ago before he Miraculously died by a Minecraftian known as Kai. Which is you of course."** The Spider King said.

"So you're not going to kill him Daddy?" Silk asked.

"**Nope. I'm starting to like him already." **He chuckled.

"So you me Kai and I can-"

"**Yes Willow. You and him can be mates." **He sighed.

Willow and Silk hugged each other and cheered knowing that Kai wouldn't be killed by their father. The Spider King then chuckled and closed his mouth forcefully and something stopped them all.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Silk and Willow looked petrified at their father who looked down at his mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"**Oops."** The Spider King Whispered.

"YOU'RE DAM RIGHT OOPS! I'M JUST LUCKY TO BE ALIVE AND NOT HAVE ANYTHING BROKEN!" Kai yelled from inside his mouth.

-1 minute later-

Kai sat on the floor next to Willow and Silk while their father started patting his head with his giant hairy spider leg.

"**Again I am so sorry Kai."** He said.

"~Sigh~ It's alright your majesty."

"**Please…just call me King Webs."** He said.

"Yes…So um… just wondering but I wanted to join this festival that the other Princess's and Prince's will be competing in." Kai asked.

"**Ah… so you want to join the festival huh. I'm sure that Willow has told you about the meeting tomorrow I take it." **He asked.

"Yeah. But do you mind telling me who these Prince's and Princess's are?" Kai asked.

"**Willow if you could explain please."** King Webs asked.

"Sure dad. Anyways there are a lot of Princess's and very few Prince's. There's: **Me and Silk of Course, Yuki the Princess of Skeletons, Cupa, Flare, Elena, and Sophia the Princess's of Creepers, Andr and Andrei the Princess and Prince of Enderman, Snowy the Princess of Snow Golems, Skreel the Prince of Ender-Creepers, Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Blazette the Princess of Blazes, Charlette the Princess of Ghast, Yaebi the Prince of Zombies, Gel the Princess of Slimes, Jennifer the Princess of Magma Cubes, Hilda and Haze the Princess and Prince of Withers, Sally the Princess of Zombie Pig man, Erin the Princess of Bats(or Vampires), Ashley the Princess of Witches, Ink the Princess of Octopus, Silvia the Princess of Silverfish, Kitten the Pricess of Ocelots, Lone and Fang the Prince and Princess of Wolves, and Heroinebrine...the daughter of Herobrine. The One's who are fearful out of all of us are Skreel, Andr, Heroinebrine, Erin, and Haze since they're extremely powerful.**"

"Wow. that's a lot. So how do they act around people."

"Well you already know how Silk and I act since we're Spiders." Willow said.

"Ok, and the others?" Kai asked.

"**Yuki** is my best friend so she's a nice person to meet, **Cupa** **and her Sisters** are kind and helpful to others in need but could act a little destructive at times, **Andr **can be cold hearted at times and is feared because her and **Andrei** were born from the EnderLord who is the original EnderDragon, **Andrei** is mild around others except Skreel, Hilda, and Erin and I previse you not to look in his eyes, **Snowy **is pleasant and hangs around snow Biomes mostly but she can act a little clumsy at times, **Skreel** is very mysterious but feared since he is the Hybrid of an Enderman and a Creeper he can be nice at times though, **Rosa** is nice but could be ticked off easily so don't do anything that may piss her off, **Blazette **is no different from Andr but she has acts hot headed most of the time and is ready to fight anyone, **Charlette **is nice and spends most of her time flying in the Nether, **Yaebi** is shy and nice but he has a terrible smell, **Gel** had two daughters and they have fights with **Jennifer** and her daughter but they're both nice people, **Sally** likes making friends but if you piss her off you also piss off her zombie pig man friends, **Hilda **is Andr's best friend but she hates Skreels guts for personal reasons and hates Andrei, **Haze** is a person you don't want to anger but he's mostly calm and he resembles his father because he is also a Wither unlike his sister who is a Wither Skeleton he is also feared like Andr and Skreel because he's well… a Wither, **Ashley** is a nice person who is good with potions and is a good magician. She is also like a sister to Skreel, **Erin **is nothing but a blood sucker who has a crush on Haze but don't approach her or she'll suck you dry, **Ink **is a fun and lovable person who is caring to her friends, **Silvia **is a playful person but for a short girl she had a lot of Silverfish to back her up so don't anger her, **Kitten** is playful at times and is really nice,** Lone** is...pretty aggressive for a wolf and if treated in a bad way she'll tear you apart but she is nice when you get to know her, **Fang** is no different then Lone but he's very protective so if you harm Lone you'll have to face him, and** Heroinebrine** is...mysterious no one has ever seen her except fro Skreel and Haze since she trusts them more then any other mob but she loves to suck up souls of innocent lives."

"Wow… that's a lot of Royal Mobs." Kai said.

"**Indeed."** King Webs said.

"So are there like any allies between the mobs and you guys?" Kai asked.

"Of course Big Brother. Here just look at this." Silk said as she handed him a piece of paper.

**Hate: **The one's we dislike and would kill them if they mess with us.

**Neutral: **They're ok. They aren't friend or foe but we can get along.

**Like: **The one's we call friends and support us. They can act like our siblings from time to time.

**Princess Yuki= Skelly(Like)**

**Princess Cupa= Blast(Like)**

**Princess Sophia= Rocket(Like)**

**Princess Elena= Runner(Like)**

**Princess Flare= Tomboy(Like)**

**Princess Andr= Ender Bitch(Hate)**

**Prince Andrei= Ender Bastard(Hate)**

**Princess Snowy= Snowhead(Like)**

**Prince Skreel= Shadow(Neutral)**

**Princess Rosa= Iron Girl(Neutral)**

**Princess Blazette= Hot Heat(Hate) **

**Princess Charlette= Flying girl(Neutral)**

**Prince Yaebi= Smelly Guy(Neutral)**

**Princess Gel= Slimy(Neutral)**

**Princess Jennifer= Hot Slime(Neutral)**

**Princess Sally= Pirate girl(Like)**

**Princess Hilda= Wither Brat(Hate)**

**Prince Haze= Three Heads(Neutral)**

**Princess Ashley= Witch(Like)**

**Princess Erin= Vampire Bitch(Hate)**

**Princess Ink= Tentacle girl(Neutral)**

**Princess Silvia= ****Ballerina(Like)**

**Princess Kitten= Cat Girl(Neutral)**

**Princess Lone= Wolf Girl(Neutral)**

**Prince Fang= Wolf Boy(Neutral)**

**Princess Heroinebrine= Phantom girl(Hate)**

"Are all of these nicknames really necessary?" Kai asked.

"Well to you no but to us yes." Willow said.

Everyone in the room then yawned and that's when they realized it was time to go to bed.

"**Ok younglings time for bed. Tomorrow is a big day and if you two want Kai to come you're gonna have to give him a disguise so he won't be noticed so easily."** King Web said.

"Ok Daddy." Both of the girls said in unison.

The trio were about to leave before the Kai was called by the King.

"**Kai."**

"Yes your Majesty."

King Web then approached Kai at blinding speed until he looked him in the eye.

"**If you do anything stupid with my little girls… especially Willow I will have your head mounted on my wall while it stares at your carcass as it gets eggs layed inside of it. Do I make myself clear?"**

"Yes…." Kai whimpered.

"**Good you may go."** He said.

Kai then hurried out of the room and gasped for air once he was out.

"_Note_ _to self: Don't EVER… piss of your so called future father in law._"

He thought to himself.

**Authors Note: And that's Chapter. a few more stuff. Of course there's the non-mobtalker characters I added Skreel, Haze, Fang, and Andrei. They are going to be prince's for the story of course since I can't have Yaebi all alone as the only prince. The guy needs friends so why no add four prince's in the story.**


	8. Social Bar Mayhem

Chapter.8: Social Bar Mayhem

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

I carried my bow and quiver on my back as I walked to this Social Bar with Yuki. She told me that some of the Prince's and Princess's are going to be there and she also gave me this book on their powers and what type of moves they use along who's her allies and enemies. She also gave me advice to stay away from a few people.

"Hey you're awfully quiet "Skeletal" is something." Yuki Giggled.

"I almost forgot that she had to give me a fake name so no one would recognize me. That and giving me this bandana over my mouth and making me zip up my jacket but not all the way.

"Yes I'm alright Mistress I'm just thinking." I grumbled.

"Hmm Mistress. It makes me sound superior and sexy at the same time." She said.

"_I'm still wondering how you didn't Rape me these past two days? It's weird I tell you._"

I thought.

"Ok we're here." Yuki told me.

"I looked up to see a building made out of stone used for those underground fortresses. It was a well build place if I do say so myself. As I continued examining the area she shoved a note.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Rules. Just read them so we can go in." She told me.

I complied and began to read it…

**Rules when inside the Social Bar:**

**Rule 1: **_DO NOT and we repeat DO NOT bring any Minecratians in the Bar in any circumstances, If there is a Minecraftian here you are allowed to, kill it or eat it._

**Rule 2: **_No aggressive behavior is permitted in the Bar, if you want to fight, go to the __**Royal Brawl Room **__to fight each other if you wish._

**Rule 3:** _No sexual activity is to be permitted in the Bar room. That is why we have the "__**Pleasure room" **__installed, so use it for your urges_

**Rule 4: **_DO NOT steal any of the blocks in the Social Bar; the fathers have placed them there for decoration._

**Rule 5: **_There is a Jacuzzi in the Bar for all of your needs so feel free to enjoy it._

**Rule 6: **_Food will be served to everyone so don't worry._

**Rule 7:**_ Just have fun._

"_Ok I get that the dads made these rules for their children so I understand every other rule but what is up with the Third one?_"

I thought.

I soon shrugged and placed the paper back on the wall and both of us entered the Bar. It was a beautiful inside even though it was like a cave to be precise. It had been decorated with Gold and Diamond blocks on the floor, and glowstone chandeliers on the ceiling.

There were seats and tables made out of wooden planks, and there were also Bar stools next to the Bar counter. The Bar appeared to be 20 blocks big which I found pretty impressive. Though the thing about it. Yuki and I weren't the only ones here. There were about eleven people in here and they seemed to bee having a good time.

"Wow. Seems they got here before us." I told her.

"Well that's great. The more the merrier." Yuki replied.

**(No p.o.v)**

The Bar room was composed with these people:

**Rosa, Andr, Andrei, Cupa, Elena, Flare, Sophia, Willow, Silk, Yuki, Hayden, Arachnid, and Skeletal(Ace).**

Skeletal was surprised to see this many mobs together in one place thus it made him worried. Yuki turned to her friend to see him nervous and then she whispered to him to calm him down.

"Ace it's alright. Just don't aggravate them. Especially Andr if you value you're life." Yuki whispered.

"Yeah… thanks for the words of encouragement Yuki." Ace said.

He then rubbed his neck and inspected the people in the room.

**(I Don't have to explain Silk, Cupa, Elena, Sophia, Flare, and Willow since I already explained them all)**

He inspected Andr first without her noticing. She was probably around 18 or 19. She had pale skin, dark red hair that's just below her waist, purple glowing eyes, purple nail polish and eye shadow. She wore a black beanie with a Enderman face on it, a black coat, a black mini skirt with black stockings. He even took a guess that she was wearing lingerie under her clothes as well. What Ace found weird was that she wasn't wearing any shoes so her stocking were just covering her feet.

He then inspected Andrei and the boy wore a black hoodie with an Enderman face on it and black jeans. His hair was completely black, his eyes were purple just like Andr's, and he also had the same skin color as his sister. The thing about him he had a black sword on his back which Skeletal found weird.

He then turned to Rosa and her skin was the color similar to that of iron but a lot lighter, she wore a tank top wich covered he DD-breasts and a loincloth that was brown and she also had a vine on her right shoulder going down to her legs, her hair was short but neat for a girl made out of Iron and it was also iron colored like her, her eyes on the other hand was pink which made her unique in his book.

He then turned to Hayden. The boy wore dark clothes which he found familiar for some reason, his face was covered my a dark hoodie/scarf which had a white Creeper face showing that he was a Dark Creeper, wore black gloves, and he saw his red eyes with purple eyeliner on the corners.

Finally he put his gaze on Arachnid and something about him seemed familiar. He wore a spider hat the covered half of his head except for his mouth which smiled showing his fangs. black hair can be seen coming out of the Spider hat, He wore a grey shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Skeletal was about to turn his gaze but he noticed something about Arachnid. The boy wore duck tape around his legs which was almost like Kai. Wait Kai!

Skeletal quickly approached the Spider boy and punched his shoulder getting his attention. Arachnid turned and growled angrily but then stopped to look at Skeletal and that's when it hit him.

"Ace?"

"Kai?"

The to boys stared at each other in shock and then they started skaing hands and patting backs.

"Oh god I thought you were dead." Skeletal said.

"Yeah…same here Bro." Arachnid chuckled.

Suddenly they heard hissing and turned to see Hayden standing beside them.

"Uh…can we help you?" Kai said with a hint of irritation.

"No but you could at leasssst be kind to your besssstfriend Kai." Hayden hissed.

"Oh shoot Theron it's you!" Skeletal whispered loudly.

"Yep. It'ssss good to ssssee you my friendssss." He hissed happily.

"Dude. why are you hissing?" Arachnid asked.

"Ssssorry. I have to hissss to keep my character up It's the Princessssss'ssssss idea assss a disssguissse." Hayden replied.

"Seems legit." Skeletal replied.

The Three of them began to have a conversation about there days with the Princess's that they met. Soon Hayden and Skeletal were surprised to hear that Arachnid and Willow were Girlfriend and Boyfriend which they found shocking. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and the door opened revealing three more people entering.

One was a girl who resembled Yuki in everyway except for her clothes being darker, her skin being a dark tan, and having long black hair that went to her waist.

The second one was a boy whose skin was pale, had black raven hair, and dark grey eyes. He wore a black shirt with the color facing up and revealing part of his upper body but the shirt showed some sort of ribs sticking out of the shirt. He wore black pants as well but his feet have been replaced by some sort of smoke so he seemed to levitate off the ground, and he had two tentacle like heads moving around and seemed to be connected to his back.

The Final one was a boy wearing a green chibi like hat that resembled a zombie, a green T-shirt, and blue pants. His hair was light green, his skin was the same as Haydens and his eyes were black. He even seemed to be drooling.

"Well look who decided to show up. The Wither Bitch, Death, and Mister walking corpse." Andrei said.

"Quiet you Ender-wimp." The Skeleton girl said.

Skeletal suddenly walked over to Yuki and began to speak to her.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"The girl you see there is my sister and lover Hilda…Princess of the Withers, The boy with the Zombie hat is Yaebi…Prince of Zombies, and the one in the middle of Hilda and Yaebi is my…Brother. Haze…Prince of the Withers." Yuki replied.

"Wait… so Haze is a Wither. THE WITHER!" He asked.

"Well… he's a Wither but he was made by his father who is the very first Wither. Both my father and my brothers father are related so he's sorta like my older brother." She replied.

Suddenly a tentacle hand wrapped around Yuki and she was suddenly pulled into Haze who hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Little Sis." Haze said with a smile.

"It's good to see you to Big Brother." Yuki said as she hugged him back.

"Well you haven't changed at all have you Yuki." Hilda said as she grabbed her Sisters hair.

"Of course I have. Unlike you Hilda." Yuki said.

Haze unraveled his tentacle arms from Yuki and approached Skeletal who looked at the Wither. He could also smell him and he smelt like death.

"So who are you? I never seen you around here before." Haze said as his tentacles heads inspected Skeletal.

"I'm uh… Skeletal. I'm friends with Yuki." He stuttered.

Haze gaze Skeletal a death Glare and he couldn't help but stare back. The two stared for about a minute before the Wither smiled and placed his hand on Skeletal's shoulder.

"Well any friend of my Little Sister is a friend of mine. Just don't try any funny business with her or I'll rip your head off." Haze told him.

"Got it." Skeletal replied.

Once he was done talking Haze glided over to Yaebi who was eating steak at the counter and the two began to talk with each other.

"_My god that guy is creepy_."

Skeletal thought.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

"~Sigh~"

I was sitting in the Jacuzzi trying to relax. For some reason the water seemed to be enchanted and it made everything really relaxing. I might even fall asleep in this relaxing tub with the bubbles. Even though I took off my clothes and had on the towel around my waist I still kept my Hood/Scarf on so I wouldn't reveal my face.

"This is so nice. I might fall asleep soon." I chuckled.

"Then do you mind if I join you?" A female voice asked.

I turned around and I was staring at a nude (Well she is wearing her towel) Sophia smiling at me.

"…S-sure S-s-sophia." I said with a red face.

She accepted my offer and went into the Jacuzzi and sat right next to me. I was silent at the moment but I heard Sophia giggling. She then wrapped her arms around me and brought me in closer to her.

***SQUISH***

I then teased up when I felt her soft E-cup breast on my back. I was really nervous at this point and didn't know what to do.

"Oh come on Hayden. You need to relax." She said to me.

"H-h-how can I r-r-relax with your br-br-breast pressing on my back." I stuttered.

She then giggled again and tightened her embrace on me. I found no choice in fighting her so I started to relax and give in which seemed to make her happy.

"See…isn't this much better then being tense?" She asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Fu-fu-fu. You're so cute when you're relaxed." She said.

I was about to say something else but she spun my body around until I was staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes. I also felt her breast on my chest and she was smiling happily at me.

"S-Sophia." I whimpered.

"Shh… just stay quiet." She told me.

My face was bright red and so was hers. Her eyes had a lust of wanting I knew what she wanted to do and I felt the same way to her but I couldn't do this to her. She had three other sisters and they trust me. If I did this then they would hate me for life. Sophia then lowered my scarf revealing my face and leaned in close to me. I can feel both of our heartbeats pumping fast as she leaned in closer to me.


	9. Arrivals

**Chapter.9: Arrivals.**

**(No P.o.v)**

Theron Gave into his urges and leaned his face towards Sophia. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster. His face was also getting hot and he couldn't help but want Sophia. Something then happened that Sophia or Theron didn't notice. Theron's inner fangs that were regular sized grew longer and sharper and his eyes began shining red.

"Theron… I want to taste you." Sophia said as they were only an inch apart.

"I know you do and I feel the same way." Theron said slyly.

Before they were able to kiss they heard something that stopped them both.

"yyyyyyyyyyaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Kai yelled as he splashed in the Jacuzzi.

Both Sophia and Theron turned their heads and saw Kai emerge from the water all soaking wet. He then shook himself and looked at Rosa who was giggling.

"NICE ONE ROSA!" He yelled.

"Thank-you." Rosa giggled.

Everyone except for Silk and Willow were surprised and shocked knowing how crazy Kai/Arachnid was. Theron's eyes snapped back to its dimly lit red and his fangs shrunk back to its normal size. Both of them backed away from each other before Kai even turned around.

"Hey did I disturb you guys or something?" Kai asked.

"No Arachnid. You didn't do anything." Theron said as he stepped out along with Sophia.

"Alright then." Kai said as he sat in the Jacuzzi without getting changed.

"_**That stupid little bastard. I almost had my little Theron in my grasp but he had to ruin it. I almost tasted him but I couldn't get my chance.**__ –Sigh- I need a new way to be alone with Theron before my Sisters get to him first."_

Sophia thought.

"God what the heck was that back there. My heart was pumping faster then I ever imagined and my mouth started to crave for something. I can't tell whether I should be grateful if Kai interrupted or should I be pissed."

Theron thought.

After getting dressed Theron went over to Andrei and introduced himself to the Ender Prince and began to talk to him while Sophia went to talk to Willow and Skelly. As everyone calmed down the door opened and a tall guy in black came walking in.

"Who is that?" Ace asked.

"That's Skreel. Skreel is the Prince of Ender-Creepers. A race of hybrid mobs that are of course part Creeper and part Enderman. " Yaebi said

Ace turned to see Skreel and started to inspect him.

Skreel had the same skin color as Andr but was 6"5 so he was taller than her and her brother, he also had long silver hair that reached to his shoulders, and glowing purple eyes like an Enderman. He wore a black leather jacket with the Collar facing up, a purple shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He also wore a hat that resembled a black Witches hat but had the face of a purple Creeper face.

"Well…well…well. The **Freak** decided to show up." Hilda sneered.

"Whatever." Skreel shrugged

After he entered the bar Skreel went over to a corner and placed some sort of music player block that he brought along with him.

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

"This place is getting packed." I told Yaebi.

"Eh… just wait until the rests of the princess's get here. They'll make the guys inferior in a matter of minutes." He chuckled.

I laughed myself agreeing with him seeing that there's only 8 of us guys in here.

"Hey… don't I smell to you since I'm a Zombie?" He asked.

"Nah…You really don't smell that bad. Why?" I asked him.

"Well… most of the girls except for Rosa that is since she doesn't need to breath, think that I smell like rotten flesh." He told me.

"Don't let them get you down. Besides Haze smells worse then you do but they don't complain." I mentioned to him.

"Yeah you do have a point." He chuckled.

I never realized that a Zombie could actually be a kind person if you get rid of them trying to eat your flesh and what not. Before I knew it the door opened revealing four girls. Three of them wore bikinis while the other one wore a white dress which I found weird.

* * *

"The first one looked like that she was in her early 20's was about 6'2 and she had C-cup breasts. Her hair was wavy and golden yellow that fell all the way to her back. She had a light tan looking skin that almost looked red and beautiful yellow eyes that seemed to glow a little bit. She also had a cute strand of hair sticking out of her head hat made her look cute.

She wore Blaze hair pin eyes in her hair. She wore golden Armor Gauntlets on her arms and wore Golden Armor Leg Plates on her legs and golden Armored shoes. She looked like a knight bust she didn't wear any armor on the rest of her body. Instead she wore a reddish brown bikini and she had four Blaze Rods flying around her. Although this girl has a athletic body which made her very attractive

The second one looked like that she was in her late 20's. She was about 6'4 and also had the body of a athlete like the other girl. She had yellow eyes and red eye shadow on her eyes. She wore a magma cube hat on her head and red bikini. She had pale skin and she had red hair that s topped in the middle of her back. Her hair was actually made out of red slime. Overall she looked very sexy.

The third one smiled as she walked with the other three that came in. She looked like a 18 year old like girl that was about 5'8. She had very long white hair that stopped at her knees. She wore a large white dress and she had D-cup breasts. She had light red eyes, white eye shadow, and wire a Ghast hat on her head. She also wore those white sleeves on her arms that don't connect to her shoulders. Was unique about her was that she was floating a few inches off of the floor.

The final one was a girl who waved a golden sword around as if it was a baton. She looked around 16 years old with B-cup breasts and she wore a pink beanie that covered her left eye. This girl also had green hair that was in a short pony tail and light yellow eyes. She was a little skinny and wore grey shorts and a grey and white stripped vest that covered her breasts but exposed her stomach and belly button.

Basically all the girls here are Beautiful.

* * *

"And here are the Royal Nether Princess's along with the hot head." Skreel chuckled.

"Shut your trap Ender-Creeper or I'll shut it for you." The girl with the blonde hair said as she summoned fire in the palm of her hands.

I watched as Skreel rolled his eyes and went back to finding a record for the music box.

"Who are they?" I asked Yaebi.

I watched as he stopped munching on his bread and answer my question.

"You really don't know your Princess's but I can't blame you. The girl who yelled at Skreel is Blazette and I previse you not to get on her bad side, the girl in white is Charlette, the girl with the pig hat and golden sword is Sally, and the gelatinous girl is Jennifer." Yaebi replied.

"Ah I see." I replied.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

I stood beside Cupa who was talking to the Endergirl called Andr. I looked away trying my best not to stare at her eyes and looked at the girls who walked in. I had my gaze fit on the one called Blazette.

"For some reason I feel like Kai is going to anger the Blaze girl in some way. I just hope he doesn't do that."

I thought to myself.

"Hey Hayden are you ok?" Cupa asked.

I turned back to face Cupa after she called my alter ego's name and answered.

"Yessss my lady. I'm jusssst thinking about ssssomething that'ssss all." I hissed to her.

"So what's your name?" Andr asked.

"Hayden the Dark Creeper my dear." I said as I bowed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Like wisssse Princesssss Andr." I hissed.

"Cupa does he really need to hiss?" Andr asked.

"He can't help it Andr. His Sister never taught him to speak with putting so much emphasis on the S." She told her trying to cover for me.

"Why? Was she stupid?" She asked.

I felt my anger swell up inside me once Andr said that. I was angry as hell and I couldn't control my words at this point.

"SHE DIED BY A FUCKING MINCRAFTAIN YOU GODFORSSSSAKEN BITCH!" I yelled.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked directly at the three of us.

"I DON'T APPRECIATE IT WHEN SSSSOMEONE CALLSSSS SSSSOMEONE WHO THEY NEVER MEY A NAME IT'SSSS FUCKING ANNOYING AND DISSSSRESSSPECTFUL!" I growled.

I then stomped away with my hands in my pocket and left the Bar so I can get some fresh air. I was frustrated at this point and didn't want to deal with anything right now.

**(No P.o.v)**

The room was silent as they saw Theron or Hayden's outbreak. They watched as he exited the Bar and slammed the door behind him.

"Will he be alright?" Yaebi asked as he took a bite of his pork chop.

"I don't know." Kai replied as he dried himself off.

"Everyone then started talking again but some of them started conversations about Theron.

"Andr you shouldn't have said that." Cupa said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Andr said worriedly. "Should I go apologize to him?" She added.

"No Sophia is already on the case so you don't need to do anything." Cupa said as she saw her older sister walk out of the room.

Haze leviatated over to Skreel who finally found the record he was looking for.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Haze asked.

"Looking for music to lighten this place up." He replied.

"Oh."

Skreel then stood up and whispered to his ear.

"You smelt them to right?" Skreel asked.

"Yeah. So did Yaebi." Haze replied.

"My guess is that The Spider, Creeper, and Skeleton Princess brought them here. Still they did a good job in disguising them but no one else seemed to notice but us." Skreel added.

"Well still. For a couple of humans they aren't that bad. But we still need to keep an eye on them." Haze said.

Skreel then nodded and watched Haze levitate away and talk to Yaebi. As he was soon away Skreel placed the record in the music box and music started to fill the room.

"There. That ought to lighten everything up." Skreel muttered.

-**Meanwhile**-

Theron stood outside near a lake in the moonlit night. Tears had already seemed out of his ruby eyes and he didn't care if he cried or not. He needed to get it out of his system and stay calm but he couldn't.

"Stupid Endergirl. I should have gone ballistic but I don't want to cause any trouble." Theron whimpered.

He just stood their and looked into the pond that shined in the night. He then stared at his reflection of his alter ego and wanted to take off his scarf/hood. He grabbed the headwear and took it off as carefully as possible since it can get ripped easily. Once removed his black raven hair shown revealing the red highlights and he was able to see his face in the reflection of the water.

"_Why did you have to get killed by her Karen? My life wasn't worth the saving. You should have just let me get killed instead of letting me life this pain in my heart._"

Theron thought.

Suddenly he felt someone embrace him and he automatically knew who it was and turned to face her. Sophia stared into Therons sad, tearful ruby eyes and began wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry I snapped back there." Theron apologized.

'It's alright Theron. Andr can act a little cold sometimes but she really doesn't mean it. Well to certain people she does but she feels bad for saying that." Sophia said as she tried to cheer Theron up.

Theron moved his hands up until he was touching Sophia's and she let out a soft giggle. She then grabbed his scarf/hood and placed it back on him but she didn't wrap the scarf around his mouth just yet. They both stared into each others eyes even though Sophia was taller then Theron. She then placed her hands on his face and smiled at him just like at the Jacuzzi.

"Can we continue where we left off?" Sophia asked seductively but innocently.

Theron took a moment to answer her but when he did she was very happy about it.

"Sure." He smiled.

Without a moment to spare Sophia grabbed the Collar of his shirt and brung him in for a kiss. Theron felt her warm tongue dancing with his and it felt amazing since it was his first kiss. The two then backed away after two minutes and Theron was a little dizzy after they passionate kiss.

"Wow! Never knew a kiss was amazing." There chuckled.

Sophia only giggled and wrapped Therons scarf around his lower face before they went back in the Bar. Sophia was happy though. The boy she had met that day has allowed her to open up her heart to the boy that she cared about and she was happy about it.

-**Back at the Bar**-

Everyone was back to having decent conversations with one another. The guys even started to dance with the girls. Haze and Ace were dancing with Yuki and Hilda since that they would switch partners for some reason, Kai was dancing with Willow and Silk, and Yaebi was dancing with Rosa.

Skreel stood by the corner and watched as how everyone seemed to be having fun with each other which he found pretty nice. He then lowered his hat and placed his hands in his pocket but someone seemed to speak to him.

"Um…Skreel."

He then raised his hat and he was staring at Andr. He started to get nervous but kept his cool and spoke.

"Hey Andr. What is it?"

Andr then had her hands behind her back and she seemed to be blushing but she tried to show no affections to him which he found pretty obvious.

"Do you…want to dance?" She said.

Skreel was shocked when he heard this but then had an emotionless face and answered.

"You sure you won't find it weird that you're dancing with a Prince of Hybrids?" He asked.

"Look it's yes or no." She said with irritation but still had a shade of red on her face.

Skreel then sighed and replied to her.

"Fine. I have noting else to do anyway." He told her.

They both began to walk to the dance floor and Skreel glanced over to Andrei to see him glaring at him with sheer hate and anger. Skreel knew that Andr's father and her brother hated his guts since he was a hybrid but he really didn't care what they think. As they entered the dance floor Skreel offered his had to Andr which she kindly accepted and the two began to dance with one another

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

I was dancing with both Willow and Silk since I was forced to. I'm basically not the type who enjoys dancing but for them I guess I'll do it though I have to keep switching from Willow to Silk often. Everything was going well until Silk accidently knocked into Blazette's leg.

"Hey watch were your going!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Blazette. I didn't mean to knock into you." Silk apologized.

"Whatever. Do that again and I'll make Spider legs out of you." She threatened.

Silk then clenched onto my stomach and Willow and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Blazette you didn't have to say that to my sister." Willow said.

"And. You need to learn how to control your siblings. That's why I don't have any." She said.

"That's why you act like a total Bitch most of the time." Willow Muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SPIDER BRAT!" Blazette shouted.

The music suddenly stopped and Everyone stared at the two girls that were fighting.

"Hey hey hey break it up you two." I said getting between them.

"This doesn't concern you boy." Blazette said.

"Actually if you're yelling at my Girlfriend it totally concerns me." I said to her.

"Kai you don't have to-"

"It's alright Willow. I don't mind." I interrupted.

I watched as how Willow shook her head and we both left the dance floor.

"Yeah just walk away with the two Ignorant spider sisters." Blazette said.

I suddenly froze when she said that and I turned back to face the girl.

**(No p.o.v)**

"Blazette that was uncalled for." Sally said.

"Hey. When someone pisses you off you can't control yourself." She shrugged.

Suddenly Blazette was kicked in the face and was sent soaring and went into the Jacuzzi. Everyone stared wide eyed to see Kai pissed off and he seemed to hiss at the Blaze. Ace then slapped himself and muttered to himself.

"I knew he would do something like this." He said.

The Jacuzzi water started to boil up and turn red and it evaporated revealing a pissed off Blaze Princess. Her eyes glared at Kai angrily and she rubbed the side of her face. Steam can also be seen radiating from her body and it seemed to show off how angry she was. Kai on the other hand folded his arms and lowered his right leg and gave Blazette a death glare with his emerald eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER…CALL THEM IGNORANT YOU WRETCH!" Kai shouted.


	10. Kai vs Blazette Pt1

**Chapter.10: Blazette vs. Kai (part 1)**

Theron and Sophia walked in to see the guys holding Kai back while The girls holding Blazette back. Theron then turned to Skreel and Haze who seemed to be shaking their heads in irritation. Skreel then looked up with his bright purple eyes and yelled at everyone.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE!" **He boomed in a darker and terrifying.

Everyone stopped and looked at the menacing Ender-Creeper and saw that he wasn't pleased. He then rubbed his throat and spoke to them again.

"If you want to maul each other to death then go to the Brawl room. We don't need anyone getting hurt because of you two." He grumbled in his regular voice.

As he said that Blazette glared at Kai angrily and Kai only smirked with his smug look with his eyes filled with anger. Everyone then let the two go and watched as they stormed towards the Brawl room. Everyone soon followed them while whispering to each other.

"Skreel what's going on?" Both Theron and Sophia asked.

Skreel then turned to the two of them and sighed before he spoke.

"Blazette pissed off Arachnid somehow and he…somehow…kicked her in the face. Now the two are going to fight each other." Skreel said.

"_Kai you bastard. I new you would do something stupid."_

Theron thought

The three walked to the Brawl room and they found everyone else on the balcony looking down at the battle ground. The Room was quiet and no one paid attention to the trio as they entered and stood near the railing only to see Kai and Blazette staring at each other. Kai had his hands in his pocket and he seemed to be smirking at the Blazegirl. Blazette on the other hand had some sort of reddish-orange like aura around her entire body.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

I just stared at Blazette and Kai knowing that this may be a grudge match between Arrogance and Ignorance. I couldn't just stand here and let this go down but in a room full a mobs will make everything grow suspicious. Plus Cupa and Sophia said not to do anything rash that may blow my cover so I need to obey that rule so I don't get them in trouble. Then something hit me. I turned to see Flare looking down with her hand on her face and I asked her something.

"Hey Flare."

I watched as she turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah Hayden what is it?" She asked.

"Did you bring that book I asked for?" I asked.

I watched as she went inside her shirt and pulled out a book that was between her breasts and toss it over to me.

"_What is with girls and putting things in their breasts?"_

I thought.

I quickly shrugged off my thoughts and opened the book and began skimming got pg.50.

"Ok. Blazette…Blaze Princess…easy to tick off…Here we go powers." I muttered.

**Page 51**

**Blazette can control fire, lava or anything that may have a heat source and use it as a potential weapon against her foes. Her Moves are:**

**Fire Shield: **_A red Aura forms around the users body and acts like a shield so the user can't be touch by any physical attack. If the attacker were to make contact he/she will be harmed as if they are getting burned._

**Lava wall:**_ The User summons a wall of lava from beneath the ground and can block any physical or magical attack from the attacker. The User can also send the wall at the foe burning them in the process._

**Flame gauntlets:**_ The Users hands and elbows get engulfed in fire that doesn't burn them but raises their power. They also gain the ability to burn their opponent if they make contact with them._

**Fire Clone:**_ The User can summon clones out of fire which can fight the Users foe with fire attacks. If destroyed the clone bursts into flames which can damage the foe if they are close enough._

**Ember:**_ A small flame can be emitted and can burn the foe given the amount of time needed to be set ablaze._

**Flame Charge:**_ The Users body gets engulfed in fire and charges the foe at extreme speed. Once hit the foe takes both Physical and burn damage from the user._

**Overheat:**_ The Users body glows red and fire damage increases along with physical damage._

**Flame Wheel:**_ Like Flame Charge the Users body is engulfed in flames but instead the user spins rapidly until it is a wheel. The User is then propelled at extreme velocity towards the foe._

**(No p.o.v)**

Sweat started to form on Therons head when he read Blazette's moves.

"_Dammit! Kai cannot do any physical harm to the girl. Most of his attacks are physical and with the Spider amulet his Spider attacks won't do a thing to a girl who uses fire. Dammit Kai why did you pick a fight with a girl that you can't even beat."_

Theron thought.

As he continued looking through the book he didn't realize that Haze had been staring at him for a while. Unlike everyone else He is one out of three people who can read minds. His Wither heads began to shake but they soon calmed down and he put his gaze on the boy who was about to fight Blazette.

"_Kai…if what Theron says is true then you better have luck on your side_."

Haze thought.

He then cleared his throat and spoke to everyone in the room.

"Alright. This is a match between Arachnid and Blazette. No one is to interrupt the battle by any means necessary. This fight allows you to use any means to defeat your opponent. Even if it means by killing them." Haze said.

Willow began to shiver as she heard that last sentence and looked down at Silk who was shaking. Ace swallowed hard and made a fist with his hand knowing that Kai is about to kill himself. Theron on the other hand closed his eyes and prayed that if Kai dies then he doesn't burn in the Nether because of his stupidity.

"So without further ado…You may begin." Skreel said.

As soon as Skreel said begin Kai already had his Spider amulet on and rushed quickly at Blazette at blinding speed. She didn't take a chance to use a move and she was immediately punched in the face.

Everyone stared shocked at Kai as he watched Blazette Stagger and regain her footing and glare at him angrily.

"That's twice he hit her." Hilda muttered.

"Dang the guys fast I'll say that." Yaebi chuckled.

Blazette wiped her mouth and found blood on her wrist. she then looked at Kai and smiled.

"You're the first person to ever hit me that hard." She said.

"Well that actually did hurt my hand. Never knew Blaze's have tough skulls." Kai snickered as he rubbed his fist.

"_**Flame Gauntlets…**_" Blazette said. All of a sudden her hands and elbows were engulfed in flames covering her golden gauntlets and her hands.

Kai only stared at her and he smiled seeing that she was now going to fight. Kai rushed to her again and swung his foot at her side but she immediately grabbed it and his pants started to burn. Seeing this Kai raised his hands and webs came out of his finger tips and struck Blazette in the face which made her let go of his leg. He then landed on the ground and pounced at her. Blazette who burnt the webbing off of her face immediately evaded the attack and started to pelt Kai with fireballs but he was able to avoid them.

"_Well crap. I can't fight her with my webs since she can burn it. Plus if I keep using physical attacks my stamina will decrease. Well I guess I have no choice but to pull out all my tricks. The Spider amulet may take some of my life energy but It's either that or being cooked alive."_

Kai thought.

Everyone watched as Kai bit his hands hard and allowed blood to flow out and fall on the floor.

"What's this guy doing?" Yaebi said.

"I don't know but biting his hands like that looks stupid." Charlette said.

"Hmph. He has a trick up his sleeve. He'll win this." Ace/Skeletal said.

"_I hope."_

He added in his head.

Everyone then watched as Kai closed his eyes and he also began to chant something.

"Spiders hear my call. I ask for your help my eight legged brothers. My blood is yours so give me your energy to fight this girl. Don't do it for me but think of your princess that may miss me." Kai muttered.

He suddenly then felt heat approaching him at and he slowly opened his eyes to see Blazette charge him while engulfed in flames. His eyes widened and he tried dodging the attack but it was to late. Blazette collided with Kai making him soar backwards and collide with the wall while burning.

"And that's how its done." Blazette said.

Willow, Silk, Ace, and Theron stared at Kai's burning body in shock while some of the people cheered and rooted for Blazette's victory. Blazette only waved and bowed showing them how strong she was in taking out a simple Spider.

Suddenly she was kicked in the back and crashed on the wall. Everyone looked at Blazette and turned to see a partially burned Kai wiping his burned clothes of the smoke. One of his sleeves where burned and his shoes were gone which revealed his feet. His hat was half burnt and he didn't seem to like that. He then looked up at everyone to see their shocked faces and then he placed his gaze on Willow and Silk. He smiled at them and showed them that they had nothing to fear. He watched them smile and saw Willow blow him a kiss which he gripped and placed on it on his cheek.

"You Bastard!" Blazette yelled.

Kai turned to see Blazette and she glared at him with piercing red eyes. Kai can feel her aura and he could tell that playtime was already over.

"**Fire Shield…**" Blazette said.

Kai watched as red aura surrounded Blazette's body and started to glow.

"Ooh a red aura… I'm so scared." Kai said with sarcasm.

He then rushed to Blazette who didn't bother to move and tried to punch her in the face but as his fist touched the aura around her skin his hand immediately turned red which made him scream in pain and leap away from the Blaze girl. He then looked down at his red hand and couldn't move it seeing it blistering with a red burnt mark.

"I'm to hot to touch aren't I arachnid." She sneered.

Kai looked up to see Blazette smiling at him while having her arms folded. He looked back hit hand then the Blaze girl and couldn't help but smile.

"_Guess this is where the real fun begins. Guess it's time to step it up and bring the pain to this young sexy lady." _

Kai thought.


	11. Kai vs Blazette Pt2

**Chapter.11: Blazette vs. Kai (Part 2)**

Kai began to wrap his right hand in webbing from his left hand. Once it was bandaged up Kai dashed at Blazette and began to attack her but every time he made contact with that aura around her his body would get burns on it. Seeing this Kai leaped back and crouched down on all fours and began to think.

"_Ok…so that aura blocks physical attacks so melee will only hurt me and it will be a waist of time. Plus with her Fire Gauntlets still flowing on her arms it will create even greater damage. Plus I can't use my web attacks since she can burn them so that's a waist of time. Guess I have to go with that move if I want to hit her."_

Kai thought.

Blazette only stared at her foe as he was crouched on all fours like a Spider.

"_He's a tough opponent. He's the first guy that's ever punched me and it felt…pretty dam good if I say so. If he manages to survive this battle I may actually make him my prince."_

Blazette thought.

**"Arachnid Shell"** Kai muttered.

Everyone watched in shock, amazement, and disgust as there was a sickening sound of flesh, and bones and saw some sort of Exo-skeleton form around Kai.

"_What the Hell!"_

Theron thought.

"_When did Kai learn this move?"_

Ace shouted in his head.

Kai's entire body was covered in a silver like Spider Exo-Skeleton. His hat was replaced by a Spiders Skull that covered half of his face, the body was covered by ribs and a spine which ran down his back, and his arms and legs had bones which were wrapped around him and gave him spider talons on his fingers.

**Arachnid Shell: **_A move that Kai learned from his father. Iron Armor allows the users body to be wrapped in a Spiders Exo-Skeleton which is made out of Iron. The User can only move in a crouch position and cannot stand on his/her two legs until the move disperses or the User disperses it. The Users body strength and defense increases greatly but at the cost of losing speed since the Exo-skeleton is the weight of Iron. There are only two drawbacks from this move. If the Spine were to break the user is greatly damaged and can be paralyzed for only a week and when the Exo-skeleton disperses the user gets inflicted the pain that the Exo-skeleton has endured back towards the user with great force._

"_Being forced to use this move is really a pain. Dad had to make sure that I can endure anything when I use this so whatever she dishes out I just eat it up."_

Kai thought.

Blazette stared at the new Kai/Arachnid as he looked like a Spider. She then shrugged off her emotions and began to belt Kai with fireballs but when they hit him they only collided with his Exo-skeleton and he received no damage.

"Alright then…if you to play it that way then fine by me." Blazette muttered.

"**Fire Clones…**" Blazette yelled.

Suddenly fire emerged from the ground began to make 8 sharp pillars. The Pillars then began to form into a human shape. The 10 pillars then changed from pillars into Blazettes except their bodies were made out of pure flames. Kai was surprised as he saw the Blazettes and smiled seeing that he was going to have more fun with nine opponents.

"We're going to burn you to ashes you insect!" One of them shouted.

"Attack my clones. Make sure he is nothing but dust." Blazette ordered.

Her clones nodded and they flew into the air with their legs turned into flames. They zipped and darted all over the place that not even Kai can figure out where they were going. Before he knew it a fire ball hit his right and Kai staggered a little from the collision. He turned to see the fiery Blazette and lunged at her but missed as she flew to another location. Seeing this Kai landed on the ground and leaped again towards another blazette and crashed his head into her chest. They both soared and crashed on the wall and the first Blazette dispersed into a puff of flames. He then turned to see another Blazette using Flame Wheel but he was able to stop it with his left hand. The Blazette clone stopped and looked at Kai in shock before he lifted her up in the air and slammed her body down to the ground taking out another Blazette clone.

"Two down eight to go." Kai chuckled

"**Flame Charge…**" Two Blazettes shouted.

Their bodies were then engulfed in flames and they charged at Kai who didn't have time to evade the twin attack. The Blazettes hit Kai dead on and he soared and collided with the wall with his body engulfed in fire. All eight of the Blazettes regrouped with the original and they all began to pelt the area with a never ending barrage of fireballs.

"Well he's dead." Andrei said.

"Man. I had high hopes that he would win. Especially with that Exo-Skeleton." Cupa said.

"Well…this shows that you should never stand up to Blazette." Hilda said.

"His arrogance got the best of him." Yuki added.

"Overkill much if I do say so myself." Yaebi replied.

"No one can stand up to Blazette." Sally giggled.

"Yep. She's a the strong Blaze Princess after all." Charlette replied.

The Blazettes ceased their fireballs on the smoking area that had a giant dust cloud. The nine Blazettes looked at the area and to their amazement they saw Kai's burnt body on the ground.

"And he's outta here." Blazette said.

She snapped her fingers and the eight reamining Fire Blazettes disappeared into little flames.

"Well I guess Blazette is the winner then." Haze said.

Willow began shivering as she looked at Kai's burnt up body and began to tear up. Cavey was already in tears seeing Kai dead on the ground and calling out his name. (disguise name that is.) Ace was shaking his head and ranting angrily knowing his friend is gone but Theron on the other hand stared at the body in wonder.

"You see it to don't you Hayden." Skreel asked as he looked at the body.

"Yep." Theron replied.

Blazette was about to walk back but took one last glance at Kai's burnt corpse and chuckled.

"_Maybe I was wrong. He might have had luck on his side to hit me but I came out victorious."_

Blazette thought.

Suddenly the skull on the Exo-skeleton began to crack and everyone fell silent as their attention was turned to the Skeleton. Blazette prepared a fireball thinking that he survived but as the Skull broke into pieces she saw that his burnt up body wasn't there.

"What…The…F-

Suddenly the ground below her started to crack and Blazette looked down and was greeted with a fist to her face.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kai bursted up from the ground and uppercutted Blazette right under the jaw. Everyone stared wide eyed as they saw the unharmed boy pop out of the ground like a weasel and watched as he just pounded Blazette in the face with a grin on his face. Blazettes body then fell to the ground with a thud and Kai landed with a smug look on his face.

"How in the world did he survive!?" Cupa asked.

"He should have died by that attack." Hilda said with shock.

"It's because he dug underground." Theron replied.

Everyone turned to see the disguised Theron.

"What do you mean dug?" Zohan asked.

"Simple. When Blazette and her clones pelted him with those fireballs Arachnid was able to escape his Exo-Skeleton and dig right under Blazette's feet." Theron said.

"From there he waited for Blazette to finish her attack on the decoy and waited for her to relieve her clones. Once she had her guard down that's when he struck the blow on her." Skreel said.

"But if he escaped the armor wouldn't it have disappeared?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. He would have been pelted by the fireballs if he got out of it." Charlette said.

"That's where you're all forgetting that Arachnid is a Spider." Theron said.

"He didn't disperse the spell yes. But he simply molted out of his shell like a regular Spider would do." Skreel continued.

Everyone then turned their gaze to Kai and saw that they were right. His body was covered in a some sort of liquid as if he molted a few seconds ago and by taking a look at his hands they seemed to be bleeding.

"Time to finish this up." Kai shouted.

"**Spider Snare…**" Kai shouted.

Webs shot out of Kai's fingertips and before Blazette can recover from Kai's uppercut she was quickly ensnared and wrapped in the webbing.

"HEY!" She shouted in shock.

Before Blazette knew it she was quickly wrapped up in a cocoon while silk connected the cocoon and Kai's fingers.

"TIME FOR A RIDE!" Kai yelled.

He lifted the cocoon in the air forcefully and it collided with the ceiling with a loud thud. Kai then motioned his hands to the ground the side and back to the ceiling and the cocoon followed the motions and slammed into the walls, floor, and ceiling with force. Kai then swung his hands to the ground and their was a giant collision followed by dust as the cocoon landed with shear force.

"And…Fin." Kai said.

He pulled his fingers up to his face and he bit the webbing off. As he did so he felt his body get a staggering, burning pain as a drawback from his Iron Armor move but it didn't matter. He won against Blazette.

"I guess the Blaze...Met her Match" YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-Insert Csi Miami music here-

Everyone stared down at the battle field and most of the Princess's and Princess were shocked to see Blazette defeated by a Non-Prince.

"He…won." Elena said.

"No way." Hilda replied.

"That guys tough as hell." Flare muttered.

"Uh-huh." Elena replied.

"Can't believe Blazette lost." Sally said.

"This is impossible. Blazette lost to a Spider who wasn't even the strength of a Prince or Princess." Charlette said.

"Doesn't matter. The guy one I'll say that." Haze said.

As everyone muttered Willow stared down at Kai who stared back at her. Willow was happy knowing that Kai didn't get extremely hurt during the match with Blazette but couldn't believe he won. Kai smiled up at her showing his fangs and he gave her a peace sign showing how Badass he is.

"Told you I would win." He said with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything to him and Haze could determine the winner something shot out from the disk and it was aim for Kai who was unaware of it. Theron looked down for a second and saw the fire disk heading towards him at extreme speed.

"ARACHNID!" He shouted.

As Kai heard his name he turned his head only to have a glimpse of the fire disk but it was too late. The fire disk sliced through Kai's neck decapitating him and setting the boys body a blaze. His head tumbled to the ground with blood splattering the floor as it rolled around and his body soon followed by collapsing to the ground with only a few twitches.

Willow screamed out in horror and shielded her eyes so she couldn't look at the horror anymore. Silk covered her eyes not wanting to see Kai's dead body and turned away with tears leaking from her eyes. Ace stared Petrified as Kai's body was being burned while his head stared at the ground. Cupa latched onto Theron and he had no choice but to shield her eyes and stare at what was now Kai. Everyone else either vomited, stared in shock or muttered some words.

Soon the cocoon erupted with flames and Blazette can be seen with crimson red eyes and fire breathing from her mouth. Her blaze rods were spinning violently around her and her hands were engulfed with flames. Skreel looked at Blazette and teleported beside the girl while also smacking her across the face. Her eyes snapped back to their usual color and she looked at the Ender-Creeper to see his angered face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Skreel shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blazette asked in confusion.

Skreel then pointed at Kai's burning body which was now being put out by the guys and she looked at the horrible thing that she did.

"Oh Notch no. I-I didn't mean to do that I swear." Blazette with tears forming in her eyes.

Skreel placed his hand over his face and looked at Kai's burnt body which the guys stared with sadness. He then turned his gaze to Willow and Cavey and saw the two breaking down in tears while the Princess's tried to cheer them up but it didn't help. He then turned to Haze who stared down at him with his Wither heads shaking violently then before. His face was filled with grief and he started to walk over to the guys.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him." Blazette sobbed.

Skreel looked over to Blazette and placed his hand on her blonde hair and spoke.

"I know…I know…" He said to her sadly.


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter.12: Aftermath**

Everyone was inside the Bar looking depressed after what had happened. Skreel and Haze on the other hand were talking with King Webs and when they were done they entered back in the Bar with miserable faces.

"Well? Is Arachnid going to be alright?" Elena asked.

The two of them looked up at everyone and sighed before speaking.

"King Webs says that…."

Skreel began to doze off of his sentence and couldn't bring the sense to tell anyone.

"He's saying that Arachnid can not be brought back to life. Even if his majesty could Arachnids body is in horrible condition and with his head decapitated their nothing he can do." Haze told them.

Willow began to scream and crumbled to the floor with tears and all the girls had to calm her down while the guys where just silent. Skreel sighed and looked at Haze who shook his head for only the two of them know the truth along with King Webs. Skreel then walked over to the Music box and placed another disk in and music filled the room.

"There's still time before midnight so let's just have fun for now ok." Skreel told them.

Everyone shook their heads but Willow and Silk only kept quiet. The two were miserable now that Kai's gone. Silk thought that she actually had some sort of Big Brother to play with her since Willow and her always fight. Willow on the other hand was heartbroken and misses her lover. As soon as he was done fighting Blazette the two would have some "Fun" with one another but…he's gone. Her only happiness is gone.

The room soon started to dim up and the girls began talking again but the guys on the other hand were huddled by the Bar counter.

"~Sigh~ The guy didn't have to go down like that." Yaebi said.

"Well he was arrogant so that's what he gets" Andrei replied.

"Dude! Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Ace/Skeletal growled as he raised his fist."

"Ssssskeletal calm down. Arachnid did hissss besssst when he fought the Blaze Princesssss. Let'ssss jusssst mourn hissss death ok." Theron/Hayden hissed.

Ace soon calmed down and put his hands in his pocket. Yaebi the started to pat his back and smiled showing that he shouldn't be down which actually cheered Ace up a bit.

As everything became calm the clock in the room turned to Midnight and gave a ringing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the clock and realized it was time to go.

"Alright everyone parties over." Haze said.

"Yep. I guess I should take my leave then. Everyone take care." Skreel said .

He took a glimpse at Andr and gave her a wink before teleporting to his castle. Andr couldn't help but give a giggle but Andrei growled and muttered to himself.

_"Ender-Creeper Bastard. He better stay away from Andr." _Andrei thought

"Time for us to get going to." Cupa said.

Theron grabbed Flare who had fallen asleep and placed her on his back and stared at everyone.

"It wassss nice to meet you all. Misss Willow I wish you and your Sssssissster the besssst of luck." Theron hissed.

Cupa, Theron while holding Flare, Sophia, Elena soon left the Bar followed by Haze, Blazette, Jennifer, Sally, Charlette and Hilda. Haze turned his head and looked at Willow to see the Big Sister pick up her sleeping Little Sister and was about to leave.

"Brother are you coming?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah." Haze said as he floated away.

Yaebi patted Skeletal on the back and gave him a smile as he walked out followed by Rosa. The only one's left were Yuki, Willow, a sleeping Silk, and Ace.

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

"Willow is everything ok?" Yuki asked.

"No everything is not ok Yuki. I just lost the one person that seemed to understand me." Willow said.

"Look. Arachnid may have been a good person. He was arrogant and all but-"

"BUT WHAT YUKI!" Willow growled.

Silk woke up in her Sister's arms and fell to the floor as Willow grabbed Yuki. The two of them then tumbled to the floor and Willow began to choke Yuki.

"YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND HIM LIKE I DID YUKI! SO DON'T GO SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE ACTS!" Willow screamed.

"Actually Kai can act Arrogant at times." Ace/Skeletal said.

The three girls turned to see Ace looking at them. Willow then stood up along with Yuki who stared at him along with Silk.

"How do you know about Kai?" Willow asked.

Ace then removed his bandana and his Skeleton hat showing Willow and Silk who he was.

"Because I'm Ace. His friend." Ace said.

Silk and Willow stared at Kai in shock but soon calmed down and continued to listen to Ace speak.

"Look. I know how you feel about Kai and I understand that you love him." Ace said.

"How did you-"

"You blew a kiss at him and he winked at you. How is that not an obvious thing." Ace said.

Yuki looked at Willow who couldn't help but blush a little and then turned back to Ace who started to unzip his shirt because he was starting to get hot. As he did so he didn't notice that Yuki was eyeing him and started to get aroused as he saw his body.

"Anyways…what Kai did was stupid but he did it to protect you and Silk. He may be dead but he'll always be in both of your hearts so remember that." Ace said with a smile.

The two girls nodded and Ace turned to Yuki who was staring at him. She couldn't help but stare into his sapphire eyes with her grey eyes and he spoke to her.

"Ok stop staring at me cause I'm so unsure whether you still want to rapenow or in my sleep so can we please get going before the sun rises and you burn." Ace told her as he began to walk to the door.

"Yeah. Seeya Willow bye Silk. Yuki said as she rushed to Ace.

Willow and Silk stood there for about a minute and Silk turned to her Sister to see her looking at the ground sadly.

"Sis." Silk said.

Willow turned to her sister and saw Silk's red eyes stare into hers.

"Yeah we should get going. C'mon silk." Willow said with a smile.

Silk nodded and the two Sisters departed from the Social Bar and headed back to the castle.

**-At the Spider Castle-**

King Webs laid in his Chambers with webs all over. He was reading a book (Yes even Kings have to keep themselves entertained.) and seemed to be thinking about something.

"_~Sigh~ I know I told the boys not to tell everyone and lie but I feel bad to even lie to my own daughters for a whole week. Though once this present is ready I'm sure they'll forgive me."_

He thought.

He then lifted his side a little to check under him and looked at the large shaped cocoon that laid under him. He the placed his Hairy spider leg on it and he felt the heat radiating from inside. He smiled and laid himself back down on the cocoon and continued reading his book.

"**Don't worry. Just sleep child. Just sleep until your time comes.**"

He said to the cocoon as he laid on top of it.


	13. Love Issues

**Author's Note: Yep because I wasn't here I made two just to make you folks happy. So without further ado let's begin.**

**Chapter.13: Love Issues**

It has been two days after what had happened in the Social Bar. Ace woke up as usual except with Yuki wrapped around and her face close to his only wearing her Bra and panties. His face turned into a shade of red and he noticed that her breast were squishing against his abs. He soon calmed down so he wouldn't get aroused and gently got out of the Skeleton girls grip.

"_Ok. I have to admit I actually liked that. Maybe I shouldn't act so childish about Yuki wanting me. I mean…sure she's a Skeleton but my adoptive mom was a Skeleton. The bad thing about her was that she tried to rape me and eat my skin when I was sleeping. It's a good thing I placed those traps around my bed. Still…If I were to fall in love with Yuki would she love me back or use me as her play toy and kill me once she's satisfied?" _

Ace thought.

Ace soon got off of the bed and went over to a chair where he had his shirt and skeleton beanie. He grabbed the shirt and placed it on himself along with his hat and quietly exited the room. He began to roam the halls were a few Skeleton guards saw him and gave him a friendly wave. As he spent his days in the Skeleton Castle Yuki has told her father about Ace and he seemed ok with the Human boy living with them. Even the Skeletons seemed ok with Ace living with them.

**-5 minutes later-**

Ace was in the dining room eating breakfast which involved three steaks a glass of water and some bread.

"For a bunch of humanoid Skeleton cooks they know how to make a awesome breakfast." Ace said.

He continued to eat his steak but he felt silk like gloves grab his face.

"Yuki I swear to Notch. If your trying to seduce me it's not going to w-"

Ace turned around and stopped talking when he realized that it wasn't Yuki. Instead it was Hilda. Ace was totally speechless and he also wasn't wearing his bandana but he took a guess that Hilda didn't know who he was.

"So Yuki tried to seduce you huh Skeletal?" She said.

"Uh…that's none of your business." Ace told her.

**(Ace's P.o.v)**

I turned away from Hilda and continued eating but I could still tell that she's staring at me. I finished my food and quickly got up about to leave but before I could Hilda grabbed my arm and I automatically stopped. She then turned me around and my back was shoved on the wall. Her body was grinding against my abs and I could see the lust in her eyes.

"You know…you smell like those Minecraftians. I don't know why but it's highly addicting." She told me.

"_Oh crap…!"_

I thought.

She then placed her hand on my face and licked my cheek.

"Mmm… You taste good to if I might add." She said.

"_FUCK ME! IF SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A MAKE OUT MOMENT WITH ME AND EAT ME THEN SCREW THAT I RATHER HAVE YUKI SCREW ME AND THEN EAT ME INSTEAD."_

I shouted in my head.

She then moved her lips to mine and before I knew it we began kissing. I made out with many girls in my life but Hilda…She was being rough and seductive in my case. I couldn't fight back with the girl but I didn't want to pull away from the kiss. I soon gave in and kissed her back which she began to moan. I soon won over dominance since I had experience when kissing a girl so of course she should see who's in charge. I then grabbed her shoulders and forced the Wither Skeleton closer to me and continued my Make out session with the girl who began to moan.

We both pulled away and I looked at her face and I could tell that she was already aroused.

"I can't stand it anymore I want you now Skeletal." She told me.

"Whoa…whoa... Sure I would like to bang you but Yuki is still here." I told her.

"_Plus I'm in love with the girl who also acts sexual to me from time to time."_

I thought.

"Fine. But I still want you to do me when she's not around." She told me with disappointment.

"Fine." I said to her.

I watched Hilda kiss my lips again and walk away and then it hit me.

"Wait. If she's here doesn't that mean Haze his hear as well." I muttered.

The thought of Haze knowing that I made out with his Sister. He'll murder me. I soon shook my head and walked back to Yuki's room only to find out that she wasn't there.

"Weird. Where could she be?" I muttered.

I soon felt those same silk like gloves on my face again and turned to see Yuki standing behind me with a smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah. How about you Ace?" She asked back.

"Eh… I wouldn't say perfect but it was ok." I replied.

She then giggled and we both walked into the dining room where Yuki began to eat. I on the other hand began to eat a apple since I already ate.

"Hey. Do you know that your Sis is her?" I asked her.

As soon as I said that she spat out her water which wet my entire face.

"She's here!" Yuki asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied as I wiped my face.

"Did she see you!" She asked.

"_Oh crap I need to lie. The one thing I don't like to do._"

I thought to myself nervously.

"Well she was here and she asked me a few questions which I answered but left out a few details." I told her.

I watched Yuki's face turn from being nervous to calm once I told her that idiotic lie. I swear I know it's going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Good. I thought she might have done something to you." Yuki said.

"_You have no idea Yuki._"

I thought.

I watched Yuki move her leftovers to the side and sit beside me with a smile.

"Well…I'm happy that she didn't do anything to you Ace." Yuki whispered.

I felt my cheeks become warm and I realized that I was blushing. I soon shrugged and went back to eating my apple but Yuki placed her hands on my face. I soon looked at the girl who's grey eyes stared into my sapphire eyes and couldn't help but say this to her.

"I don't know why but…out of all the girls I've seen…you're the hottest one of them all Yuki." I said to her.

I then felt Yuki move her body closer to mine until I felt her soft breasts squish beside my chest. I wanted to turn my head but I kept my gaze on Yuki who stared at me with her blushing face.

"Ace." Yuki called.

"Yeah Yuki." I replied.

I watched as she looked up at my face and I saw here eyes sparkle when she looked at me.

"What do you think of me? Am I like other girls or am I just a Skeleton?" She asked.

I stared at her face and saw that she wanted to know. I can't hold my feeling back anymore. Ever since she helped me on that day I had the choice to leave but…something inside of me never wanted to leave her.

"Yuki…I-I-I care for you. You're not some random girl like Minecraftian girls who are stuck up and act like a bunch of Bitch's who play with guys hearts and you're not just some bone rattling Skeleton who shoot at everything it see's with its bow. You're a Special, Beautiful, Smart and Kind person Yuki and I-I love you." I told her.

I watched as tears swelled in her eyes and she was smiling at me. She gripped my clothes tightly and she leaned on my chest and started sobbing. I couldn't help but hug her and cradle the girl.

"Ace ~Sniff~ That's so sweet of you. Please forgive me if I tried to seduce you in anyway. I mean sure I'm a ~Sniff~ Skeleton and I've been lonely without guy to love. Sure there are the Prince's but when I met you...I thought that you might be the one for me and…and…"

Before she could say anything else I brung her close to my face and kissed her. I felt her tears run from her cheeks onto mine and I couldn't help but embrace her as I kissed the girl. Though there was something that made her different then Hilda. Hilda was rough and tried to make herself the lead kisser but Yuki…She's passionately kissing me and…it's nothing I ever felt before. I think I may be in love with her.

**(No P.o.v)**

Both Ace and Yuki pulled away slowly from their kiss and they had a strand of saliva connecting. Yuki then placed her hand on Ace's chest while the other was on his pants stroking his concealed member.

"Do…you want to do it." Yuki asked a little embarrassed.

"Um…well. I would like to know you better and then I would. If that's ok with you." Ace asked.

Yuki nodded with a smile across her face and nuzzled beside Ace who embraced her. Then he remembered something.

"_Oh Shit! What did I get myself into? I promised two girls that I would do them and the bad thing about it…I'M STILL A VIRGIN! Out of all the girls I dated these two may be the first I ever allowed to…dare I say it…Pop My cherry. Oh Notch what did I get myself into."_

Ace thought with dread.

Yuki didn't take notice to Ace's nervousness and instead of stroking his concealed member she started stroking his chest and smiled.

"_Ace. I promise you that I won't take you for granite. I will treasure you like Willow treasuring Kai. I love you and I don't want anyone else to have you. Especially Hilda."_

Yuki thought.

The two of them continued to hug one another and Ace couldn't help but let out a grin of happiness. Yuki looked at him and smiled herself and then looked over and saw the bandages on his right arm. She's seen them every single day and wondered what was under it.

"Hey Ace...what's with the bandages on your hand." Yuki asked.

Ace looked at Yuki with wide eyes and broke eye contact with her before answering.

"It's...best if I don't tell you. I rather save it for another time." Ace told her.

Yuki looked at Ace with a look of irritation but sighed showing that she would accept his wishes.

**Author's Note: Heh well we seem to have some relations going on after the party. Hilda the lustrous, Busty and Seductive Wither Skeleton and Yuki the Nice, Beautiful, and also Seductive Skeleton. What will Ace do. Will he pick Hilda or Yuki. Last I checked I had four votes for Yuki before the accident and zero votes for Hilda. As you vote I'm going to need a reason to why you picked the character. Also...what could Ace be hiding under those bandages.**

**Hilda the Wither Skeleton Princess**

**or**

**Yuki the Skeleton Princess**

**You decide.**


	14. Memories

**Chapter.14: Memories**

Theron sat on the floor meditating while Sophia, Elena, Flare, and Cupa were training with one another. Even though it's dangerous Theron still didn't mind to meditate in a room with very strong Creeper Princess's.

"**Nova TNT…**" Cupa shouted.

As she said that a giant TNT block appeared in her hands and she threw it at Flare who had both Sophia and Elena. Seeing this Flare dropped her two sisters and avoided the attack while Elena and Sophia took the whole attack. As the TNT exploded it created a dust cloud that covered the whole area. Even though the Explosion was so loud Theron still didn't open his eyes to break his meditation.

As Cupa looked around to see if she got her sisters Flare appeared right behind her with ten Mini TNT blocks in her hands.

"**TNT Kritz…**" Flare whispered with a devious smile.

She then threw the Mini TNT blocks at Cupa which exploded in her face and made her soar towards Theron.

"OH SHIT!" Flare shouted as she saw her mistake.

Before Cupa even touched Theron Sophia appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her little sister before she made contact with the boy while holding onto a unconscious Elena.

"Phew…That was close." Sophia sighed.

Sophia dropped both an unconscious Elena and Cupa and looked over to Flare. She then removed her tattered sweater hoodie and revealed only her Bra that strapped E-cup breast and her very short shorts.

"That was a bad thing to do Flare." Sophia said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Sorry Sophia but I didn't know that would make Cupa soar towards Hayden like that." Flare said as she removed her own tattered sweater hoodie revealing her bra that strapped her C-cup breast.

"You ready Flare." Sophia smirked.

"Yeah. Let's go Sophia." Flare chuckled.

The two then rushed towards each other with TNT's at the ready and explosions where being erupted in the room. Yet despite all the madness and intense battle Theron still didn't open his eyes to see what was happening.

**-Theron's Mind-**

Theron was in a field while standing next to a Peachtree. The wind brushed against his raven hair and he was looking up at the sky without a disguise. He was wearing his long sleeve black shirt and his black jeans. What was different about his appearance was that his skin was a tan instead of a light pale color, his eyes were light blue, and he didn't have the purple eyeliner on the corner of his eyes.

Theron couldn't help but stare at the blue sky but it only lasted for a few minutes until someone wrapped their arms around him. He turned to face the figure but he knew who it was at the start.

The Figure had bright pink eyes with red eyeliner, She had creamy pale skin, pink hair, and wore a pink hoodie along with pink stockings. Theron stared at the girls face her warm smile. It was a smile that he missed and he loved that smile.

"You wanna play Hayden?" She asked.

"Yeah…that would be nice…Karen." Theron told her.

Karen took Theron's hand and they both began walking. Theron was walking beside Karen and leaned on her while her right arm his wrapped around him. Theron couldn't help but smile as he stood beside Karen.

"Hayden. Do you love me?" Karen asked.

Theron couldn't help but look up at Karen who looked at him with a smile. Theron then smiled back at her and answered her question.

"Yeah. I do love you Karen. You helped me when I was lonely so how could I not love someone like you." He replied.

Karen and Theron both stopped and the sky was already dark showing that it was night. Karen looked into Theron's eyes and smiled. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips which he accepted. Theron then wrapped his arms around Karen while she did the same as they both exchanged saliva with one another.

Theron then moved his right hand off of Karen's back and began to grope her breasts which she began to moan. She then dug her hand inside his jeans and started stroking his member which made him moan as well. They both continued to fondle each other until something made them stop. Both Theron and Karen backed away and saw a figure with piercing red eyes staring at both of them. Both of them were scared as the figure only stared and before they new it…the figure rushed at them with a sharpened nails. Theron got in front of Karen to defend her and he even took out his own sword that was a Diamond sword but had the ability as TNT but that proved fatal as the figure destroyed the sword in one blow and made a terrible gash on his right while slicing his right arm off. Theron's eyes widen in terror and he stared at his wound only to see that his arm and part of his right side was gone.

Theron began to cough up buckets of blood and collapsed to the ground and howled in pain. Karen stared in shock, despair and in sorrow to see Theron screaming on the ground. She then turned to the figure who seemed to be licking the blood on their fingers as if not paying attention to her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted.

The silhouette figure turned to face Karen but was surprised to get a TNT struck in the center of her face. The Figure skid on the ground about 10ft. away from the two and Karen quickly approached the wounded Theron.

"Hayden. Don't worry I'll carry you home and I'll make you a regeneration potion. Just stay awake please." Karen pleaded.

Theron hacked more blooded but nodded showing her that he understands. As he looked at Karen Theron saw her tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. He felt sad for her but as the only thing that's a source of happiness for Karen he will not die. As he looked at her his eyes widen in horror as he saw the figure behind the girl he loved.

"KAREN BEHI-" But it was too late.

Their was a sound of bones and flesh being pierced and blood splattered on the ground. Theron only watched as the girl who treated him as a sister and the girl he seemed to love…have her center chest pierced by the silhouette figure. Karen didn't scream as blood filled her wind pipe, and her esophagus. Tears have already flooded her eyes and Theron couldn't help but watch as the Silhouette figure retract their hand and pushed Karen on the ground.

"no…Karen…no no no no…Karen you can't be dead." Theron whimpered but it proved useless as Karen laid on the ground motionless.

Her lifeless eyes stared into Haydens tearful eyes as he watched her die by the hands of this monster.

"KAREN…." Hayden screamed.

**-Back in reality-**

The girls continued on fighting one another and were soon joined by Elena and Cupa who seemed to recover from their blackout. The four began fighting each other for about an hour or so but they all seemed to stop when they felt something.

"Hey…you feel that right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. This presence feels…evil." Sophia replied.

"But there's nothing in here but us." Cupa replied.

"Well…what about Hayden." Flare asked.

The girls turned their gaze from one another and turned to Theron and they were shocked to see him. A darkened Crimson Red aura had swirled around Theron's body and he seemed to be curled in a feeble position as if he was scared. Seeing this the girls quickly approached him and when they were close they saw his petrified eyes.

"Monster…You killed her…you Notch forsaken monster…" He mumbled.

"Theron what's wrong?' Sophia asked.

Theron didn't answer he just laid on the floor like a scared little child.

"Hayden snap out of it!" Flare said as she slapped his face.

Theron stopped his mumbling and the red aura disappeared. He then turned his gaze towards the girls who stared at him with worried faces. Tears started to form in his eyes and he began to cry which made the girls cuddle around him and hug their friend.

"She…She died because of me…It's all my fault." Theron sobbed.

"Shh…It'll be ok Hayden." Elena said.

"Just let it all out Bro. Just be strong." Flare said.

"Everything is going to be alright." Cupa said.

"So there's no need to be scared." Sophia said.

Theron allowed the girls to give him a group hug while continued sobbing. He didn't even care if Sophia and Flare didn't have their shirts on. He just needed someone to confort him after witnessing an event when he was younger.

**-Five minutes later-**

The girls went back to their training while Theron watched them. He then placed his hand under his hoodie and felt the two bite marks that had been placed there when hewoke up finding Karen dead.

"There's a reason why I got rid of the name Hayden and chose Theron. Theron is means Hunter and I will find hunt the bastard who took Karen's life. I make sure they pay…and they won't hurt anyone else. Especially these girls." He muttered.

As he sat their and watched the girls something startled him which got his hair to stand up.

"_Why didn't you save me?_" A voice spoke.

Theron jolted and looked around to find the person who said that but found nothing. There was only the Creeper Princess's and himself. He soon calmed down and stared at girls trying to forget that haunting voice in his head.


	15. Lost

**Chapter.15: Lost…..**

As the day went by to the evening Theron sat in the dining room eating Gunpowder with Steak. He began scooping up the powdery substance and began eating it and swallowed allowing a few puffs of smoke to exit his mouth when he exhaled. **(Now I know what you're all thinking. HOW THE HELL CAN HE EAT THAT IT'S BAD FOR HIS LUNGS AND WE CAN'T DIGEST THE CRAP. Well to be specific he was forced to eat the stuff since he was a kid and…the Creepers took out his stomach and replaced it with their so he's able to eat Gunpowder and other food. Yet they didn't place TNT inside him. Moving on.)** As he continued eating that same voice spoke to him.

"_I thought you loved me. Why do you hang with them if you loved me?_" The voice said.

Theron jolted again and looked around and like the last time…their was nothing. This was the second time he heard this voice today and he really didn't like it.

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

"What the heck is with this voice?" I muttered.

I was already frightened enough with that vision and I didn't need anymore frightening things to screw with my mind. The guys always said that I'm least likely to get scared by stuff. Guess they were wrong.

"Hayden…" I heard the girls call out.

I snapped out of my thought bubble and looked up to see the girls looking at me with their new Creeper clothes and their clean skin since they took a bath.

"Yeah…what is it?" I asked.

"Can you go to a cave and find Diamonds for us." Cupa asked.

Theron stared at the girls with a calm face before facepalming himself and exhaling.

"Fine…how many Diamonds do you need?" He asked.

"I would like 10 Diamonds." Elena said.

"6 Diamonds Hayden." Flare chuckled.

"I'll have 10 as well." Cupa replied.

"And I'll have 15 Hayden." Sophia giggled.

"_Great I need to get 31 diamonds. Sure I look for Diamonds like a Pro but c'mon now even I can find 31 Diamonds._"

I thought.

"Alright…I find the Diamonds for you." I told them.

"THANK-YOU HAYDEN!" They shouted while also hugging me.

**-Ten Minutes later-**

I finished eating my food my food and I made myself a enchanted Iron Pickaxe thanks to King Booms library. I then exited the castle and began to find the nearest cave but of course the voice in my head continued talking to me.

"_Why do you listen to these girls? They're only using you why don't you see that?_" The voice said.

I continued to ignore the voice but it seemed familiar. Each time the voice spoke my voice would always hurt and I don't know why. As I continued walking until I reached the cave. I brought a lot of torches with me in case I got lost so I was fully prepared.

"31 Diamonds. I better be careful as possible." I muttered.

As I took my first step the voice spoke to me but a lot harsher.

"_WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO THEM? WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK TO ME?_" The voice said harshly.

I head began to blister after I heard the voice. It seemed angrier but I need to keep going. They helped me so I need to help them and I promised that I would help them.

**(No P.o.v)**

Theron walked inside the cave and began placing torches down as he walked. He descended from cave down to another cave and he also began digging holes if he got stuck. He encountered Mobs as he descended into the caves but most left him be thinking that he was a humanoid Creeper thanks to his disguise but some who tried to attack him always met his pickaxe to their head. Most who attacked were Zombies or Skeletons the Creepers left him be or just followed him around wondering what he was doing. As Theron continued exploring he came across a random chest that laid on the ground.

"Hmm…what's this?" He muttered.

He opened the chest and looked inside to find 10 Diamonds. He seemed surprise but it was weird.

"Ok…this is just strange. I mean…sure I found 10 Diamonds but in a chest that's just here without torches around it just makes it suspicious." Theron muttered.

Theron looked around the lit area with the torches he placed down. No one was around but that didn't make him calm. He went into his pocket and took out a mini TNT which grew to the size of a baseball. He began walking but with his TNT at the ready. He had his Pickaxe on his back and his other hand held the torches which he placed down. Being in a cave isn't his specialty. Especially when he's alone and the reason for this is because Kai is the one that goes in caves.

Theron continued walking and looked around but as he got deeper and deeper the less he see's any of the mobs. They were the only thing that kept him company even if they didn't talk. Theron soon came to a hole and it was a very deep hole. He looked down and saw that their was lava at the bottom and it seemed like a 30ft. fall to get down there.

"Great. I only find 10 Diamonds and I run into a dead end. Guess I better go back." Theron muttered.

He stared at the whole for another two minutes before turning around before something shocked him. The torches he placed down where gone and there was only the eternal darkness that awaited him.

"Great. My worst enemy…caves that are pitch black. This is just my Fucking luck." Theron sighed.

He went into his pocket and he soon realized that he didn't have anymore and it made him sigh.

"Well…better go in there and be a freaking man." Theron said.

He took out his Pickaxe and began walking with both his Pickaxe and TNT in his hands ready to attack anything that may get the drop on him in the dark. As Theron was inside the darkened area he couldn't see a thing. What was weirder was that the voice in his head disappeared. Theron seemed to get nervous knowing that something was up and didn't let his guard down for a second.

Theron continued walking for about 30mins. and he may think that he's lost. Theron was getting worried by the second.

"God…I hate caves. Why did I have to go into a cave. I mean sure I'm not scared like everyone else but…this is just creepy without any company. I need to find a way out." Theron spoke to himself.

Theron's eyes then widen with joy as he saw light.

"YES LIGHT!" Theron yelled.

He began running towards the light with excitement but it was soon cut short when he stopped and dropped his weapons in the hole that he encountered a while back. The tools he brung fell down the 30ft. hole and burnt in the lava while Theron just stood there.

"You got to be kidding me." Theron muttered.

He just stared down the hole for 30mins. before sighing in frustration.

"Great just great. I'm so fucked. All because I had to look for Diamonds and now look. I'm stuck down here without anyway to get out." Theron said in frustration.

He soon sighed and looked at the hole for another 2mins. before speaking again.

"I guess I should go back and look for another way." Theron said.

He turned around and was about to walk but stopped dead in his traps when he saw someone staring at him. The Figures bloodshot eyes stared wide at him and Theron just stood there.

"_I finally found you…" the Figure whispered in a female like voice._

Theron felt an eerie chill run down his spine. He saw the female figure smile at him and he saw her bloody teeth. Theron shivered and continued to stand where he was. The figure then tilted her head and their was a sickening sound of bones cracking.

"_I miss you so much…why don't you come here an give me a hug." _She whispered again.

She then started moving to him and there were sounds of bones snapping and he also heard something dripping. Theron began backing away slowly but the figure seemed to be coming faster with her smile showing her bloody teeth. The boy couldn't say anything and his fear was rising.

"This…c-c-can't be real." Theron said nervously.

Theron then stumbled seeing that he was at the edge of the hole and he was now staring down at the lava. He then turned back and saw the figure approaching him and she seemed to have a dagger in her hand.

"_Let's become whole my love…then we'll never leave each other again._" She said sadistically.

Theron looked at her and then the lava. To choices which he never liked but he had only one and this was going to be his last choice he had ever made. As the girl was a foot away from him and raised her dagger Theron took his final step backwards and fell down the whole. He closed his eyes and thought of the last image he could think of before burning in his fiery grave.

"Sophia, Cupa, Elena, Flare…I miss you." He whispered as he felt the heat approaching him.


	16. Reborn

**Chapter.16: Reborn**

King Webs sat in his chamber fast asleep. It had been four days since the incident in the Social Bar and he seemed unfazed about it. Suddenly he woke up when he felt something pound his stomach. He looked around for a while to find nothing and soon laid himself back down on his web shaped bed. As he was about to go to sleep he felt the same pound on the stomach and jolted upwards and looked down at the Cocoon that he's been laying on.

"**Weird. It can't be moving now it hasn't been a week yet.**" He muttered.

As he said that the Cocoon began to shake and it made him look at it in shock.

"**Hmm…Maybe I gave it to much energy when I casted that spell. None the less I need Willow and Silk to see this.**" He said.

**-Elsewhere-**

Willow was in Silks room as the two were just reading books. They were trying to forget about what happened at the Social Bar but they couldn't. The two suddenly stopped reading when a Spider pushed the door open to their room.

"What is it." Willow asked.

"King Webs request you my Princess's: The Spider said in its hissing voice.

"Ok we're coming." Silk said.

The Spider then nodded and walked away allowing the two Princess's to exit the room. It took the two 5 minutes to get to their fathers chamber and when they entered they were surprised to see him on the bed while poking a cocoon that shook each time he touched it.

"Did you want us Daddy?" Silk asked.

"**Ah…yes I did. I need you both to see this.**" He told them.

The two walked over to their father and stared down at the cocoon that was about to hatch. The two were a bit confused so they looked at their father who seemed to be happy about this.

"Daddy what's inside the Cocoon?" Willow asked.

"**Well after what happened at the Social Bar I thought that I may do this to bring your spirits up.**" He said.

The Three of them then heard a cracking sound and turned to the cocoon to see it start to crack open.

**-CRACK-**

The cocoon snapped open and it released steam along with a few strands of purple mist. Once it dimmed down the three looked inside and Silk and Willow were shocked to see a nude boy sleeping. there was some steam inside and it covered his lower half but his legs and upper half were visible for them to see.

The Boy had purple hair that looked like it hasn't been brushed, he also had muscles (almost like Ace but the boy is a little skinnier but strong), and he had a Spider tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Daddy is this…"

"**Yep**." He said while cutting off Silk.

"You mean that it was possible." Willow asked.

"**Yes my dear daughters it was possible. I was able to bring him back.**" King Webs said.

The boy made some grumble noises and slowly opened his eyes to look around. He then looked at Silk, Willow and King Webs and spoke to them all.

"Please tell me I'm in the Aether cause if so then it's not what I expected." The Boy said.

"KAI YOU'RE BACK!" Willow and Silk shouted as they hugged the nude Kai.

"…You to do know I'm nude right." Kai said.

They both then pulled back and were blushing while their father threw Kai's newly but original sown clothes at him. Kai then took the offer and started to put the clothes on him from Boxers, to pants, then socks, and his shirt but their were two things that were different. Kai was looking at new shoes that had spikes on the side and he saw two hair clippings like Willows, and Silks.

"What happened to my hat, amulet and shoes?" Kai asked.

"**Well…Your shoes got burnt when you fought Blazette and…well…I had to use what was left of your hat and your amulet to bring you back to life in this new body of yours.**" King Webs replied.

"Wait…wait…wait. So I'm a mob." Kai replied.

"**Well to be precise…You're half mob and half Human like Silk and Willow. Why do you hate it?**" King Webs asked.

"HATE IT! I LOVE IT! It's a once and a life time opportunity to be alive again and a Hybrid. Sure there's some getting used to it a first but if I'm alive with you guys then it's ok with me. Though I do miss my hat." Kai replied.

"Well at least you're back Big Brother!" Silk giggled.

"Yeah…that's true. I really missed you guys." Kai said as he patted Silky on the head.

Kai then turned to Willow who stood next to him and he couldn't help but give her a smirk. Willow actually giggled and began to blush since she missed him. King Webs on the other hand soon interrupted this moment by speaking to Kai.

"**ANYWAYS…Kai since that you're part Spider you can do a few new tricks that Silk and Willow can do but as a male you're more advanced.**" King Webs said.

"Really! Like what?" Kai asked.

"**Well for instance you can spit webs out of your mouth, make spider webs, climb on any surface, use venom with your fangs, grow spider like limbs, can use your Spider moves better then when you were a Minecraftian, and you can turn into a Giant Spider like my two daughter**." King Webs said.

A smile crossed on Kai's face and he seemed excited about that. Including the "Turn yourself into a Giant Spider ability".

"**Though if you do turn yourself into your Spider form you'll gain a lot of strength and you moves will be stronger but you waste a lot of energy and when you change back to your human form your Boss Form can't be used until a two days pass. Also you can eat regular food like the rest of us but you also crave for human flesh since you're a Spider though you can control the cravings.**" King Webs added.

"Of course there's a drawback to that. I better stay clear of Ace and Theron or I'll eat them. Guess I will feast on other Minecraftians when I get the chance." Kai said.

"**Well…you kids go have your fun. I am going to sleep.**" King Webs said as he approached his Spider web bed.

"Wait…do I have to call you "Dad" since you made me a new body?" Kai asked.

"**The day you call me "dad" is the day you marry Willow, the day I die or the day you die. And I'm actually picking choice's two and three.**" King Webs said.

"Grouchy…" Kai chimmed.

The three soon left King Webs room and walked in the halls of the castle.

"So…how do you feel Big Brother?" Silk asked.

"I feel hungry and very weak after being brought back from the dead." He replied.

"Oh don't worry Kai." Willow asked.

"Why…what's good about this?" Kai asked.

Willow then stopped Kai and allowed Silk to go on ahead who was unaware of the two. Willow then forced her lips on Kai's and she began to kiss the boy that she missed so much. Kai totally forgot how much a kiss felt and took every minute to feel the such happiness with the girl he loved so much.

Willow the then forced Kai on the wall and what turned out to be a simple kiss went to a very rough kiss with both of them gripping each other tightly as if wanting to tear each others clothes off. Willow was the first to pull away and she seemed to have drool on her mouth along with Kai who smirked at her.

"Guess you missed me that much didn't you my Itsy Bitsy Spider Princess?" Kia said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes. That's why you and me…are going to have fun tonight Kai." Willow said lustfully.

Kai couldn't help but give Willow a smirk and kissed her on the lips again which she accepted. Kai then pulled back and the two stopped embracing one another and soon walked the halls together to figure out where Cavey went. The two then found her eating in the dining hall.

"Oh. There you are Silk." Kai called out.

Silk raised her head and smiled at Willow and Kai as the two approached. they both began to take their seats but Kai was on the opposite side of Willow and Silk and he slammed his head on the table which startled them both.

"Sooooo Hungry…." Kai muffled.

"That's why being reborn is tiring Big Brother." Silk giggled.

"Why…Did you die before?" Kai asked.

"Nope I was careful. Willow on the other hand died two times." Silk chuckled.

Willow the pulled Silks ear and the two began fighting one another which made Kai chuckle. He was happy to be back with the two girls that he has grown attached to. Especially Willow since the two seemed to have a bond with one another. Just as he was done thinking he turned to see a Spider wearing at hat looking up at him.

"_He must be the waiter._" Kai thought.

"Uh…do you mind if you can bring steaks to this table?" Kai asked.

The Spider then nodded it's head and scurried off into the kitchen. Seeing this Kai placed his head back down on the table and began to think again.

"_Tonight is going to be a fun but long night."_

Kai thought.


	17. A Spiders Heart

**Authors Note: For the Return of Mobs of Royalty are two new chapters. I guess this will help for everything that happened. Please enjoy my dear readers.**

**Chapter.17:A Spiders heart**

Kai was alone in the dining hall eating his steaks since Willow took Silk out to play. He seemed to be thinking about the new abilities that King Webs told him about.

"So if what the King said is true then I can actually do stuff that I always wanted to do. Hmm I wonder." Kai muttered to himself.

Kai then closed his eyes and began to concentrate as best as he could. Soon his reddish purple aura began to surge around his body and then 8 sharp bumps started to appear on his back. The bumps then tore holes inside his shirt and revealed eight Spider legs on Kai's back. Once Kai was done concentrating he looked back to see his results and he was shocked.

"Holy mother of Notch it actually worked! I really didn't think this would happen!" Kai said in disbelief.

He then got out of his seat and began moving the Spider legs on his back with ease as if he knew what he was doing. He then started touching his head with the legs and then the ground and he could actually feel the things he touched with these Spider legs.

"Wow…King Webs was right. THIS IS SO COOL!" Kai said to himself.

Kai then raised his arms and Spider legs in the air so he can cheer but one of his legs hit the chandelier which then fell on him.

**-**_**CRASH**_**-**

The broken Chandelier laid on the ground beside Kai who seemed to be bleeding from the small cut wound on his head. Thankfully he wasn't unconscious but was pissed.

"_Note to self: Never cheer inside a Castle when your Spider limbs are out and raised in the air or stuff on the ceiling will fall on you._" Kai thought.

He then got up and began wrapping his head with silk that he shot out from his fingertips.

**(Kai's P.o.v)**

"Ok…before I try to go into my Giant Spider form I should at least practice with this new body and these new abilities that I have or I am actually going to kill myself and I don't want that to happen again." I said to myself.

I soon took advantage of these Spider legs and began to walk around in the castle while resting my regular legs. I mean sure I'm taking advantage of my powers but practice is the key of learning. Besides if my legs get cut off how am I suppose to walk. The Bad thing about this…I keep on tripping with these legs and banging my head on some chandeliers.

I walked outside when I got the hang of walking in the halls and it was still day time.

"Hmm…I wonder if Theron and Ace are alright?" I wondered.

Everyone knows that I'm dead…well sorta dead and don't know about me being alive so I rather wait until we all meet each other again so I can give them a real shocker. I began to chuckle a little and began to scuttle around in the land for a few minutes until I find myself a good spot to train.

**-5min. later-**

"Ok…this is a good spot." I said to myself.

I began to place my feet back on the ground and retracted the Spider legs back into my body.

"Ok. Let's try out these new moves. King Webs said I can shoot webs out of my mouth so let's try that out." I said.

I began looking around for something to test this ability and to my luck I found a group of cows. I grinned evilly but happily knowing that they will be my prey.

"Ok I found my target but how do I spit webbing out of my mouth?" I asked myself.

To start things off I began to open my mouth since I need to use my mouth. I then began to take a deep breath and exhaled through my mouth.

…..

Nothing.

"Well knew it wouldn't be that easy. Well still practice makes perfect is what my adopted Spider Father always said and I will not give up!" I told myself.

**-A few hours later-**

"I give up..." I groaned

"I haven't made a single webs come out of my mouth and grab those stupid cows. And those fat bastards are mocking me to. Dam you fat beefy bastards. I hope you burn in the Nether." I grumbled. (**Antvenom reference since he hates cows)**

I soon fell on my back and looked up at the dark moonlit sky. It was beautiful if I do say so myself.

"Aw starlight star bright, why don't you shine tonight." I said as there were no stars in the sky.

Even though I'm back I feel weird. Not the funny "haha" weird but the funny "I'm going to go insane and murder someone!" weird.

"Ah…There you are. I was wondering where you were and I didn't find you in the castle." A familiar voice called out.

I immediately turned around and saw Willow staring into my eyes with hers. What I noticed automatically was that she was holding a head of a cubed Minecraftian. I really hate those people since there stupid and what not so I didn't feel sorry for him.

"Oh…Hey Willow." I replied.

I watched as the Spider Girl approached me and get on her knees while I sat up. I looked up at her with a smile but I couldn't help but look down at the Minecraftians decapitated head.

"Ok…I'm about to ask so please answer." I told her.

"Well…when I was out with Silk we ran into a Minecraftian that tried to get the drop on us but Silk and I were able to kill him." She replied.

"Ah I see. Poor delooted fool." I said.

"So what have you been doing out here?" Willow said.

I felt my face turn red and turned my head away from Willow and told her.

"I was trying to spit webs out of my mouth to catch some cows and…I failed at it." I said.

There was a moment of silence between us. What seemed like 2 mins. turned into a full 10 minutes with Willow laughing at me like a hyena.

"OH MY NOTCH! I was hoping that you would be resting out here but knowing that you're trying to use your new ability to catch cows and seeing you have none…It's just embarrassing. She laughed.

"Oh shut up." I muttered.

I then heard Willow stop her idiotic laughing and felt her lips on her cheek while she embraced me. She then pulled back and I turned to see her smile.

"Don't get down about it. I had a hard time trying to spit webs out of my mouth and now look." She said.

I watched as she spat webbing out of her mouth and it wrapped around one of the cows. Seeing her do this I actually felt jealous towards her but felt happy.

"See. All you need to do in concentrate as if you're shooting webs from your fingertips but instead concentrate through your mouth." She told me.

"Alright." I replied.

I looked at the remaining cows and concentrated on what Willow said. I began to concentrate and without warning I opened my mouth and webbing shot out of my mouth but unlike Willow it wrapped around the remaining cows.

"Nice one. You got them all." She giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks to you Willow." I told her.

She turned to me and smiled after I said that to her. Her beautiful red eyes stared my red eyes that resembled hers. I couldn't help but smile at her but I also did something which I wouldn't regret. I placed my hand on her ponytail and tugged it making her yelp.

"Tag…you're it." I chuckled.

I stood up quickly and ran as fast as I could while I heard Willow yelling at me from behind. I started laughing like she did but I noticed that something was up. I slowly turned my head and saw that Willow was using both her Spider Legs and her regular legs to chance me at extreme speed.

"You're not going to escape me Kai!" She shouted.

"Oh crap. Guess this was a bad idea." I chuckled.

I began to sprout my own Spider legs and started running a lot faster then before and was ahead of Willow who seemed to get farther away.

"WHAT'S WRONG WILLOW! CAN'T CATCH THE SPIDER?" I laughed but it seemed to be a bad idea.

I soon heard Willow yell and immediately turned around to see her lunge at me. She then gripped my body and we both tumbled to the ground. I looked at her eyes and saw her breathing heavily and so was I but the thing about it…both of our faces were red. I saw her sharp fangs as she grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"I guess…you win." I told her.

"Yeah…I guess so." She giggled.

Both of our Spider Legs retracted back into our body and we both started to walk back to the castle happily and exhausted.

**-2hrs. later-**

We were both back in the castle and Willow said that she would be in her room. I nodded and went to go check on Silk since I haven't spoken to her in a while. I entered her room and found her sleeping in her silk made bed. I smiled seeing her asleep and quietly entered her room to check on her. As I approached the bed I saw her holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"_For a 12 year old she sure loves to play with toys."_

I thought.

I then moved a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. I smiled and watched her smile in her sleep and I quietly walked away from the room but before I left I heard her soft voice.

"Kai?" She called out.

I turned and saw her ruby eyes staring at me and she seemed to smile.

"Can we play with each other tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah…We can Silk. Have pleasant dreams." I told her.

"Same to you Big Brother." She replied happily.

I closed the door to her room and smiled happily at her and walked over towards Willows room with stuff on my mind.

"Ah…Today was actually a great day. I don't think it can get any better." I said to myself.

**Not…Just letting you guys know Kai and Willow will begin to…how do you people say it…get their groove on. YEAH DANCE PARTY! Just joking they're going to mate. You can skip ahead if you want. If you read you claim no rights to say anything for whatever I wrote.**

I opened the door to Willows room and was shocked to see what every guy would like or would be creeped out. The room was filled with webs all over the place but that wasn't what shocked be. Willow was lying in a large Spider Web as if she was expecting me but she was wearing only her Bra and Panties and she was smiling at me showing her fangs.

"Took you long enough." She said with a smile.

"Uh…um…ah…wha…" I stuttered seeing her almost nude in front of my eyes.

"Oh you're so cute when you're speaking dumb." Willow giggled.

Before I could say anything else Willow shot a rope of web at me and pulled me up onto the Spider Web with her. My face was red as redstone right now and before I knew it Willow began to peck me with kisses before tongue kissing me on the lips.

"W-Willow..." I whimpered.

"You don't know how long I waited for this Kai." She told me with lust in her eyes.

I watched as she began to take off my clothes only leaving me with my boxers. She began to drool as she looked at my built body. It wasn't like Ace's since I'm skinnier but I was still built.

"Before we start anything…I want you to rub my arms and dance for me before we begin Kai." She told me.

"Alright…" I said nervously but happily at the same time.

I leaped out of the Spider Web and watched as she lowered her arms to me so I can begin rubbing them while doing a little dance with my legs. This was the most embarrassing thing that I have ever done in my whole life yet why do I feel aroused by it.

***Spider Slurping sounds***

I couldn't help but look up and saw Willow licking her lips and make slurping sounds while I did this. It seemed weird yet erotic at the same time.

"Mmm…yes. It feels nice Kai." She said as she closed her eyes as she felt pleasure as I stroked her arms.

"_Dad said that Mom was a Black Widow and he had to do this to her. The thing about it…he didn't get eaten by her and when they adopted me she didn't chew my head off so she must have been able to control her urges. Willow must be the same as my Adopted mother except I don't know what she'll do but seeing as how she's being lustful with me she must want to mate with me but will she kill me at the end?_"

I thought.

"Ok that's enough of that. Come up here my cutie." She said as she pulled my arm up to her.

I was back on the Web and Willow got on top of me while licking her lips. I started to get aroused myself and licked by sharpened fangs with sexual urges of my own.

"Kai…I'm ready now that you have my attention. Screw me my body my male! Breed with me so I can bear your children!" She said to me as she licked my neck.

"If you want everything from me then I will screw you my little Spider." I told her as I flipped around so I'm on top.

I then ripped off her Panties and Bra revealing her naked body and she ripped my boxers revealing mine as well. She then grabbed my hard member and lined it up with her womanhood.

"I don't want to do any of the foreplay so let's just head straight to the main course." She told me.

"Alright then my dear." I said.

"And when we start I want it…" She then leaned up to my ear and spoke again.

"_Rough and wild…_" She whispered demanded with lust.

When she said that I totally lost everything. I smiled and obeyed her demand and thrusted my member inside her. She started to moan loudly as I thrusted inside her. She was tight inside and each time I would thrust inside her muscles would tense up.

"This f-feels so good Kai." Willow moaned.

I started to quicken my pace and I felt Willow claw my back with her sharp nails. It hurt but I don't care. This is just totally amazing and I don't want to stop moving my hips as my manhood goes in and out of her womanhood.

"Switch positions Kai…"Willow ordered.

I nodded and laid on my back on the webs and she was on top this time. I watched as she dropped on my member ready to continue. As we continued to mate both of our Spider Legs appeared out of us and began to shake violently from the pleasure. Anyone would find this to be some sort of creepy horror sex movie since Willow is part Spider and Part Human like me but who gives a dam. This is pretty awesome and plus any guy would be stupid to not have sex with a girl like her. Even if she is a Spider.

"Kai…It's so good…Fucking your Member is so good Kai…" She moaned as she went up and down continuing her thrusts.

"Willow…it's amazing. Your insides are so tight and I don't want to stop…"I told her.

I started grunting and moaning with the intense pleasure that I'm experiencing and so did Willow as she started to drooled with a smile. I was getting close to Climax.

"Willow…I'm going to cum." I said.

"Go ahead…Release inside of me my love…I want to feel your seed inside of me…" She moaned.

I grabbed her waist and thrusted her down on my member and released my seed inside of her womb and because of this she got an orgasm. As we both came we both moaned so loud that it might have woken the whole castle but it didn't matter to either of us.

**The Sex scene had ended. I thank anyone who bothered to read it.**

I was actually drooling. I have never felt such happiness in my whole life and…it was amazing. Both of our Spider legs were out and we didn't bother to retract them into our bodies since we were sore and tired.

"That was my first time…and…I'm happy knowing you that you were the one that took my virginity Kai." She told me as she nuzzled her head on my chest.

"Same here Willow. You are my love and I will do anything to make you happy." I said.

"To make sure of that…we need to bite each others neck. Spider lovers have special venom that we inject into our mate. Once that's done we know where we are even if we are in the Nether and we can tell if we're in danger." She told me.

I took a moment to think about it and nodded letting her know. I then raised myself so she can bit me and once her fangs bit down on my neck…it didn't hurt. Instead…it felt nice. I then bit down on her neck and I heard her moan a little. We both then inserted a special type of venom inside of us. I never knew I had this venom inside of me but I was happy knowing that she was mine and mine alone. We both then pulled back and we looked at each other to see some blood and venom dripping down from our mouths and we both wiped it off with our tongues.

We both then embraced each other with our arms and our Spider legs and smiled at one another.

"I love you Kai and I'll always love you." Willow said.

"I know Willow. I will always love you to because I am yours and you are mine." I replied.

We both then kissed and laid down on the Spider web and soon fell asleep.

"_I have finally found my happiness and I will always protect it. Even if the enemy is stronger I will not Bow, I will not Break, I will not fall, and I will not fade. I will stand by her side till the end and that's a promise I can make." _

That's all I thought before drifting in my dreams.

**Author's Note: Yep I am a nice guy. I'm just happy how this turned out with these two but what will happen later on. Also Kai is a little different so I should clarify things.**

**Human Kai description: Black spiky hair, short fangs, wears a spiders head as a hat, skinny but sorta muscular, height 5"3 and sapphire blue eyes. Usually acts arrogant, funny and childish at times but knows when to stop fooling around and do what's right. He can screw up here and there but he learns from his mistakes.**

**Mob Kai description: Purple spiky hair, short fangs, spider eye clippings in his hair, Skinny but more muscular then before(not like ace though), height 5"5, ruby red eyes, and a Spider tattoo on his right shoulder. After turning into half Spider, half Human Kai acts a little differently then before. He still acts arrogant, and funny but he cuts out the childish things so he can get serious. He is also protective and doesn't fool around as often. There are times when he's fighting someone he'll start to fool around but he still beats them.**

**I'll also be doing one for Ace and Theron because I changed them up a bit as well.**


	18. One Mess into Another

**Author's Note: So let's see what happened with Theron Shall we.**

**Chapter.18: Out of one mess and into another**

As Theron splashed in the Lava. He came out and his body began to burn while he screamed and tried to reach out but it was too late. His skin melted off, along with his flesh until he was a skeleton. His screams continued but it soon stopped when his Skeleton cracked and burnt inside the lava. For that was the last that Theron has ever lived.

**Yeah…you think that this is what really happened did you. WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I have something a lot worst in mind for Theron so…here's what really happened.**

**(Theron's P.o.v)**

…**..**

"Wh-why is it so dark and cold? Am…I dead. If so then…I really didn't get the chance to tell her how much I cared for her. She helped me when I was cold and she even kept my secret as if she knew who I was long ago. ~Sigh~ I hope they don't become sad knowing I'm gone."

I then saw light appear in the darkness and it flashed across my face. I was soon inside a room and I was looking up at the ceiling with torches in the room.

"A-am…am I dead?" I pondered.

I soon raised my hand and hit myself in the face and it heart like a Bitch.

"FUCK MY LIFE! OK I'M NOT DEAD BUT HOW AM I ALIVE!" I shouted in pain.

"That would be me mister." I heard a little girls voice reply.

I looked away from the ceiling and looked at a girl who sat on the cushion I was on. She was about twelve years old, had creamy pale skin, short silver hair with silver eyeliner, Silver eyes, and she also seemed to wear some sort of ballerina dress that was grey and she wear a hat that resembles a Silverfish.

"Um…who are you if I may ask?" I asked her.

"My name is Silvia and I'm the Princess of Silverfish." She gleefully said to me.

"Nice to meet you my name is Hayden the Dark Creeper." I told her.

"Oh don't lie to me. You're Theron Sentinel." She told me.

"Wait…how did you know?" I asked.

"I had to bandages on your body so I had to remove your hat and shirt

I then looked at myself and saw that my shirt was removed along with my hat. What was replaced was a bandages wrapped on my chest, my arms wrapped in bandages as well, and my forehead.

"Wait so what happened?" I asked.

"Well…this is how it went…" Silvia said.

**-Flashback-**

Silvia looked at the pool of Lava that she passed earlier. She got a little nervous about it and began to take some excess stone that was on the ground and placed them on the Lava carefully so she couldn't fall in.

"There…that ought the make it safe for me, other Silverfish, or any other mob that comes here." She said.

Silvia was about to skip away towards her Kingdom which was a fortress until she heard something collide on the ground behind her. She then turned around to see Theron on the ground with gashes, on his arms, chest and a cut on his head. The weird thing was that his legs were perfectly fine.

"Oh no." Silvia gasped.

She quickly approached Theron and shook his shoulder.

"Mister Creeper boy…a-are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

She looked at his motionless body and saw the blood seep out of his wounds. She thought he was dead but heard him groan in pain and mutter something.

"c-c-cuuuu….ppppaaaaa." He groaned before blacking out.

Silvia sighed in relief knowing he was still alive and summoned up 20 Silverfish which carried his mangled body towards the fortress.

**-Present-**

I stared at Silvia who only giggled nervously seeing that she was the cause of my wounds. But I can't blame her. That female would have killed me if I hadn't jumped.

"I'm sorry…if you were trying to commit suicide I would have let you die down there." She said.

"Oh Notch no. I was just trying to escape someone and I had to fall down the hole as a last resort but seeing that I'm alive I'm truly grateful for what you done. I rather be mangled then being burnt in lava any day." I told her

I watched as her expression changed from being sad to cheerful in minutes.

"Thank-you Theron. That's nice of you to say that to me." She giggled.

I watched as she approached me and gave me a hug which hurt like the Nether but I wanted to show her that it didn't hurt so I allowed it. What made it weird was that she kissed me on the cheek which was kind of odd seeing a twelve year old do this.

"I should go check on things in my Fortress so if you need anything just call." She told me.

"Alright." I replied.

I watched as Silvia left me in the room and I plopped my head back on the pillow.

"I am truly grateful to her. She saved my life and she didn't kill me knowing that I'm a Minecraftian. Still...I wonder if Cupa, Sophia, Flare, and Elena are alright. I mean they don't know where I am and they could be getting worried for all I know." I muttered to myself.

I then turned to the side of the bed and feeling I closed my eyes so I can fall asleep.

"_Sleeping are we love._" The femine voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw feet wrapped in pink stockings in front of me. I felt that same eerie chill run down my spine and I slowly looked up to see a familiar yet horrifying face. I stared at what was now…Karen. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dried up blood on her pale face. Everything about her was there her Pink hair, Pink hoodie, red eyeliner and her pink leggings. Even that sickening hole in her chest that the figure gave her was there.

"Ah…" I whimpered.

I tried to get up but she immediately held me down with speed unimaginable and unbelievable strength. I tried moving but her grip on me was strong.

"_Finally…I have you in my grasp Hayden." _She said.

"N-n-no…you cant be real. You died and I buried your corpse. You can't be Karen!" I told her.

"~_Giggle~ Oh Hayden…it is me. I came back for you and seeing you away from those Creeper girls actually made me happy. We can finally become whole darling isn't that great." _She said with a smile while taking out the dagger that she tried to kill me with.

I got scared seeing this…thing before me. I didn't want to become whole or whatever she was talking about. I soon kicked her off of me and watched as she collided to the wall. Seeing this I got up and sprinted for the door but before I could swing it open she grabbed my neck and forced me to the ground.

"_That was mean Hayden. It actually hurt but soon you'll experience the same pain when we're whole." _She told me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

She then began to squeeze my neck and my breathing was cut short.

"_Oh Hayden you can't run from my love. I need you and you need me my dear little Hayden. Just give in."_ She told me while licking my neck.

I couldn't do this alone. I haven't recovered from my wounds so of course this girl has the upper hand. There's only one thing I can do but I might regret it.

"SILVIA I NE-

I couldn't finish my sentence as Karen placed her hand over my mouth. I tried grabbing her hand off of me but I felt weak. My body soon grew limp and I could feel myself drifing. I looked at her hand and I saw that her fingers seemed to have fused with my mouth and I saw black veins on her hand fusing to my own.

"_See…isn't this better Hayden. We'll finally become one Once my veins come in contact with yours and release my blood you'll be mine Hayden." _Karen said.

_"No…I don't want this…I don't want to become whole with this thing. This isn't Karen because if Karen did come back she wouldn't want this to happen."_

I thought.

My body felt weak and I could see the dagger that Karen was holding. She raised it and I can feel it on my chest ready to be thrusted into my heart. I wanted to speak but all that came out were garbled moans since her hand was fused on my mouth.

"_Shh…don't speak Hayden. Just relax and soon we'll become whole. You and I will be together forever and then we'll have a new world just like he promised." _Karen said.

"_HE! Who is this He that she's talking about?" _

I thought.

Before I could think of anything else we both her skittering noises on the ground. After that Karen shrieked and she took her hand off of my mouth, dropped her dagger and started flailing about because a group Silverfish started to attack her.

"_GET OFF OF ME YOU INSECTS!" _I heard her hiss.

I was surprised at first but then I felt Silvia's hands next to me. I couldn't help but look over to see her worried face but I placed my hand on her head showing her that I was fine.

"It's alright Silvia. I'm alright." I told her.

"Thank the aether. I was able to get here on time to save you mister Theron." Silvia said.

Before I knew it Silvia was grabbed my some sort of black tentacle and she was reeled beside Karen who had cuts and bite marks from the Silverfish that attacked her.

"_YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR PATHETIC INSECTS TO ATTACK ME!" Karen sneered._

I watched as Karen strangled Silvia with her black tentacle like hand and felt my anger boil. Bad enough that she tried to hurt me but she's harming a little girl as well. I watched as Silvia kicked and struggle but it seemed pointless to the undead girl that held onto her. My body was weak but I wasn't going to allow this to happen. I then looked over and saw the dagger that and instantly grabbed it without a second thought and forced myself to get off the floor.

**-No P.o.v-**

Karen continued to choke Silvia who stopped her squirming. Her eyes seemed to be going behind her head and her breathing was becoming rasp with wheezes.

"_THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST DIE AND NEVER WAKE UP!" Karen hissed._

"Hey Karen." Theron said in a weak voice.

Karen seemed to smile and turned to see Theron but it wasn't what she expected. She watched as he pulled his arm back and with force stabbed the dagger directly in her head. Karen's eyes were wide in shock as her cranium had just been stabbed and it was followed by black blood. Her tentacle let go of Silvia who landed on her butt and began to cough as she breathed in air. Theron then placed his foot on Karen's chest and kicked her away from him and she collided to the wall but instead of a loud crash she turned into black mist and dispersed along with the dagger in her head.

Seeing her gone Theron knelt to the ground and looked at his hand. He thought that there would be blood on his hand after he had stabbed Karen but there was none. He then rushed over to Silvia and placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately hugged him while crying.

"Hey it's alright Silvy. That bad lady won't hurt you anymore." Theron told her.

"I know-sniff-Mister Theron but-sniff-what if she comes back?" Silvia asked.

"Don't worry. I fear that she's after me but don't worry. I won't allow anyone to hurt you. You're like a little sister to me Silvy so I won't allow anyone to hurt you." Theron told her.

Silvia looked up with her tearful eyes at Theron and saw his smile. Silvia couldn't help but smile back and hug Theron seeing as how he was being calm and nice to her. Overall she was happy knowing that he'll protect her.

"Will you…really be my Brother Mister Theron?" Silvia asked.

"Of course. Little kids like you should have a nice older sibling to protect, play, and be nice to instead of being alone." Theron said.

Silvia started to embrace Theron a lot harder and Theron actually remembered about his wounds.

"_For a twelve year old girl she sure is strong." _

Theron thought.

"Thank-you…Big Brother Theron." Silvia giggled.

See this Theron couldn't help but let out a smile and rub Silvia's silver hair which made her giggle.

"Don't mention it…Little Sis." Theron told her.

Even though Theron is safe from Karen he was unaware of the changes that his body is under going but he doesn't know that it is happening. Inside his blood stream his red blood cells are being corroded one by one by black blood cells that Karen has injected inside him before she let go and fended herself from the Silverfish.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter 18. So…who could this person be that Karen was talking about, What will happen to Theron, and what did she mean by "have a new world just like he promised." All of these questions will be answered in later on chapters.**


	19. Ask and Accept

**Authors Note: Let's see how Ace is doing. Just saying but this is still the same day where Kai has just been reborn. Let's begin**

**Chapter 19: Ask and Accept**

It was the midday right now and it has been three days since Ace and Yuki became boyfriend and girlfriend. They've been keeping it a secret from King Bones, Hilda, and Haze since they would be having issues with it. (Especially Hilda.) From time to time Ace and Yuki would have make out sessions with one another in secrecy and they would try to get to know each other even better.

Today Ace was in the bathroom taking a shower. it would seem like a regular shower if it wasn't for the bandages that he kept on his right arm were still. Overall during those two days he allowed his hair to grow out and it was longer then before. It seemed to reach down the upper part of his back. He would cut his hair as usual but instead he decided to let it grow longer.

"Hmm…I wonder what I'm going to do today. I could take Yuki out of the castle and we can go somewhere together. Just the two of us." Ace said to himself.

He flipped the lever and the water stopped coming out of the little holes from the top of the shower. As then pulled the curtains away and grabbed a towel that was on a rail and began to dry himself off with it. Seeing that he was dry he wrapped his lower half and walked over to the mirror that was above the sink. He looked at his reflection and smiled when he saw the handsome fellow. He then saw something weird when he looked at himself. His right eye looked a little grey looking.

"What the?" He muttered.

Ace then closed his left eye with his left hand and waved his bandaged hand in front of his right eye to check if he was blind but he wasn't. He then shook his head thinking that it was nothing and began to ignore his eye. Ace walked over to the door and opened it leading into Yuki's room. Luckily she wasn't in here to see a partially naked Ace so he was grateful.

"~Sigh~ Even though Yuki and I are girlfriend and boyfriend I still feel like she's eager to have sex with me when I'm not looking. Though…I'm starting to act like a little horn dog myself so I can't blame anyone if we start to 'Do It." Ace said to himself.

Ace unwrapped the towel from his waist and began to put his boxers on and they were soon followed by his pants. He was about to get his shirt when he heard the door open revealing a happy and cheerful Yuki. She saw Ace getting dress but he stopped midway with his shirt when he saw her so he was revealing his muscular back. Yuki seemed to be blushing and lowered her eyes halfway and smiled at Ace who seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"H-hey Ace." Yuki said while blushing.

"Uh…hey Y-Yuki." Ace said with embarrassment.

Yuki began to walk over to Ace as he finished putting on his shirt. Once he was done he turned around and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. Yuki began to blush even more and Ace just chuckled softly.

"So…I was thinking…" Ace said to her.

"About what?" Yuki asked as she played with Ace's long hair.

"How would you like if we…went somewhere. Just…you and me?" Ace asked as his face went red.

Yuki's eyes went wide and he turned her head while she blushed.

**-Yuki's P.o.v-**

"_Oh My Notch! He asking me out on a date. I was going to ask him but…he really wants our love to be special. OH YES, YES, YES! Thank-you Notch for this wonderful moment!" _

I thought with happiness.

I tried not to show it but I could tell that he already realizes that I'm excited.

"That would be lovely Ace." I replied.

"A-arlight then. I'm glad that y-you accepted." He said nervously.

"Do you mind if…well…I could freshen up and prepare some stuff first?" I asked him.

"Not at all. I'll be packing us a lunch so take as much time as you need." He told me.

"Alright then." I replied.

Before we left to prepare for our date we both kissed each other. I love his kisses so much. I'm undead since I'm a Skeleton and yet he really doesn't care how I taste inside. He really is the one that I needed in my whole life. Still…if Hilda were to find out about this she would be angry. When Ace hadn't shown up Hilda has been there for me and when we were starting to get…sexually active…she helped me lose my virginity. **(I really don't want to explain it so I'll keep it brief. Hilda and Yuki crafted a dildo and they both did it with each other. Basically they're both Bi-sexual. End of story let's move on!) **

I watched Ace leave the room with his hands in his shirt pockets. What was strange was his grey eye. He's always had blue eyes so why is his right eye looking like mine. Maybe he's wearing contact on his right eye. That has to be it. I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself. I looked pretty good so all I need to do is think of what to do with Ace when we're dating?

**-Ace's P.o.v-**

Ok…first I need to ask the chefs if they can make a picnic meal for us. Also I need to tell them to keep their mouths shut or King Bones will murder me. He's alright with me hanging with Yuki and all but if he finds out that someone such as myself is dating his daughter…well…let's just say the Skeleton's will have a new target to shoot at the shooting range.

I walked down the halls for a while before turning a corner but I bumped into someone in the process. I stumbled backwards and started to apologize but when I was finished I saw that I ran into Haze. His hazy grey eyes stared at me and I felt like I was staring at death in the eyes and his Wither heads just stared at me while breathing mist. Even though I seemed scared I kept calm and played it cool if he asked me any questions.

"Oh…hey Skeletal. I didn't see you there." He told me.

"Uh…hey. Sorry for knocking into you like that Haze." I replied.

"it's alright. So…where you heading today?" He asked.

"Oh you know…just going down to the Kitchen to ask the chefs if I can get something to eat." I lied bluntly.

I started to think that was a mistake cause one of his heads started to shake violently. I only stared at it for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Well…it's been fun chatting with you but I really need to get going." I told him.

I began to walk towards my destination but I felt one of his heads grab the collar of my shirt.

"You sure you aren't going on your date with Yuki." He said to me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I gulped seeing that he was able to guess right.

"H-how did you-" I was then interrupted by him.

"I've been spying on you. A brother needs to know what his Sis is doing." He told me.

"You're going to tell aren't you?" I asked him.

"I would but I can see that Yuki cares for you Skeletal. I can't stop love because I'm also having the same feeling as well." He told me.

"Really." I asked in surprise.

"Yes…but nevermind that you should get ready for the date." he said while letting go of my collar.

"Um…yeah…thanks for understanding Haze." I said.

I began to run off but he grabbed me again except this time it was both of his Wither head and he reeled me towards him until I was facing him.

"I'm not done yet. I'm going to have a little chat with you before you start to go on this date with my little sis." He said.

I can tell that he was serious because he was releasing light grey mist from his mouth when he spoke.

**-A hours later-**

"Now…do I make myself clear? If Yuki comes back in tears You will get it! Understand?" Haze told me.

By this point I was completely pale and petrified by Haze. He's a over protective big brother and I'm not joking about that.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure Yuki has a great time." I told him.

I watched as he handed me a picnic basket that his Wither heads got while we spoke. I kindly accepted it and walked towards the castles front door while I look petrified at the ground.

"_Just stay calm and make sure you and Yuki have a perfect day together. Don't do anything stupid or you'll have to deal with Haze and you do not want that."_

I thought to myself.

"Took you long enough." I heard someone call out snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Yuki except she still looked the same. If she freshened up I see no changes but she still looked pretty. I approached her with a smile but she seemed to be giving me that 'Where were you' look.

"What took you so long Ace?" She asked in a serious tone.

"The Skeleton chef's were taking a long time with the meal Yuki but here I am." I told her but it was a little lie.

She smiled and nodded taking in my fake reason(Which I'm not fond of)and the two of us exited the castle. Luckily it was already dark out so Yuki didn't have to get hurt from the sun which I'm thankful for. Tonight is going to be the best night both us us will have. THIS I SWEAR!

**Author's Note: I swear Ace is a good liar but he'll get caught shall be the night Which Ace and Yuki shall never forget. Still this is fun. Ace asking Yuki out on a date, Yuki preparing for the date, and Ace getting a stern lecture from Haze…WHO may kill him if he upsets Yuki. I swear you don't want to upset Yuki when she has a Wither as her brother being protective to her. Anyways I wonder how this will go.**


	20. LoveTrust

**Authors Note: LET THE DATE COMMENSE! This chapter is where Ace learns Yuki's opinion on the Royal Mob Prince's and Princess's. Also Ace will remove the bandages from his right arm to show Yuki what it looks like.. Ace also reveals part of his past as well. Let's find out now! Also I might make a chapter to show who's ally, Foe, and Neutral among the Princess's and Prince's**

**Chapter 20: When There's Love There's Trust**

Ace and Yuki began to walk in the moonlit night together. They both stood side by side as they walked with their hands clenched with one another. Even though this was a date they still brought their weapons along with them in case something were to go wrong.

"You look pretty tonight." Ace said trying to start a conversation since they walked for 10 minutes with silence.

"Thanks. You look handsome tonight if I say so myself." Yuki giggled.

"Thanks. So...how is Haze in your own personal feeling towards him." Ace asked.

"Haze is somehow weird and creepy when I had him as a older brother. King Wither made him out of Soul sand and of course Wither heads but what he also gave Haze was a heart and his own personality like him." Yuki told me.

"Really!?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. If he didn't Haze would have been a dull and boring big brother to have. Since he has a heart and his own mind unlike all Withers he's a fun big brother but there are times where he can be a little…annoying." Yuki insisted.

"Really! I never thought of Haze to be the annoying type." Ace said in surprise.

"He isn't to anyone but to me and Hilda he can be annoying." Yuki sighed.

"How?" Ace asked.

"He can act like a smartass at times thanks to his Wither heads which gives him 3x the smarts he needs." Yuki insisted.

"Eh…should've seen that coming." Ace said.

Both of them came to a stop by a hill which was a perfect location for the date. Ace began to take out a blanket from the picnic basket and placed it down on the ground. Yuki was the one to sit first before Ace sat down and began to look in the basket to see what Haze packed.

"_Ok we have pork chops, steak, apple pie, carrot cake, some potato's and…wait what's this?" _

Ace thought.

He saw a red bottle inside and saw two glasses. He started to read the bottle label and it read –Skellos Wine. Finest Wine in the Skeleton castle.-

"_Haze you are one messed up brother. What kind of brother packs wine on his sister's date? Wait…WHY WOULD HE PACK WINE ON A DATE IS HE INSANE! I'll save that for later. I don't want to do anything stupid."_

Ace thought.

"What do you have in there?" Yuki giggled as she shoved her hand in the picnic basket. Ace was surprised and was about to say something but she grabbed the wine before he could say anything. Yuki looked at it in surprisement and stared at Ace with a seductive look.

"Oh Ace…I never knew our date was this special for wine." She told him.

"Uh…I'm telling you this…I don't know how that got in there." Ace said.

"-Giggle- Sure…I believe you Ace." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Ace said.

Ace took out two waters that he was grateful to find and handed one of them to Yuki which she kindly accepted. He then took out the food from the basket and placed them down in a fancy way and the two began to eat.

"So Ace...why did you bring the Wine for our date?"

"CHANGING the subject about the wine...how do the other Royal Mobs act around you?" Ace asked as he bit his pork chop.

Yuki swallowed her piece of the carrot cake and wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Well...Silk and Willow are my friends and we get along well with one another. We do cause problems from time to time but we settle it with one another before things go intense. Cupa, Sophia, Elena, and Flare are alright. We get along and I would never cause any problems with them. Andr and Andrei are bastards though. We hate them and they hate us and that's all to say." Yuki said.

"Do you guys try to get along?" Ace asked.

"The Ender Bitch won't try to get along with anyone except for Hilda, Heroinebrine, Cupa, and Skreel." Yuki said with irritation.

"I see. Please continue." Ace said.

"Anyways Snowy is kinda clumsy but she does know how to make everyone smile once in a while. Skreel is a fun guy. Haze introduced me to him when I was younger and we became friends automatically. Though there are times where he scares me." Yuki said.

"Does Skreel have a father that's King of the Ender-Creepers?" Ace asked.

"No. Unlike us he has a mother. So basically there's a Queen of the Ender-Creepers but no one knows what she looks like except for Skreel." Yuki said.

"Not even Haze!" Ace asked in shock.

"Nope." Yuki replied.

"Ah…continue." Ace said as he drunk his water.

"Rosa is alright. She does fight my skeletons when they aggravate her and I fight her Iron Golems when they aggravate me. Blazette is a total hot head. Nuff said. Charlette just floats around but overall she's neutral in my case. The same goes with Gel, Yaebi, Sally, Jennifer, Ink, Silvia, and Ashley. Lone and Fang are my best friends like Willow and Silk. The Five of us are mainly friends with one another, Heroinebrine is never seem so I can't comment on her, and Erin is just a total vampiric Bitch who wants to get her claws on Haze." Yuki finished.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" Ace asked.

"She has a crush on him." Yuki said.

Ace seemed to raise a eyebrow and dropped his jaw but fixed it soon after. Though he did remember Haze saying that he was in love with someone.

"Though…I don't think Haze is in love with Erin because he seems to eye Ashley all the time and acts nice to her." Yuki said.

"Ah…I see." Ace said.

"So how are Kai and Theron?" Yuki asked.

"Well...Theron acts like a total badass from time to time. Though he is mysterious and I don't even know that much about him but what I do know is that he hates dark caves so if you put him in a cave all alone he may snap." Ace chuckled.

"Really!?" Yuki asked in shock

"Yep. anyways...Kai can act arrogant and childish at times but he's a awesome friend who'll stand by your side till the end. The weird think about him was that he always seemed to do random stuff like fight people at random or eat. I still miss that guy to this very day. He was like a little brother to me." Ace told her.

"I'm sorry about Kai Ace." Yuki said to him.

"Hey...it's not your fault. At least he's in a better place." Ace said with a sigh.

Ace and Yuki continued eating their food. They seemed to have something going on in their minds. As Yuki took a sip of her water she couldn't help but look at Ace's right arm. She's always seen t covered and she needed to know what was under those bandages.

"Ace…" Yuki called out.

"Yeah Yuki?" Ace replied as he started to eat a steak.

"…I…I want to see what's under your bandages" Yuki said.

Ace stopped eating his steak when she said that and his face seemed to darken a little. He then turned his head to look at his arm.

"Yuki…I can't. I know I should but…you would see me differently like everyone else in this world." Ace said.

Yuki then got up and walked over to Ace and sat next to him. She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek before speaking.

"Ace no matter what happens…I'll still love you." Yuki said.

"Alright...but you need to keep it our secret." Ace said.

"I will Ace. You're the only person that I care about." Yuki giggled.

Ace soon sighed and nodded his head. He then raised his arm and pulled the sleeve up revealing the bandages going all the way up to his shoulder. He then grabbed a arrow inside his quiver and cut a bandage off before placing the arrow back. He then grabbed the torn piece and began to unravel the bandages.

Yuki stared at Ace's face to see that he looked uncertain about this but Yuki needed to know what was behind those bandages. It was about five minutes before Ace removed all the bandages. He then looked at Yuki to see that she was still watching and then he looked down at the unraveled arm. He then raised his right arm and Yuki's eyes widen in shock and she seemed to gasp.

Ace's entire arm was nothing but bones. He had arteries and veins coursing through his Skeleton arm, his fingers were sharp finger bone nails, and unlike Skeletons whose arms are skinny, his arm resembled his left arm if it weren't for it lacking flesh. Yuki was stunned to see Ace's arm like this and she looked up to see his face.

"How did it get like that?" Yuki asked.

"I was born with it." Ace said with a sigh.

"But...you're human. Does that mean you're a mob like me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes and no. I'm all human thanks to my father but I have Skeleton DNA from my Skeleton mother." Ace said.

"Wait...I thought she was your adoptive mother." Yuki asked in confusion.

"She made up that lie just so my life wouldn't be ruined by Minecraftians and be hunted down because I'm a hybrid." Ace said

"My life was a pain at first because my father died leaving me with my mother. He was killed by Minecraftians who found out about his affair with my mother so they tried to kill us but...he succeeded but at the costs of his life. He left us when I was five and I was heartbroken by that. Everything did cheer up for me and my mother when I got older. She taught me how to defend myself with a bow and arrow and I was able to pick up some Skeleton moves from her." Ace said to her.

"Ace...I-never knew your life was that hard." Yuki said with tears in her eyes.

Ace smiled and moved his regular hand to wipe Yuki's tears from her eyes while the Skeleton hand wrapped around Yuki's hand.

"Yuki it's not your fault. I'm just happy that I have a girl like you at my side." Ace told her.

"And I'm happy that I have a boy like you at my side as Well Ace." Yuki told him.

Ace and Yuki smiled at each other then they look at the Wine. that was brought along with them. Ace then turned to Yuki and she gave him a smile showing that she was thinking the same thing. Thinking that it was ok Ace grabbed the bottle and with his sharp Skeleton fingers popped the cork out and he began to pour them in the two empty glasses that were also brought along with them.

-20 minutes later-

A empty wine bottle laid on its side along with the food being eaten and next to everything was a giggling Yuki, and a chuckling Ace with their faces blushing red and hiccuping.

"~Hic~ Yuki…I'm…I'm just~hic~saying. Yo-You're better then all them~hic~Minecraftian gals." Ace told her while intoxicated.

"Y-you think~Hic~ So Acey.?" Yuki said while also intoxicated.

"Yu~Hic~ki…I would never~hic~lie to you.~You're my main girl Yuki and~hic~ I would never lie to you." Ace told her with a smile.

Yuki's flushed a deep shade of red when Ace said that to her. She then crawled towards Ace in a sexy kind of way and she was a inch away from his lips.

"Weally my~hic~Skeleton boy." Yuki said trying to act cute as possible.

"~Hic~yes Yuki.~hic~Weally." Ace said while he tried to mock her.

Yuki smiled seductively and kissed Ace which he kindly accepted the kiss was passionate and all tongue for about three minutes before they both pulled away. Yuki then started to grind her body on Ace and whispered in his ear.

"Ace I'm so hot right now and wet. Do you wanna do it." She said while messing with her shirt.

"~Sigh~ You naughty little girl. Of course I want to do it with you." Ace replied.

Both of them smiled at one another and they tumbled to the ground with Yuki giggling an Ace chuckling.

**Author's Note: Intoxicated much huh. You can only blame Haze for giving them the Wine but not even he knew that he put it in the picnic basket. He was using his Wither heads and they co crazy stuff from time to time. Anyways next chapter will be a Lemon scene with Ace and Yuki and then they return to the castle. Ou know you all wanted them to do it wit one another so I can only comply for you all. So enjoy.**


	21. A Skeletons Heart

**Author Note: Time to give you the couple that was made for the beginning.**

**Warning: The first bit is with AcexYuki Lemon Scene so if you don't want to read it skip down until you see the words showing that it has ended.**

**Let us Begin!**

**Chapter 21: A Skeletons Heart**

**-Ace's P.o.v-  
**

I was on top if Yuki and I began to kiss her neck which made her moan in pleasure with her arms wrapped around my neck. I continued to kiss her neck and worked my way down until my head was beside her breasts. I stopped and looked up at Yuki waiting for her approval and she nodded with her eyes of lust. Without a moment to spare I placed my hands on the unzipped part of Yuki's vest and moved it to the side revealing her luscious breasts.

"My…someone's been taking care of herself." I chuckled as I massaged her breasts.

"~Giggle~ Well...I have been eating healthy and what not." Yuki said with a red face.

I chuckled to myself and began to pinch Yuki's pink nipples with my regular human fingers and my sharp skeleton fingers. I thought that my Skeleton fingers would hurt her but Yuki moaned in pleasure. I soon stopped what he was doing and looked at Yuki to see her smiling seductively at me while I felt her silk gloves reach inside my pants and grab my member. Seeing her already making her move I leaned his face in and began to suck her tender breasts. After two minutes Yuki pulled my head back and my eyes widen wondering what she was doing.

"It's my turn to pleasure you Ace." Yuki giggled.

"Alright then." I said with a smirk.

I laid myself on the ground and watched as Yuki began to unzip my pants revealing my aroused member. It was precisely 7inches and I wasn't surprised to see that she was astonished to see my hard member and blushed as she touched it.

"_It's bigger than any dildo that I or Hilda have ever crafted or used."_

Yuki thought.

After staring at it for a minute Yuki began to stroke my member and as her reward she heard me moan softly. Yuki giggled and she began to lick the tip of my member which made me moan some more.

"Y-Yuki…how come you know w-what you're doing?" I asked with some drool coming from my mouth.

Yuki pulled back with some saliva from her mouth and smiled seductively at me.

"That's because Hilda and I have done this together for a while so this isn't new Acey." Yuki said.

She then went back to licking my member before sucking on it. I grinded his teeth as I felt her mouth pleasure my member and I couldn't help but allow several moans escape my mouth. Yuki continued on sucking my member and I saw her played with her womanhood that was leaking her juices since she craved for my hard meat stick. Two minutes had passed and I felt his member stiffen up.

"Yuki…I think I'm going to…"

I couldn't finish his sentence as he climaxed into Yuki's mouth catching her by surprise. She released my member and it continued to spray its fluids and a lot of it all over Yuki's face, boobs, and her clothes. I watched as she drunk the little amount of my seed that entered her mouth and she began to lick up the rest that was on her breasts and her face.

"Ace…you taste so good. I can't believe you sprayed this much on me. You must have been saving a lot haven't you?" Yuki said happily as she finished cleaning herself off.

"What can I say…you are a sexy girl so why don't I save a lot for my dear Yuki." I chuckled.

We both began to remove our clothes until we were fully nude. The only thing we had on was our Skeleton hats. I watched as Yuki dropped down to her hands and knee's as if she was a dog and looked at me with her juices flowing out of her womanhood.

"Take me Ace…" Yuki whispered.

I couldn't help but comply with that answer and walked over to her sexy body. I then aligned my member with her womanhood and the tip was touching her opening.

"Are you ready Yuki? You do know that I'm a Virgin so if I do something wrong-"

"Ace you won't. I trust you my love so pound my body with your hearts content." She said to me.

I nodded and thrusted inside her with all my might knowing that she had sex with Hilda before she wouldn't be fazed but I was surprised to see her give out a sharp gasp when I pushed myself all the way inside of her.

"A-are you ok Yuki?" I asked.

"Y-yes…I just never took something this big inside me before." Yuki said.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No keep going. It feels to good." She moaned.

I nodded and thrusted into her. Each time I would thrust her muscles would grip me like a vice with each thrust. I soon got the hang of it and quickened my pace while I grabbed her breasts and began to play with them as if I'm milking a cow.

"Oh…so good. It's so hot and alive. Each thrust is like going into the Aether." Yuki moaned.

Even though her insides were cold she still felt alive in my case. I really don't care if she's a Skeleton, I will devote my entire life just to make her happy.

"Ace…switch positions." She moaned.

"Alright then." I replied.

I laid my back on the ground and watched as Yuki climbed on top of me and slammed her womanhood onto my member. It felt so amazing that I moaned as she would thrust her hips up and down on my erect member with ease. If she was a virgin this would be completely different but she's still good

"Ace…kiss me." Yuki begged.

I couldn't help but comply with the sexy face she's putting on as she kept on thrusting on my member. I grabbed the back of her head with my Skeleton hand and pulled her into a kiss. Our tongues connected and became entwined together as if they were one. Her kisses will never get old for each one is like tasting fruit. Apples to be precise. As we kissed I felt myself getting close to climaxing and I pulled away from Yuki and looked at her eyes.

"Yuki…I'm about to cum again." I moaned to her.

"So am I. Go ahead and release inside of me Acey. I want to feel your hot seed in my womb." Yuki begged.

"If my Princess wants it…then she will have it." I replied with a smile.

I grabbed her waist with both hands and began to pound her as hard as I could so we can both cum at the same time. After a minute I felt my member stiffen up and without warning I shot deep inside Yuki's womb and we both moaned as loud as we could. I then heard the sound of bones and I watched as bone like wings sprouted from inside Yuki's back and cracked each time it moved. I'm surprised to see her like this but she is a Skeleton after all. Yuki then leaned her body onto mine and we were both breathing heavily.

"Ace…I love you." Yuki said to me.

"I love you to Yuki." I replied.

**The Lemon Scene is over. I swear this one is longer then Kai and Willow's.**

**-Five minutes later-**

I was on my way back towards the castle with Yuki sleeping soundly on my back. After having our fun with one another it wasn't surprising to see her exhausted. I looked back to check on her and I saw here sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. I was happy seeing her happy and I will make sure that she stayed that way.

**-No P.o.v-**

Ace approached the castle doors and opened them. He was surprised to see the guards where off duty and was either playing cars with each other or sleeping next to the bone like pillars. Ace soon chuckled and began to walk around in the giant castle with Yuki still sleeping on his back. As Ace continued walking he turned a corner and ran into Haze who was reading a book while he roamed the castle.

"Oh…hey Skeletal. Have fun with Yuki." Haze asked.

"Y-yeah. She had a great time." Ace said.

"Excellent. Well you two must be tired so get some rest." Haze said with a smile.

Ace nodded and walked passed Haze who continued to read his book while he levitated away. After six minutes Ace finally found Yuki's room and opened the door leading inside. He then approached her bed and laid Yuki down while taking off her hat. Seeing her snuggle on the bed Ace walked over towards a chair and took off his hat and placed both his and Yuki's hat on the table. He then walked back towards the bed and laid himself beside Yuki who opened her tired eyes for a few seconds to see Ace. She then moved herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his side as if he was a teddy bear.

"Tonight was fun Ace." She yawned.

"Yeah I know though we can't do it when someone else is around." Ace said.

"Yeah…Hilda would get jealous if she found me with you." Yuki said.

"Yeah…well Goodnight Yuki." Ace said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah…goodnight Ace." Yuki giggled.

The two soon asleep together with smiles on their faces though they didn't realize the female figure who was watching them in the corner. She silently walked out of the room and stepped into the light of the castle revealing herself as Hilda but she wasn't happy.

"So…Skeletal is actually called Ace huh. Well now this seems to be excellent in my case. Though he is having fun with Yuki and he gave his first time to her." Hilda said with irritation.

She soon calmed down and her frown turned into a smile.

"No matter. He can have his fun with Yuki…for now. Besides…she knows where her loyalty lies and she wouldn't give it to some simple human. Yuki may say that she loves him but she loves me more. So enjoy her while you know very little of our secret Ace because when I have you right where I want you…You'll be mine." Hilda said.

She soon walked down the halls with a smile still on her face and she seemed to be giggling happily about it.

**Author's note: Well Ace is surely screwed. Hilda knows of what Ace and Yuki have done but she isn't going to let this pass. She'll have her revenge so until then she'll act like nothing happened.**


	22. News

**Author's note: This chapter will involve Skreel the Ender-Creeper prince, Theron, Silvia and the Creeper Princess's. **

**Chapter 22: News**

**-Skreels P.o.v-**

I looked up in the rainy night sky through the window of my room. Everything was peaceful when it was night time. The mobs roam around like they would normally do and they don't seem to realize the fact that it is raining. The only ones that I can see are the Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Creepers. Unlike our counterparts we Ender-Creepers are affected by the rain and sunlight just like Endermen. The rain is like lava from the sky and it hurts so much that we can't stand it and the sunlight will only affect us it makes contact with our skin. If it does then we will get minor burns so we would teleport to shaded area's before that happens.

Besides that though the Mob Festival is in a month and everyone is probably getting ready. Especially Andr.

"_Why does she have to act so cold hearted to me at times? She's not a bad person so why? I just want to tell her how I feel for her but…she may not think of me that way."_ I thought

"_Still thinking about the Ender Princess again my son." _A female voice spoke inside his head.

I bolted my head off of my desk up when I heard her voice.

"Dammit mother stop reading my thoughts!" I shouted.

"_And why shouldn't I? You think aloud in your head Skreel." _ She said again.

I kept silent after she spoke knowing that she was right. After all, my mother along with Herobrine can read the minds of people so I can't argue with her. Though…it can get annoying from time to time.

"What do you want anyway mother. You see that I have a lot of things on my mind." I told her.

"_If you mean by thinking about the Ender Princess as things then it must be really important." _ She giggled.

"Look just tell me what you want mother because you're invading my privacy and my mind is one of those things." I told her.

"_Well…I was going to make you train for the upcoming Mob Festival but something has occurred with the Creeper Princess's. They seem sad for some reason so I want you to see what's wrong with them." _ She replied.

I was surprised to hear this. The girls are usually happy and cheerful and after having Hayden the Dark Creeper or Theron in their castle they seemed happier then ever. I wonder what happened.

"Alright I'll go check on them Mother." I said.

"_Good. In the mean time I will be taking a beauty nap so don't do anything stupid Skreel."_ She said.

"Got it mother." I said to her.

After finishing my talk with my mother I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my Ender-Creeper hat and placed t on my head. With that I thought of the inside of the Creeper castle and teleported there leaving a trail of purple particles behind.

**-No P.o.v-**

There was another warping sound and Skreel appeared inside the halls of the Creeper castle. He looked around to see Creeper guards roaming around. Skreel approached one of the guards who was humanized out of the bunch and greeted him.

"Oh Prince Skreel! What brings you here on this rainy day?" The Humanized Creeper replied.

"I came to see the Princess's. Do you know where they are?" Skreel asked.

"They're probably in Sir Hayden's room. Though they seemed to be grieving about his disappearance." He replied.

Skreels eyes widen when he heard this.

"_If I'm guessing correctly he must have made his escape when everyone was sleeping. I wouldn't blame him. He is a Minecraftian after all."_

Skreel thought.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to cheer them up." Skreel said.

The Creeper nodded and continued on with his duties while Skreel walked towards the Princess's dorms upstairs. If he knew well Hayden or Theron's room would be next to theirs. As Skreel walked down the halls he heard the sniffling of one of the Creeper Princess's and continued down the halls where the sniffles got louder and came from the inside a black colored door. He opened the door silently and peeked inside to see Cupa, Flare, Elena, and Sophia looking depressed on Haydens bed.

"Are you girls alright?" Skreel said as he opened the door revealing himself.

He watched as the four of them quickly turned their heads to see him and they ran towards him and gave him a group hug while knocking him down.

"SKREEL!" They all sobbed.

They hugged Skreel tightly and sobbed on his purple shirt. He would be happy to see them but they were actually strangling him to death.

"_O-Wheeze-kay…you can stop-Wheeze-hugging me."_ Skreel wheezed.

The girls released their death grip on Skreel and he began to gasp for some fresh air. Once he was done he cleared his throat and began to speak to them.

"So…why are you girls sad." Skreel asked.

The girls were silent at first when he asked that and looked down on the ground. They then put their gaze back on him.

"Hayden is missing." Flare said.

"And he hasn't returned ever since." Elena said.

"-Sigh- I guess I have to hunt him down…beat him to death and bring him back here." Skreel said.

"No that's not it Skreel." Cupa said with a worried voice.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"We sent him on a request to get us a few diamonds. After three days he hasn't returned and we think he might have…" Sophia then drifted off her sentence and tears began to form in her eyes.

Seeing this Skreel hugged her and sighed.

"_Didn't think that the Theron would actually make these girls miss him. If he went to a cave he might have gotten lost or died. Still I need to find them for their sakes."_

Skreel sighed.

"Alright…I'll go look for him and bring him back for you my dear Creeper Sisters." Skreel said with a smile.

"Thank-you Skreel!" They cheered.

They then gave Skreel a hugged and released as they watched him depart. He began to walk in the main halls and thought of something.

"_If he went into a cave it could be possible that he met Silvia. I should ask her has he seen Theron but I should use his Creeper name so she doesn't freak out."_

Skreel Thought.

With that he teleported again leaving a trail of purple particles behind him.

**-Theron's P.o.v-**

"Big brother!" I heard Silvia call out.

"Yes Silvia?" I replied as I took my sight off of the book I was reading.

I watched as she ran towards me with one of her smiles and jumped onto my chest knocking me off of the chair. We both fell and she was giggling happily and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I made you a present Big brother." Silvia giggled.

"A present huh? Alright then where is it." I asked her.

"You have to close your eyes silly it's a surprise." She giggled again.

I couldn't help but comply and closed my eyes. I didn't want to give out any shrugs or groans because doing that to a twelve year old girl would make her cry or angr and I wouldn't want that.

"Ok Big brother you can open them now." Silvia told me.

I did as I was told and opened my eyes to see a Silverfish hat in her hands. It resembled hers but it was a lot bigger.

"Silvia…this is for me?" I asked.

"Yes…why else would I show this to you silly." Silvia said.

I smiled and accepted Silvia's gift. I removed the Dark Creeper hoodie from my head and placed the Silverfish hat on. It was truly a great gift and I would cherish it since it's from Silvia.

"Thank-you little sis. I love it." I told her.

I watched Silvia smile and she hugged me. As time went by my wounds have been healing so her hugs where hurting but only a little.

"Am I disturbing something in here." A voice called out.

Both Silvia and I turned our heads to see a figure standing next too the door and I could tell who it was.

"Big brother Skreel." Silvia squealed.

She rushed over to him and gave him a hug and he chuckled happily.

"Hey Silvia how have you been?" He said to her.

"Just fine Skreel." Silvia giggled.

"It's great to hear that." Skreel said.

He then looked up at me and I couldn't help but stare at him. His purple glowing eyes stared directly into my ruby red eyes as if he was looking into my soul.

"Taking a guess you're Hayden." He said to me.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"You know the Creeper Princess's correct." He asked.

"Yeah…did something happen to them." I replied with a sense of dread.

"No they're alright. They just miss you dearly since you haven't returned.

"_That's right! After that accident I've been hanging here with Silvia and wwaiting for my wounds to heal. I completely forgot about Cupa, Sophia, Flare, and Elena. God I'm a fool."_

I thought.

"Crap…I should have sent them a note saying that I was ok." I told him.

"Well…they wanted me to come and get you and that's what I came to do but seeing that you're playing with Silvia I think they can understand." He told me.

"I see…Tell them I'm sorry if I worried them but I'll see them." I said.

"We'll you'll be able to see them tomorrow. Our parents are gathering to talk about the upcoming Mob Festival so you'll be able to see them again." He told me.

"Gr-great. Tell them that I will be there." I told him.

I watched as Skreel smiled and nodded. After that he wished both of us a good-bye and teleported off leaving purple particles behind.

"We sould probably get some rest Silvia. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." I said.

"Ok Theron." She replied.

We both walked off towards her room and she quickly got on her bed with me. I watched as she snuggled beside me and giggled again which made me chuckle myself. Seeing her happy somehow makes me happy and I'm glad.

"Goodnight Big brother." Silvia yawned.

"Goodnight…Little sister." I said.

I watched as Silvia closed her eyes and drifted off into her dreams and it was soon followed by me. Before I could sleep I heard something call out to me.

"_Goodnight…Hayden." _A female voice said.

I didn't want to answer to that thing but what choice did I have. I know she wasn't gone so she's going to be haunting me until we become 'Whole' so the least can do is play along until I find a way to get rid of her.

"Goodnight…Karen."


	23. More Mobs

**Author's Note: Ok just letting you know Theron, Kai, and Ace's chapters where set on the same day when Kai got reborn. Anyways let's go back to Kai.**

**Chapter 23: News**

Kai opened his tired red eyes and yawned. He soon sat up and rubbed his eyes while speaking very low since Willow was still sleeping.

"Man…my body is so sore from last night. Willow must have wanted me for a while if we were doing it that rough." He said with a smile.

He then turned to see Willow still sleeping and to his surprise both of their spider legs were still out. Seeing this Kai retracted them back into his body and got up from the bed. He then stretched cracking some of his joints and sore bones and walked to the bathroom.

"I should take a shower. After all of the 'Fun' last night I must really stink with my pheromones and her pheromones and what not." He chuckled.

As Kai entered the bathroom he saw the bathtub that was 4 blocks in length and it was 5 blocks wide. He approached it and flipped one of the levers on the side and he was rewarded with water running inside the tub. After about 4 minutes Kai flipped the lever again and the water stopped while the water in the tub released steam. Since that Kai was already naked he jumped into the tub and felt the warm water engulf his body.

"Ah…this feels so nice." Kai said with a grin on his face.

"Then do you mind if I join you?"

Kai then turned his head when he heard the voice and saw Willow standing there with a smile.

"Sure. Hop in Willow." Kai said with a smile.

Willow smiled and accepted his offer and entered the tub. She then scooted beside Kai who was blushing happily and he began to wash Willow's back.

"So…how did my love bug sleep?" Kai asked.

"I slept well. Although I am a little sore from our 'Fun' last night but it was amazing when you pounded me like a beast." Willow giggled.

"Hmph…I should say the same to you. You were the one who went wild." Kai snickered.

"Yeah..you're right. Although…"

Willow then inch herself back until she was next to Kai's ear.

"We can do it again right now." She giggled.

Kai stops washing Willow's back and takes a moment to think about it. Once he was done he sighed and continued to wash her back.

"I would love to Willow but I promised Silk that I would play with her today. Plus I'm still sore from last night." Kai said.

"Alright…I understand my love." Willow said.

**-10 minutes later because all they're doing is washing each other and talking so there's nothing to Write-**

Kai walked out of the bathroom followed by Willow and the two had mist coming out of their bodies from the warm and dry from the bath. They then began to get dress in their usual clothes and exited the room to get something to eat.

"Do you think we were a little loud last night?" Willow asked.

"I do believe so with all of that loud moaning. I do hope that your father doesn't kill me." Kai said with a sigh.

Willow giggled and grabbed Kai's hand with hers. She then stared at Kai who was looking back at her and giggled happily.

"Kai…daddy would never kill you. Besides…he sees how much I love you so he wouldn't do such a terrible thing." Willow said.

"~Sigh~ Alright then I trust you Willow." Kai sighed.

The two entered the dining hall and took their seats while telling a Humanized Spider girl what they wanted. After ten minutes have passed both of them were eating steak, bread, watermelon, and water for their breakfast. As they ate Silk entered the room with and noticed Kai and Willow and quickly approached them.

"Good Morning Kai, and Willow." Silky yawned.

"Good Morning Silk." They replied in unison.

Kai then lifted Silk up and sat her down on his lap and she began to eat one of his watermelons.

"So how did you sleep Silk?" Willow asked.

Silk stopped eating her watermelon and stared at Willow with a irritated look.

"Well big sister…I was sleeping peacefully for the time being but you and big brother were very loud last night when you where mating with one another." She said.

Kai looked up at Willow to see her blushing a little and it looked like that she was holding in some laughter. Kai only sighed and hugged Silk before speaking to her.

"I'm sorry Silky. I didn't mean to keep you up all night with the noise." Kai said.

Silk looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kai.

"Its ok big brother I'm not mad at you. Although you were very loud last night so I was very tired." Silk said.

"Anyways when we're finished eating why don't we all play together. How does that sound to you guys?" Kai asked.

"That sounds great big brother." Silk giggled.

"Alright then." Willow said.

**-Timelapse cause all their doing is eating-**

**-Kai's P.o.v-**

After finished eating the three of us were about to start our play date with one another. After all Silky deserves some play time because she's a kid and all kids need some attention from their older counterparts from time to time. If I'm taking a guess these two always seem to fight with one another so I better stay around them. As siblings I want them to get close with one another.

"Sir Kai and my dear princess's" A humanized male Spider called out.

"What is it?" Willow replied.

"King Webs request to see you immediately." The Spider said.

"Alright…you're dismissed." Willow said.

The Spider bowed and walked off. My guess is that he went to go continue his duties.

"I wonder why daddy wants to see us?" Silk asked.

"My guess is what happened last night." I sighed.

"Kai you need to calm down. Daddy wouldn't call us because of that." Willow said.

"I hope you're right for my sakes." I said to her.

We began to walk around in the castle until we reached the kings throne room. After ten minutes of walking around we were at his door and Willow began to knock on it.

"**Enter"**

After we heard him the three of us entered his throne room and what I saw was…a complete shock. King Webs wasn't a giant Spider like I thought he would be. Instead…he was…human looking. King Webs looked like a guy in his mid-thirty's. He was probably around 6ft. He also had light tan skin, red eyes, spiky black hair that resembled mine when I was human, and he was muscular but not like those over excessive body builders but he was built to get a girl to fall in love with him in an instant. He wore a black short sleeve t-shirt, grey jeans, black boots, and chained necklace around his neck that looked like a pendant.

"Ah there you are." He said with a smile.

"Hi Daddy." Both Willow and Silk replied.

I on the other hand was a bit…mind blown right now. Willow noticed this and snapped her fingers snapping me out of my trance.

"Kai are you ok?" She asked.

"If by ok then no. Since when has you're dad…you know…look human." I said.

"Oh…right. Daddy didn't explain this to you." Willow said.

"Daddy…can you answer brother Kai's question?" Silk asked.

"Certainly my dear. As you can see yes I look human just like my two daughters but I'm not half human like them. I'm basically a giant Spider but I use this human form of mine when I go to meetings." King Webs said to me.

"Do the rest of the Mob parents use this form?" I asked.

"Of course. We don't stay in our Mob form all the time Kai. But anyways this isn't what I called you here because the parents and I are going to be having another meeting for the upcoming Mob Festival." He told us.

"Great…let's just hope I don't die again." I muttered.

"Anyways I heard from King Boom that there are some knew mob Princess's and Prince's that will be joining us in the Mob Festival this year." King Webs said.

"Great…more people to be weary about." Willow said.

"What kind of mobs Daddy?" Silk asked.

"I don't know yet my dear but they could be stronger then us. They might even rival Skreel, Andr, Haze, Erin, and Heroinebrine by strength. Be careful when you meet them." King Webs said.

"Don't worry King Webs I wont allow someone to harm Silk or Willow. Even if they are stronger then me they will not harm them." I told him.

King Webs smiled and approached me. He then placed a hand on my head and smiled. It was almost like one of those fatherly love smiles.

"I give you my full trust Kai. I know you'll protect my daughters so I have nothing to fear." He told me.

After the talk the three of us left and I looked at Silk who was at my side and sighed.

"Silky I'm sorry. I guess we can't play today." I told her.

"That's ok big brother." She told me.

I Smiled seeing that she wasn't mad or anything so I patted her on the head. After that I turned to Willow to see her staring at me.

"So…you scared about the new Princess's and Prince's that might show up?" I asked.

"Oh please. These new mobs won't scare me. Besides…I have to deal with Andr and she's deadly enough as it is. These Mobs will be nothing but flies." Willow chuckled.

I sighed with a smile on my face to see her use the smug attitude of hers. It reminded me of myself in my younger days. Ah…the memories.

"Well…we better get going. I rather be early and show everyone my new appearance." I told them.

"Alright then." Willow said.

"Ok then big brother."

**Author's Note: Ah yeah another get together at the Social Bar. Will this be the same as last time or different for our friends. Anyways I need to think of some mobs so I'll be doing research for the time being. **


	24. The Characters that come to mind so far

**Royal Mobs**

**Author's Note: Done with any progress. This is the report for all the Princesses and Princes All together there are 30 Princesses and 15 Princes along with our Three hero's. So this Mob Festival will be made up of 48 of our dear characters and they shall be split into 6 teams made up of 8 people.**

**Show up-Those who have this will appear in the social bar so you'll be able to meet the one's that you know earlier and the new Royal mobs that will be joining the fun and will be given a brief description.**

**Doesn't come-Those who have this will not appear until the Mob Festival starts.**

**-Minecraft Royal Mobs-**

**Princess Yuki-Skeleton Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Cupa, Princess Sophia, Princess Elena, Princess Flare-Creeper Princess's(Shows up)**

**Princess Andr-Enderman Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Andrei-Enderman Prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Snowy-Snow Golem Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Skreel-Ender-Creeper Prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Rayven-Ender-Creeper Princess(Coming later on in the story)**

**Princess Rosa-Iron Golem Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Blazette-Blaze Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Charlette-Ghast Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Prince Yaebi-Zombie prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Gel-Slime Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Jennifer-Magma Cube Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Sally-Pigman Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Hilda-Wither Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Haze-Wither Prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Ashley-Witch Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Erin-Vampire(bat) Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Ink-Squid Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Silvia-Silverfish Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Kitten-Ocelot Princess(Shows up)**

**Princess Lone-Wolf Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Prince Fang-Wolf Prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Heroinebrine-Phantom Princess(Shows up)**

**-Twilight Royal Mobs-**

**Princess Terra-Hydra Princess(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Lolly- Fairy Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Serpent-Naga Prince(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Sandy-Sand Wyrm Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Khran-Lich Prince(Shows up)**

**Princess Alice- Wyvern Princess(Doesn't come) **

**-Ultimate Bosses Royal Mobs-**

**Prince Razor- Scorpion Prince(Emperor Scorpion)(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Viper-Basilisk Princess(Doesn't come)**

**-BossCraft Mobs-**

**Prince Harashu-Mummy Prince(Pharaoh)(Shows up) **

**Prince Reaper- Wraith Prince(Grim Reaper)(Doesn't come)**

**Prince Flame-Fire Soldier Prince(Fire lord)(Doesn't come)**

**Prince Marik-Rouge Prince(Rouge Master)(Shows up)**

**-Mystical Mobs-**

**Prince Agony-Sin Eater Prince(Shows up but leaves after a fight)**

**Princess Alma-Succubus Princess(Shows up and leaves with Agony)**

**Princess Monica- Angel Princess(Shows up)**

**Prince Blank-Mimic Prince(Shows up/made by Wilfredwarfstach)**

**Princess Aaron- Necromancer Prince(Doesn't come)**

**Princess Sharon-Necromancer Princess(Doesn't come)**

**-Hero's-**

**Kai**

**Ace**

**Theron**

**Necromancy Mod, Twilight Forest Mod, Mystical Creatures Mod, Wyvern Mob Mod, Ultimate Bosses Mod and BossCraft Mods have been used for this.**


	25. Meet and Greet Pt1

**Authors Note: Time to introduce the Princesses and Princes that come from places outside Minecraftia or another land like the fiery depths of the Nether or the Sunny light of the Aether. Let us begin**

**Note to readers: The Princesses and Princes have been named in the last chapter and like I said in the last chapter it is fully done. which means that I have everything that I needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Meet and Greet Pt.1**

**-Ace's P.o.v-**

"_It's the middle of the day yet Yuki asked me to follow Haze." _

I thought As I sat beside Haze who was sitting on a stool beside the Bar counter like me. I came here with Haze because after what King Bones said last night seemed to make Haze interested about these new Royal Mobs that will be joining. So here I am in my disguise and sitting beside the Wither Prince who seems to be eager to meet these new Royal Mobs but he didn't seem to show it. Though he wasn't the only one here. Andr, Andrei, and Skreel were here. I didn't understand why three of the strongest Mobs were here. I would like to say Andrei is strong as well but I'm not sure. I turned to see Andr talking to Andrei and he nodded as he listed to his sister. I then turned to Skreel and he seemed to be talking but…there was no one around him.

"Hey Haze." I called to the Wither.

"Yeah Skeletal what is it?" He asked.

"What's wrong with Skreel?" I asked.

I watched as he turned his head to look at Skreel and he saw him speaking with no one around him. He then turned back to me and sighed to himself.

"He's talking to Heroinebrine." He told me.

"Wait…why is she here and why can't I see her?" I asked.

"She's here like the rest of the strong Royal Mobs to see the new Princes and Princesses. Also Heroinebrine is also invisible. It's one of her abilities that she uses to keep herself hidden. She only talks to Skreel, Andr, and me since we're her close friends." He told me.

"Ah…I see." I said.

"Hey Haze!" Andrei shouted.

"Yeah…what is it Andrei?" Haze shouted back.

"Where's Skeleton brat and Wither brat? I thought they would be here with you." He asked.

I grinded my teeth to see this Ender bastard call Yuki that but Haze Wither heads nudged me on the back telling me to keep calm which I did.

"Please do not call my sisters such words. Anyways Yuki is still at the Skeleton Castle since she can't go out in sunlight. Hilda on the other hand went back into the Nether to get something from the Wither Castle." Haze said.

"Oh…I see thanks for telling me." Andrei replied.

As soon as they were done talking Haze began to drink some red wine with his Wither head. I swear he barely uses his hands for anything nowadays. I then snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened revealing Rosa, Yaebi (who seemed to have some sort of black umbrella, and a new Prince and…he seemed to be walking on his feet AND his hands. I nudged Haze who stopped drinking red wine and he immediately turned to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who's the boy that's walking like a dog?" I asked.

"Oh…that's Prince Fang. Prince of the Wolfs and little brother of Princess Lone." He told me.

I looked back at Fang and started to examine him.

I couldn't tell what Fangs height was since he was on all fours but he seemed to be about 16 years old and he had black Wolf ears on top of his head and long black hair that reached his waist and covered part of his shoulders. The hair looked wild and messy as if it wasn't brushed in a while. He also had red eyes and his skin was pale as if it was turning into a light grey or something. His nails were long and seemed to claw the hell out of something or someone, Wolf teeth, and the interesting thing was that he had **6 black Wolf tails**. He wore wool like pants but he didn't wear a shirt, and shoes.

"-Howls for about a minute- Hello everyone." He greeted in a rough voice.

"Great…the mutts here." Andr, and Andrei muttered.

"Hey Fang." Skreel said.

Fang approached the Ender-Creeper prince on all fours and when he stood on his legs he seemed be about 5'11. Both Skreel and Fang then did a bro-hug and patted each other on the back. After that Fang went back on all fours and went over to the Bar counter to get something to eat.. I then noticed that Yaebi approached me and I greeted him as well since that we became friends.

* * *

**-No P.o.v-**

As everyone began to settle down with one another sand started to form around the area which caught the attention of Fang, Skreel, Andr, and Haze. Everyone else seemed to be oblivious but then when the sand started to rise and make some sort of bone like sounds that's when everyone gave their full attention. The sand then formed into a humanoid shape and bandages along with clothing started to come out through the slits of the floor and wrap around the sand. The sand then stopped molding the humanoid form until it looked like a sandy 13 year old boy. The sand then hardened itself and it instantly broke revealing the boy.

The boy had short blond hair that covered his ears, sand colored skin, and was about 5'2 in height. He wore a black colored T-shirt, blue pants, and necklace around his neck. What was weird was that his arms and feet were wrapped around the bandages that formed around his body. The boy then opened his eyes which were sapphire colored and smiled at everyone in the room.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Harashu and I am the Mummy Prince. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a soft and pleasant voice.

Everyone was surprised on how he looked. He looked Royal like for a 13 year old.

"Hey names Skreel Prince of the Ender-Creepers." Skreel said.

"Names Haze. Prince of the Withers." Haze said.

"Names Andrei. Prince of the Enderman." Andrei muttered.

"Names Andr. Princess of the Enderman." Andr said

"Hi. My names Rosa. Princess of the Iron Golems. It's nice to meet you." Rosa said.

"I'm Fang. Prince of the Wolfs." Fang said with a grin.

"I'm Skeletal. It's nice to meet you." Ace said.

"And I'm Yaebi. Prince of the Zombies. It's nice to meet you." Yaebi said.

"Like wise. I hope we can all get along with each other." Harashu said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and went back to their conversation but Harashu felt something. He only saw 7 of the Royal Mobs. Their was also Skeletal(or Ace) but he felt another presence in the room. He soon shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing and went over to Yaebi and Ace and began to speak to them.

"So you're the prince of the Mummies." Ace asked.

"Yep. We are a new kind of mob that moved in to the desert biome. We live in a giant temple which is filled with our treasure but if you value your life you should stay away since our treasure is protected by many traps and mobs." Harashu said.

"That sounds amazing. Wait..does this make us brothers?" Yaebi asked.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. Mummies and Zombies are the same since we're both undead. It's nice to meet you Zombie Bro." Harashu said with a smile.

"Same to you Mummy Bro." Yaebi said back.

"So…where did you come from?" Ace asked.

"Well…I come from Egyptia. It's a giant desert biome land on the far side of Minecraftia." Harashu replied.

"What's it like there?" Yaebi asked.

"Well for it's hot that's for sure, and there are a ton of mobs that are there." Harashu said.

"Ah I see." Yaebi said.

"Wait…if you live in the desert Biome wouldn't it have taken you a while to get here?" Ace asked.

"It would have but as you can saw earlier my body is made out of sand. I can control anything that has sand on it or in it. Even f it's just one grain of sand I can still control it. As you can see us Mummies are dust and sand and I am as well. So since that were made out of sand my father taught me how to control sand and the sand inside me. So getting here was pretty easy. Just turn yourself into grains of sand and travel through solid blocks with ease." Harashu said.

Ace and Yaebi looked wide eyed at Harashu and looked at each other before looking back at him.

"That…sounds…Awsome!" Yaebi said with a smile.

"I have to admit…that has to be a awesome skill." Ace chuckled.

The three of them continued their conversation with one another. Each one of them being interested in each of their stories.

As time went by everyone was enjoying themselves. Skreel and Haze were talking to Heroinebrine who was still invisible, Yaebi started to talk with Rosa, Fang was curled up and taking a nap in the corner, Harashu was talking with Andr, and Andrei along with Ace were eating some food. Just then the door swung open and Hayden(Theron) came walking in with Silvia on his back. He was also followed by Hilda who seemed bored, and two Princesses. One of the Princess's had a pumpkin on her head while the other had a Witch hat.

* * *

The first Princess was known as Snowy. Princess of the Snow Golems. Snowy wore a pumpkin hat on her head and she wore a white coat that covered her mouth and she ha 5 black buttons on her coat. Her sleeves were brown and she wore brown pants, brown sandals that showed off nail polish that fits her style.

Snowy was about 5'8 and had pale creamy skin, orange hair that stopped in the middle of her back(she would usually have it tucked in her hat) blue nail polish, blue eyes and c-cup breasts. Snowy also seemed to be sucking on a lollipop and snow flakes seemed to float around her body. These snow flakes keep Snowy's body at a cool temperature since she isn't in a snow biome. Without this Snowy would easily get hot and later melt which would result in her death.

The Second Princess was known as Ashley. Princess of the Witches. Ashley had long purple hair that reached her waist, and she wore a black which outfit but it revealed her shoulders and part of her upper cleavage. She had ruby red eyes and wore black eyeliner, black nail polish. Ashley is a Princess who uses **Dark Magic** to fight her foes. Ashley is also a Princess who doesn't have a giant monster form. Despite this she is actually one of the weakest mobs there is but she is protected by Skreel who sees her as a younger sister even though he has the Creeper Princesses to look after. Though with the loss of a monster form Ashley makes that up by having strong and powerful **Dark Magic** attacks.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Silvia said happily.

"Hey." Hayden said.

"Hi everyone." Snowy said

"Good Evening." Ashley said.

Everyone greeted the new arrivals including Fang who woke up. Ashley then walked over to Skreel who was with Haze and a still invisible Heroinebrine and gave him a hug which he kindly returned. After that they both pulled away and began to talk to one another while Haze spoke with Heroinebrine. Hayden took Silvia off of her shoulders and she rushed over to Fang who smiled at the young girl and kindly aloud her to sit on his back, and Snowy walked over to Rosa and Yaebi and greeted them both before telling them her day. Skeletal(Ace) only watched as everyone settled in with the new arrivals and saw Hayden(Theron) already at his side.

"So…why aren't you with the Creeper Princesses?" Skeletal asked.

"It'ssss a long sssstory which involvessss pain and terror." Hayden sighed.

"Ah I see. Anyways how was your day?" Skeletal asked.

"It wassss ok ssso far. Nothing bad yet." Hayden replied.

"Ah. My day was ok. I'm a little tired but that's what I get for staying up late last night." Skeletal said.

"Why were you ssstaying up late?" Hayden asked.

"Reasons." Skeletal said with a smile.

"Whatever." Hayden replied.

The two then began to get something to eat but everything seemed to stop when the door was kicked open. Everyone turned to see the knew arrivals and they were surprised to see two new arrivals joining the fun.

* * *

**Authors Note: Introducing Fang, Harashu, Ashley, and Snowy. I would love to say Heroinebrine but I will make her turn visible the next chapter. Now for a brief summary of our characters.**

**Fang: **_Young, playful and funny as he may be Fang is someone you do not want to mess with. Beneath the bundle of joy lies a aggressive and protective predator who will slaughter anyone if he or his friends are treated poorly. Especially his big sister who he loves dearly._

**Snowy**:_ She is a kind and gentle person but if you piss her off she will make sure your are a icicle. Though despite that she is cute and nice she has the habit of being clumsy and leaving a trail of snow wear ever she goes on some occasions. _

**Ashley:**_Sure she may not be as strong as the other Princesses and lacks a Monster form but she makes all that up with her Dark Magic. Whether it would be a simple energy attack to summoning a dark hole Ashley is a force to reckon with_

**Harashu:**_He is a clever person despite his young age and despite his lack of strength he makes it up for his ability to manipulate sand and other mummified abilities he had up his sleeves or bandages to be precise._

**The Next Chapter introduces the Rogue Prince, his guard, the rest of the Minecraftian Princess's, and the Twilight mobs. After that chapter will be the Angel Princess and Princess and of course the Demon Princess and Prince.**


	26. Meet and Greet Pt2

**Authors Note: Yeah these Social bar chapters will be longer then the last one since there's going to be a lot of mobs coming and what not. So in this chapter we introduce the Rogue Prince, his friend/Guard, the Twilight Mobs, and the rest of the Minecraftian Princesses, and Princes. Any who let us continue shall we.**

**Chapter 25: Meet and Greet pt.2**

* * *

**-Theron's P.o.v-**

Everyone in the room fell silent after the new arrivals showed up. There were only two of them and if I'm guessing right they seemed to be Rogues.

* * *

The first one was about 5'8 in height and seemed to be around 21 years old. He wore a dark blue hoodie sweatshirt, dark blue pants, black socks, sandals, and a scarf covering his mouth just like me. His skin was a light tan color, brown hair and sapphire eyes. He also had two daggers on his belt along with a quiver and bow on his back, and wrist blades that seemed to be retracted.

The second one was odd though. He didn't seem like a Rogue at all from my perspective but who knows. The second guy had black Spikey hair that looks really wild, pale skin, black eyes. He wears a necklace around his neck and wears some sort of Gi that is orange and blue. Overall if he's suppose to be a Rogue he sure doesn't look like one.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I am Marik and I am the Prince of Rogues. And this is my friend Zohan." Marik said in a arrogant like voice.

"Hey." Zohan replied.

Everyone greeted the two newcomers except for Skreel, Haze, Hilda, Andrei, and Andr. I was a bit surprised but that's them. I then looked over to Ace to see him eating his steak with his right hand and I realized that he wasn't wearing his bandages. All I saw was that boney limb that held onto the steak as he took some bites off of the meat.

"Uh…Ace…" I called.

"Yeah what is it Theron?" He replied.

"Are you…a Skeleton?" I replied.

I watched as he got the memo of what I was saying and he looked at his right hand.

"Oh…right…I didn't tell you about this. It's a long story and I rather not explain it." He told me.

"Right…" I replied.

"Anyways when do you think the Creeper Princesses will show up." Ace asked.

"I don't know. But if they show up I would be happy to see them." I replied.

"Ah I see…You're love struck aren't you." Ace teased.

"W-what! No I'm not!" I replied with a red face.

"Yes you are don't deny it Theron." Ace chuckled.

I was just about t punch the hell out of Ace but Hilda appeared behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. Ace eyes went into shock and he immediately turned around to see the Wither Skeleton girl holding him in a tight grip.

"So Skelly…when are we going to do it." She asked him while giving him a cute nickname.

I saw Ace's face and his skin was completely red by this point. I even saw sweat drip from the side of his head and he seemed nervous. He then turned to me and before I knew it he began to speak.

"Uh…well…Hayden and I are talking right now. Right Hayden." He asked me.

"Nope…don't bring me into this Skeletal. I'm going to be over there." I told him.

I soon walked away and I swear I can here him muttering some words to me. Sure that was a pretty bastard like move I did but there is NO WAY I am getting involved with that kind of stuff. Though I feel bad for him but this is revenge.

I looked back to see Ace calm himself and started to eat his steaks again but Hilda still had her grip on him. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself seeing him in that situation and if Kai was here to see this then he would have been laughing like crazy. Speaking of Kai…I kind of miss him. He was like the only one to cheer up Ace and I when we're moody or something and now…he's gone.

"Hey…you alright Hayden." Someone asked.

I turned to see Andr looking down at me. Now I have to admit…she was cute looking especially her eyes. They were like jewels and she seemed like a goddess but even though she is pretty and all Andr was one of the fiercest and strongest Princesses that I heard off. I really haven't seen her in battle or anyone else to be precise. I've only seen Blazette, Cupa, Flare, Sophia, Elena, and Silvia and their pretty tough.

"Hey are you in there?" She asked as she knocked on my head as if it was a door.

As she did that I shook my head getting out of my thoughts and rubbed my head that was under my hood.

"Ow…Yeah I'm here I just blacked out for a minute in my thoughts." I told her.

"Oh I see. Anyways how are you and the Boom Sisters?" She asked.

"Well…I'm doing fine so far and if you mean Creeper sisters…I have no idea." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well…can you keep it a secret between us?" I told her in a soft voice.

"Of course. This is my apology after I called your sister stupid so I'll do this for you." She said with a smile.

"Alright but I want to tell you by a corner." I told her.

She nodded and we both walked to the corner at the far end of the room. I then began to explain to her that I went to the mines to get diamonds for the Creeper sisters and also told her about that …'Thing' I encountered in the mines. After that I told her about Silvia and other stuff and when I was done she was completely shocked.

"So…you still have those wounds on you?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

I pulled my sleeve up and showed her my bandaged arm.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked as she started to touch it with he hands.

"It doesn't hurt but my whole body is sore. I'm healing though and I'm grateful that nothings broken." I replied.

"Well…I'm glad to see nothing bad has happened to you Hayden. A friend of the Creeper Princesses is a friend of mine." She replied.

"Well…I'm glad I have a friend like you." I replied to her.

After our little chat Andr decided to talk to Hilda and I can see that Ace was grateful about that. I watched as he walked over to Haze and began to talk to him. Skreel seemed to be hanging by a corner by himself and he seems to be thinking about something, Yaebi went by the counter and began to eat some pork chops, Zohan and Marik seemed to be talking about something, Andrei was taking a nap by a corner, Ashley and Snowy were talking about girl things if I'm taking a guess and Harashu was playing with Fang along with Silvia.

"Dear Notch I miss the girls so much." I muttered.

Sure the girls can be destructive at times but they're like the only source of happiness. Well that and cake. Oh how I love cake.

**-No P.o.v-**

A few hours had passed and night had already risen. During that time a few more people showed up. Yuki of course came into the Bar first when the moon reached the sky and she was next to Ace as the two talked happily with one another, Blazette was also here and she was having conversation with Ashley, and Kitten a new princess who arrived was lying beside Fang who didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Kitten was of course the Princesses of Ocelots. She had long orange hair, creamy pale skin, and blue cat like eyes. She had cat teeth and orange cat ears on top of her head along with **9 long orange cat tails that hat tiger stripes on them**. She was about 6'0 and she was big breasts. E-cup breast to be precise and would make any Minecraftian go gaga over her since her sexy body plus she looked around 18 years old. She also wore tattered leather over her breasts and her womanhood which was colored orange with black dots.

* * *

Everyone else was enjoying themselves until the door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was and it was Willow and Silk.

"Silky!" Silvia shouted with joy.

"Silvia!" Silk shouted.

The two ran over to each other and gave themselves a hug and began to talk happily as if they were sisters.

"Hi Willow." Snowy greeted with a smile.

"Hey Snowy and hello everyone." Willow said.

"Hey…I'm surprised you actual came today Willow." Yuki said.

"Yeah…especially after…what I did." Blazette said with some sadness.

"Well…I wouldn't have come today after that incident but I figure why not come after that wonderful surprise." Willow said.

"What surprise?" Yaebi asked.

Willow then turned to the still open door and she began to shout.

"You can come out now!" She called.

Just then someone entered the room and everyone**(Besides Skreel and Haze since they knew about this and Harashu, Zohan, Silvia, Fang, Snowy, Ashley, Kitten and Marik since they down know him) **was shocked to see the person that walked through the door.

"Sup everyone." Said the mysterious figure who was of course Kai.

Everyone stared in shocked and mouths wide open as they saw Kai standing there by the door in his knew appearance. They then turned to Haze and Skreel who looked calm as if they expected this.

"I though you said Arachnid couldn't be reborn!" Yaebi said.

"Yeah…that was a lie." Haze said.

"And what was the point of you guys lying." Blazette said with anger.

"Actually…I wasn't fond of lying. It was this guys plan." Skreel said.

"And it was a good plan to. You should have seen the look on your faces" Kai chuckled.

Everyone soon grumbled but they were happy to see Kai alive. Everyone soon went back to their talk with one another or did whatever they were doing but Ace and Theron grabbed Kai and brought him to a corner.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Kai asked happily.

"What's up…I'll tell you what's up…you if you don't tell us how you're alive." Theron asked.

"Simple actually…King Webs brought me back from the dead." Kai said.

"How?" Ace asked.

"Well…he used my Spider Amulet, and what was left of my Spider hat to make myself a half human half mob body. I'm taking a guess some strands of Spider DNA was still inside my spider hat and my Spider Amulet must have enhanced it greatly if I'm taking a guess." Kai said.

"So…how do you feel?" They both asked in unison.

"I actually feel great. I'm happy to be back and I won't waist this life like I did with the last one. Now will you excuse me I'm going to be hanging out with Willow." Kai said as he walked away from the two.

Even though Theron and Ace were smart the two felt pretty stupid and didn't understand a word that Kai said. It was as if he was a different person who spoke differently to them.

"I'm…going to be hanging with Yuki." Ace said.

"Yeah…I'll be over here if you need me." Theron said as he leaned on the wall.

Ace nodded and walked over to Yuki, Willow, and Haze since the three were talking together. Theron leaned beside his corner and sighed.

"_Dammit…I miss them so much. I thought they would be here by now. Maybe they couldn't come cause they had other important things. Maybe they forgot about me already." _Theron thought.

Just then the door opened but Theron didn't look up. He figured it be some new prince or princess or it could have been the other Mobs joining.

"HAAAYYYDEEEN!" Four voices shouted.

"Huh?" Theron said as he looked up.

As he did so he was immediately pounced by Cupa, Elena, Flare, and Sophia. By doing this the five of them tumbled to the ground and the girls proceeded to hug Theron. Everyone in the room on the other hand just watched as this event started to unfold.

"We missed you Bro!" Flare said as she hugged Theron tightly.

"Skreel told us what happened and we couldn't wait to see you Hayden!" Elena said as she hugged Theron tightly as well.

"We missed you so much!" Cupa said as she hugged Theron as tight as she can.

"We'll never let you do anymore dangerous tasks!" Sophia said as she hugged Hayden tightly.

Theron was happy to see them and like how they cared but they way how they were caring was…how do you people say it…Deadly. Theron couldn't even say a word with the girls hugging him tightly. His face was pale and the pain from his wounds returned immediately as they gave him a group hug. Everyone in the room seemed to laugh seeing Therons state while others where actual happy seeing this. Skreel on the other hand saw where this was going and decided to end it before things could get worst.

"Uh…girls…do you think that's enough hugging. Haydens face seems to be pale." Skreel said.

Hearing this, the girls looked at Theron to see his pale face and his rasp wheezes. Seeing their mistake they quickly released their grip off of him and watched as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Jeez…I know you missed me but you don't need to kill me." Theron said with a shocked face.

The girls blushed lightly after he said that and apologized after words. As they did that everyone started to settle down. Cupa went to go talk to Andr, while Elena and Flare went inside the Jacuzzi after they met Theron. Sophia on the other hand had Theron right beside her. Her tender hands were wrapped around his waist and she smiled happily at him while he continued to breath in air so his skin color can return to normal

"You know…" Sophia said as she tried to start a conversation.

"What?" Theron said.

"I really missed you." She said with a warm smile.

"I noticed after that hug you, Cupa, Flare, and Elena gave me." Theron said.

"No not that kind of missing you." She said.

As she said that Theron got confused.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Theron said as he turned around to face Sophia.

He was then answered with her lips locking onto his. Theron was surprised as how fast she removed his scarf without him knowing. Though Theron would easily pull back he simply couldn't since his tongue was wrapped with hers. The kiss didn't last as though since someone would notice and Sophia pulled back with her cheeks growing red. Theron on the other hand was blushing wildly and immediately pulled his scarf up to his face before anyone could see.

"So…that's what you mean by 'Miss you.'" Theron said.

"Mmhmm!" Sophia said with another warm smile.

Theron then moved his bandaged hands up to Sophia's and gently gripped her hands.

"_Note to self: Never make Sophia, Cupa, Elena or Flare worry about you. They truly love you and would do anything to be with you." _Theron thought.

He then smiled and relaxed while Sophia still had her arms around him.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of Meet and Greet Pt.2. In the Next Chapter Will be the arrival of the final Princesses and Princes and then…a fight will break out. Who will the fight be between? It will be answered in the next chapter. First a brief summary about Zohan(made by ssjzohan), Marik, and Kitten.**

**Zohan: **_Unlike the other Rogues Zohan is actually a Minecraftian who was adopted by the Rogues. Trained by his adopted parents he harnesses these skills to become a great fighter and protector despite the fact that these skills are also used for his person uses._

**Marik:**_ Of course being a Rouge Marik isn't just your typical Prince but he is also a Bandit Prince. So to put things straight he is the true Prince of Thieves and he takes that title as a complement but he is also like your Minecraftian Robin Hood.._

**Kitten: **_Kitten is like any other adorable cat. She's playful, funny, cute, and down right sexy. Even though she's hot Kitten is a very strong opponent and shouldn't be messed with. She just isn't known for her charms but also for her kitty cat claws if someone pisses her off._


	27. Meet and Greet Pt3

**Authors Note: Introducing the Twilight Princesses and Prince, the Angel and Demon Princesses and Princes and last but not least Erin the Princess of Bats(which is also Vampires in my case because the Vampire Mod will be in here.) Now…let us begin.**

**Chapter 26: Meet and Greet Pt.3**

Everyone started to have a great time as time went by in the Social Bar. Theron was talking to Andrei and Harashu, Kitten was sleeping on top of Fang who was sleeping on the floor, Silvia and Silk were talking about kids stuff with one another, Ace was talking to Yaebi, Rosa, Ashley, Blazette, Snowy, Willow, Kai, Zohan and Marik were in the Jacuzzi and having a conversation, Ace was standing beside a corner while he watched Yuki and Hilda talk with each other in private, Andr was talking with Cupa, Sophia, Elena and Flare, and Haze and Skreel were having a minor conversation with Heroinebrine who wasn't invisible anymore.

**(As promised a brief description on the Princess of Phantoms) **Heroinebrine was 18 years old and she was a cute looking girl with Creamy pale skin, short brown hair, and light grey pupils that blended with her white eyes. She was about 5'9 and she wore a teal colored T-shirt, Blue jeans, and brown shoes. From time to time she would carry a enchanted Diamond Pickaxe but today wasn't one of those days.

To them, the second time in the Social Bar was actually a lot better then the last time. They remembered the fight with Blazette and Kai and most of them thought they would go at it again but Kai actually forgiven Blazette after the fight. Just then the door opened startling everyone in the Social Bar and everyone saw new arrivals come inside. One of them was common to everyone (Except for Theron, Kai, and Ace) but the other three were uncommon to everyone.

Theron looked at all of the new arrivals but he had his gaze on the one in black and red clothes.

The one in dark clothes was known as Erin and she was the Princess of Bats and she was beautiful for someone who looks undead. Erin looked like a 27 year old woman and she was a sexy one to be precise. She was about 6'2 and she had long white hair with red highlights. She had Pale white skin, Ruby red eyes, C-cup breasts and Bat like ears that his beneath her hair. She wore a black sweater which didn't cover her shoulders and neck, a dark red skirt which reached her knees, dark red leggings, and black shoes.

The second one was a girl and she looked like a fairy. She was known as Lolly and of course she was the Princess of Fairies. Lolly looked like a 17 year old and had sparkling silver hair with sparkling Jade eyes, light blue skin, B-cup breasts and she also had Fairy wings on her back along with some glitter. She wore a dress made out of colorful leaves and she had a light green bow on her head. She didn't seem to wear any leggings, shoes. Even though her skin may be light blue she was a cute fairy girl.

The third one was a guy who looked was about 18 years old. He was known as Khran and he was Prince of the Liches. He was about 5'11 and he had creamy pale skin, dark blue eyes, and grey hair that reached his shoulders. Khran wore a unzipped white hoodie, a grey T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. What was astounding about him was that he had these dark grey armor plates that covered his body and they had a skull design on them. He also seemed to be carrying a light blue sword.

A **Lich** is a undead creature that uses Ice attacks but its not like any ordinary Ice. This Ice is called **Deaths Frost.** Deaths Frost is a special type of Ice that only Liches use and it is more powerful then any other Ice Just think of a Snow Golems Magic fused with a Withers Magic. Liches also know magic so fighting them is dangerous.

The Final girl was Princess Sandy and she was the Princess of the Sand Wyrm Princess. Sandy looked like a girl in her Early 20's and had short light brown hair that covered her right eye, pale skin, and she was about 6'0. Sandy wore what looked like a brown bikini, her nails and eyeliner were a sand like color.

A **Sand Wyrm** is a type of creature that can dig underground like a earthworm. They have no arms or legs but in return they can go at extreme speed when underground. There are two different types of Sand Wyrms that Minecraftians have encountered. One form of a Sand Wyrm is when it has a Dragons head but a Snakes body. These Sand Wyrms are the strongest ones because they have thick scaly armored hides and deliver powerful blows to unsuspecting prey. The other is when the Creature look more worm like. These Sand Wyrms have very slippery wet bodies thanks to their worm like skin. They have four eyes and they have a thousand small, razor sharp teeth inside their mouth. They are also known to spit acid out of their mouths which can burn Diamond armor but unlike their other Sand Wyrm siblings they are mostly found in mazes.

Sandy is both of these species combined so fighting her would be dangerous and suicide if you don't come prepare.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Lolly and I'm the Princess of Fairies." Lolly said in a cheerful voice.

"My name is Khran and I'm the Prince of Liches." Khran said in a mild and calm voice. As he spoke light blue mist came out of his mouth.

"And I'm Sandy. Princess of the Sand Wyrms. The three of us come from the Twilight forest. It's a pleasure the meet you all." Sandy said in a Tomboy voice.

Everyone greeted these three mobs and introduced themselves to the new arrivals. After introductions were over everyone continued on with their things except for Theron. Theron knew that Erin was also a Vampire and she loves to drink blood. This is what Elena told him and all of the Creeper sisters told him to avoid her and not make eye contact with her but that seemed highly impossible. He watched as Erin turned to face him and she smiled seductively at him and with blinding speed she was already upon him.

"Why hello there you handsome Creeper boy." She said.

Theron opened his mouth but no words could form the fear and beauty that this girl was showing. Theron took a step to his side but Erin stopped him by slamming her hand on the wall next to his head. Surprisingly no one didn't hear the noise and by doing that Theron immediately stopped moving. Erin continued on smiling and leaned her face next to Therons until the two were 2 inches away. Theron was grateful that the scarf was wrapped around him but even so it was as if she could sense the fear in him.

"You know…I haven't had a drink at all and since you were eyeing me I think that you can help satisfy my thirst." She said while showing off her fangs.

"_Oh Notch no. Why the in the Nether can I not move. It's as if she's controlling my motor skills with her eyes." _Theron thought.

Before Erin could even sink her teeth into Theron she was pushed away from him by Sophia who had a angry look on her face. Sophia then wrapped her arms around Theron and held him close to her while keeping her gaze on Erin.

"Well…I see the big breasted Creeper Bitch is here." Erin said with a smile.

"What's your point Bat Bitch. Someone has to look out for her younger siblings and Hayden." Sophia said in a menacing tone which Theron never witnessed before.

"Tch…playing Mommy huh Creeper girl that's so sweet of you." Erin chuckled.

Everyone soon stopped what they were doing to see Sophia and Erin fighting with one another.

"Why don't you just fly back to the cave you came from you blood sucker." Sophia said with smoke and a hissing noise coming from her mouth.

"Aw…the Creeper girl is having a temper with me. I'm shacking in fear right now." Erin sneered.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!**" A menacing demonic voice shouted.

Everyone then turned to see Skreel with his eyes glowing purple. Purple smoke was coming out of his own mouth and he was very angry. Erin soon got the picture and rolled her eyes while Sophia stopped hissing and the smoke stopped coming out of her mouth. Seeing that things haven't escalated Skreel calmed down and rubbed his head since it was hurting. Everyone soon went back to what they were doing but they were nervous since that Skreel was at a boiling point which they've never seen before. Erin walked over to the Bar counter and got herself a glass of blood to drink while Sophia looked down at Theron who looked at her with a shocked look.

"Are you ok Theron?" Sophia asked.

"Y-yes. I'm just surprised to see you act that way." Theron said

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me but I didn't what that Blood Sucker to harm you." Sophia said.

Just then Cupa, Flare, and Elena approached Sophia and Theron.

"Are you alright Big Sis?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sophia replied.

"Are you ok Theron? Did that Vampiric Bitch hurt you?" Flare asked with a hint of rage in her voice.

"I'm alright Flare." Theron said.

"Are you sure Theron?" Cupa asked

"Yeah. Erin is a sneaky Princess and she would do anything to get what she wants." Elena said.

"Yeah…I realized that." Theron said.

After the talk Cupa, Sophia, Elena, and Flare decided to stay beside Theron just in case Erin would try to get a bite from Theron. Luckily Erin didn't and stayed in a dark area as she was in her thoughts. Just then the door opened and there where two figures who walked in.

"Well…it seems we have two new guests among us." Haze said.

As he said that everyone turned to see the two arrivals

One was a female who wasn't pretty at all but was drop dead gorgeous as if she was a goddess or something and when she was smiling it made her even more gorgeous. She was about 6'0 and she looked like she was in her early 20's. She had creamy pale skin, silver eyes, long light blue hair with a bow on it, C-cup breasts and some sort of Halo on her head. She wore what looked like a white dress shirt, white skirt, silk stockings. She was bare foot but it was as if she didn't mind. the female also had angel wings on her back as well that were white and shined a white glow.

The second one was a male and he looked handsome but he didn't seem to look at anyone in the room. He looked around 19 years old and he had long silver hair that reached the upper part of his back, light tan skin, and silver eyes. a yellow hunting jacket that was adorned with odd emblems, and black sneakers, He also had some sort of dark aura around him but overall he didn't seem a bad guy.

**Mimics** are a Aether Mob that can shape shift into any Mob they chose except for demons. Once transformed the Mimic gains the abilities that the Mob that they have transformed to. Whether it be the a Ender-Dragon, or a Mutant Creeper. Mimics also have the ability to use the voice of any person they chose which makes them sneaky but they aren't evil. Now if a Mimic were to transform into a Demon or was corrupted by one he/she would become a Doppelganger. A **Doppelganger** is a corrupted mimic who is filled with negative energy and just like their Aether conterparts they can shapeshift into any Mob they desire. A draw back to this is that Doppelgangers will not look perfect when they turn into the Mob they want to transform. They may have color changes or they may look distorted or even demonic looking.

"Hello Princesses and Princes. I am Monica and I am the Princess of Angels and this hear is my friend Blank. He is the Prince of Mimics." Monica said in a angelic voice.

"H-hello..." Mimic said in a soft shy voice.

"It's a Pleasure to meet you both." Everyone in the room said cheerfully.

Monica smiled happily seeing kind faces in the room while Blank averted his eyes so he wouldn't make contact with everyone. Though this happy moment didn't last when two figures approached the Aether Prince and Princess as they entered the room. Everyone was wide eyed at these two newcomers because seemed to be radiating a demonic like aura from their bodies. Mimic and Monica sensed this energy that the two were giving off and went to one side of the room while everyone stared in amazement, shock, displeased looks, or fear as they saw the newcomers.

The first one was a male around who looked like he was 19 years old but everyone couldn't tell because his face was partially covered by a black robe that covered the lower part of his mouth. He had red reptilian eyes, deathly pale skin, long black hair that reached his shoulders. He wore what looked like a Punk jacket that someone would use in a rock band, two shoulder pads that had sharp spikes on it, black jeans, leather incased cloves which showed his long nails, and black shoes that had a sharp spike at the end. He also held two black swords in his hand.

The other one was a young girl who looked around 14 years old and she looked very, very beautiful that would make any guy aroused. She had creamy pale skin, long red hair that reached her waist, golden reptilian eyes, curly ram horns on the side of her head, black demon wings, a black demon tail, B-cup breasts and a black heart tattoo on her face. She wore a black sweater that looked nice on her body, a red mini skirt, a skull necklace, a black tiara, and two black ribbons in her hair.

"And you are." Skreel said calmly.

"_I am Agony. The Prince of the Demons or Sin Eaters to be precise. This is my little sister Alma. She is the Princess of Demons but to be even more precise the Princess Succubi." _Agony replied in a emotionless whispery demonic like voice.

"Hello there you cute looking boys." Alma giggled in a little girls voice.

A **Sin Eater** is a Demon that feeds off the negative emotions of the mortals. Whether it be Anger, Jealousy, Rage, Lust Ect. The Sin Eater will consume it all. Sin Eaters are known to prey on Minecraftians by looking like normal people and would anger them which would get them angry and of course feed the Sin Eater. Sin Eater look like normal humans but they have several mouths with sharp teeth on their bodies. Sin eaters can come in all shapes and sizes but each one of them has their own unique skills that makes them deadly.

A **Succubus** Is a Demon who desires nothing but the lust and lives of men. They are attractive Demon women or young girls that used to appear in the dreams of Minecraftian men and would drain the semen and life out of them while they slept. This however didn't last long until Succubi have roamed free from their Underworld home and roam around the world and attack the Minecraftian men to ease their lustful urges. Succubi are only known to go after Males and despise females that they would even kill them.

"_Oh great..Demons that's just bloody nice!" _Ace thought with fear.

"_Great now we have Demons. This day just gets better and better."_ Theron thought.

"_Dammit...I thought that it was bad dying but now Demons are joining the Mob Festival. Holy Mother of Notch I hate this day already." _Kai thought Angrily.

"_I take it that most of you hear are the Disgusting Minecraftian Princess and Princes while the others are either Twilight or some far away Mob, and let us not forget the Infernal Aether Mobs." _Agony said calmly.

"Disgusting is such a harsh word." Haze said.

"You could say that we're superior Demon bastard." Andr replied.

"_Coming from the Daughter of the Ender Dragon I should take that as a threat but...you're just a meesly insect compared to me."_ Agony said.

Andr seemed to take that insult to the heart when the Demon Prince said that.

"Shut you're unholy mouth you demonic bastard." Andr growled

"_Or what. You're going to beat me to a pulp I would like to see you try you overgrown lizard." _Agony replied.

Everyone in the room was shocked at this point. They then turned to Andr to see her eyes glowing bright purple and turn into reptilian eyes.

"Fine...you want to see how powerful I am then lets fight right now in the Brawl room!" Andr said angrily.

"_Fine by me."_ Agony replied as if he didn't care.

Everyone watched as the two walked off to the brawl room followed by everyone else. Kai, Theron, Ace, Skreel, Haze, and Andrei on the other hand stayed behind for a few minutes.

"This guy is calling Andr out like that. He's going to get his destroyed." Andrei said with hate.

"Don't count on it." Haze said.

"What do you mean don't count on it!" Andrei replied.

"He said that he was a Demon Andrei but not just any type of Demon...he's a Sin Eater." Skreel said.

"Your point is Hybrid. You're just jealous to see a true full blooded Ender fight something so just back off." Andrei growled.

"Suit yourself then." Skreel said as he began to walk off.

Andrei was soon walking away leaving Theron, Ace, Kai, and Haze in the room.

"Haze...do you think Andr's going to win?" Ace said.

"I don't know?" Haze said.

"What do you mean you don't know Haze?" Kai said.

"I MEAN I DON'T BLOODLY KNOW! I never seen a Sin Eater nor have I read up on one. The only one who knows more about Demons is Skreel since he did his research on them." Haze said with a worried face.

The four of them were silent for the time being and soon walked off to the Brawl Room as they prepared to watch a battle that was about to commence.

**Author's Note: The Battle will commence. Agony the Demon Prince vs. Andr the Ender Princess. Who will come out victorious? Will it be Princess Andr or will it be Prince Agony. Find out in the next chapter.**


	28. Andr vs Agony

**Author's Note: Here's a taste of what to expect from Prince of Demons later on in the story.**

**Remember:**

**Agony=Prince of Demons**

**Andr=Princess of Enderman**

**Chapter 27: Andr vs. Agony**

* * *

Haze, Kai, Theron, and Ace entered the Brawl room to find everyone whispering to one another about the event that will unfold. The four then turned to see Skreel away from everyone else as he stared down at the Brawl ground.

-**Theron's P.o.v-**

I wonder what's going on Skreels mind right now? I mean…he seemed concerned about this yet he looks like he doesn't care what will happen. Besides Haze said that Skreel knows about Demons so does he know something that we don't know.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Haze said.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and looked up at Haze like everyone else to see him standing on that same pillar when Blazette and Kai fought. Haze looked at everyone and then down to see Andr look up at Haze while Agony who had his eyes close. Haze then sighed to himself releasing a mist from his mouth and then he began to speak.

"This battle today will be with our dear Princess Andr and the Demon Prince Agony. The rules are the same as last time. So if our two combatants are ready you may begin." Haze said.

-**No P.o.v-**

As Haze said that Andr placed her gaze on Agony who opened his eyes showing that he was ready to fight but before he made a move he said something.

"_You know…you could always just walk away from this Ender Princess. No one needs to get hurt or humiliated in this case." _Agony said calmly.

"Tch…like I would walk away to something like you." Andr said.

"_Very well. Have it your way."_ Haze said.

Agony raised his sword and was about to say something but Andr teleported behind him before he got a chance to start his sentence. He turned around wide eye to see her behind him and she said something before he could react.

"**Ender Orb." **Andr said.

As she said that a purple sphere formed in her hand. She then slammed the ball on the side of his face with shear force were bones can be heard cracking. Agony then soared towards a wall and hit it with shear force.

"Ooh…that's gonna hurt." Yaebi said.

"No kidding." Willow replied.

Andr watched as Agony got up and recovered from that attack and yet even though he took a Ender Blast to the face he looked unharmed.

"_Hmm…I guess I underestimated you Princess." _Agony said.

"Yeah you underestimated the daughter of the Ender Dragon Demon." Andr said with a smile.

"_Yeah I did…She's a lot weaker then I thought."_ Agony said as if he was finishing the sentence.

Andr snapped once he said that.

"**Ender Blade." **She whispered.

In a flash purple aura surrounded Andr's left hand and a blade like weapon formed. In a flash she teleported in a zigzagging motion trying to screw up Agony's vision and appeared behind him. She then brought the purple blade down on Agony but he easily blocked it with one of his blacks swords. He then used his other sword to slash at Andr but she teleported away. Andr then appeared in a few feet in front of Agony and cussed under her breath wondering how he stopped her attack without looking.

Agony then went on the attack and rushed towards Andr. He then began to slash swiftly at Andr who blocked and dodged his attacks. Andr then went on her offense forcing the Demon into defense and yet Agony doesn't seem to be worried.

"Yeah…she's forcing him back!" Andrei said.

"She might win this." Hilda said with a smile

Andr then saw her opening when Agony was blocking her Ender Blade with both of his swords.

"**Ender Dragon Claw." **Andr whispered.

As she said that Andr's right hand hand transformed into a dragon like claw and she slash upwards making a huge gash on the right side of Agony's body. She then kicked him in the face when he was stunned by his attack and Agony stumbled backwards.

"Hah! Who's weak now Demon boy!" Andr sneered.

Agony looked at his body to see the gruesome cut. He then looked up to see Andr's Ender Blade disappear and her right hand turned back to normal. She then smiled at him seeing him wounded and yet Agony didn't look worried. Instead…he seemed to be smiling yet no one could see it.

"_Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." _Agony chuckled.

This actually made everyone suspicious except for Alma, Erin, Skreel, and Theron.

"What's so funny?" Andr asked.

"_That was only a baby cut that you gave me my dear Ender Princess."_ Agony chuckled.

"What do you mean Demon? I just gave you a gruesome cut so how come you're laughing?" Andr asked.

As she said that Agony's wound started to heal which shocked everyone. It then stopped and it looked like it was good as new.

"_If you were intelligent Ender Princess we Demons can regenerate our wounds. No matter how severe it is we will regenerate it back but you're just a dumb over grown lizard so how were you suppose to know that." _Agony said as he insulted Andr.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Andr yelled.

Purple aura started surrounding her entire body and her eyes were now reptilian looking and glowed with intense anger.

"Oh Notch." Blazette said.

"This guy actually has a death wish. Andr's freaking pissed." Yuki said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harashu asked.

"Ah…right. To all my the new mobs Andr can get destructive when she's enraged. Basically she can mop the floor with any one of us since she's the daughter of the Ender Dragon but when she's enraged she pulls out her powerful attacks." Fang said.

"Wait…so what you're saying is that she might use one of her powerful attacks?" Zohan asked.

"Pretty much." Fang replied.

"**Dragon Blast!" **Andr yelled.

She opened her mouth and then a giant purple beam came soaring out of her mouth at extreme speed towards Agony. While doing so the who room turned into a bright purple including its inhabitants

* * *

"_Dammit she's using her most powerful attack and with everyone here is even worse." _ Haze thought.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Haze ordered.

Everyone did as commanded except for Skreel, Andrei, Alma, Haze, and Erin. Everyone seemed to hold onto one another and braced for the impact that would occur once Andr's Dragon Blast made contact with its target. Agony just saw the blast and instead of dodging the attack he stabbed the ground with both of his swords and removed the glove on his right hand and raised it as the attack came straight for him.

Haze, Skreel, Andrei, and Erin, stared in shock as they saw the Dragon Blast collide and they shut their eyes as they expected the worst to happen. After about a 3 minutes Andr closed her mouth and while doing so it stopped the attack. Her mouth was steaming of purple mist and she was completely exhausted but she seemed to smile since she was successful in defeating Agony as she only saw dust in the air.

Everyone in the balcony soon opened their eyes and to see that they weren't dead and got up from the ground thinking that it was safe. They then looked down the balcony to see Andr and only a dust cloud where Agony once was.

"She beat him." Marik said.

"She must be that strong then." Sandy said

"Well obviously…Big sis is the strongest Mob there is. Not even the Hybrid can match her strength." Andrei said with a smile.

"Don't count you're eggs before they hatch Ender Prince." Alma said calmly.

Everyone then turned to see the Demon Princess on the railing of the balcony as she let her legs dangle. She had a smile across her face and she didn't seem to take her eyes off the battle ground.

"What are you talking about you Demonic Brat your arrogant brother just got his butt kicked by my powerful sister so what do you mean by that?" Andrei said.

Alma looked at Andrei and glared angrily. She then turned her head away from him before speaking.

"I'm not answering you Ender Bastard." Alma said.

"Why you little demonic bi-" Andrei said but he was then interrupted by Skreel who spoke to her.

"Please ignore him Princess Alma. Can you please explain why you seem calm instead of sad young lady?" Skreel asked in a kind voice.

Alma then turned to Skreel and she smiled happily at him instead of being cold hearted.

"It's because big brother Agony is still alive." Alma replied.

Everyone was about to protest on how can Agony be alive after that attack but Skreel waved his hand to hush them up which they did.

"And how is he still alive Alma? Andr used her most powerful attack so how can he still be alive?" Skreel asked.

Alma took a minute to think about it and once she remembered what Agony said to her she smiled and began to speak

"Because…if big brother were to die I wouldn't feel his presence anymore and if I didn't feel his presence then I would already be in tears." She replied.

* * *

Andr looked at the dust cloud to see it disappearing and when it did her eyes widen in shock. Agony was standing there and he was unharmed from clothes to skin. He didn't seem to be hurt at all. Andr also noticed his hand and her eyes went wide. On the palm of his hand was a mouth which had razor sharp teeth and a black tentacle like tongue licking his hand.

"_Thanks for the energy Ender Princess. It was delicious." _Agony said.

"You…bastard. How did you survive that attack?" Andr said with her tired voice.

"_Simple…I am a Sin Eater. I have several mouths around my body and this is one of them my dear Ender Princess. These hands of mine can also absorb energy attacks when I want them to and use it against my foe and also…you have been playing right in my trap little Ender Princess." _Agony said.

"What…do you mean?" Andr asked in confusion.

"_At the very start of this whole thing you played right into my trap. As you got angry I have been feeding on your anger from the very start. Even when I came here and made that comment I've feed off the negative energy of the ones who got angry but you made my day. Alas…it seems that I have to end this." _Agony said.

He then grabbed one of his swords and said something.

"**Blinding Strike!"**

In a instant Agony disappeared from everyone's field of vision.

"Wh-where did he go?" Snowy asked.

"I don't know?" Kai replied.

Everyone just watched as Andr looked around for Agony who didn't appear but when he did it was as if time went so fast. Andr received and invisible slash on her chest and she screamed in pain her purple blood splattered across the floor and that's when Agony reappeared with his blood soaked sword. He then stabbed it to the ground and grabbed Andr's neck with his left hand and forced her in the air. Andr struggled to get out of his grip but she couldn't and it was as if her energy was being drained by him.

After that Agony looked down at her stomach area and looked back at her and said something.

"_I wonder what your Enderpearl looks like. Let's see shall we." _Agony said.

In an instant his right hand tore inside Andr's stomach and she screech out in pain but it didn't sound human. It sounded more like a dragon. Everyone watched as she continued her screaming and saw Agony remove his hand from her stomach and he was holding a purple Enderpearl in his blood soaked hand.

"ANDR!" Andrei shouted.

"Oh that's not even right!' Fang protested.

"Oh Notch I'm going to be sick" Khran said.

"That is so horrible." Sophia said as she covered her mouth.

Everyone was either disgusted or angry seeing something done like this and yet no one seemed to stop it seeing such a terrifying thing happen to Andr.

Andr breathed heavily from the amount of pain that she had received and watched as Agony still clenched her neck.

"_Such a shame really. I thought you were going to put up a good fight Daughter if the Ender Dragon but it seems that I'm wrong. Now I'll humiliate you amongst those that you thought were weak." _Agony said with a chuckle.

He then startled to strangle Andr's neck and began to crush her Enderpearl as well. Andr's squirms began to cease and her breathing was becoming rasp. Everyone on the balcony could only stare in Horror as the mighty Ender Princess was going to fall to a Demon.

"That's it I'm helping Andr right now!" Andrei asked.

"Andrei don't even try it. The minute you do you'll be slaughtered by him." Haze said.

"You think I care. I'm not letting my sister die by some Demonic scumbag whether you like it or not." Andrei growled.

As he said that their was a warping sound as if something was teleporting but it wasn't Andrei. Everyone then looked down to the battle ground to see Skreel clenching on Agony's hand that held Andr while he grabbed her Enderpearl from the other. He then slashed Agony's left hand clean off and grabbed Andr. He teleported away from Agony and was back on the balcony where everyone stared in shock.

After that Skreel placed Andr on the ground along with her Enderpearl and stared at everyone.

"Ashley give Andr a healing potion." Skreel said.

"Yes Skreel." Ashley replied.

He then looked down to see Agony regenerating his arm and he seemed to glare at him.

"Wait…Skreel what are you doing?" Haze asked.

Skreel then closed his eyes and sighed while he tilted his Ender-Creeper hat upwards. He then opened his eyes and looked at everyone before speaking

"I'm going to kick this guy's ass." Skreel said with purple smoke coming from his mouth.

**Author's Note: Skreel is pissed after seeing Andr get herself beaten up badly. As you can see Andr couldn't defeat Agony but what about Skreel. Will he be able to beat this prince or will he fall like Andr did? Now I know what you're thinking. Are the Demons the Antagonists in this story...well the answer to that is no they aren't. I will explain it later on for now stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.**


	29. The Power of The Hybrid

**Author's Note: Here we go Prince Skreel vs Prince Agony. Also I'm just asking it's not that you need to do it or not but it would be kind if you awesome, kind people would leave a review when you read. It would be a big help in my part so I wouldn't disappoint my readers in anyway possible. So anyways let us continue with the story.**

**Chapter 28: The Power of the Hybrid**

* * *

"Skreel…are you sure about this?" Blazette asked.

"Blazey I'm as sure as sure can be." Skreel said.

"B-but big bro. He beat Andr as if she was a nothing." Flare said.

"She's right Skreel. If Andr couldn't beat him what makes you think you can." Yaebi asked.

Skreel sighed as Yaebi asked that question. He then looked at his friends to see their worried faces. He then looked down to see Ashley giving Andr the healing potion saw her wounds that she had before they started to heal.

"I don't know if I can beat him but I might as well try." Skreel said without a hint of fear.

After he said that Skreel teleported down to the Battle ground where Agony was waiting with his regenerated hand. The two stared at each other with emotionless eyes that seemed to look into souls.

"_You know…You can walk out of this Ender-Creeper Prince. I only wanted to fight the Ender Princess so I have no business with you." _Agony said.

"I don't care whether you have business with me or not. The moment you tore Andr's Enderpearl from her stomach was the moment that you picked a fight with me." Skreel said.

"_Well then…I guess that I have no choice but to make another example out of you like I did with that pathetic Princess." _Agony said.

Skreel eyes started to grow bright and in an instant he teleported in front of Agony and rammed his fist right in Agony's face. Agony didn't have a chance to retaliate nor have any time to block since he didn't have his swords with him when Skreel made his first move and the Ender-Creeper prince used that to his advantage. He kicked Agony in the chest which made him stumble backwards and in a quick motion he kicked Agony on the side of his face with the other foot. Agony skid on the floor on his side but quickly jumped back onto his feet stopping his movements.

"**Ender Blast." **Skreel whispered.

His hand was then surrounded by purple aura and then it formed a purple sphere made out of aura just like Andr's Ender Orb. Agony soon recovered from his attack and looked at Skreel to see him preparing his attack. He then realized that the same attack was similair to Andr's and sighed.

"_Really Ender-Creeper. You're using that same redundant attack just like the Ender Princess. You're even sadder then I thought." _Agony said.

In a instant Skreel teleported but instead of behind Agony he teleported right in front of him. The Demon Prince didn't expect this and was surprised since he thought that he was doing the same thing that Andr did but of course he was wrong. Skreel then slammed the purple orb in Agony's chest and without warning it exploded releasing a small shockwave which shook the arena.

**Ender Blast-**_Ender Blast is a move that only Prince Skreel, Queen Creep, and any humanized Ender-Creeper can use. Ender Blast is a move that allows the user to fuse their Ender Magic into a sphere like ball. It is very similar to Ender Orb but unlike its counter part Ender Blast is explosive and can be thrown at the user's foe. The user can control how big and powerful they want the explosion to be._

Dust filled the area where Skreel and Agony once were but Skreel teleported to the other side away from the dist cloud. Everyone stared in shock seeing such devastating moves that Skreel has ever shown in his life.

"Dang." Zohan said in shock.

"Skreel didn't even let him make a move." Kai said.

"Nor did he make any mistakes in his moves." Snowy said.

Skreel looked at the dust cloud and it didn't seem to let up. His eyes were fixed on the one area where he left Agony.

"Come on out you bastard. That Ender Blast couldn't have killed you that quick." Skreel said.

As he said that the ground started to crack under him and before Skreel could react his body was punctured by four narrow spikes that bursted from the ground. Skreel's eyes widen and he soon coughed up blood but instead of being regular purple blood like a Enderman he coughed up light blue blood.

"_This is called __**Demon's Edge**__. It's one of my favorite moves when being stealthy Ender-Creeper Prince." _Agony said as he walked out of the dust cloud.

Just like before Agony was unharmed by the Ender Blast but his chest seemed to be sizzling since it took the whole attack. Agony then raised his hands in the air and his two black swords magically flew into his grasp while he walked towards Skreel. As Agony walked towards Skreel he noticed that his head was drooped downwards as if he was facing the ground. All he can see was the lower part of his face but it really didn't matter to him. As Agony was a7 inches away from Skreel he raised his sword and pointed it on his neck.

"_I told you to give up while you had a chance Ender-Creeper. Now look at you. You're stuck in my trap and there is nothing that you can do. Right now your ribcage is destroyed along with you're lungs, you have internal and external bleeding, and you have a sword up towards your neck. I have won and you have lost." _Agony said.

* * *

As Agony had said that sentence everyone looked at Skreel to see him motionless.

"No…Skreel can't die." Sophia said.

"Not big bro…after all he's done this is how he's going to go out." Flare said with disbelief.

"Hmph…he got cocky. This is why I should have gone down there a fought the Demon myself." Andrei said.

"Hey knock it off Ender Bastard at least he tried!" Fang growled.

"You know what mutt after the Demon kills that Hybrid why don't I beat you down until you know who's the master!" Andrei said angrily.

"Both of you shut up!" Haze said with annoyance.

Everyone turned to see Haze staring at the battle below. His Wither heads where wrapped around his waist and his arms were folded. He then exhaled through his mouth releasing very light mist before he spoke again.

"You think Skreel would die to easily Andrei…why is that?" Haze said without taking his eyes off of Agony and Skreel.

"Because…he's a worthless Hybrid. Prince or not his worthless kind shouldn't exist. The Endermen are the strongest out of every single mob in the world yet when his kind appeared they've become the new nightmare as if they're the boogiemen." Andrei said.

"…You hate him so much why don't you fight him then?" Haze said.

"Because he's not worth it. Just look at him. He can't even handle one measly Demon for Notch's sake. It's pathetic I tell you." Andrei replied.

"It's either that or someone is scared." Alma replied.

"SHUT UP YOU DEMONIC BITCH!" Andrei growled.

"She's right Andrei. If you hate Skreel so much you would have battled him already." Snowy insisted.

Andrei rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the battle. Haze then looked over to see Andr staring down at the battle beside him. Instead of some sort of eyes that she felt jealous or hated Skreel for saving her she actually seemed worried seeing him like this. Haze then took a breath and exhaled again and spoke.

"Anyways Skreel wouldn't lose." Haze said.

Everyone seemed to look up at him in confusion when he said that.

"And why is that Wither Prince. Big brother has Prince Skreel in his grasp so why would he not lose?" Alma asked.

"Because my dear Demon Princess. Skreel is the Prince of the Ender-Creepers. He may be disliked by others to the point where he shouldn't even help the, but there is one thing he will never do." Haze said.

"And what's that?" Everyone asked.

"He'll never go back on his word." Haze said with a smile.

* * *

Agony looked at Skreel to see him make a smile and laugh softly.

"_What's so funny? You're going to die yet you laugh? Tell me…why is that Ender-Creeper Prince?" _Agony asked.

"Because…" Skreel said.

He then looked up to show his eyes glowing purple and smoke coming from his mouth.

"YOU'VE FALLEN FOR MY TRAP SSSSSSSUCKER!" Skreel said.

Before Agony could process what Skreel said Skreel's body flashed white and exploded sending Agony flying. He then flew straight towards the wall but instead of hitting it he was kicked in the face where bones can be heard cracking and he was forced to skid on the floor.

Agony soon recovered from the attack and looked up from the ground to see Skreel standing there unharmed along with his hands in his pockets.

"You really don't know who you're versing. I am Skreel the Ender-Creeper Prince and I will not lose to someone like you." Skreel said with a smile.

**Author's Note: AND THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN. Skreel shows off his powers for the very first time in everyone's life but why does he show this now instead of previous times. Stay tuned to find out.**


	30. Ultimate Move

**Chapter 29: Ultimate Move**

* * *

Agony picked himself up with his two swords and began to wipe himself off of the dust and dirt. He then began to stare at Skreel with his cold, emotionless eyes.

"_Well then…I guess I shouldn't get careless when I' fighting you. You're not like the Ender Princess so I guess I need to step it up." _Agony said.

Agony then placed his left sword on his right hand until he was holding both of his swords. He then grabbed the robe around his mouth and took it off revealing his face which seemed to disgust everyone. He looked like a normal guy but his mouth…the cheeks were torn to the point that flesh was hanging by a thread that created holes which revealed the inside of his mouth were several small sharp teeth could be seen along with a black tongue. Unlike everyone else who had 28 numbers of teeth he seemed to have 40.

"_It's been a while since I've shown my face to anyone besides my sister and parents." _Agony said.

He then grabbed his left sword from his right hand and continued to look at Skreel who seemed to be unfazed by his appearance.

"_I will not hold back Ender-Creeper Prince. I will kill you in front of everyone in this very room and it will be horrifying." _Agony said.

"Fine by me but between the two of us…I won't hold back either." Skreel said.

"_Fine then." _Agony said.

"**Demonic Aura!" **Agony shouted.

Suddenly a gust of high wind surrounded the field making Skreels hair fly back, along with his jacket, and his hat which he held onto. The wind also blew across the balcony where everyone felt the strong wind. After that a blackish red aura surrounded Agony's entire body from arms to legs and to his swords. The aura also felt alive and demonic as it started to twist and bend with fury around Agony.

* * *

Everyone in the stand felt the aura that surrounded Agony and felt scared as they sensed the energy that he was releasing.

"I don't like that aura. It is un-natural to all things in nature." Fang said as his ears drooped in fear.

"I never felt something so dark in my entire life." Ashley said in shock.

"I don't even think Skreel could stand up to this." Snowy said.

* * *

"Impressive. I didn't think that someone would have this kind of aura but you are a demon so I should have suspected it." Skreel said.

"_Well then…allow me to demonstrate my power." _Agony said.

In a flash Agony rushed towards Skreel and slashed his sword upwards creating a huge gash on his chest. He then kicked Skreel on that wound and it sent in flying towards the nearby wall. Skreel crashed with great force and it created a huge dent but he was able to recover just in time to see a sword thrown towards him. Seeing this Skreel teleported away just in time when the sword stabbed itself where Skreels head originally was.

"Dam…I should have kept my guard up." Skreel said as he teleported from the sword.

"_You should still have it up!" _Agony said.

Skreel turned his head to see Agony behide him with his hand raised to his face. His glove was removed which revealed his mouth hand but this hand was also the hand that absorbed Andr's Dragon blast

"**Demonic Mimic****!"** Agony said.

His hand mouth smiled evilly and opened revealing a purple beam similar to Andr's Dragon Blast but Skreel didn't have a chance to evade nor could he teleport. The attack was fired and the purple beam hit Skreel dead on at point blank range. Normally this would destroy the arena along with the building but Agony is able to concentrate his attacks to a certain degree to destroy whatever he wants.

Everyone watched in horror as Skreel took the attack head on and when it stopped all they saw was his body on the far side of the room. It was steaming and his jacket was messed up but his hat remained the same somehow.

"_And…that's that." _Agony said as he placed his glove back on.

He then raised his right hand and his sword unstuck itself from the wall and flew over towards his hand. He then looked up at everyone to see their horrified faces (Except for Alma) as they just glimpsed Skreel get beaten and probably killed from that attack.

"_It's a shame really." _Agony said to everyone. "_Not even the Ender-Creeper Prince could handle my power. I thank you Miss Andr for giving me that energy to defeat him so quickly. Thanks to my Demonic aura the attack was five times the damage then normal so in any case he is probably dead. I'm surprised to see his body in one peace though. I thought that he would have incinera-." _Agony continued.

Agony soon stopped his sentence for a second when he heard something behind him. He then turned around and looked at Skreels body to see him stand up and this shocked him and everyone in the room. Despite the fact that he got slashed on the chest and took a high powered attack head on Skreel still managed to stand which shocked everyone in the room.

"_What!? There was no way for you to evade it or teleport in anyway possible from that attack and I made the deepest slash wound on you with my sword so how are you still breathing from that attack?" _Agony said with some anger in his voice.

"Simple actually. An Ender-Creeper has the ability to harden its skin to make it as strong and durable from any attack. This ability is called **Ender Skin **and I find it to be helpful. Though I wasn't able to harden to the point where I would be unharmed so I was still able to get some damage from that attack of yours." Skreel said.

"_Dam…even with Ender Skin that attack was devastating. That Demonic Mimic move of his must be an attack that he can only use once he's absorbed someones attack. My guess is that it doubles the attacks power as he sends it back at them but with this Demonic Aura that he had at play makes it even more powerful. I guess my only option is to go to that form to take care of this guy but it may kill me if I'm not careful." _Skreel thought.

After Skreel was done thinking he took off his jacket and tossed it to the ground but instead of landing softly it landed with a loud thud shattering some of the stone below it. Everyone's eyes widen as they just witnessed that and were completely shocked at this point.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?" Kai said.

"You didn't." Ace said.

"Wh-what is that thing made out of?" Rosa asked.

"That jacket is made out of the skin of the Obsidian Lizard." Haze said.

Everyone stared at him as if he was kidding but he made no sign as if he wasn't. Everyone knows that the Obsidian Lizards skin is stronger then Obsidian itself but knowing that Skreel wears it is just unimaginable.

"You're telling us that he wears that heavy jacket all the time as if it was nothing but regular clothing!" Khran asked.

"Yep…I'm surprised myself. I never even knew he wore something that heavy." Haze said.

Skreel began to stretch his arms and back and bones can be heard cracking. Agony on the other hand just stood there and allowed his opponent to do this because it would seem fair to let his opponent fight when they're ready.**(Hey He's a Demon but at least he had some Honor and Pride when he fight someone instead of being cheap.)**

"~Sigh~ Alright,,,time for me to show my stuff." Skreel said.

"_Then make the first move Ender-Creeper." _Agony said.

"You'll regret it." Skreel said.

Skreel then closed his eyes after he spoke and violet aura began to leave his body as of he was releasing it.

"**Shadow Ender Form."** Skreel whispered.

Everyone watched as Skreel's body began to undergo a change. His skin began to turn black along with his purple shirt and hair and it seemed as if they were fusing with his body. After that narrow Spikes began to shoot out of Skreels head as if they were replacing his hair and four long spikes that were about a foot long began to shoot out from his back. His finger nails soon grew about 2.5 inches long. After the transformation Skreel looked like some sort of Enderman but it didn't seem to look like one and when he opened his eyes they were a reddish purple color.

At a instant Skreel teleported and appeared right in front of Agony where he slashed him on the chest and punched him in the face sending him flying but he was stopped when Skreel grabbed his leg. He was then thrown to the ground and after that Skreel opened his mouth but it was different. Instead of a regular mouth it was his skin which looked like some sort of assortment of razor sharp teeth and the inside of his mouth being purple.

"**Ender Blast!" **He shouted in a darker and menacing voice.

* * *

As he said that a orb fired from his mouth and hit Agony which was soon followed by an explosion but it was bigger then the last Ender Blast and it seemed to be powerful as well. After the explosion a dust cloud formed up the area Skreel and Agony were at. Skreel then reappeared from the dust cloud and looked unharmed.

"W-wow." Rosa, Snowy, and Ashley said.

"Th-this is unreal!" Yaebi said with amazement.

"How come Skreel never used this kind of powers when he was in the previous Mob Festivals?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know but he is strong." Fang replied.

"Dang…he isn't all bark at all." Hilda said stunned.

"And after all the times I've called him weak…I should be ashamed of myself." Blazette chuckled.

"I would not want to be in a fight with this guy." Sandy said.

"Me two." Khran replied.

"YAH GO BIG BRO!" Flare cheered.

"YOU GOT THIS SKREEL!" Sophia cheered as well.

"SKREEL! SKREEL! SKREEL!" Elena and Cupa cheered.

Haze turned to see Andrei and he seemed to be cussing under his breath to see such a thing from someone who never fought in his entire life before. He then turned to Andr to see her amazed and a smile came across her face. Haze could tell what the smile was seeing her like this and could only imagine what's going through her thoughts right now. He was also amazed himself seeing such power coming from Skreel since he's never even seen him fight in his entire life. Even though the two were friends Skreel would never spare with anyone or show off some new moves that he's learned.

* * *

The dust cloud disappeared revealing Agony but he seemed to be regenerating some parts of his body after that Ender Blast. Agony also seemed to be breathing heavily as well which he found unusual.

"_This Prince is different from anyone I have ever faced. He's actually making me fight him instead of playing with him. If this keeps up I may actually lose. This may become a problem but if worst comes then I guess I have to use my specialty to get the upper hand on this fight." _Agony thought.

**Author's Note: Meet Shadow Skreel. Shadow Skreel is a stronger version of Skreel. He may be overpowered but this move comes with a serious cost once used. Anyways Skreel and Agony are in the middle of their fight and Agony seems to be struggling against Skreel as he seems to survive all of his strong Demonic attacks. What will he do now that Skreel has shown off his ultimate move. Find out in the next chapter.**


	31. The Sin Called Agony

**Author's Note: You're all going to hate me at the end of this chapter. Anyways let us begin.**

**Chapter 30: The Sin called Agony**

* * *

"_**So…are you ready to give up or do you want to keep going until you die?" **_Skreel asked a darker and menacing voice.

Agony finally regenerated his wounds and glared at Skreel. His breathing soon calmed down until it was mild breaths.

"_I will keep going but I will not die Ender-Creeper Prince!" _Agony said.

"**Fine by me." **Skreel said.

"**Nova Beam!" **Skreel said.

As he said that Skreel opened his mouth and a greenish purple beam was fired from his mouth. Agony took this to his advantage and raised his right arm and just like the last time he absorbed the attack just like he did with Andr's Dragon Beam. Seeing this Skreel closed his mouth ceasing his attack and watched as Agony's mouth hand absorbed his attack.

"_I totally forgot that he can absorb attacks with his hands. Guess I shouldn't use my beam attacks on Agony if he's going to absorb them." _Skreel thought.

"**Demonic Mimic!" **Agony shouted.

Just like before Skreels Nova Beam was sent right back at him just like Andr's Dragon Beam. Skreel soon teleported away and appeared right behind Agony who didn't suspect it. Taking this to his advantage Skreel slashed Agony's back causing him to redirect his attack to the ground causing it to create a massive explosion. Skreel emerged out of the dust cloud and had a few scraped and bruises after that explosion. As Skreel emerged Agony emerged as well but he seemed to be heavily damaged after that attack. His right arm had been blown off and the upper part of his face was gone.

"_**Well…it seems that someone took a lot a damage from their attack." **_Skreel chuckled.

Agony seemed to be angry and he began to regenerate his lost body parts. Skreel didn't allow this and opened his mouth again.

"**Ender Blast!"**

Skreel fired the purple orb from his mouth and it collided with Agony who didn't have a chance to dodge his attack. The explosion was the same as the last Ender Blast that he used and it was followed by another dust cloud.

* * *

"Jeez Skreels not letting up with his attacks." Harashu said.

"Well he is versing a strong opponent right now so he has a lot of reasons to go all out." Willow said.

Haze looked over to see everyone interested in this fight. He then turned to look at Alma to see her have some sort of worried face. He moved from his spot and levitated over to the Demon Princess and began to have a conversation with her.

"What's wrong Princess Alma. Are you scared that your brother is going to lose to Skreel?" Haze asked.

"That's not it." Alma said.

Haze seemed to be confused he looked back down on the battle to see Skreel and Agony go at it again. Agony seemed to be getting beaten up pretty bad from the looks of it and Skreel didn't seem to let up with each attack that he used on his foe. Haze then looked back to Alma who still looked down at the battle.

"Then why are you worried?" Haze asked.

"Because…big brother is getting angry." Alma said.

"And what happens when he's angry?" Haze asked.

Alma swallowed hard as Haze asked her that question. She still remembers that terrifying memory when Agony got angry with her and she paid the price. Agony may not show any emotions but Alma can tell when he's angry.

"Big brother becomes heartless and makes anyone suffer when he is enraged.

* * *

Agony began to regenerate his leg as he kept himself up with his swords. Skreel on the other hand had minor bruises on his body and didn't look harmed at all from anyone's perspective but what they all couldn't tell was that Skreel was becoming exhausted from the attacks he's been using.

"_**Are you ready to back down because if not then we can go at this all day."**_ Skreel said.

"_Please. Those were only minor wounds you pathetic Ender-Creeper Prince. I will never back down from someone such as yourself you disgusting Mob Prince."_ Haze said as he stood on his knew regenerated leg. "_Besides…someone is looking tired._" He continued.

"_**Please…I'm not tired I'm just taking a breather." **_Skreel said.

"_Dam...I've been wasting my energy and yet this guy isn't tired at all. Plus with his regeneration ability he will always be unharmed when I attack him. Then theirs Shadow Ender Form. Sure the thing grants me a lot of power but out of it comes my life. All the attacks that he's been dealing will harm me when this wears off and if I'm not done fighting this guy then I'm going to die." _Skreel thought.

"_Dam him. Dam that Ender-Creeper Prince. This move of his is annoying as Hell and no matter what I do he will not be harmed. What's worse is that I'm wasting my own energy by fighting him and I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten any souls or negative energy every since I got here and the only one I had to munch on was that pitiful Ender-Princess. I guess I have to kill this bastard but in my own luck I'll be getting a snack out of this. _Agony thought with heartless voice.

Agony placed one of his black swords on the ground and raised his right hand revealing his hand mouth.

"**Eye of Suffering."** Agony said.

Agony's mouth soon gagged and saliva came out of it. It's tongue shot out and began to sputter as if it was in pain and then it snapped off and fell to the ground. After that a demonic eyeball popped out from deep within the hand and blinked a few times as it stared at Skreel.

Everyone in the stand looked disgusted and some even barfed after seeing a eyeball form in Agony's hand.

"Prince Skreel is going to suffer now." Alma whimpered.

"Why is that?" Haze asked on confusion.

"Because…this is big brothers most devastating attack." Alma replied.

The eyeball soon placed it's gaze on Skreel who seem confused on what he was seeing. The eyeball soon flashed red and it blinded Skreel who didn't expect this. Skreel began to wipe his eyes so he can get rid of the temporary blindness and opened them to find himself in a place filled with darkness.

* * *

-Skreels P.o.v-

"_**Wh-where am I?" **_I said as I looked around.

I was surrounded by darkness and light didn't seem to shine at all. I looked around to see if I was still in the arena but I couldn't tell. After about five minutes I began to hear voices.

"He's a freak of nature."

"He looks weird."

"He is weird. His kind is an abomination to everything that exists."

I heard these voices in my head and began to look around but I found nothing. After that the darkness lifted and I was in the social bar except everything was black and white and it seemed to be smaller. I also changed which was weird. I wasn't in my Shadow Ender form anymore. Instead I was a six years old. Everything about me was different. My silver hair was short and it was colored purple. I didn't wear my jacket and instead I wore a black coat with a turtle neck. I wore my Ender-Creeper hat but instead it looked Andr's hat. After I inspected myself I saw kids but…they were shadows after that they began to sing and that's when I remembered where I was. This was the day when the Mob festival began to start. I was a new mob and…everyone despised me.

"He a freak…a freak…the Ender-Creepers a freak…A freak…a freak…the Ender-Creepers a freak." They chanted.

"No…shut up! Stop saying that!" I said.

They didn't stop nor did they answer. They laughed and continued to sing. I got scared and…I felt sad. I never felt this way before and…I lost it.

"STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME A FREAK!

I cried, pleaded, and yelled for them to stop but they didn't. They chanted louder and louder that I couldn't even hear my voice. I began to break down and I huddled myself in a fettle position while I cried. I was so scared and so sad. They treated me like a monster as f I really was a freak. After that I heard another voice except this one was familiar.

"You really are a freak." A female voice said.

I looked up and saw Andr except she was her normal age and she was black and white. I was also back to my original age and I stared up at her.

"You think I'll love something like you huh Skreel. You're a freak and will always be a freak and I don't love someone like you. You Hyrbid." She told me.

I felt my heart shatter. I didn't know what was real and what was fake. I didn't know anything anymore. After she said that everyone surrounded me with sinister glances.

"Please Skreel...you shouldn't be alive right now." Andrei chuckled.

"We don't even know why we're related to you Skreel." Flare, Cupa, Sophia, and Elena said.

"Someone should out him in a cage right now like all abominations and freaks." Ashley chuckled.

"I don't understand why I'm you're friend you Hybrid." Haze said.

Everyone else gave in their comments and I felt like time was the same when I was young. They started laughing at me, calling me names, sung that ignorant song again and they began to attack me. I yelled, I cried, I pleaded and I screamed for my life. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to end. I wanted everyone to see I wasn't a freak. Instead I want them to see me as a friend, as someone to like. I just wanted to be loved.

* * *

**-No p.o.v-**

Everyone in the balcony watched as Skreel screamed as if he was scared and dropped down on his knee's while he grabbed hold of his head as tears ran down his purple eyes and onto his black skin.

"_**MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" **_He screamed.

Everyone has never seen Skreel like this in his life. He was always calm, collective, and didn't feel a thing when he was threatened and now they all watched as he was down on his knees and crying.

"This is weird. First he's standing there and now he's screaming as if he's scared." Ace said.

"What in the Nether is wrong with him?" Fang asked.

"_**STOP IT! PLEASE JUsT STOP IT! I'M NOT A FREAK! PLEASE…JUST STOP IT!" **_He screamed.

A blue aura began to escape Skreels head and flawed directly into Agony's mouth. No one can see this aura because this is the negativity energy that only Agony and other Sin eaters to see. The negative energy is split into colors to show what they are feeding on.

**Red=Anger**

**Orange=Lust**

**Yellow=Pride**

**Green=Greed**

**Blue=Sorrow**

**Purple=Envy**

**Grey=Sloth/Laziness**

**Black=Agony**

**White=The Soul**

"_Heh heh heh heh…Oh yes…his sorrow fills my stomach and I can feel my energy returning to me thanks to this Ender-Creeper Prince._" Agony thought.

He then felt something different and looked at the blue aura to see purple particles floating inside it as well and this made Agony surprised.

"_Well…it seems I'm taking some of his Ender magic as well. It seems that when he's in this form his body his surrounded by this magic so right now I'm taking some of it. I wonder..." Agony thought._

_Agony looked at his black sword and began to concentrate his aura to his swords. His swords began to glow a blackish purple like aura and he seemed to chuckle to himself._

"**Demonic Ender Blade." **Agony said.

As Agony said that his swords had a dark purple blade aura around them and he made a sinister smile. Without hesitation he rushed towards Skreel who didn't notice this at all.

"SKREEL!" They all shouted but it was already to late.

Agony's sword pierced the center of Skreel's chest which cause him to cough up massive amounts of blood. Agony soon left the sword inside Skreel and lifted him up by the neck.

"**Giga Drain." **Agony said.

Agony's sword began to glow black and it began to absorb Skreel's Shadow Ender form and his Ender magic. In mere seconds Skreel was back to normal and blue blood flowed from the stab wound that he received. Seeing that Skreel had been drained of his Ender magic Agony took the sword out of Skreels chest and chuckled it on the ground while keeping his eye sight on the weakened prince. Agony then looked at Skreels stomach area and just like he did with Andr Agony thrusted his hand inside Skreels stomach and pulled out his Enderpearl. Unlike Andr's Enderpearl though Skreel's Enderpearl was a reddish violet color.

"_Such an amazing Enderpearl you have here Ender-Creeper Prince. To bad that it will never be used again." Agony sneered._

_He then dropped the pearl and it hit the floor harmlessly without any scratch but then he stomped on the pearl turning it into nothing but particles and dust. Everyone gasp and were wide eyed when they saw that Skreels pearl get destroyed. Agony then pointed his hand at Skreels chest where his heart was and seemed to smile._

_"Any last words you pathetic Ender-Creeper Prince." _Agony asked.

"All I have to say is that when I get revived I'm kicking your ass for what you made me experience." Skreel growled.

"_Heh...such bold words coming from someone who's going to die but those words are meaningless to someone such as myself." _Agony said to Skreel.

Without any second thought Agony thrusted his hand directly inside Skreel as he stabbed his heart. Skreels eyes widen as he felt the immense blow but he didn't feel any pain. With that last bit of his strength he turned his head to glimpse at everyone on the balcony. He saw Sophia, Cupa, Elena, and Flare's faces as they glimpsed their brother get stabbed by this Demon. He then glimpsed at his friends to see them horrified and then he glanced at Andr. He saw her face and he could have sworn he saw a tear escape her eye. He has never seen Andr cry nor has he ever seen her sad. He never wanted Andr to see him like this and it actually harmed his heart or...what was left of his heart. He soon felt his vision darken and his strength began to fade but he allowed one this to escape his mouth.

"Im...sorry..." Skreel said with the last of his breath

Skreels head drooped towards the ground and blood dripped from his mouth. Seeing that Agony was only holding a lifeless body in his hands he pulled his hand out of Skreels chest and chucked his body to the side where it landed with a thud. Everyone was silent and tears from the Creeper Princesses were being shed as their brother was killed by the Demon Prince. They knew that he would be revived but a Ender-Creepers spawn time was longer just like Andr's. Agony looked at his hand and licked the light blue blood off of his hand and smiled.

"_I Win!"_ Agony sneered.

**Author's Note: Told ya. So yeah Skreel dies but at a good cause. He did it so Princess Andr wouldn't share the same fate. What will everyone do now that the Ender-Creeper Prince is gone? Stay tuned to find out.**


	32. Losing

**Author's Note: So yeah…Skreels dead, Everyone is shocked and what not. Lets see what happens now.**

**Chapter 31: Losing.**

The whole room was silent as they watched Agony raise his arms. As he done so his two black swords flew into his hands and he walked over to his robe which he dropped on the ground. As Agony done this Haze took this chance and levitated towards the ground followed by everyone else besides Alma and Erin. Once everyone was beside Skreels body Haze crouched down and his Wither heads began to inspect it.

"_There's no point in inspecting his body Wither Prince. The Ender-Creeper Prince was dead the moment I stabbed his heart." _Agony said.

Agony was right yet Haze's Wither heads still inspected Skreels body despite the fact that he is dead.

"He…can't be dead." Zohan said.

"Face facts kid…the guy is dead." Khran sighed.

"Don't say that. Big bro wouldn't die like that." Flare said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah…he promised that he would defeat Agony." Cupa said with tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't fool yourselves. Skreels dead and you know it." Andrei said bluntly.

"Dude shut your mouth. You know they can't take in heavy stuff like that." Fang growled.

"You point is. I'm just expressing the truth and they act like they can't accept it." Andrei replied.

Theron seemed to grind his teeth and gripped his fist. He accepted the fact that Andrei hated Skreel but speaking like that to Cupa, and Flare actually pissed him off. Theron soon snapped out of his rage to see Haze stand up and that shut everyone up instantly. One of his Wither heads then out stretched itself and slithered over to Skreels jacket. It the grabbed hold of it with its mouth and dragged it over to Haze. Haze soon sighed and instead of mist that would normally come out of his mouth grey smoke came out instead.

"I thought he could harden his heart but…I was wrong. Skreel...is dead." Haze said.

Everyone who cared about Skreel seemed to find that horrible news to them and it sicken them to the fact that he was gone.

"_Good ridens to him." _Agony said as he interrupted the sadness of everyone.

They all turned to see Agony fixing the robe that he placed around his neck.

"You Demonic bastard." Monica said angrily.

"_Hmph...that's coming from the pathetic angelic brat that hangs with the pathetic Mimic boy." _Agony said.

"Yes but you didn't have to over do it you sick freak." Kai said.

"_Hmph…I couldn't help it. That Ender-Creeper Prince was a pathetic foe for me to fight. He shouldn't even be a Prince if he couldn't defeat me. That's why I slaughter his pathetic royalty ass as if he was nothing. All he had to do was sit on the sidelines and watch the pathetic Ender Princess die by my hands but he had to go and play hero. Now look were it's gotten the disgraceful fool." _Agony said.

Flare seemed to take that to the heart. Besides Andrei she couldn't deal with the Demon that killed her brother. Now he's talking crap about him. She couldn't take this anymore and now she was going to make this guy pay.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Flare hissed with smoke coming from her mouth.

She ran past Sophia, Cupa, Flare, and Theron and rushed at Agony with her hand glowing white. She was going to use **Explosive Fist **on Agony but he easily evaded the attack and elbowed Flare in the back causing her to fall and temporary paralyzing her.

"_So you want to join Skreel huh. Well…then it will be my pleasure." _Agony said.

He raised his sword and Flare got sight of this but she couldn't move. Agony didn't hesitate with this and thrusted his sword towards Flares heart but he didn't hit Flare at all. Everyone was surprised to see Theron in front of Flare with his right shoulder taking in the blade and instead of taking it out he gripped it with his left hand.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" Theron threatened with his eyes glowing red.

Agony eyes were wide seeing someone get here save her in a nick of time but they went back to their emotionless state since he found it to be pointless. He then said something.

"**Dark Pulse." **

In an instant Agony's sword started to glow black and in less the a second long narrow spike shot out of Theron's body. Theron made no noise nor did he say a word. His eyes were wide and blood dripped from his mouth which was covered by his scarf and his wounds. Agony raised the other sword to finish him off but before he could get a chance everyone in the room had him surrounded with their attacks at the ready.

Sophia, Cupa, and Elena had Tnt's flashing, Andr and Andrei had Ender orbs in both of their hands, Haze's tentical was tightly wrapped around Agony's hand while the other had its mouth opened and aimed for his head, Yuki and Ace had their bow and arrows pointed at Agony, Kai, Willow, and Cavey gripped his limbs so he wouldn't move, Monica had a golden spear up towards, Khran, Hilda, Marik, Harashu, and Zohan held swords towards Agony, Silvia had these centipede like arms wrapped around Agony's body, Blank was transformed as Haze and had his very own Wither heads aimed at Agony, Ashley's wand was glowing black showing that she was going to use her Dark magic, Blazette had intense fire burning in her hands, Snowy hands were ready to use Ice Magic, Rosa was standing behind Agony with her hands formed into fists and Fang, and Kitten and green glowing orbs in their hand. Despite being surrounded and out numbered Agony had a calm face.

"Make another move…and we will slaughter you're Demonic Ass right here right now!" Haze said with black smoke haze coming from his mouth.

Agony didn't reply but instead he vanished into nothing but black mist and appeared on the balcony. Theron soon tipped over and Sophia gabbed hold of the wounded boy.

"_Alma it's time to go. We wasted enough the Minecraftian and Angelic Mobs."_ Agony said.

Alma nodded and walked over to Agony. Once beside him Agony grabbed her arm and stared back to see everyone tending to Theron while Haze gave Agony him the death look. Agony only chuckled and vanished in smoke along with Alma as the two went back to the Underworld.

-**An hour later as everyone went back to the Bar Room.-**

Theron was lying in a bed that Kai had made as his breathing was harsh. Ashley was patching up his open wounds but had a hard time trying to stop the blood. Everyone else was silent for the time being as Haze just stared at Skreels body that was lying on the table. His Ender-Creeper hat was on his chest along with his hands. Erin had left after the fight seeing that she didn't have to stay anymore so everyone else was left in the Social Bar.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault that Hayden is in this state." Flare said sadly.

"Sis it's not your fault." Cupa said.

"Yeah take it easy Flare." Elena replied.

"I can't. Because of my Anger Hayden may die right now. If I didn't rushed towards Agony he wouldn't be unconscious in this bed right now." Flare said.

Even though Flare was right nobody made any comment on what she did. Everyone was actually silent and depressed for the time being but something broke it.

"It's…not your fault…F-Flare."

Everyone turned to see Theron(Or Hayden since they don't know his real name along with Ace and Kai) wide awake and this even shocked Ashley a little.

"DUDE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kai shouted as he tried t rush and give Theron a hug but he was soon stopped by Ace.

"I don't think a hug is a good Idea right now Arachnid." Ace pointed out.

"Oh right…sorry Skeletal." Kai chuckled.

"How are you still alive? That attack would have killed anyone." Fang said.

"I…really don't know. Shear luck I guess." Theron said.

He then began to cough and bits of blood came out which scared Cupa, Elena, Flare, and Sophia.

"Theron!" They called out in fear.

"Don't worry I'm ok. I'm not going to die so don't worry girls." Theron said with a smile.

Ashley was finished stitching up the last of Theron's wounds and summoned a bottle of healing potion. She then popped the cork off and lifted Therons head up so he can drink the red substance which he kindly obeyed. Once finished she tossed the bottle away.

"Hayden will be fine in a couple of day. Just make sure he drinks two healing potions a day and make sure he doesn't do anything for the two days." Ashley said to Sophia.

"I understand." Sophia said.

Ashley soon walked over to Haze while the Creeper sisters walked over to Theron and started to comfort him after he had just been crippled by Agony. Theron was pissed but he was happy knowing that Flare was ok and nothing bad happened to her. Though he is wondering how he survived such a fatal attack.

"_You're wondering how you're still alive. Aren't you Hayden?" _A familiar female voice spoke.

"_Actually yes...I figured that this will be your doing Karen." _Theron said in his mind.

"_Well then allow me to explain. You remember when I started to give you my blood?" _She said.

"_Yeah…what about it?" _Theron asked.

"_Well…let's just say part of me is now apart a you my sweet Hayden." _She giggled.

"_Oh just kill me now. I don't want us to be this bloody whole Karen."_ Theron said.

"_It's unavoidable Hayden. We will become whole but not now but it will be soon. For now…just rest my darling."_ She replied as her voice seemed to vanish.

Theron sighed and placed his head on Sophia's lap while the girls played with his hair or his cheeks. As time went by everyone started talking but it wasn't like before. There was still a depressing atmosphere lingering in the room with Skreels dead body on the table and Theron being wounded and what not but everyone was still able to make a decent conversation. It didn't last for long though as the door was kicked open and it seemed to break off its hinges making it fly towards the nearest wall it crashed into. Everyone turned in fear and shock to see a women in her late 20's by the door.

She had long violet hair that stopped at the upper part of her back, Bright reddish purple eyes, purple eyeliner, and a tattoo with a star on her cheek. She wore open black biker jacket with it open revealing her purple shirt under it, a black mini skirt, black leggings, black combat boots, a black necklace with a Ender Eye in the center, golden earrings with tints of black in it and a hat that resembled Skreels in everyway. She was hot by the guy's standards and was probably a tomboy but how she stared at everyone in the room showed that she wasn't happy at all.

"Where is he?" She asked softly.

Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say. They were still processing what happened with the door and with this woman barging into the Social Bar.

"Where's who now?" Haze asked a bit confused himself.

Her eyes lit up with shear anger and when she spoke she seemed to yell a bit.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" She yelled harshly.

**Author's Note:…..I got nothing to say. You figure out what's going to happen. Also you're all wondering why the Creeper Sisters call Skreel Big Brother. Well it will be explained in the next chapter.**


	33. Queen of The Ender-Creepers

**Author's Note: Introducing the Queen of the Ender-Creepers. The Ender-Creepers relationship with the Creepers will be explained and so will another thing which will be known to you all. Anyways let us begin.**

**Chapter 32: Queen of the Ender-Creepers**

Everyone was silent after that outburst that the woman said. They were totally confused except for Haze, Cupa, Sophia, Flare, and Elena because they knew who she was.

"I'm sorry but…who are you Miss?" Harashu asked.

The woman seem to sigh and what surprised everyone was that she released purple smoke from her mouth.

"I am Queen Verona. Queen of the Ender-Creepers and mother of Skreel." She said.

"_Oh…Shit!" _Everyone in the room thought.

"Now I'll ask again. Where…is…my…son!" She asked with purple smoke escaping her mouth.

Everyone didn't answer the question and this seemed to piss off Queen Verona. Haze heard from his father that she has a short fuse with certain stuff so he spoke for everyone.

"He's…right here Queen Verona." Haze said as his Wither heads pointed to Skreels body.

Queen Verona looked at the direction that Haze was pointed to and saw Skreels bloody body. Her eyes turned from anger into sadness as she looked at her sons body and without warning she approached it. Seeing this Haze side stepped so he wouldn't be in her way and as he did so everyone in the room just watched as the Queen of Ender-Creepers looked down at her son. She raised a left finger to his face and gently rubbed his cheek feeling his cold skin.

"oh my sweet, sweet little boy. Look at you. You're dead right in front of my eyes and that breaks by heart to see you like this." Queen Verona said sadly.

She then looked down to see that he had a whole through his chest and a whole through his stomach. Seeing this she motioned her right hand towards his stomach and reached inside the whole as if she was looking for something.

Everyone in the room seem to be disoriented on what she was doing and was about to ask her a question but Haze's right Wither head hissed at them which made them quiet. After a minute Queen Verona took her hand out of the stomach wound and it was covered in blue blood. She then sighed sadly and placed her hand on Skreels cheek.

"Who did this to him." She asked to everyone in the room without making eye contact.

"The Demon Prince known as A-Agony Miss Ender-Creeper. Yaebi said nervously.

"_Not only did he kill my dear son but he also destroyed his Enderpearl. So now the Demons are joining the Mob festival and by the looks of it this Prince known as Agony defeated Skreel with ease._" She thought.

Everyone was silent for the time being since that speaking to her in some manner would be dire. Queen Verona then turned her head and she was staring at Cupa, Sophia, Elena, and Flare who seemed to give off a sad expression. Seeing this Queen Verona teleported to their side and sat down beside Sophia who still had her hands on Theron.

"I'm sorry my daughters that you witnessed your brother die. It must have harmed you hearts to see such a thing." Queen Verona said to them.

As she said that everyone seemed to have confused looks on their faces.

"Ok hold the phone." Khran said.

Queen Verona turned to face the Lich Prince to see him speak and this gave him her full attention.

"Yes…what is it?" she asked.

"How can those for be your daughter." Khran said.

"He's right. There is no way they can be related to you in anyway and there is no way that they can be related to Skreel in anyway so how come you're calling them 'daughters' and they can call Skreel 'big brother' Queen Verona." Fang asked.

Queen Verona sighed which made her release more purple smoke from her mouth. She began to play with her hair while her eyes were pointed to the sky before she could give out her answer and when she did…everyone was probably mind fucked.

"It's because their King Boom and myself have mated with each other." She said without any embarrassment in her voice.

The room was silent and everyone was totally wide eyed to the point where their eyes could pp out. Kai even fell backwards when she said that and Ace had to help him back up. Even Haze who knew about this was still surprised to hear Queen Verona say such a thing that his Wither heads fell to the floor with their mouths wide.

"Come again." Theron said while keeping himself from reopening his wounds from the shock.

"I said that King Boom and I have mated with each other youngling." Queen Verona said.

"So is that how the Ender-Creepers came to be?" Rosa asked.

"Of course my dear little Iron Golem Princess. The Ender-Creepers came to existence thanks King Boom and myself. After that their came Skreel and other Ender-Creepers soon followed after that. Of course King Boom was a Creeper king so he mated with a female Creeper and of course came your dear Creeper Princesses. Despite the fact that they aren't related to me by blood they are still children in my eyes after their mother died and since that Skreel was related to King Boom he was technically his son which in terms makes him the older brother of the Creeper Princesses. Though even though I am the Queen of Ender-Creepers I still take in a few mobs who are also like my kind. Whether it be a Wither-Creeper, A Ender-Skeleton or any other Hybrid Mob they are always welcome in my care for Ender-Creepers and other Hybrid Mobs are family alike. Just like how everyone one of you younglings is family to one another in your own way." Queen Verona explained.

Everyone seemed to be intrigued by the whole explanation of Skreel being related to both the Creeper King and the Creeper Princesses and that the Ender-Creepers are like a mob that also cares for other Hybrids that are like them but Andrei didn't think that it was an amazing thing like everyone else did

"It sounds disgusting if you think about it?" Andrei said.

Queen Verona looked to see Andrei and Andr. She saw that Andr was sitting on a stool while Andrei was standing next to her.

"My…you Ender children have grown since the last time I saw you. How that bastard of a dragon you call dad?" Queen Verona asked.

"Oh he's doing fine. He talks poorly about you and your stupid kind from time to time but he seems to hate Skreel more then you Miss Ender-Creeper." Andrei said.

Queen Verona only sighed seeing that it would be pointless to argue with the Ender Prince. Instead she got up from where she was sitting and walked back over to Skreels body. She then tucked her hands under his corpse and lifted him up with his arms dangling on his sides.

"Well…I must take my leave now. I only came here when I couldn't feel my son's aura and knowing that he was killed by the Demon Prince I must rethink some things." Queen Verona said.

She looked at everyone and she smiled which actually made the guys blush seeing such beauty come fro her.

"My darling son will return but for now enjoy yourselves children. I also hope to see you all in the upcoming Mob Festival." She said.

After that Queen Verona took her leave with Skreel in her arms and everyone wished her a pleasant day. Andr looked at Andrei to see him not paying attention and then looked at everyone else in the room to see that they weren't paying attention as well. Taking this to her opportunity Andr teleported from her seat and nobody seemed to realize.

Queen Verona was outside and she was 6ft. from the Social Bar. She would teleport home but the night was very beautiful.

"M-Miss Verona." A voice called behind her.

Queen Verona stopped walking and turned around to see Andr behind her but Andr seemed to be hiding her face under her turtleneck.

"Oh Princess Andr. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I-I came to apologize." Andr said.

"Apologize? What for what Andr?" Queen Verona asked.

"For Skeels death. It was my fault that he died Queen Verona. If I didn't fight Agony he wouldn't have risked his life to save mine. Because of my anger he died for something that I started Queen Verona." Andr said with tears forming in her eyes.

Queen Verona seem surprised about this and saw some tears flowing down her eyes. Though instead of being mad like Andr would think she seemed to smile at her. Queen Verona then placed Skreels body on the ground and grabbed his Ender-Creeper hat. She then approached Andr who was crying softly with her head facing down to the ground. Queen Creep then placed her hand on Andr's cheek and forced the sad Ender Princess to look up at her.

"Shh…it's alright young one. It's not your fault." Queen Verona said softly.

"I-it's not?" Andr said.

"Of course it's not child. Skreel did this in order to protect you Andr. There is no one to blame besides Demon Prince known as Agony and you should know that Andr. Besides…I see how much you care for Skreel after what has happened." Queen Verona replied.

"H-how do you-"

"I know when someone is in love darling. I have felt the same thing when I met King Boom. Skreel feels the same with you but despite that he believes that you hate him. Even though you are a Princess and he's a Prince he doesn't believe that you truly love him because he's a Hybrid of a Enderman and a Creeper and you're the daughter of the Ender Dragon but that is not true." Queen Verona said to Andr.

"He…feels the same about me?" Andr asked.

"Child…would I lie to you. Of course my son loves you. You're the only thing he thinks about." Queen Verona said.

Queen Verona soon took out a tissue from her jacket pocket and used it to wipe off Andr's tears along with her messed up eyeliner. After that she finished wiping Andr's tears she incinerated the tissue with purple flames that erupted from her hand. Queen Verona then held out Skreels Ender-Creeper hat to Andr and spoke to her.

"Skreel is going to want this back. When he does give this to him and release your feelings to him. He'll feel the same way and you two will have a sacred bond with one another." Queen Verona said with a smile.

Andr nodded slowly and took Skreels Ender-Creeper hat. She expected it to be as heavy like his coat but it was actually light and soft to the touch.

"Take care of Skreels hat once he comes back. I'm sure he'll appreciate it Princess Andr but he will appreciate you even more." Queen Verona said.

"I-I will Queen Verona." Andr said with a smile.

Andr then hugged Queen Verona who hugged back. After their conversation and hug Andr teleported back to the Social Bar before anyone noticed that she was gone. Queen Verona on the other hand sighed happily to herself and walked back to Skreels body. She then picked up his body and smiled to herself after that little talk with Andr.

"She's just like me when I was her age. Skreel has found someone that will make him happy and he will make the Ender Princess happy as well. Though I will say this. If End messes with their love I will make Dragon stew out of him." Queen Verona hissed.

Verona soon calmed down and looked up at the moon.

"Still...Skreel died by someone that is stronger then Andr or him. If that's the case then I'm gonna have to bring her back to life in order to keep Skreel safe. It has been a while and I curse myself for not bringing her to life before she died but...I was stupid back then. Besides I'm sure she will forgive me once I introduce her to Skreel.

With that the Queen of the Ender-Creepers teleported to her castle with things on her mind when she brings Skreel back along with this mysterious person.

**Author's Notes: Meh…It will be a while before Skreel returns but until then everyone will just be going on their day as they would normally do. Anyways who is this mysterious person that Queen Verona will bring to life and will Andr's relationship with Skreel come true? Stay tune to find out my good readers.**


	34. Payback

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update I have been thinking of what this chapter should be and I have been preparing for school. It shall start in September 9th and it's the beginning of my senior year in high school. Anyways when school starts story updates will be slow depending on how much school work I get and what not. But do not worry my story will not end and with that let us continue.**

**Chapter 33: Payback**

It was midday and Ace sat on the bed in Yuki's room alone as he was thinking about stuff. He would usually be hanging with Yuki but he needed to be alone. After what had happened at the Social Bar yesterday alot of thoughts have been rushing through Ace's head.

"Sigh…This just keeps getting worse and worse. First Skreel dies, and Theron gets hurt. Worst of all there are freaking Demons joining the Mob festival and after that experience it makes me feel weak." Ace muttered to himself.

Ace the raised his arm in the air and looked at his Skeleton hand.

"Mom. Am I really strong as you and dad say or am I just a weak guy that was born from a Skeleton and a human?" Ace muttered to himself.

Just then the door opened shaking Ace from his thoughts and he turned to see Yuki peeking in the room.

"Hey…are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah just thinking." Ace replied.

Yuki opened the door just enough so she can get in and approached the bed. Once beside it she laid herself down and snuggled next to Ace. Ace looked to his left to see Yuki and wrapped his left arm around her.

"You feel warm." Yuki purred.

"Well I am part Mincraftian so I'm alive." Ace pointed out.

Yuki giggled and snuggled closer to Ace. She continued looking at Ace and saw that he looked different. His left eye was becoming a grayish blue color but Yuki chose to leave that be.

"Ace…I'm worried about the Demons." Yuki said.

"Why are you worried?" Ace asked.

"Because…what if Agony killed you like he did with Skreel. Unlike Skreel you wouldn't be brought back to life. Sure it was luck for Kai to come back to life since he had the materials but…I'm just worried that I might lose you." Yuki said.

Ace's eyes widen and he put his gaze on Yuki to see her worried face. Ace then motioned his left hand that was under Yuki's side and somehow placed her on his chest so they were staring at each other.

"Yuki don't be worried. Nothing will happen to me and I promise you that nothing will happen to you. Even if Agony is evil I will not die to that Demonic bastard." Ace promised to her.

After he said that Yuki smiled and placed her lips on Ace's. The two had a make out session for about a minute before someone knocked on the door forcing both of the to pull back from the kiss.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked with frustration.

"Just a guard Princess. King Bones request you immediately." The guard said.

Yuki shrugged after she was told that her father wanted her and stood up from the bed.

"It seems that either your father needs to speak to you or its probably training." Ace said.

"Yeah…and we were getting to the good part." Yuki shrugged.

Ace smiled and pecked Yuki on the cheek with a kiss.

"Don't worry we'll continue this when your done Yuki." Ace chuckled.

"Alright then." Yuki giggled.

After their little talk Yuki walked out of the room leaving Ace alone for the time being. Ace sighed and placed both of his hands behind his head while he closed his eyes.

"I think I should take a nap for a while until Yuki returns." Ace muttered.

-**4 hours later and let me say things go downhill from here-**

Ace started to stir in his sleep as he felt someone on him. He figured that it was Yuki when he felt her silk hands and her body on him so he slowly opened his eyes to great her but was shocked to see Hilda instead.

"Hey sleepy head. You miss me?" She said lustfully.

Ace was speechless and he tried to get up but their was a staggering pain in his body which forced him to keep still.

"Oh you can't move can you…Ace!" Hilda snickered.

Ace's eyes widen in shock when Hilda said his name he tried to speak but Hilda covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're wondering how I know your name huh Ace. Well…that day when you and Yuki came back from your date I was listening to your conversation in your room." Hilda said.

Ace glared angrily at her and when he spoke only muffled words came out since Hilda had her hand on his mouth.

"If your saying let me go you can forget it. I'm going to have sex with you until you can't feel a thing anymore." Hilda giggled.

"_You fucking Bitch!" _

Ace thought in his head.

Hilda removed her hand from Aces mouth and began to remove her clothes Of course Ace couldn't move so he just glared at her. Hilda was now fully nude in front of Ace and he had to say that she did have a nice body like Yuki's. Hilda then smiled and began to unzip his white pants. Once she did that she pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his member and to her surprise it was erect.

"My for someone who doesn't want to have sex you seem to be honest down here." Hilda chuckled.

Ace didn't say a thing and this made Hilda smile with glee. She then went for the prize that she came for and began to lick Ace's member. Ace tried his best not to give in but the way how she's seducing him he had no choice. Ace soon gave in and let his grunts and moans escape his mouth. Satisfied with this Hilda began to suck on his member as she was eager to taste his fluid. After about five minutes Ace climaxed in Hilda's mouth. Hilda pulled back from his member and swallowed the white fluid that Ace had given her.

Hilda then looked down at Ace to see his member still erected and smiled again seeing that he wanted more.

"My…your fluid was delicious. Now I want it inside me." Hilda said.

Ace's eyes widen once she said that sentence. He looked up at Hilda to see her align his member with her womanhood and then it slid in with ease. Hilda's eyes widen in pleasure and she began to moan. After a minute she began to move her hips up and down. Ace couldn't keep his moans inside as they just escaped joining with Hilda's. Hilda then quickened her movements and kissed Ace.

"_Dam her! Dam her dam her dam her!"_

Ace said in his head.

Just then the door opened and Yuki walked in the room after finishing her training with her father and was shocked to see Ace having sex with Hilda. Hearing the door open Hilda turned her head to see Yuki standing there.

"Oh Yuki…I didn't see you there." Hilda said.

Hearing Yuki's name Ace turned to see her face and he could see the anger and sadness that she seemed to release. He was going to say something to her but he saw tears form in her eyes. Ace was stunned when he saw this from her and he was going to say something but Yuki then turned away and ran off leaving Ace in the room with Hilda who smiled in victory.

"How sad. Yuki finding out that you're having sex with me. Overall it's your fault Ace. All of this could have been avoided if you were my boyfriend but its to late. You're already mine and Yuki's heartbroken. Come to think of it...I was Yuki's first." Hilda said with a grin.

Ace's eyes widen when she said and Hilda decided to continue.

"You see...Yuki may say that she loves you but she loves me more. To her you're just some guy that she can play with until she's satisfied. I on the other hand am Yuki's true lover. She loves me more and she's loyal only to me. In this relationship I am the man and she is the woman. So what do you think about that Ace?" Hilda sneered.

She didn't get a reply from Ace. Instead his Skeleton hand grasped her neck and lifted her in the air. He then slammed her body on the wall hard and Hilda looked at him in shock.

"Wha-what?" Hilda said in shock.

Ace's hair was over his face and all Hilda saw was his mouth.

"You Bitch. How could you do that to me. Make me suffer like that and expect me to be quiet about it?" Ace said quietly.

After that Ace's hair turned black and bones were cracking. Then six sharp narrow bones sprouted from Ace's back tearing flesh away. His left hands flesh started to peel off revealing another Skeleton hand similar to the one that was gripping Hilda's neck and Ace's skin peeled from his chest revealing his ribs and skin fell off of his lower body revealing his skeleton like legs and his skeleton feet which had sharp toe nails. Ace resembled a regular skeleton but instead of just bones it looked like some sort of gray like flesh on his stomach area.

"I swear put me down or-"

Ace squeezed Hilda's throat tightly and interrupted her speech.

"Shut your mouth. Today...you become my victim you slutty peice of shit." Ace said

Hilda's face was full of fear at this point and then she saw Ace's grin evilly revealing sharp skeleton teeth. Ace then looked up and his eyes were black while his pupils where gray.

"**Time for my payback you Slutty Wither Bitch!" **Ace said with a distorted voice.

**Author's Note: Cause and effect. Hilda having sex with Ace+Yuki seeing this and running away in tears=Ace turning into his true form! Two explain Ace said that he was part Minecraftian(or Human) And Skeleton. So Ace has two forms. The form you all know is of course Ace's human side but Ace also has a Skeleton side which he cannot control. This side is only triggered when Ace experiences a certain point of rage and once this form takes place he kill anyone in his path. So…what will happen now that Ace is in his Skeleton form stay tuned to find out.**


	35. Change of Heart

**Author's Note: Quick update huh. Since my vacation is almost over I suppose that I should put up a few chapters. Anyways this chapter pits Yuki, and Hilda against Skeleton Ace and a new enemy will arise in Minecraftia.**

**Chapter 34: Change of Heart**

**-Yuki's P.o.v-**

"I can't believe him. Ace…the guy that I trusted, The guy that I cared for most and loved was having sex with Hilda. Why?" I thought angrily.

I thought that he loved me and he knew that I loved him but why would he do that with Hilda. I soon stopped my walking after I thought of that question. I shook the thought in my head that Ace wouldn't have done that on purpose but…if he didn't then why would Hilda do that to him. I soon turned back around and headed straight for my room to confront Hilda and Ace but before I could even get far I saw Hilda soar towards me and land with a thud on the ground.

"Dam him!" She growled under her breath.

Seeing her like this I went down and grabbed her hair. After that I yanked her up in the air and she yelped and glared at me.

"Yuki what the Nether! Let go of my hair!" She demanded.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

I watched as she immediately shut her mouth seeing me angry. After that I let go of her hair and glared at her.

"WHY WERE YOU HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"To be precise I have my own interests when I saw your Boyfriend so I wanted to have him for myself." She said with a frustrated voice.

"That doesn't give you the right to have sex with you sisters boyfriend." I growled.

"Well you aught to say something to him because he's coming." She pointed out.

I saw her point towards the direction she was pointing at and turned my head. I then saw a figure approaching us and I can tell that it was Ace but…when he came into my view he wasn't what I expected. Ace was different from head to toe and this scared me.

"**Ah would you look at that. The Wither Bitch is still breathing after I kicked her. I should fix that right now." **He said in a distorted voice.

I turned to Hilda who was scared herself and turned back to see Ace smiling but this smile wasn't the one that I knew. This didn't even look like Ace at all. It was as if I was looking at something else.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. I might have said some words to him and then he just turned to this thing." She told me.

I didn't understand what she said because it just didn't make any sense. Overall I needed to calm him down so I took a few steps towards him and tried to calm him down. It would seem suicidal but he's still my Ace and I need to help him.

"A-Ace…it's ok you don't need to be mad." I said to him.

I watched as his gazed went down to me and his evil grin faded into a frown. I saw those cold eyes of his and it was like I was looking at Agony. The fear I felt was immense but despite it I kept calm and looked at Ace.

"Please…I don't want to see you angry Ace. Everything is going to be ok so please calm yourself." I pleaded.

Ace didn't say anything to me. All he did was stare at me with those eyes and I was worried about him. He then startled me when he began to raise his hand. I watched as he brung it to my face and began to caresses it and it made me calm myself knowing that he understand how I felt. I was going to say something else until he immediately grabbed my neck with that same hand and glared angrily at me.

**-No P.o.v-**

Ace held a tight grip on Yuki's neck and she began to struggle seeing how strong he was.

"Yuki!" Hilda yelled as she rushed to save her sister.

Ace saw Hilda rushing towards him with her sword in her hands and dodged her attack. Taking this to his advantage Ace grabbed Hilda by her neck and raised her in the air until she was at Yuki's side. Ace gave them both menacing glares and before they knew it he began to speak.

"**Do you honestly think that I would listen to a whore like you Yuki?" **Ace said to

Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widen when she heard Ace say such a thing to her she began to tear up but Ace slammed her on the wall with shear force and spoke some more.

"**Don't you even think about crying you pathetic Bitch. You think that I will return ****to my old self Huh? Well you're wrong. I know the truth behind you and Hilda. I would be perfectly fine with it but knowing that you would blindly run away thinking I would do such a thing to the girl that I liked is something unforgiveable. You really are a woman who can't even settle her own problems." **Ace growled.

"Ace please. This isn't who you are. You're a kind, generous, and a amazing person. You aren't this thing. I didn't mean to be that way. I love you Ace and you know it." Yuki told him with a weak voice.

"**Do you think I care what you say Yuki? I don't give a dam what you or anyone says anymore. This is who I am and this is what I will be. You and your Lover can go burn in the Nether for all I care because my heart is already in a million pieces because of you of you slut of a sister." **Ace yelled.

Yuki and Hilda struggled under Ace's grasp and looked at his face they saw him smile. Ace then looked down at the ground where his black hair covered his face and he began to laugh.

"Ace please don't do thing." Yuki pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ace. Please forgive me I didn't mean to harm you any anyway." Hilda pleaded.

"**Ace is already dead my dear Princesses. His heart died along with his sanity and happiness. Now you're only looking at a Skeleton who goes by the name of…"**

Ace's skin then fell out of his face along with his eyes and he looked back up at the girls with a grin revealing his new face. His eye sockets where black and they glowed a eerie red and all they saw was his grey skull.

…**Skull…**

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP PLOT TWIST ACE IS NOW EVIL AND HE'S A DEMENTED SKELETON NAMED SKULL! I told you his Skeleton Form would be bad news. What will this foe bring upon our dear princesses and how will this affect Theron and Kai if they hear about this. Stay tuned fot the next chapter.**


	36. Future Dissaster

**Author's Note: Time for a big fight! Also I thank you all for reading this far to the thirty-fifth chapter. Even though it says thirty-six above but you know what I mean. Your support means a lot to me my dear readers and for that I give you a round of applause. Now without further ado let us begin.**

**Chapter 35: Future Dissaster**

Skull tossed Hilda to the side and she collided with a wall with shear force. Yuki watched as she hit the wall and fall to the floor with a thud and turned back to face the former Ace. Skull then smiled evilly at Yuki and said something.

"**Bone Blade."**

As Skull said that his left hand started to make cracking noises and then it formed to create a sharp, narrow bone sword. He then placed the sword on Yuki's throat and smiled evilly at her.

"Ace…please. I didn't mean to make you angry." Yuki said with tears in her eyes.

"**Like I said before Yuki. Ace is dead. There is only Skull!" **Skull said to her.

Skull then raised the sword as he was about to bring it down. As he did this Yuki screamed only in fear as she was going to experience death from her former lover but something happened. Skull was going to lower his sword but when he did he felt something jerking his arm. He tried to bring it down again and he couldn't.

He then turned around to see why he hasn't lowered his arm and saw that webbing was holding his arm. He then followed the webs to the source and he saw Kai holding the webs with his hands.

"**Kai!" **Skull hissed.

Yuki looked over to see Kai as well and she was surprised to see him but wondered why he was here.

-**a few seconds earlier-**

**-Kai's P.o.v-**

I came here to give Yuki a message from Willow. Willow was training so she needed me to give Yuki the message. Of course I would have been training myself but as a good boyfriend I should do these kind of things for my girl.

So of course I'm walking in this castle looking for Yuki. If I know her she's probably with Ace right now. I started to ascend on the stairs thinking that they were probably up there in some room. As I ascended up stairs I heard talking. I too a peek to see who it was and I saw a skeleton holding Yuki and Hilda.

"What the heck!? Who is this guy?" I muttered.

I then watched as he chucked Hilda towards a wall forcing her to go unconscious and then he turned the arm he was holding Hilda into a sword. He said a few words which I totally ignored and rushed from my hiding place to stop him before anything else went wrong.

"**Spider's Grasp." **I whispered.

As I said that I shot webbing out of my finger tips and they latched themselves onto the skeleton. I felt him jerk his arm as if he was going to bring it down on Yuki but I didn't allow that. I kept a firm grip on the webbing so this bastard wouldn't hurt her and as expected he turned to face me revealing his skeleton face but something was familiar about him.

**-Now-**

**-No P.o.v-**

"**Release me from this webbing now Kai!" **Skull hissed.

Kai eyes widen as he heard the Skeleton said his name.

"How do you know my name? We never even met before." Kai said with a glare.

"**Oh I assure you we have met before. Bro!" **Skull sneered.

Kai's eyes widen as he heard Bro. He then realized that the Skeleton was Ace and he seemed to loosen his grip on the webbing. Seeing Kai do this Skull threw Yuki at Kai and the two collided with each other and tumbled to the ground.

"**You shouldn't be here Kai. This involves me and these two Skeleton Sluts!" **Skull sneered.

Kai immediately got up followed by Yuki and they both stared Ace or Skull in this case. Yuki looked over at Kai and she saw his nervous face. She figured that he was scared to see Ace like this but it was something else that came up on his mind.

"Ace C'mon man. Fight that Skeleton side of you that's in your head. You would never say such distasteful words to Yuki. Hilda I can totally understand but you love Yuki don't you?" Kai told Ace.

"**Your word will not help you Kai and stop calling me Ace. He died the moment his heart broke. I. AM. SKULL!" **He growled.

Skull then rushed at Kai and Yuki but Kai intercepted and kicked skull dead in the face. Yuki was surprised in seeing this and thought that Kai would hesitate to hit his friend but he didn't.

Skull soon recovered from the attack and stared at Kai with intense anger. Kai on the other hand glared at Skull with hate and rage.

"Get out of my friend you bastard. Leave his body alone or I will kill you." Kai growled.

"**Like a simple arachnid will defeat me. I am sheer death Kai and you are nothing but a insect. So I will give you two options. Leave while I'm not angry after that kick or die along side these wretchs." **Skull said.

Kai cracked his knuckles and his neck and glared at Skull with Spider-like eyes.

"**Very well. You'll be the first victim." **Skull said.

Skull rushed at Kai and started to slash at him with his bone like sword but Kai dodged the attacks. Skull then used his free hand and grabbed Kai's arm which Kai took by surprised and through him towards the ceiling. Instead of crashing like Skull suspected Kai clunged onto the surface and ricochet back towards Skull and kicked him in the face.

Skull moved back and growled to himself as his skull cracked after the impact. Kai then landed on the ground safely beside Yuki and began to think.

"_There's not enough room for me to use any of my spider attacks but I still have the advantage when it comes to agility and speed so far. My guess is that Skull or whatever shaped Kai's body into something that he can use. This is almost like the first time when Skull appeared when that incident happened but we were young back then and Skull was weak so Theron and I were able to take him down. Now we're older and he now chose the time to reappear for some reason that's unknown to me. All I know is that during the time where he laid dormant Skull could have been observing us. Which means he knows about the battle with me and Blazette I presume. Though despite this getting Ace back will not be like back then. But one things for certain is that I need to get him outside." _Kai thought.

"**What's wrong Spider brat!? Are you scared to come and attack me?" Skull shouted.**

"**Horned Arachnid." **Kai whispered.

Kai's back, head, and arms where soon covered by sharp 6 inch long spikes that sprouted from Kai's body. Yuki was actually surprised and took a few steps back from Kai who bo crouch on all fours. He then sprinted towards Skull who wasn't prepared for what he was about to experience and rammed into his ribs. The spike horns on Kai's head stuck themselves in the ribs of Skull and Kai continued on running.

"**Release…Me!" **Skull demanded.

"Hell no!" Kai shouted.

Kai then rammed Skull through a wall with him as well and they both fell from an amazing height towards the ground. Kai then punched Skull in the face before kicking him off sending the Skeleton towards the ground faster. Skull saw that he was going to get to the ground first and pointed his Skeleton hand at Kai and shouted.

"**Bone Chain!" **

Skulls's arm then shot out from it's socket but it was connected by some limply flesh like chain. Kai saw this and tried to avoid the arm but couldn't since he was in the air. The arm then latched itself on Kai's leg and pulled him towards Skull which forced the two to fight each other in close combat. Both Skull and Kai fought relentlessly with each other. Violent blows were being passed from one to the other but Kai seemed to be the one getting the brunt of most of the blows since that Skull is mostly a skeleton.

Skull then took a glimpse and saw how far they were from the ground. He then smiled which caught Kai by surprise and grabbed the boy with his Skeleton hands. He tightly wrapped the arms around Kai's body which made Kai struggle to get free but he couldn't. Skull then flipped both Kai and himself upside down and began to spin and before they knew it both fighters collided with the ground with a explosion. Their was a massive dust cloud and when it dispersed their was a crater about 15 blocks wide and 8 blocks deep. Inside the Crater skull emerged from under some dirt blocks and he seemed to be unharmed from the impact.

"**Heheh! Pathetic…simply pathetic." **Skull said.

He then walked over to a mound with a foot sticking out. Skull only grinned and grabbed the foot with his Skeleton hand. He then raised the foot in the air to reveal a severely wounded Kai who was buried beneath the dirt blocks. Kai was upside down since Skull was holding his leg and blood seemed out of Kai's head. His arms right arm was bent in a sickening way while the other hung limply towards the ground. Kai's shirt had rips and was also torn and his hair was totally messed up.

"**You cease to surprise me Spider Brat. If you ran away then you wouldn't be in this mess." **Skull insisted.

Kai then spat blood at Skulls face which enraged the Skeleton. He then slammed the wounded boy to the ground and stomped on his chest crushing his ribs. Kai yelled in pain and grabbed Skulls leg with his good hand but it seemed to be pointless. Skull then raised his arm and it turned into a Bone-like sword. He then lowered it on Kai's neck and grinned evilly.

"**This is going to be the second time that you have died Kai! I hope you have a great after life!" **Skull snickered.

Skull raised the bone-like blade above Kai and was going to execute the wounded guy. Kai on the other hand growled in sheer pain but noticed something. Skull may not have realized it but a familiar Wither head was soaring straight for him. Taking this to his advantage Kai opened his mouth and spat a web onto Skulls face and he yelled in disgust. Kai only smiled and before he knew it the Wither head grabbed Kai and took him out of the whole.

Kai was then dragged along the ground for about 2 minutes until he was beside Haze Yuki and Hilda.

"Oh…Hey…Haze." Kai said in a weakened voice.

"You alright? I came as fast as I can when Yuki explained what happened." Haze said.

"Did she tell you the whole thing?" Kai asked.

"Yeah she did." Haze said.

The chat was cut short when Skull came out of the whole. He then stared at Haze seeing a new challenger has joined.

"**Well…the Wither Prince has decided to join the fun I take it." **Skull said.

"Indeed I have. I have also heard that you harmed my sisters which makes you my number one threat." Haze said with smoke escaping his mouth.

"**Oh goodie! I would love to fight you but I have other plans so I can't be wasting my time with you. I have plans you see and I cannot afford to waist time now that I'm awake." **Skull said.

Everyone didn't understand what he meant by that but were wide-eyed to see Skulls body become covered by bones that sprouted from the ground.

"**We will meet again my dear fools but when we do things will be different. I will not allow any of you to be breathing or standing when I'm done." **Skull said.

Skull was then covered completely by the bones which made Haze glare. He then swung his Wither head at the top of the bones where Skulls head would be and shattered the Bone like coffin with ease. To his dismay Skull wasn't there at all.

"He's..gone." Haze said.

"Dammit! This bastard is going to be a dead man when I find him." Kai growled before coughing.

Haze then turned to Yuki and Hilda and glared at both of them. He then used his Wither head and slapped Hilda so hard that a cut formed on her cheek. Hilda winced in pain but didn't yell from Hazes slap which surprised Kai.

"Hilda I want you to return to the Nether and stay in your room until I deem that you are worthy to come out. I'm so angry with you right now that I can't even look at youor think of a reasonable punishment." Haze said with a angry like voice.

"Y-yes brother." Hilda said as she placed her hand on her bleeding cheek.

Haze then stared at Yuki and she seemed to cower knowing how angry he was.

"And you Yuki. You are to stay in your room until I come and speak to you. I must bring Kai back to Willow before he bleeds out from his cuts." Haze said.

Kai's eyes widen when he heard his name come from Haze but lowered them when Haze wasn't going to harm him.

"Yes brother." Yuki said.

The two sisters then walked back to the castle in silence. Haze then turned his attention towards Kai and sighed in stress.

"Your friend Ace…do you think that we'll be able to save him?" Haze asked as he rubbed his head.

"I-I don't know. The last time he did this Theron and I were able to save him but…I really don't know now." Kai replied.

Haze nodded and used his Wither heads to pick Kai up. He then flew off towards the Spider castle while having some thoughts in his mind.

"_After this I'm gonna have to tell King Webs and Bones about this. They need to know what happened since that Ace or Skull is going to become a dangerous threat. By the way he looks I could be able to defeat him but when he said that he has 'Plans' that really concerns me. Still…if he becomes stronger during the next few days then I won't be able to stop him. Plus Skreel isn't here to help so fighting this guy would be a problem." _Haze thought.

As Haze was stuck in his thought Kai was also thinking about their situation right now.

"_This is bad. Not only does Skull show up a second time but he's stronger then before. The more he stays out the more he'll change. It's just like Ace's mother said before she passed away. That's what triggered Skull to be born in the first place but now is a different story. I'm gonna have to warn Theron about this but in the state that I'm in I won't be able to. I just hope that we'll be able to stop Ace before we assume the worst." _Kai thought.

**Author's Note: And here's the end of chapter 35. Ace is gone, Kai is badly wounded, Yuki and Hilda have angered Haze forcing them to go in punishment, and now Haze is becoming part of this mess. Will our hero's be able to stop Skull before he becomes a dangerous threat? Stay tuned to find out.**


	37. Karen's Kiss

**Author's Note: **_This Chapter involves Hayden as he is healed after receiving that devastating attack from Agony. Though not all is fine and dandy until a certain Lustful female arrives._

**Chapter 36: Karen's Kiss**

It was a new day in Minecraftia and a certain guy was taking this to his advantage. It was early in the morning outside of the Creeper Castle and three days have past since Theron has been bed ridden. Today he was outside standing on two hands while going up and down. His long sleeve shirt and creeper hoodie was off so all he was wearing was his black T-shirt which revealed his skinny but still muscular arms that had scars from past fights and the stitches he had received from Agony's attack at the Social Bar back then.

"96...97…...98…...99…...100…" Theron said.

He then did a black flip and landed on his feet perfectly. He started to rotate his arms in a circular motion while he looked up at the sky.

"It's been so long since I've actually been outside by myself with no one. Still I wouldn't say that being bed ridden was a good thing. The girls have been taking care of me ever since that incident. Cupa fed me breakfast, Elena gave me my daily potions, Flare allowed me to get some fresh air, and Sophia bathed me. The thing about it was that during the times I have been with Elena, Sophia, and Flare those three have been giving me their own kind of medicine." Theron said with a slight blush.

He remembered all the naughty things that the three girls have done with him. Make out sessions, sucking on his member, and even teasing him with their bodies. The thought about it made Theron drool a little but he shook his head trying to get the images out of his mind.

"Still…despite that I need to get stronger. After what happened I realized that this Mob Festival will not be a walk in the park. I'm actually gonna be fighting Humanized Mob Princesses and Princes who may beat the living daylight out of me and that bastard himself." Theron said.

"_And how will you get strong my little Hayden?"_ An all too familiar figure said.

Theron then felt arms wrap themselves around his neck and he took a glimpse at the corner of his eye to see…Her. Karen had that all to familiar smile across her face but she wasn't as she looked before. She still had those details from before but that hole in her chest was gone and she wasn't covered in any blood.

Theron opened his mouth but the fear he felt didn't allow him for any words to come out.

"_Did you miss me my love?"_ Karen asked as she caressed his left cheek.

"Why the Hell are you hear. You never showed up in sunlight before so how the hell can you be here!" Theron yelled.

"_It's because of you my love." _Karen said with a smile.

Theron felt a chill run down his spine when she said that. He tried escaping her grasp but for some reason didn't want to.

"_What the hell! My body doesn't want to move. It's as if it wants to be embraced by her." _Theron thought.

"_Relax Hayden. I just want to hold you now that we're alone. I missed your sweet scent that I love so much." _Karen giggled.

"I will not relax!" Theron growl.

Theron then elbowed Karen in the face which made her fall on the ground and he was able to move without the girl holding onto him. He then turned so he can make his way towards the castle but he heard Karen.

"_Why Hayden." _Karen said sadly.

Theron stopped as he heard Karen's voice. He couldn't help but turn his head to see Karen looking down at the ground. She then looked up at him with black tears escaping her eyes.

"_Why do you hate me Hayden?" _Karen asked sadly.

Theron saw the black tears that fell from Karens eyes. Despite the fact that Karen almost killed him, and harmed Silvia, Theron couldn't stand see her like this but he didn't understand why. Theron then approached Karen and crouched beside her as she continued to cry. Suddenly without hesitation Theron wrapped his arms around Karen and began to hug her. Karen stopped her crying and turned to see Theron hugging her.

"_H-Hayden…" _She said in shock.

"I'm sorry Karen." Theron said to her.

Karen was silent as Theron had said that to her.

"I'm sorry for being mean. It's just that…knowing that the girl that has cared for me and became my very first lover died because of me made me hate myself. I never wanted to see you because of what I did and seeing you like this hurts me even more Karen. I can't bring myself to love you because…because you would hate a Horrible person such as myself." Theron said with tears forming her eyes.

Karen was surprised as she heard Theron say this and she seemed to smile. She then looked at Theron to see his sad expression and without warning she kissed him on the lips. Theron's eyes were wide as he felt Karens lips lock with his. He wanted to pull away but for some strange reason he didn't want to pull away from her. Both Karen and Hayden had their arms wrapped on each others waist and continue to make out with each other. Little did Theron know as he continued to make-out with Karen black veins can be seen on the side of his head.

Karen soon pulled back from Theron and leaned on his chest wit a smile.

"_Haydie…I will never hate you. I came back because I wanted you to be with me forever. That's why I want us to be whole with you. Once we're whole we will both be happy together my Love." _Karen said.

"But…I don't want to become whole with you Karen. You're…a corpse and I'm alive. Our love can never be and I have others to protect." Theron said as he averted his eyes to the Creeper castle.

Karen then frowned and her soft nice voice turned into hate.

"_You mean those pathetic girls who want to take you away from me." _Karen growled.

"Karen those girls are not bad people. They helped me when I was wounded." Theron told her.

"_But I helped you when you got hurt by that Demonic Bastards attack!" _Karen shrieked.

Theron averted his eyes to the ground and seemed to have forgotten about the fact that it was Karen who aloud him to live for some strange reason which he was still unknown of.

"I'm sorry Karen." Theron said sadly.

Karen smiled and kissed Theron on the head.

"_I know my little Haydie. I'm not mad with you. You are still my Haydie and I will always love you." _Karen said.

Karen's body then started to turn into black smoke from the feet up. Theron saw this but continued his gaze on the girl. The black veins on Theron's head began to throb which made wince in pain a little. After the pain Theron opened his eyes and hs right eye seemed to be engulfed with nothing but blackness. The only color that shined was the red glow from his pupil.

"_Don't worry my little Haydie. The pain you will experience will only last for a while. We will be together and you will be happy." _Karen said.

"Yes Karen…I understand." Theron said with a loyal like voice.

"_For now…go on with your day as normal. When the time comes we will be together and you will not experience pain anymore." _Karen said.

Her body then disappeared and Theron's right eye returned to normal and the black veins on Therons head dissapeared. Theron then snapped out of his trance and grabbed his head while shaking himself to get rid of the dizziness.

"_Dammit! What was I doing? Was I really kissing Karen and why did I feel weird. My body went numb for a second there and everything seemed to have blacked out for me. What did she do to me?" _Theron thought.

She shook the thoughts out of his head and stood up from the ground. He then made his way towards the Creeper Castle unaware of the changes that his body was going through. The Black blood that Karen had injected inside him has fully corroded all of his red blood cells the blood now slowly circulates through his brain as it tries to corrode it but despite the fact that the blood has taken over his body it will be a while before Theron was under the influence of Karen's control.

**Author's Note: **_It seems that things are getting worst. I know what you're all thinking. Will Theron become a future villain. Well that all depends you see. Despite the fact that the black blood has corroded all of his blood cells Hayden's brain is under influence by his friends and the Creeper Sisters. Of course if away from them Karen will have her opportunity to sway Theron with her charms as you saw. Anyways With Ace on the Loose and Theron slowly becoming influenced by Karen it is only a matter of time before things become worst for our dear hero's. Will Theron be consumed by Lust, Greed and Power when Karen fully controls him or will he be the same old guy that everyone has known. Stay tuned to find out._


	38. Meeting of Shadows

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is probably going to be the final quick update before I head of to school on Monday. I might squeeze in one more depending how Sunday is. Anyways this chapter isn't about our dear hero's as everyone would think. Oh no…we're heading to the Dark side this time. That's right. The main Antagonists will be revealed to you all. So without further ado let us begin._

**Chapter 37: Meeting of Shadows.**

Karen's body reappeared outside of a structure. The structure wasn't ordinary in any way. For starters in looked like a spire that was probably about 25 blocks long and 50 blocks high. Despite this the area she was in was not sunny. The sky was pitch black because of storm clouds that shot purple lightning with rain pouring from the sky, The air composed wasn't composed of fresh luscious oxygen but instead it was composed of dark unholy energy, Purple particles floated about thanks to dark Crystals that seemed to be inserted in the ground and the ground was wet and soft with a few Skeletons lying here and there. This place was not located by any Minecraftian map or any sort of device because in real life this place does not exist. Or so people thought. Karen turned when she felt a presence behind her and turned to see two figures behind her.

The first figure looked like a male. He seemed to be about 19 years old and he stood around 6'0 in height and wore a heavy coat with the collar covering his mouth. He had pale skin, and crimson red hair that reached his shoulders and covered his left eye. His eyes on the other hand were a dark gold color but the strange thing about it was that they were glazed as if he wasn't alive. He also seemed to be holding an umbrella for another figure that stood beside him.

The other figure was probably a young girl who stood around 5'5 in height. She wore a black robe which had a hood that covered her face and any other part of her body. Overall Karen smiled and greeted these two in a respectful manner.

"Ah hello Selena, and Hydra. I see that you are here." Karen greeted.

"Yes…it seems that all of us were summoned once more I suppose." Hydra said with lack of emotion.

"Overall it is good to see you Karen." Selena said in a young, respectful voice.

Karen nodded as well and looked at the tour. She then looked back at Hydra and Selena to see Hydra talking to both Selena and herself.

"We should go inside should we not lady Karen and my Mistress?" Hydra asked.

"Yes Hydra we should." Selena replied.

"Of course." Karen replied as well.

The three soon walked off to the spire like castle together. Hydra opened the door for both Karen and Selena and allowed both girls to enter first while he entered last. The three then walked in the spire until they reached the conference room. The conference room was decorated with Golden-Onyx like chandeliers, statues of creatures that didn't resemble Mobs, Vases, Pictures, and nice furnished carpets. In the center was a table that had 13 chairs. 12 of these chairs where moderate looking while one chair resembled that of a throne. The table seemed to be about 15 blocks long and it was colored white. There were also five figures who seemed to be seated in these chairs as well when the trio walked in.

One of the figures in the room was a boy who looked around 20 years old. He had spiky purple hair, tan skin, and red eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt with black stripes on his sleeves and he wore black pants along with black sneakers. He had his hands behind his head and his legs were propped on the table as if it was a leg rest. He had the mark of the Spider on his neck and he seemed to have a pissed off look on his face.

The second figure was a girl who seemed to be around 14 years old. Despite her age she had six Flesh-like spikes on her back that seemed to be about a foot long and they seemed to show her nerves as they twitch. She also had Bone-like shoulder spikes that where only a 5 inches long. She had bright red eyes with reptilian slits, short white hair that partially covered her right eye, Light brown skin, C-cup breasts, crimson demon wings, and a crimson demon tail. She wore a sleeveless white shirt which seemed to stop at her breasts. The shirt seemed to revealing as it revealed her fine cleavage and part of her lower breasts along with her stomach, White Sleeves that didn't connect to her shirt and had some sort of white fur. It revealed her shoulders, and she also wore a white mini skirt which revealed her white panties and nice, plump butt and white Silk stockings. She seemed to be sitting on top of a boys lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while her head rested on his chest.

The boy who the young girl was sitting on looked to be about 17 years old. The boy had Silver hair that covered his ears and reached down to his waist, pale skin which almost looked white, and Amber colored eyes. The boy also had half of what looked like a mask on the right side of his face. The mask had a 5 inch long horn, Sharp narrow visible teeth and red lines coming from the mouth of it as if it was blood. The boy wore a white colored buttoned up shirt with a collar going all the way to his mouth region but the collar was open, white pants that seemed to cover his feet and white shoes. The boy also had a whole in the sternum area and it was as if you can see through it. The boy had his right hand on the girls head while his left arm was in his shirts pocket.

The fourth figure in the room was a man in his late 30's. He has black raven hair, dark grey eyes, tan skin and a well built body with nice firm muscles. The man wasn't excessively buff but he had a toned, firm body. The man wore a black T-shirt which was followed by a black biker jacket. He also wore black pants, a Leather boots with a small spikes on it. Beside the man was a large sword that seemed to be about 5 Feet long. The blade was black and had red writing on it that had ancient language. The man would have looked like a normal human if it wasn't for two 2feet long spikes sticking out of his shoulder. The man seemed to be sleeping.

The fifth person who was sitting at the table was a female. The young woman seemed to be in her late 20's, D-cup breasts, a "hourglass" shaped body, and she had creamy pale skin, long black hair that reached her waist, and gold colored eyes. The woman wore a black dress that had red sleeves, a nice skirt that went to her knees and silk stockings. The woman also had black Angelic wings on her back that wrapped around her body and a red Halo on her head followed by red horns. The woman seemed to be reading a book.

"It seems that his lord has ordered for these five to come as well. Which means that the other four will be coming soon." Hydra said.

The three soon walked towards the table. As they done so they caught the attention of everyone in the room except for the sleeping man.

"Greeting Karen, Selena, and Hydra." The Woman greeted in a caring voice.

"Hello Allison." Karen greeted.

"Hello Miss Allison." Hydra bowed.

"It's nice to see you again Allison." Selena greeted.

"Selena don't you think that you should removed that robe?" Allison asked.

"Ah yes. Silly me I should." Selena giggled.

She then looked at Hydra and on instinct Hydra nodded and took off the robe for Selena.

Selena revealed herself and she looked beautiful. She looked like a 16 year old who had dark blue hair that went into two pony tails on the side of her head and her hair covered her right eye as well. She had pinkish-red eyes, Creamy pale skin, B-cup breasts and a nice slender form. She wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves being transparent, a black skirt which went to her lower thighs, black stocking which looked a little transparent, and black dress shoes. Despite her looks she had Stitches around her wrists, neck, ankles, and left cheek and they all seemed to be new for some strange reason.

"There…you look much better." Allison said with a smile.

Selena nodded and both Karen and herself took their seats next to Allison who was sitting next to the sleeping man, and the the girl who sat on the boy and the boy who had his legs on the table. Hydra pm the other hand stood behind Selena with his arms folded on the chair as if he was using it as support.

"Ugh…I don't understand why we are being called here today! I was perfectly fine with killing a few villagers until I was ordered to come here!" The boy with the purple hair said in annoyance.

"Relax… Kratos the master must have some new plans. Am I right my love?" The boy with the Silver hair said with a smile.

"Yes my love." The girl with the white hair replied.

"Feh...You and Tira have it easy Zellos." Kratos growled.

Zellos only smirked and went back to looking at Tira as she giggled softly on Zellos's chest. Just then everyone in the room felt four aura's approaching them. This even woke the man up and he along with everyone else turned their attention to see four figures.

One of the figures wore a Mask of a Plague Doctor (It looks exactly like Scp-49) except it seemed to have a little bit of blood on it. The figure seems to be male but it really wan't clear on how old he was. Through his mask though they can see amber colored eyes which stared calmly at everyone. The male stood around 5'11 in height and wore a black sweat-shirt with the hood covering his white hair, black gloves, black pants that went down to his feet and black boots. It was all followed by a black hooded-robe which was around him and covered his head and his neatly brushed white hair. He seemed to be clinging onto a Scythe and blood seemed to be dripping from it as if he killed something fresh a few minutes ago.

The second one was a guy who seemed to be about 20 years old. He stood around 5'10 in height and had wild black hair, light grey eyes, and Deathly pale skin. He seemed to wear some sort of crown that was made out of Ice, a Light grey T-shirt which showed his Skeleton hands that where seen through a Ice-like skin that covered them, Black jeans, A black cape that has blue flames on it, and black boots.

The third one was a guy was about 18 years and and stood around 5'8 in height. He has dark brown hair, Tan skin and wore a Red long-sleeve shirt, Navy blue jeans, black combat boots. What looked familiar where his eyes. His eyes where white as if they resembled Herobrines but…he wasn't him or related to him in anyway. The teenaged boy also held a black staff that had a purple orb on the top.

The final one was a girl who looked like she was 19 years old, and she stood around 6'2 in height. She had crimson red hair that was kept in a pony tail, Crimson red Reptillian eyes, pale colored skin, and sharp canine teeth since she was smiling all giddy like. She wore a black tank-top that had the words "Bit me" on it, black jeans. She seemed like a normal girl if it wasn't for the fact that her arms had sharp narrow spikes on them and that her hands were basically claws that where a foot long. Her feet Also had two toes on the front and one toe on the back so she would be able to grasp things with her feet. Her arms and feet where black colored and they had scales on it giving her a reptilian like appearance.

"Well…it seems that Raike, Frost, Alex, and Marrel have showed up." The man said.

"Greetings Michael, Zellos, Tira, Hydra, Allison, Selena, and Karen." Raike said in a echo-like mechanical voice.

"Hey guys. It's been so long since we were gathered here again." Frost said with green Ice-like mist exiting his mouth.

"Hello everyone." Alex said with boredom.

"-Giggle- Wassup guys." Marrel said with glee.

Everyone greeted the newcomers and they began to take there seats. They began to talk with one another but as if on cue a door opened and everyone turned their attention to the figure who entered.

The figure was a young 13 year old kid that had long white hair that reached his ankles, creamy pale skin, sharp elf-like ears, and blood red eyes. He wore a red shirt which was followed by a black leather jacket, and black pants. He didn't wear any shoes or socks so his feet that had sharp nails that were similair to his hands where visible to everyone in the room. He smiled with a very warm smile which didn't surprise everyone and he walked down the stairs calmly with his hands in his pockets. As he descended down the stairs he approached his throne like chair and sat on it. He then placed his head on his left hand and then spoke in his child-like voice but it sounded demonic and eerie.

"_**Good Evening everyone. I see you all managed to come during short notice. I will get right into the main importance of the meeting but first let me get you all some snacks."**_ The Demonic boy said happily.

He then raised his right hand and with a snap of his fingers everyone had delicious treats in front of them. From Cookies, to Cake, to Souls of the innocent, to Demon Souls, or to wine or blood in their goblets. Everything was there for everyone to enjoy.

"_**Now without further ado…let us begin the meeting of those despicable Princes and Princesses shall we?"**_ The boy said happily.

"Yes Lord Neydah." Everyone said in a loyal voice.

**Author's Note: **_Well here we are. Meet the Neydah and his minions. Despite his age Neydah is a true terror that our dear hero's will have to face. What will Neydah say in this meeting of dread? Stay tuned to find out._


	39. Priorities

**Author's Note:**_ As promised I would make s part on Sunday. I thank you all for staying this far and given me the support to continue on. I will not stop this story once I'm in school but updates will be slow depending on how much work I have. Overall it gives me time on what happens next so yeah. Also I will be creating a poll when we get to Theron. It's a secret so you'll have to take a guess. Anyways without further ado let us begin._

**Chapter 38: Priorities **

"_**Before I begin do any of you have any questions?" **_Neydah asked as he took a bite of a cookie.

"Yeah…why would you have all of us come here under short notice?" Kratos asked in a displeased voice.

"_**Well…allow me to explain."**_ Neydah replied.

He then raised his right hand and with a wave of his hand a screen appeared in the center of the room. Neydah then snapped his fingers and the screen flipped on revealing each and every single princess that is known. Everyone in the room stared at the screen shock a they saw the amount of Princesses. Having the nerve to speak for everyone Frost spoke to Neydah.

"My lord…why is there many Princesses then before? There were only 22 Princesses before. Now there are 29 of them." Frost asked in surprise.

"_**Well it seems that over time these Princesses have been in different parts of Minecraftia. Because of this I wasn't able to sense them at the time but now we have some new Princesses joining this years Mob festival. Most of them are of course the Minecraftia Princesses, Nether Princesses, Some are Twilight Forest Princesses, and last but not least the Demon and Angel Princess." **_Neydah responded.

"Wait…if the Princesses increased does that mean that the Princes as well?" Michael asked.

"**Yes…but for now let us stay on one subject before going onto the next."** Neydah insisted.

Everyone nodded after Neydah's words and the young boy smiled. He then stepped out of his throne chair and walked on the table as he approached the Hologram.

"_**Thanks to these Princesses they seem to be a greater number then we least expected. Usually we would be able to handle the Nether and Minecrafian Princesses if we were to fight them but knowing that there are more of these mobs is even more aggravating. What's worse is that some of these Princesses have formed allies with each other to make they're race and themselves stronger. So if one of these Princesses were to be attacked then we would have to face their allies" **_Neydah announced.

Everyone began to mutter with each other for a moment. They then stopped when Neydah discarded the pictures of the Princesses and showed pictures of the Princes before the change.

"**Now…as Michael said the Princes have also increased in numbers from just five measly Princes to a staggering amount 15 of these Royal Princes." **Neydah said with a frown.

He then tapped the screen and it changed to show the Princess of now. The only one's who seemed surprised about this were Michael, Frost, Marrel, and Alex's eyes widen to see this many Princes. The others on the other hand kept calm faces and continued stare.

"_**Unlike the Princesses I find the Princes to be somewhat annoying but they are not a huge problem. They seem to not ally themselves with each other thus not making them a serious threat. Except for these three." **_Neydah said as he tapped the pictures of Skreel, Haze, and Agony.

The three pictures then enlarged and it showed a full appearance of Haze, Skreel, and Agony standing on the table.

"_**These three appear to be the strongest Princes that my spies have seen so far. If combined together they can match the power of you Michael. But they don't seem to be a serious threat at all." **_Neydah said.

"What do you mean my lord?" Raike asked.

Neydah smiled and snapped his fingers when Hydra asked that question. Haze's holographic form disappeared and it showed Agony and Skreel fighting for about a minute without giving to much details. It then showed Agony killing Skreel similar to the real Agony killing Skreel. Everyone stared in amazement for a few minutes before going back to calm faces. Neydah then snapped his fingers again and the holograms of Skreel and Agony disappeared.

"_**Despite them being strong the Demon Prince has somewhat did our job in disposing the Ender-Creeper Prince. He'll be able to respond but this actually helps us. After the Ender-Creepers death most of the Princes and Princesses were shakened by this and are still shakened to this very day. Thus some of you have been able to go through your deeds with ease." **_Neydah said.

Everyone began to chuckle but stopped when Neydah frowned. This forced everyone to question what was wrong.

"_**But despite this we seem to have a threat among us. To be precise three threats. Three threats that Alex should have dealt with the day I gave him the assignment."**_ Neydah said.

Alex didn't understand what Neydah was talking about but he began to sweat. Neydah then discarded the Pictures of Princesses and the Hologram itself. He then snapped his fingers and three exact holographic figures appeared. Everyone stared at the figures but seemed to be confused on what Neydah was showing them. The only one's who seemed wide eyed about this was Alex, Kratos and Karen.

"_**The Three you see here are known as Kai Spudera, Ace Valley, and Hayden Blade. These three humans aren't deemed as a threat but are to be eliminated if seen. Does anyone have any ideas?"**_ Neydah said to them.

Everyone stared at the three boys in awe. Some were confused about these boys being strong while others just stared inspecting them.

"My lord if I may." Allison requested.

"_**Of course Allison. You may speak." **_Neydah replied.

Allison nodded and began to spoke while she had her eyes on Ace.

"The one known as Ace Valley is not in need to be eliminated. I have saw him transform and he changed into some sort of Skeleton like Creature. Now…this is my only my opinion but…if we are able to persuade him he could be a loyal ally to fight in our cause." Allison insisted.

Everyone looked at Allison and then at Neydah who smiled like a little boy at a toy store.

"_**A marvelous idea Allison. I will trust that you will be able to persuade him. Does anyone else have any other idea's in mind that they would like to suggest." **_Neydah insisted.

"I do my lord. Allow me to dispose of Kai. It would be one less insect for you to worry about and seeing that Alex didn't do such a great job in disposing him I think that I should gladly see to it that he is killed by my hands." Kratos said.

"_**Very well Kratos. This will be the second time you have fought with this Kai Spudera. Even though I would strongly reconsider this I will allow you to fight him. Though…if you fail to kill him there will be dire consequences." **_Neydah said.

"My lord what about the one called Hayden?" Zellos asked.

"I could be the one to dispose of him. He reeks of the impure disease and I wish to purge him from this world." Raike suggested.

"No it should be me. I want to see what this Hayden is and I want to devour him." Marell giggled.

"_**No...no…Hayden is already Karen's main priority. I only intrust her because she is my loyal and trusted subject. Besides…all of you have a roll to play in my little game of chess and cards." **_Neydah insisted.

"Yes my lord." Everyone said.

"_**Now…Despite the fact that our plans have been changed we will continue with some objectives. Alex is your objective going well?" **_Neydah asked.

"Yes my lord. My father hasn't suspected a thing and he will be assassinated as planned and I will assume control as King of the Minecraftians of course there is the council but I am sure that I will persuade them." Alex said.

"_**Excellent…I will need to recruit 6 more people for our cause but I am sure that we will be fine for the time being. So this meeting has been concluded for now until I figure out what to do. All of you are dismissed and can continue on with your plans. I will rest for the time being so I hope you will all have a wonderful evening." **_Neydah said before turning his back.

He soon walked off the table and ascended the stairs while his colleges began to leave. He soon stopped when something entered his mind and he turned to face everyone one.

"_**One more thing." **_Neydah said.

Everyone in the room immediately stopped and looked up at Neydah who stared at all of them.

"_**Zellos and Tira. I want both of you to Abduct the Princess of Demons." **_Neydah requested.

"Is there a reason for this master?" They both said in unison.

"_**I believe that we can "Use" The Prince of Demons for our own purposes." **_Neydah replied.

"It shall be done my lord." They replied in unison.__

"_**Michael, Raike, Frost, and Marrel. I want you to stay with Alex until his father is assassinated. From there you are to stay with him until I give you the next phase of my plan. While with him you may do anything you wish to enjoy your stay. Just don't blow his cover."**_ Neydah said.

"Understood my lord." They replied.

"_**Finally…Hydra and Selena. I want you to go to the graveyard of Minecraftian and bring me a view bodies listed on this scroll." **_Neydah said.

He then snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared on Selena's hands. Both Hydra and Selena took a glimpse at the writing on the paper and nodded at Neydah saying that they will accept it.

"_**Karen, Kratos, and Allison. You already have your objectives and I expect you to fulfill them. Failure is not an option my loyal subjects if the deed is not done then don't expect to come back to me. You will regret it." **_Neydah said with a fake smile.

"Yes Lord Neydah. We will not fail you." Everyone said with loyalty.

Everyone left the conference room leaving Neydah alone. The young Demon smiled and giggled like a little boy before he spoke to himself.

"_**The world will belong to Shadowlings. Yami was a fool to lead them into becoming peaceful and neutral beings who have power but he is no longer here after what I did with him. As the new prince I will lead them into a new world that we will rule with only darkness. Those who oppose us will die and Shadowlings will be the true rulers of this world and the weak will die by our hands." **_Neydah chuckled.

**Author's Note: **_Here we are. All the plans set up and all the events that will unfold. This may get intense for our hero's. Anyways this is going to be my last fast update. Once school starts updates will be slow. Now you're all wondering what Shadowlings are. Allow me to explain._

**Shadowlings:**_ Shadowlings are creatures who are a true nightmare. They are either Demons who have gone beyond their way to kill their own kind and sucked their very souls. Doing so has turned them into ravenous beasts known as Shadowlings. They can also have been normal peaceful people or mobs who have died and have been corrupted by their Regrets, Sorrow, Agony, Hate, and Rage thus turning them into Shadowlings. Shadowlings dwell in the darkest depths of the Nether that light never shines. Of course the Shadowlings have been sealed thanks to a peace between the Kings of Minecraftia and the Prince of the Shadowlings known as Yami. Shadowlings thus became a secret or a myth to the next generation and thus this race has become forgotten or so it will be._

_So yeah. Shadowlings are going to be a real threat to our hero's but Shadowlings aren't overpowered and what not. They are tough to kill but they can die if taken severe damage. Anyways…Agony's sister will be kidnapped, Plans being revealed and hero's being caught in the middle of it. How will this affect our main protagonists in anyway. Stay tuned and find out. _


	40. Finding a Friend

**Author's Note: **_I'm back! Did you miss me? I think not…joking. Anyways today is Thursday and I'm back from school so you know what that means? NEW UPDATES TODAY, FRIDAY, AND THE WEEKENDS. So here is another chapter for Mobs of Royalty. Also to those of you who Read Chapter 36: Karen's Kiss" I made a mistake when Theron said something about the Princesses. What I meant to say was Flare, Sophia, and Elena. I have something special in mind for Cupa since I love Creepers in Minecraft Anyways if you go back I changed it. So without any further ado let us begin._

**Chapter 39: Finding a Friend.**

**-Willow's P.o.v-**

I started walking to the infirmary of the Spider Castle to visit Kai. After what happened last night I'm happy to see that he is safe. Still after what Haze said last night actually made me scared to know that Ace would do such a thing. He turned into some Skeleton like beast and almost killed Kai, Yuki, and the Wither Bitch herself. Haze didn't even tell me why he would do such a thing but he says that Ace didn't seem like himself when he was this Skeleton.

I continued on walking until I reached Kai's room. I opened the door since it was usually kept unlocked and when I opened it I was completely shocked and pissed at the same time.

Kai was on the floor doing push ups with his left arm since his right arm had been sprained and Silk was on his back eating a loaf of bread while reading a book. Since Kai was healing he had bandages wrapped on his forehead, legs, torso, and his right arm. He was specifically ordered to lie in bed and wait for his wounds to heal but he's arrogant enough to ignore the command and do Push ups.

"KAI WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

I didn't expect Kai to be so jittery because when I screamed he seemed to have lost his strength and fell on the floor with Silk still sitting on him.

"OW! Why did you yell at me?" Kai growled.

"You're suppose to be resting Kai." I told him.

"How am I suppose to be resting. I can't just rest while my best friend is out there and maybe even murdering some people Willow." Kai said as he laid on the ground.

Silk continued to eat her loaf of bread and read her book while Kai and Willow spoke to each other.

"Kai…even if you find Ace then what. He was able to beat you down to this state and he didn't even try. Plus you can't do it by yourself." Willow told him.

"He isn't doing this by himself and he won't be able to go anywhere in his condition." An all too familiar voice spoke.

The three of us turned our heads towards the door to see Haze standing there with his arms crossed as he stared at Willow then Kai.

"Oh…hey Haze." Kai said calmly.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean he's not finding Ace by himself?" I asked since I was very confused.

I watched as Haze sighed and he looked over to the side of the door and motioned Willow to come see. I acknowledged his hand motion and approached his side. I then looked at the side of the door and was actually shocked to see Fang, Yaebi, and Theron standing by the wall. I was really surprised because I didn't expect to see these three here as well and all together.

"Oh…hey Willow." Theron greeted.

"Hello there Willow." Yaebi greeted while he waved at me.

"Hello there Spider girl." Fang grinned after giving that somewhat decent nickname.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to get Ace back so Ha rounded the three of us up so we can tract him down. We came here to get Kai but…he's still injured like you said." Theron explained.

I then turned to Haze and then he spoke to me so I can understand why Yaebi and Fang aren't attacking Theron since he said Kai, and Ace's names.

"Look it's alright. Yaebi and Fang are trustworthy and they're alright knowing that Kai, Ace, and Theron are humans. Besides they want to help me since I asked them." Haze told me.

"Ok then but Kai can't go as you see." I told him.

"Yeah…don't worry we'll tin of something." Haze said.

**-No P.o.v-**

Haze, Theron, Fang and Yaebi soon said goodbye to Willow, Silk, and Kai and wished Kai to get well. The guys then traveled back to the Skeleton castle which took about 20 minute since the Spider and Skeleton castle are close together. Once in the Skeleton Castle the four of them where in the main lobby waiting for night to arrive. While they were waiting Theron and Yaebi sat on chairs while they played Go Fish, Fang had been lying on the floor, and Haze had been thinking. After done with his thoughts Haze spoke with Theron, Yaebi, and Fang about their plan.

"Alright. Since we don't have Kai with us this will be bothersome. Overall we do have a very skilled plan." Haze said.

"Indeed. With my tracking skills, Yaebi's Zombified strength, You're Wither abilities, and Theron's Creeper abilities we will be able to deal with Skull." Fang said as he wagged his tails around.

"Still you think that we'll be able to get Ace in time Theron?" Yaebi asked.

"Well…that depends." Theron said as if he was unsure.

"What do you mean?" Haze asked.

"Well…when Ace's mother was alive she told me about Ace's Skeleton side. She said if Ace stays in this form for about the second day on midnight…he will never return to normal." Theron told them.

Haze, Yaebi, and Fang looked at Theron in shock.

"And you chose now to tell us!" Haze said with an angry voice.

"Hey when it's been many years since your friend's mother told you stuff you tend to forget!" Theron yelled.

"Ok look we can't yell at one another." Yaebi said as he tried to make sure the two don't get into a fight.

"He's right. We have to act quickly if we need to get Ace back to normal." Fang suggested.

"Yeah…we shouldn't argue." Theron said.

"Yeah. Sorry that I ticked off." Haze said.

Fang then perked his head up and looked out the window to see that the sun had already set and the moon was about to rise. Fang then howled signaling the three that it was time to go. The four then began to walk towards the door but a familiar voice stopped them.

"Wait…"

The four then turned to see Yuki standing behind them with her hands wrapped behind her back and staring at them. Fang then looked at Theron and Yaebi who seemed confused as they were when they saw Yuki. Haze on the other hand closed his eyes since he was still angry with her while his Wither heads stared at Yuki.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room Yuki." Haze said.

"I'm sorry brother but I don't want to. If you're all going to get Ace back then I'm coming with you." Yuki insisted.

Haze then opened his eyes and stared at Yuki in surprise and anger.

"Yuki I'm going to ask you once. Go back in your room like I said before I get angry." Haze said.

Fang, Yaebi and Theron could feel Haze's anger rise and it really surprised them. They usually saw him as a calm, intelligent, and somehow reasonable guy but now he seemed to be seething with rage.

"Haze I don't want to stay in my room. I want to help save Ace!" Yuki said.

"I think you've done enough _Help _Yuki." Haze said.

"Brother I know what I did didn't help Ace but I want save him. If I just stay in my room then I will be useless. Just let me redeem myself. I won't make any mistakes Haze and you wont regret it!" Yuki pleaded.

After she said Haze didn't say anything else to the young Skeleton Princess. The guys looked at Haze to see if he would get angry but instead they watched as he placed his left hand on his head and turned around. The Wither Prince then started to head towards the door but he stopped as he was an inch beside it.

"We're leaving in three minutes. So hurry up and get your things." He told Yuki.

Yuki smiled happily that she immediately ran to get her weapons. The guys turned to see Haze exit the Castle and they seemed to have heard him ranting to himself. Overall they feel like that it must have been some issues about what happened yesterday so they chose not to talk about it.

**-Elsewhere-**

There where sounds of snaps and crunches coming from the forest. Bodies and pieces of bones or dismembered limbs have been scattered on the floor and blood has been splattered as if there was a massacre. In the distance was a 7'0 silhouette figure. It began to swallow a male Minecraftian corpse that it slaughtered a few minutes ago along with some other victims that it came across. The figure seemed to be hunch over as it ate its food as the Minecraftians legs were seen in its mouth as if it was eating the corpse whole.

Though the figure wasn't alone. A lone female Minecraftian had been hiding behind a tree for some time. She had been here for this entire time because the Male Minecraftian was her boyfriend that got killed. She ran and hide but she hasn't been able to move from the spot for the time being. She had her mouth covered with her hands and tears were formed in her eyes. She then heard the beast finish eating and begin to move on as its footsteps started to move away from her location. She took a waited for about three minutes before peeking from her tree to see that the figure was gone.

"I-I-I'm s-safe." She said with a feeble smile.

"_**Wrong."**_

The young woman's eyes widen with fear and she slowly turned to see the figure behind her. She saw it raise its clawed hands and all she could do was scream out in fear for she…was going to die.

-**Somewhere outside the forest-**

A purplish red aura opened up suddenly in the night starry sky. Out of this portal came an all to familiar Demonic Angel whose wings flapped as it kept her afloat as she exited the portal. She then took a big breath of the air and exhaled releasing Blackish purple mist.

"Time for me to hunt for the Skeleton. I do not want to upset lord Neydah so this mission will be done immediately." She said.

Allison closed her eyes for a few moments before she sensed the Demonic Skeletons energy. A grin soon appeared on her face and she flew off in the direction where her prize awaits.

**Author's Note: **_So…The Hunt for Ace begins but who will get to him first. Haze has rounded up Theron, Fang, Yaebi, and Yuki to get Ace back but they have a ticking clock that's already counting down and they are unaware of the Allisons. One of Neydah's top Shadowlings. Will they be able to get Ace back in time or will their friend stay as the Skeleton known as Skull. Stay tuned to find out._


	41. Hunting the Skeleton

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for not posting on the days I said. I was busy with school and all and I needed to take some time and play Minecraft, Halo Reach, Gears of war 3 and Gears of War Judgment on my xbox360. In my opinion Gears of War is just highly addicting to me. The bad thing about it there isn't any good players who aren't uber tryhards but I still like the game despite the fact that I go a little insane as a Theron. Anyways as I try to go back on topic..._ _The Hunt to get Ace back begins. Our young hero's are about to find where their friend is but will it be a walk in the park since he's still a demented Skeleton and with Allison in their midst.. Also I will be accepting some OC's if you all want to have him or her in the story for this chapter will introduce a new face. Anyways let us begin. _

**Chapter 40: Hunting the Skeleton**

Night was upon the young group and they all seemed to be casual as they walked in the grass biome. They saw a forest ahead that Fang was leading them to and Fang was leading them to. Fang was up in front and he sniffed the air while he walked on all fours. Since he is the Wolf Prince Fang has canine senses which help him track people down no matter how far they are so Haze insisted that he should be up front. As he led the group everyone followed him in silence since they all had nothing to say. Yaebi was in front with Fang, Theron stayed in the back and Yuki and Haze where in front of Theron. Yuki looked at Haze since she was at his side and saw that he didn't even make eye contact with her nor speak to her.

"Um…Haze." She called to her Wither brother.

Haze didn't bother looking at her but too a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"Th-thank-you for letting me join you in finding Ace." She said while giving him a feeble smile.

Haze didn't reply to her after she thanked him so instead he moved himself further up ahead and this actually made Yuki feel sad. Yuki's feeble smile turned into a frown and she looked at the ground sadly while having her right hand on her right arm. Theron noticed that Yuki acted a little different after Haze moved up so he decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey…are you alright?" Theron asked.

Yuki seemed to jolt when she heard his voice but calmed down afterwards when she looked at him.

"No…but it doesn't concern you." Yuki said sadly.

"If it's my friends that are having problems then it does concern me Yuki." Theron said.

Yuki then stopped moving and it was followed by Theron. They only stopped for a few minutes so Haze, Fang, and Yaebi were farther up ahead and once they were out of hearing range Yuki and Theron continued moving while the young Skeleton Princess explained why she was sad.

"I feel like that I really am useless." Yuki told Theron.

"What do you mean?" Theron asked.

"Ever since I was little I use to be…useless when it came to certain things. Even though I would mess up I would try to fix those problems but now…I feel like that I messed up big time. Because of me Ace is this monster that he is now. Instead of questioning him I just ran away like I always do when I'm sad and whats worst is that Haze is even mad at me for what I did. I feel like that whatever I try to do always back fires and I believe that even if we find Ace and get him back to normal…would he even love me again." Yuki said sadly with some tears forming in her eyes.

Theron saw that Yuki was breaking down but this wasn't the first time he saw a girl do this. He had the same situation with Flare when she was talking to him about him getting hurt because of what she did. Theron soon placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder which made the girl look at him with her tearful eyes.

"Yuki listen…I don't believe that all this stuff you say makes you a bad person. You're kind hearted, smart, and a nice girl and I don't believe that you would do these bad things on purpose. Look…when we find Ace and get him back to normal I'm sure he won't blame you. Ace is a nice guy and if I know him he wouldn't get mad at you Yuki. Ace loves you and he will always love you." Theron told her.

Even though Theron's mouth was covered by his scarf Yuki could tell that he was smiling at her. She then wiped her eyes and smiled back at him which made Theron happy.

"Thanks Theron. I'll try my best to help get Ace back." Yuki said.

"Yeah you know it." Theron said with a chuckle.

The friendly conversation soon ended when Fang howled which startled everyone.

"I found him. His scent is weak but I'm sure we'll be able to get him." Fang said to everyone.

"Alright then. Lead the way Fang." Haze said.

Fang nodded and sprinted towards the forest on all fours while everyone else chased after him.

**-Elsewhere-**

Allison stopped flying for a few minutes as she felt five auras approaching Skulls location. She felt the presence of the Zombie Prince, The Wither Prince, The Wolf Prince, and the Skeleton Princess. She also felt another aura but she was unsure about it but figured it was one of those human boys.

"Well…it seems I'm not the only one who wants to find Ace. It seems the little Mobs want to get him back. Not only that but it seems that they have someone with them. If I'm guessing right it must be one of those humans." Allison muttered to herself.

She then descended from the sky and landed on the ground without making a noise. Her wings then wrapped themselves around her body like a robe. After that she then began to walk since she decided to take her sweet time in finding her target.

"If those fools find Ace first they will be destroyed by him. I really don't need to rush this mission so I should just walk there while taking my sweet time." Allison said with a smile.

-**Back to the group-**

The group was deep in the forest as they followed Fang who continued to lead the way. Fang soon stopped when he smelt something and it made him growl a little.

"What is it?" Yaebi asked.

"I sensed something dark and eerie before but it suddenly disappeared. I don't know what it is but I don't like it." Fang growled.

"Let's just stay on task. Are we close to Ace's location?" Haze asked.

"Yeah…but I can also smell corpses and it really stinks." Fang gagged.

"Alright then lead on." Haze said.

Fang nodded and the group continued on. They can tell that they were going the right direction because the ground was looted for various corpses. Haze seemed unfazed about this but everyone else was to see corpses of the dead piled around them. There was one body was a Male Zombie who had half of his lower body gone, and there was another body of a Wolf that had its head ripped off while its canine body had claw marks on it.

"This looks like something you would see a Necromancer do." Yaebi said.

"Yes but they don't go brutal overkill on their foes. They only make one killing blow while the body is still intact after they attack." Theron said.

"And…how do you know this?" Yaebi asked.

"I…had my fair share of fighting these guys. Tough bastards if I say so myself." Theron replied.

"Wait…how old were you when you fought them?" Yuki asked.

"15." Theron said.

"Ah…" Yaebi and Yuki said in unison.

Fang suddenly came to a stop which was followed by everyone else and they looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"This is the spot where his scent lead but…he's not even here." Fang said.

"But you have the strongest nose out of all of us here so how could you lose his scent?" Yaebi asked.

"I don't know?" Fang replied.

"Still…he shouldn't have gone far. Everyone stay alert just in ca-"

Haze was soon interrupted when a bone-like whip slapped him on the face creating a cracking sound. The whip also forced him to crash through 5 trees before colliding to a boulder with a loud thud and after that he fell harmlessly to the ground. Everyone was petrified to see Haze get smacked and turned to face they attacker but where shocked to see what they didn't expect.

Skull stood only a few feet away from them and his body had changed drastically when Yuki saw him. He stood approximately around 7'0 tall, his black hair still stayed the same but there was some hint of grey in it followed by blood, His skull was almost shaped like a dragon with bone-like horns sticking out from the back and his teeth were longer than before, he had leathery grey skin that covered his stomach area, Hollow eye sockets that glowed an eerie yellow color, a spine that formed a tail that had had some sort of mace with sharp spikes on it, his arms were 2'0 feet long and they reached the ground with spikes on the arms, and shoulder, Boney feet that made a hoof like angle, and claws that looked sharp enough to cut obsidian.

"Oh…my…lord." Yaebi said with some sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

"I thought Haze said that he was smaller but he's freakishly huge that even an Enderman would cower before him." Fang said while making dog like whimpers.

"He must have been consuming the bones from those bodies. That explains why there where killed in gruesome ways and with limbs missing. Overall he seems to be stronger than before." Theron said.

The guys prepared themselves for a fight for their lives but Yuki froze at the sight of seeing what Ace was now. She remembered when he transformed and he was scary and small but now he was horrifying and was two Endermen tall. She was terrified to the point that even tears came out her terrified eyes.

"_**My…My. This is a surprise. I didn't expect you all to be here but that would be a lie since I might have killed the Wither Prince with one swipe of my tail." **_Skull chuckled.

The Skeleton then looked at the group and spotted Yuki amongst them. This made Skull smile in glee which made him speak again.

"_**And you have brought the Whore herself into this fight. I thank you my little fools. This makes killing her a lot easier for me now." **_Skull said as a black snake-like tongue came out of his mouth.

"No one is getting hurt except for you Skull." Theron said.

_**"And how do you expect to do that Theron. I'm stronger then when you fought me and you do not have Kai with you. Right now you are all just food to me from you, the Fleebag and the Zombie being mere appetizers, to the Skeleton girl being desert. I will slaughter you all within minutes." **_Skull sneered.

Theron looked at Yaebi and Fang to see them glaring at Skull but they were as nervous as he was. Theron then turned to see Yuki and she saw her frozen in fear.

"Yuki." Theron called.

It wasn't a surprise to see her not moving so Theron had to scream her name to get her attention.

"YUKI!" Theron yelled.

As expected Yuki snapped and looked at Theron to see him looking at her. He then tossed her two potions that he had in his pocket and turned his gaze back to Skull before speaking to her.

"Go check on Haze and stay safe. We got this guy." Theron said.

"Bu-but Theron-"

"But nothing Yuki. Go check on Haze now!" Theron said while interrupting her.

Yuki didn't want to fight with Theron knowing how stressed he might be so she nodded and ran towards the direction where Haze was smacked.

**-Theron's P.o.v-**

"Well this is going to be a pain in the ass." I sighed.

"Yeah…since you're not a mob we're going to be doing most of the work." Fang pointed out.

"Don't be silly. I may be human but I have a few moves up my sleeve." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Yaebi asked.

"Sure I'm human but I can use some magic that I learned." I told them with a smirk.

I then raised by hand in the air and dark shadow-like aura started to swirl around it.

"**Shadow Blade!" **I shouted.

As I said that a dark sword formed in my hands. It wasn't like a regular minecraftian looking sword but it was a sharp edge sword that has a good hilt, and a curve which made it look like some sort of shoulder blade. I then began to twirl the sword in my hand and got into a battle stance followed by the rest of the guys.

"Heh! Hope that wasn't for show." Fang chuckled.

"Don't worry it wasn't. When it comes to sword play I'm the one to call on." I said.

"I hope your right about that because were gonna have to do a lot of damage to bring this guy down." Yaebi said.

Yaebi, Fang, and I looked at Skull to see the Skeleton glare down at us with its sinister smile. Its tail began to brush the floor waiting for one of us to make a move but which we wouldn't do since going on a head on attack would be suicide. Plus its only the three of us. Without Haze we are totally screwed and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't die by that simple surprise attack but he would be pissed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Yaebi said with confidence.

"Yeah I'm ready." Fang said with a smirk

The three of us then began to charge at Skull who wasn't even ready and expected us to fight him one at a time. Though the three of us soon stopped our charge when a axe came soaring out of nowhere. It whizzed passed my head grazing some of my hair and slammed the bladed end onto the chest of Skull.

"_**GGGRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **_Skull roared in pain.

As if that wasn't surprising enough a figure darted past the three of us and grabbed the Axe that pieced Skulls chest and ripped it out of him. Seeing this Skull swiped at the figure with his razor sharp claws but he darted away and landed right in front of us. Since he was this close to us I was able to get a good look of the guy.

The guy looked to be around 19 or 20 years old but I really couldn't tell and he was about 5'11 in height. He had Raven black hair, a dark grey hooded jacket, black pants that had one stripe in the middle of it, and military combat boots.

The guy then placed the axe over his shoulders and looked at the three of us revealing a pumpkin mask covering his face and red eyes that showed from behind it.

"Hey…what's up." He asked in a friendly voice.

**Author's Note: Holy crap a Cliff Hanger when a new character appears. Anyways Theron, Fang, and Yaebi meet a new person but despite that he actually injured Skull does this make him a new ally or is he a foe. Who knows? So what will happen in the next chapter stay tuned and find out awesome guys and awesome gals.**


	42. Skull

**Author's Note: **_And we are back. Now let the badassery fight between our young hero's and Skull begin. _

**Also introducing David Leatherhoff by **_ScarfxWinter_

**Chapter 41: Skull**

Theron, Fang, and Yaebi stared at the figure in amazement and in surprise seeing that he appeared out of nowhere. It almost reminded Theron of how Kai would make some entrance.

"Um…who are you?" Yaebi asked.

"Names David Leatherhoff but you can call me David." David said.

_"Why does that name sound so familair?" _Yaebi thought.

"Well…it's a pleasure to meet you Mister David. I am Fang, this is Yaebi and thats Theron. As you can see we have to fight this Freakish Skeleton." Fang told him.

"Yeah I know Hilda told me about this." David said as he looked at the Skull.

"Wait...you know Hilda!?" The three asked in surprise.

"Yep but enough chit chat we need to pulverize this guy and seeing that none of you volunteered to Kick this pile of bones ass…allow me to do the honors." David insisted.

"Not to burst your bubble but we were going to fight this guy before you showed up and grazed part of my hair." Theron said with a stale face.

"Well…at least it wasn't your head." David added.

"Oh screw y-"

Theron was the slapped across the face by Skulls tail and he collided beside Fang and Yaebi. The three boys then collided by a tree and with the sheer force and weight of their bodies they became unconscious. David of course was able to dodge it and glared at Skull.

"_**Oops…Did I interrupt something?" **_Skull chuckled.

David didn't answer his question. Instead he put both of his hands in his pocket and started to inspect Skull to see what kind of foe he was fighting.

"So taking a guess you're the Creepy ass Skeleton who's suppose to be the boyfriend of Hilda's sister." David said while insulting Skull.

"_**You can say that. But if you think that fighting me by yourself is going to work then you are serverly out of your league." **_Skull hissed.

"Like Hell I am. You're like a cockroach in my eyes." David snickered

_**"And you are nothing but an INSOLENT BRAT**_!" Skull yelled.

Skull then charged at David with his claws at the ready but David evaded the attack by jumping upwards. He then landed on Skulls head and raised his fist in the air.

"I think you need to…SIT DOWN!" David said.

He then bashed his fist on Skulls head which forced the Skeleton to fall down to the ground face first with a loud thud. David smirked but it didn't last as Skulls tail lashed out and slashed part of his chest creating a gruesome slash mark. David soon retreated by jumping back while holding onto his wound and he looked at Skull to see the Skeleton get up from the ground.

"_**Insolent little brat. That attack may have done damage to my cranium but at least I was able to give you a gruesome cut." **_Skull hissed.

"I wouldn't say that." David said.

Ashe said that David's wound began to heal right up in an instant. Skull seemed to be shocked about this and began to growl.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to take me out you stupid Skeleton." David said.

"_**Fine…I guess that I can toy with you before I kill you since you can regenerate." **_Skull growled.

Skull then rushed at David with his bone claws at the ready but David was ready for him with his Axe in his hand.

-**Somewhere Beyond the outside world.-**

**-Ace's P..o.v-**

"_**Hey…wake up already. It's been 5 hours already and you're still like this.." **_A Demonic voice called out in irritation. The voice sounded exactly like mine from its tone and its speech.

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself looking up at a light blue colored sky with some clouds passing by. I then looked at my side to see bleached grass and bleached trees. My entire body was completely sore and I felt like that I was going to vomit.

"_**Ah good you're awake. Took you long enough." **_The voice replied in an amused manner.

I quickly turned my head to see a person sitting on a rock but this wasn't just some ordinary person. This was me or to be precise a darker version of myself that refers itself as Dark Ace or Skull on some occasions but it loves to be called Dark Ace. Dark Ace resembled me in everyway in closes, and looks. The only way to tell the difference is his appearance. Dark Ace's clothes that resemble mine are colored black, the Skeleton beanie on his head is black as well and the face is white. His hair is completely dark grey, his skin color is pure white, his Skeleton hand that should be on his right is on his left instead, and his eyes are black with light grey pupils. Basically…he was a Evil demonic side of me while I was the Passive Human side. We're like two sides of a coin. I'm heads and he's tails.

"_**Well…it's a pleasure to see you awake Ace. Sleep well?" **_He said in a pleased voice.

"Like Hell I did. What am I doing in here and why have you chose to appear now Dark Ace?" I said with a menacing tone.

"_**Whoa…whoa…whoa easy now. There is no need to be rude to me. Besides it was your anger that released me. I was just using this to my advantage so I can have some fun. Besides that Wither Princess seemed to be one of your problems so I decided to "Take Care" of her for you." **_Dark Ace said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't give you the right to appear. This is my body and I am the one who controls it Dark Ace." I told him while standing on my feet.

"_**Please…call me Kiro. I find it to be a better name then Dark Ace or Skull combined." **_Kiro said with a smile.

"I don't care what I call you. I am going to end you so I won't go through all of those nigthmares." I said as I grabbed my bow and quiver that were on the ground.

"_**Oh how terrific. I get to fight you and claim your body at the same time. What a wonderful day that I've been having. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **_Kiro said.

Kiro raised his Skeleton hand and a grey sword appeared in his hand. He then pointed it at me and smiled while I took out three arrows.

"_**I am going to enjoy beating you to a pulp Ace. Once I'm through with you I will be free from this prison and I shall claim dominance over your body as if it's my own." **_Kiro said with a grin while revealing Skeleton teeth.

"That is if you manage to kill me you pathetic doppelganger." I said with a menacing voice.

Even though this was my mind the scenery was actually realistic. I can feel the wind blowing across my face and allowing my air to flow along with it. It seemed peaceful but off course there's this bastard. Despite him being apart of me I can't live each day having a demented side of me who has the urge to torment everything in its path. What's worse is that Yuki is dating someone like me. Or was now that I've broken her heart. I bet she hates me already.

**-No P.o.v-**

"_**HERE I COME!" **_Kiro yelled.

By Yelling at him Ace snapped out of his thoughts and he was able to see Kiro already upon him. He slashed his sword upwards but Ace was able to evade attack before he put a cut on his body. As Ace was still in mid air he placed the three arrows on my bow and fired them at Kiro but Ace wasn't surprising to see him slash them to pieces.

"_**Skeleton Slash!" **_

As Kiro said that his sword got a black aura around it and he lunged at Ace while he was still in midair. Having no way to evade the attack Ace brought his Skeleton arm above himself before the worse can happen.

"**Skeleton Shield!"** He yelled.

Ace's Skeleton arm began to make cracking sounds and in an instant it formed into a shield to cover his torso and his face and just in time to since Kiro slammed the sword upon his shield. Despite the great defensive move the force of the attack sent Ace flying down to the ground and crashing creating a small hole causing him to take damage from the fall but despite that he also managed to almost break his back. Ace dispersed his shield and quickly got up to see Kiro still levitating in the air and he can tell that the Demonic Doppelganger was amused. Ace knew that Kiro was only toying with him. Kiro will play with his foes like he is doing now since Ace is not in control of his body. Whoever he is facing is probably being toyed with as well but Ace can't be sure.

"_**C'mon Ace. I'm only having fun with you before I kill you. You should be happy that I have some shed of kindness inside of me." **_Kiro said with a grin.

"Either its kindness or Insanity. Either way I see no point of letting my guard down." Ace told him.

"_**Whoever said I wanted your guard down." **_Kiro said except his voice seemed to be ext to my ear.

Ace quickly turned to see Kiro behind me and before he could retaliate Kiro uppercutted Ace in the face before grabbing him and throwing the young man out of the hole. Ace soon began to skid on the floor but instead of landing on my back he was able to land on his feet. Ace then had a glimpse of Kiro get out of the crater and he dashed at him but Ace wasn't going to let him get close enough to land a strike with his sword. Ace soon took out one Arrow and aimed it at Kiro and gave a small smirk.

"**Arrow Barrage!" **

Ace fired the arrow at Kiro but when that Arrow flew at him it turned into 50 arrows. Kiro didn't have a time to evade and took the attack head on. Arrows punctured his Shoulders, Arms, legs, and torso. When the barrage cleared Skull had about 15 arrows in his body.

"Hah. Bulls-eye." Ace said.

"_**My…I didn't expect this to happen." **_Kiro said.

The Doppelganger soon smirked and used his sword to cut off parts of the arrows. The sword soon dispersed and Kiro seemed to grin at Ace who was confused. Before Ace knew it Kiro's body then began to under a transformation which bones could be heard cracking and flesh being torn apart. Ace watched as Kiro transformed into the exact Demonic Skeleton just like he did his own body.

"_**I guess this form would be sufficient enough to kill you. I should have realized that being in a Human form would only result in my downfall." **_Kiro grinned.

"Oh shit…this is not good." Ace muttered.

**-Back in the Overworld-**

David dodged another huge spike that Skull had fired from his body.

"_**Hold Still!" **_Skull hissed.

"Yeeeeaaaaa…No!" David said while slashing at Skulls chest.

Skulls chest soon regenerated instantly after that attack and glared at David with sheer anger. David only kept a cool posture with one of his hands in his pant pocket while the other held his Axe which was on his shoulder. Suddenly the ground behind David broke and Skulls tail appeared from the ground. David turned around to see the tail but didn't have enough time to block or evade given how close it was. Before he knew it the tail soon collided with a shadow-like sword and Theron stood behind him with his Shadow Blade in his hand.

"You think that I would be knocked out for a long time. You best be joking." Theron said.

"Fine time for you to wake up." David said with relief.

Theron smiled behind his scarf and slashed the tails Mace. Skull shrieked in pain and pulled his tail back into the ground until it was behind him. The Skeleton then looked at his severed Mace before looking back at David and Theron.

"_**You Pathetic Fools! I will destroy Y-"**_

Skull was soon interrupted with a Wither Skull crashing on the side of his face followed by arrows which stuck themselves on his chest. The giant Skeleton staggered backwards from the attacks and looked in the direction where they came from to see Yuki and Haze.

"_**Oh Perfect. More of you insects show up. I'll just kill each and every single one of you to make my life a lot easier!" **_Skull hissed.

"Give it up Skull." Theron said.

"Even though Fang and Yaebi are still unconscious there's four of us and one of you." Haze said.

"Basically you will be defeated." Haze said.

Skull looked at the four. He soon grinned and laughed in his dark distorted voice which made everyone confused.

"_**Oh How lovely. I guess play time is over then."**_ Skull said with some insanity in his voice.

**Author's Notes: **_Meh…here's chapter 41. Now of course we meet two new characters. David Leatherhoff and Kiro. Anyways Ace is still alive as you can all see but he seems to be versing Skull or Kiro (as the being calls itself) in his mind while everyone else fights Skull on the outside. Will our hero's be able to defeat him or will they lose to the Demonic Skeleton? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter Guys and Gals._


	43. Entering the Mind

**Author's Note: Sorry for uber long update School got important and what not so yeah. Also I added a special Chapter for yours truly for tomorrow is a special day. For now I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Entering the Mind**

Skull's tail regenerated a new mace and he cracked his neck and frowned at the four as he readied himself for a fight. Theron began to twirl his sword as he readied himself for any attack, David still kept his pose with his hand in his pocket and his axe resting on his shoulder, and Yuki took one arrow out of her quiver and prepared to use it. Haze on the other hand looked at the three before saying something which made Yuki wide eyed.

"**Activate." **Haze said.

As he said that a blue aura began to surround his entire body. David and Theron turned their heads to see what Haze was up to but Yuki knew what he was doing.

"Grab Yaebi and Fang and get to cover." Yuki said.

The boys were going to ask her why but she darted behind a tree which got them worried. Heeding her words Theron ran and grabbed Yaebi and David got Fang and the two of them hid behind a tree themselves. Skull was confused as he saw the three dart behind a tree before turning back to Haze who stood in the same spot without moving a muscle with his eyes closed. In about 20 seconds Skull got impatient and rushed at Haze who opened his eyes.

"**Release!" **Haze yelled.

As he said that a large explosion erupted around Haze and destroyed blocks and trees in a 20 block radius. Skull was also caught in the explosion along with some animals but David, Theron, Fang, Yaebi, and Yuki were safe since they got into cover by digging 8 block long 5 block deep hole. The blast soon dimmed down and all that remained was a somewhat circular grassy land. Haze stood in the middle with his eyes fully opened and they glowed a dark shade a grey and with blackish-grey aura swirling around him. Yuki, Theron, and David got out of the holes while leaving Yaebi and Fang in it and approached Haze.

**(For all who realize when I introduced Haze; Hilda and himself are a Wither Prince and Princess. If you all know when Withers are spawned they gain a blue aura around them before fighting which charges up their power and this is what happened. Of course a Wither wouldn't make a 20 block radius explosion but since Haze is the Wither Prince he has a lot of aura which causes this to happen.)**

"Do you think he died?" Yuki asked Haze.

"Not likely. That blast would have wounded him but it shouldn't have killed him." Haze replied as his Wither heads looked around.

"Still…we need Ace alive and we need to figure out how to get him back to normal." Theron added.

"Yes I know that." Haze said bluntly.

Haze then turned his attention to David who seemed to be looking around the environment to see the damage Haze has done.

"David" Haze called.

"Yeah?" David replied as he turned his attention to the Wither Prince.

"Hilda told you everything that happened right?" Haze asked.

"Yeah. She told me about her sister's boyfriend turning into a Maniacal Pile of Bones and that no one could stop him. Of course there's also some details which I know she left out but I really didn't care." David said.

"Ok. Do you still know that ability about going into people's minds?" Haze asked again.

"Yeah why?" David asked.

"Because we're going to need it." Haze said as he placed his eyes back on the field.

The area was quiet and this put everyone on edge. It's been nearly 6 minutes since Haze used that move and Skull didn't seem to reappear.

"If I was a pile of bones who would want to kill those who wounded him where would I be?" David said.

David was soon answered by the ground bursting below him and Skull reappearing. He then slashed at David who managed to block the attack with his Axe and then kicked Skull directly in the face. Skull tumbled on the ground but got up immediately and got into a stance like a wolf and growled while his tail waived violently behind him as if it was ready to strike.

"**Wither Skull!" **Haze shouted.

"**Explosive Arrows!" **Yuki shouted.

Haze's Wither heads fired out of his tentacles and new ones gained their place. The Wither heads were also followed by Yuki's arrows which seemed to glow at the tip as they flew towards Skull.

"**Bone Spikes!" **Skull growled.

He then shoved his hands in the ground and out of that appeared Bone-like Spikes which went horizontal. It smashed both Yuki's arrows and Haze's Wither heads. The spikes also headed straight towards the gang but they dodged it before it had a chance to touch them.

"**Shadow Strike." ** Theron whispered.

Theron was then surrounded by a thick shadow that appeared underground and he then turned into a silhouette form of himself. He then rushed towards Skull with blinding speed and before the Skull knew it Theron slashed at him creating a gruesome wound on his stomach area and he also sliced his tail off.

"_**RRRAAAAGGGGHHH! YOU INSECT!" **_Skull roared.

Theron smirked but it didn't last when Skull's hand slapped Theron in the face. Theron then soared and crashed into a nearby tree with a loud thud.

"Theron!" Yuki cried.

Theron soon fell on his knees and collapsed to the ground showing that he was knocked out but despite that he had a gruesome gash on his back which no one realized.

"Dammit. David do you think you can use that move now!?" Haze insisted.

"I need him to stop moving for about 5 seconds. If you can do that then I can get inside his head." David pointed out.

"Alright. Yuki check on Theron and try to wake Fang and Yaebi up." Haze said.

"Got it Haze." Yuki said.

As commanded Yuki ran off to go check on Theron while leaving David and Haze with Skull who began to regenerate his lost limbs. Skulls tail regrew itself but it had a bladed edge instead of a mace. It then slammed itself on the ground and the dirt blocks broke creating a small hole.

"Making sure that he's incapacitated will be tricky but he can't move for about 5 seconds right?" Haze asked in a low voice making sure that Skull couldn't hear.

"Yeah 5 seconds is all I need" David replied in a low voice as well.

Haze nodded and glanced at Skull who bashed his tail on the ground some more showing that he was agitated. Without a second to spare Haze rushed at Skull with blinding speed and used his Wither heads to ensnare the Skeleton. Skull tried swiping at Haze with his tail but Haze was too fast for Skull to hit and within a second Skull was trapped in Haze's grip.

"**Grind"** Haze said.

When Haze said that the Wither heads clamped themselves on Skulls Bone-like structure and began to constrict around him. Skull struggled to break free from Haze's grip but the more he struggled the tighter the Wither heads would become.

"David now would be the best time to get him while he's not moving!" Haze shouted.

David nodded and rushed over to the incapacitated Skull. Once near him Skull looked at David with a glare and Davids eyes began to light up which startled Skull and made him nervous.

"**Mind Slip." **David said.

Davids body soon turned into an orange color and in a flash he zipped into Skulls cranium until he was gone leaving only Haze and Skulls in the barren landscape.

* * *

**-Inside Ace's Mind-**

David found himself on the ground of a bleached white landscape. He sat up and began to look around and saw the white trees with black leaves and the white grass.

"Hmm…I think I'm in Ace's mind but where is he?" David wondered.

His answer was soon called when he heard and explosion nearby. He tilted his head and saw smoke coming from up ahead. Without any time to spare David grabbed his Axe which was placed at his side and sprinted towards the area where he believed Ace was. It took David 6 minutes to find Ace fighting someone that looked exactly like him. David also saw that Ace looked heavily wounded. Ace didn't seem to wear his Skeleton beanie and his hair was dirt, half of his shirt was tattered revealing parts of his skin and the other had had rips and tears, and his entire body was covered in sword and claw wounds.

-**Ace's P.o.v-**

"Dammit…Dammit all." I cussed under my breath.

I felt like giving up right here and right now and…giving up isn't even my specialties but…I won't give up. I took a glimpse at the corner of my eye to see the no arrow inside my quiver. I used up all of my arrows on him in his Skeleton form and now I have none. Not only that but he's also did a lot of damage on me. It's taking a tole on my body but I won't give up by surrendering to this bastard. I come to far and lost to much to just die by a darker version of myself. Theron wouldn't give up and neither would Kai. So I will not die by someone like him.

"_**MY…I didn't expect you to be standing after all those attacks I did in my Skeleton form Ace." **_Kiro told me with a smile.

I looked up at him and watched as he teleported to my position and grabbed m neck. He then lifted me up in the air and I struggled out of his grip but it didn't seem to faze him.

"_**And yet you still have strength to resist me. You Minecraftians are so persistent when it comes to your demise. It sickens me to even be apart of you but…that will not last. Say goodbye Ace!" **_Kiro told me as he raised his sword.

As he was about to stab his blade into my chest someone appeared out of nowhere and swung what looked like a Axe at Kiro but he easily blocked it with his sword and forced the person back as he tried to stab him with a bone-like spike that he summoned from the ground.

"_**I knew you were here from the very start once you entered this mind so that sneak attack was pointless. Though I will say this…you are persistent David Leatherhoff." **_Kiro said.

"Persistent is such a strong word. I prefer to say that I'm perhaps out of your league." David said.

David rushed Kiro who still stayed in his place and tried to strike him but with each strike Kiro would easily block.

"_**Giga Blast!" **_Kiro shouted.

Kiro then opened his mouth and fired a grey beam at David who easily dodged the attack but Kiro expected this and smiled. David saw him smile and be fore he realized it six black bone-like pillars appeared from the ground and surrounded David. The Pillars then shot what looked like black Skeleton and the clasped around David holding him in their grasp. David tried to escape but the Skeletons started to absorb his energy which David found shocking.

"Wh-whats happening?" David demanded as he struggled to break free from the Skeletons but all the while gave them more energy to feast on.

"_**Your energy is being absorbed and being placed into my outerself. Right now these Pillars are my "Wither Stalks" which in terms is used to absorb ones energy so the user can gain energy. Thanks to you my body will have energy to be able to kill the Wither Prince along with his Pathetic Sister." **_Kiro said with a smile.

* * *

-**Outside-**

"Dammit David what are you doing in there? This guy hasn't moved after you got inside his mind and I don't know what he's thinking. You better hurry up or-"

Haze was soon interrupted when a Giant bone-like Spike ripped through his chest and back. Haze gagged out Dark grey blood and his Wither heads realeased their grip from Skull who turned his head and smiled. Seeing the Wither prince wounded Skull retracted the Spike and Haze slumped to the ground.

"_**Tsk…tsk…tsk. It was a bad Idea to do that Wither Prince. Though I know that wouldn't kill you I still need you incapacitated so you wont be able to stop me from killing your sister. So…I'll do this which will give you intense pain." **_Skull said with a grin.

Haze looked up to see Skull grab his two Wither heads. Haze was completely dazed after getting his chest impaled by a spike but it didn't stop him from realizing what Skull was doing but it was too late. Skull ripped Haze's Wither heads from his back which created to giant holes filed by nerves ripping followed by dark grey blood filling the holes and seeping out onto Hazes back. Haze's eyes widen and he screamed from the shear pain that was brought to him and Skull only smiled as he released his grip on the lifeless Wither Heads that he disconnected from Haze which fell on his head with a loud thud knocking him out.

"_**Now…you stay there while I get your pathetic sister." **_Skull said with a grin.

Skull looked around to find wherever Yuki ran off to and found her with Theron. He smiled to himself and ran towards Yuki with only for the lust to kill the Skeleton Princess.

* * *

"Theron wake up! C'mon you got to get up." Yuki said to her friend.

Theron only groaned as he heard Yuki's voice but he didn't get up. This worried the girl and she didn't know what to do.

"This isn't good. It's almost Midnight and the guys are unconscious. Yaebi and Fang don't seem to be getting up and even if they did they have some bones that are broken and Theron has this cut on his back and bloods dripping from his head. I-I don't know what to do. What am I suppose to Do!?" Yuki said as she had a worried voice.

"_**I have a suggestion." **_A voice told her.

Yuki felt her spine tingle when she heard that voice and quickly turned around with her bow at the ready but it seemed pointless as a tail wrapped around her body and hoisted her into the air until she was staring at Skulls face. Yuki's felt her fear consume her body and she began to shiver under Skulls grip but this only made the Skeleton smile.

"_**Aw…is the little Skeleton girl scared of little ol me?" **_Skull said in a soft sadistic voice while his tail ran along her cheek.

Yuki tried holding back tears as her eyes followed his tail as it stopped rubbing her cheek. She then felt Skulls tail tighten its grip on her and he ginned even more at her.

"_**WELL YOU SHOULD BE!" **_Skull said with a smile.

He then slammed Yuki on the ground with his tail still wrapped around her and he lifted her back up to face him. Yuki's hair was now messed up with some little scrapes on her face. Tears began to roll down Yuki's eyes and this only made Skull smile even more.

* * *

-**Inside Ace's mind-**

"_**Ah…it seems that I have got Yuki." **_Kiro said with a smile.

Ace's eyes widen and he began to glare at Kiro but this made the doppelganger chuckle. Kiro then slammed Ace on the ground and placed his foot on the wounded guys head.

"_**AW…are you mad at me for getting your Pwecious girlfriend. If so what are you going to do about it?" **_Kiro snickered.

Ace didn't say a thing which made Kiro smile some more. David saw this and continued to struggle out of the Black Skeletons grip but he couldn't.

"C'mon Ace. You're not going to let this guy win are you!? Think about everyone that still fights for you. Think about Yuki, Ace!" David told him.

"_**Your words are meaningless David. Can't you see that you have already lost? Right now Ace is going to die and so will you and there's nothing you can do about it." **_Kiro said.

Kiro turned his gaze at Ace and leaned in to his ear and whispered with a sadistic smile across his face.

"_**Since you're going to die I'll tell you something." **_Kiro said.

Ace glimpsed at Kiro with his tired eyes. He saw his doppelgangers sadistic smile and watched and listened to what he has to say while averting his eyes back to the ground.

"_**I'm not going to kill Yuki just yet. Oh no…I'm going to make her suffer. I'm going to make her watch as I kill her pathetic friends. First the Wolf, then the Zombie, Next Theron, and Finally her precious Big Brother. After that…"**_

Kiro then leaned in closer to Ace's ear and whispered softly.

"_**I'm going to rape your precious little Skeleton Bitch." **_Kiro said with a smile

Ace's eyes widen once he heard that and he looked at Kiro only to see Kiro's smile grow into a sinister grin.

"_**Oh yes…I'm going to defile her frail body. She'll cry and cry once I defile her and her pain will only be my happiness that she's being defiled by me. Once I'm through with her I'm going to tear her skin off and I'm going to give her what she deserves. A Slow. Painful. Agonizing. DEATH! And there not a thing that you can do to stop me Ace." **_Kiro chuckled.

Ace's mind began to rush with memories of him and Yuki. He remembered meeting her, he remembered her helping him, Becoming good friends, Training together, Eating together, and then…they made love to each other. Then…he snapped when he saw an image of Yuki dead with only Kiro laughing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ace screamed on the top of his lungs and a shockwave erupted from his body which pushed Kiro off of him and destroyed the Wither Pillars that held David into place. Kiro collided with a nearby boulder. He began to rub his head and looked up to see Blackish grey aura surround Ace's entire body. The Aura was so thick that Kiro couldn't even see what was happening to Ace.

David recovered from the Wither Pillars as they broke and looked at Ace to see him covered in the blackish grey aura. He then felt Ace and he was stunned to see such a thing coming from someone like him. The aura didn't last for long as it dispersed sending another shockwave which almost made David fall. David had to shield his eyes since their was another shockwave and when he opened them he stared at what was now Ace.

Ace's skin was a pale color instead of his normal tan color, his hair that was white was now completely black with streaks of grey in it, his eyes where a hazy dark grey and his Skeleton arm was grey. His clothes also changed and where now black as well. His skeleton jacket was black on the outside with grey on the inside with the collar creating a V shape and partially showing his upper chest. The shirt also seemed to cut at his pants and the back reached his ankles as if it was a cape and a shirt together. His pants where the same but he had a chain coming out of his pockets which seemed cool looking, and his shoes where black with a sharp spike at the front. His bow also changed and it was Onxy colored with a blade a the bows front and for some strange reason he had no quiver. What made it even creepier was that he had a bone-like horn coming from the side of his head creating a crescent shape. The horn appeared to be sticking out of his head as if it was forced out but his hair covered the area where the horn was coming out of.

Kiro looked at Ace with his eyes wide as possible and with sweat dropping from his face.

"_**Wh-who are you?" **_Kiro said.

Ace looked up and stared at Kiro with anger in his eyes and spoke.

"I am Ace Skulleton Valley and I…am your Grim Reaper." Ace said.

* * *

**Author's P.o.v: So…who's ready for a Badass fight in the next chapter. This is Ace's new form which will be introduced in the next chapter. Anyways…Kiro or Skull enraged Ace and by doing so released and new power that was hidden inside him. Will this be enough to defeat Skull or not. Stay tuned to find out so…until then Royal Guys and Royal Gals.**


	44. Special Chap:B-day

**Bladed Raptors Birthday Chapter Special.**

**Characters: **Theron, Ace, Kai, Cupa, Sophia, Flare, Elena, Yuki, Hilda, Haze, Willow, Silk, Silvia, Skreel, Andr, Andrei, Fang, Lone, Blazette, Charlette, Sally, Gel, Jennifer, Agony, Alma, Blank, Monica, Ashley, Rosa, Snowy, Erin, Yaebi, Ink, Kitten, Heroinebrine an their respect Mobservants and guards.

**Some Special guests: Lunacora, Najee, ScarfxWinter, Dude766, Cloudscenexd, Zeldaplayz, and ssjzohan. **

**Basically our main characters, the Minecraftian Mobs, Angelic Mobs Demon mobs and Special guests. The rest of the Royal mobs shall be added in when I make Special chapters. Let's begin**

Everyone was at the Royal Mob Ballroom (Which will be introduced later on in the story) as they prepared for a special event. Each of the Princesses and Princes that Ace, Kai and Theron have encountered where there since they wanted to help with the party so they helped set up decorations around the ballroom along with a few guests who seemed to have taken some time to help out and celebrate for the event. These people are Lunacora, Najee, SvarfxWinter, Dude766, Cloudscenexd, Zeldaplays, and ssjzohan. The authors weren't ordered to help out like the others but they decided to and helped decorated the area. Those who can fly decorated the ceiling and the pillars that where to high to reach. The others decorated the floor with many things along with a food table that was about 20 blocks long and 4 blocks wide as it held lots of assorted Minecraftian food, drinks and other types of food and drinks as well(Thanks to the **Food Mod **and** Soda Mod **which I will add into the story soon)

Skreel, Agony, and Rosa where busy trying to set down a giant golden statue of a person who looked like a teenaged boy. The golden colored boy had short unkempt hair that partially covered his left eye along with some hair standing up making a line of spike go down along his head, Reptillian eyes, a ripped up long sleeve shirt, ripped up pants, a lizard like tail, a bits of scales that were on his body. He looked human despite the features but it was only a statue so his entire body was gold colored. The state was also in the pose with the figure holding two double sided swords. One above his head as if he was spinning it and the other pointed to the ground.

"Ok I believe right here is good." Skreel said.

"_Ok…set the statue down nice and carefully." _Agony told them.

Skreel and Rosa nodded and the three of them gently set the statue down as carefully as possible. Away from them Andr, Willow, Lunacora, Cludscenexd, Yuki, Cupa, Snowy, Ashley, and Lone were setting up the food dishes in a neat and organized fashion. Of course with the amount of food that was made Fang, Ink, Kitten, Sally, Mimic, Najee, Dude 766, and Flare had to bring some from the kitchen to the table.

Above the area Charlette, Heroinebrine, Monica and Alma where busy placing streamers on the walls in a pretty way. Haze was also decorating some pillars by putting jolly looking skulls on the emerald-like pillars and Blazette seemed to light fire some wooden blocks on fire on top of smaller but still large pillars. Back on the ground Silk and Silvia began to place flowers in pots that were spread out in the ballroom. The flowers mainly composed of Rose's, yellow flowers, and other types of colorful flowers. (The final flowers are from a Flower Mod and…I can't name them all) Beside another table were Elena, Sophia, Snowy, Gel, Hilda, Andrei, ssjzohan, ScarfxWinter and Jennifer as they staked presents from everyone that was in the room.

Everyone was working hard as they prepared for the big event and Theron was keeping track of everything as he held a clipboard in his hand along with a pencil as he took account for everything.

"Ok...decorations?" Theron muttered.

He looked up to see everyone on decoration duty finish and smiled at one another while patting each other on the backs, giving high fives, and/or gossiping.

"Check!" Theron said as he wrote a check next to **–Decorations**.

"Food?" Theron muttered again.

He looked up to see those on food duty look at him and smile at their success on finishing the table with the ordure's. He smiled and went back to his clipboard while marking a check for food.

"Next is…presents." Theron muttered for another time.

He looked up once more to see the presents neatly organized presents in place with cards on them from everyone in the room along with other presents that where from anonymous readers.

"Check. All that's left is the guest of honor!" Theron called out.

"I hope Kai and Ace did their job or this is all worth nothing." Scarf shrugged.

"C'mon Scarf this is a special day at least turn that frown upside down." Zohan said cheerfully.

"Exactly. At least don't be all moody about it_." _Cloud said.

"Alright fine…I'm just hoping that they would hurry up." Scarf insisted.

As if on cue Kai and Ace came running in while panting as if they were out of breath.

"Well!?" Everyone asked impatiently.

"Don't worry-Gasp-He's coming." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Though I suggestedwe all hide since he's pissed at Kai after he "Got his attention."" Ace said with emphasis on "Got his attention."

"Oh boy…You heard him everyone hide!" Theron said.

Theron didn't have to tell everyone twice because they all scrambled to get in their hiding spots. Some hid on the ceiling, some hid behind the pillars, and some hid under the tables. They all stared at the door waiting for the guest of Honor to arrive. After about five minutes passed and the doors bursted open with someone skidding on his feet into the room.

The figure looked like a teenaged boy just like in the statue. He had short raven black hair that looked unkempt and in partially covered his left eye and the hair that was standing up creating a line of spikes was colored crimson. His eyes where a glowing yellow color with reptilian slits that scanned the room, he also pale skin with one sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth. He wore a partially ripped up longsleeve shirt with the shoulders revealing two 4 inch. spikes, pants that were ripped up at the ankles revealing his feet that resembled a Raptors legs, lizard tail that swayed side to side on the ground that was colored a very light yellow with black scales on it creating a pattern, and finally pits of light yellow scales. Two small scales on his face, one on the pack of is hand, and four on his neck.

"OK KAI WHERE ARE YOU! I WAS PERFECTLY WRITING A STORY UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP AND THREW AN EGG ON MY HEAD! NOW WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!?" The teenaged boy shouted on the top of his lungs.

Theron looked at Kai since they hid in the same place and saw him holding in his laughter.

The teenaged boy began to take two steps forward and he was greeted with everyone bursting from their hiding spots with smiles.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLADED RAPTOR!" They Shouted in delight.

Confetti was shot out of nowhere and balloons began falling while everyone cheered, whistled, and clapped as Raptor stood their in surprise.

"Wh-What? You guys did this for me?" Raptor said in shock.

"Of course." Theron said.

"Why wouldn't we throw a surprise party for the guy who wrote a story with so many views." Haze said with a smile.

"Besides…you deserve a birthday Raptor and you know it! All Authors deserve a birthday." Lunacora added.

Raptor chuckled to himself and smiled at everyone in the room. It soon got better when Skreel teleported in front of Raptor with a cake big cake in his hands with 17 candles on it.

"C'mon Raptor blow out the candles and make a wish." Najee urged.

"Yeah make a wish. C'mon make a wish." Dude said.

Everyone began to urge Raptor as well and chanted his name. Raptor didn't want to keep everyone waiting so he shrugged and took a deep breath. In one breath he blew the candles out and everyone clapped and cheered once more.

"There…Now since your all so persistent lets get this part started shall we." Raptor said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered again.

In an instant everyone began to have fun with music flooding the room followed by people chatting with one another, dancing, eating, and just having fun for this is a day they won't forget. Or…if Raptor suggests in wiping their memories but eh who cares.

**Author's Note: Yep a chapter about yours truly on his birthday. I thank you all for the 18,520 views that you have given me and the reviews as well. When I started writing this story I actually thought that I would do horrible but you have all made it possible for me so I thank you all for your support and your undying fandom for this story. MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU ROYAL GUYS AND GALS! I promise I will not let you down. So will you excuse me I must enjoy my birthday and don't worry more Mobs of Royalty will be coming to you in no time. Also there will be more Special chapters where I will add both Characters and Guest authors. If you want to become part of the Special chapters the send me a PM royal guys and gals. Anyways have a great day guys and gals so this is Bladed Raptor saying Laterz.**


	45. HumanSkeleton Hybrid

**Author's Note: **_I'm back from my birthday and also the tiring school days. So anyways let's continue where we left off shall we. Also Flashback time. _

**Chapter 43: Human/Skeleton Hybrid.**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

A young boy at the age of 8 scampered into a nice looking house that rest holding onto a bunch of flowers in his hands. The boy had nicely brushed very light blond hair that, light tan skin, and sapphire eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, white pants, dark brown boots, and wore a hat that had a skeleton face on it. The boy would appear to be normal if it wasn't for that terrible gash on the right side of his arm that showed bones but the boy seemed to ignore it for all of his life.

The boy opened the door to the house and entered inside and was greeted with the aroma of wonderful food. He then looked in the kitchen to see a woman in her mid twenties cooking food. She had long white hair that went to her waist, creamy pale skin, and light grey eyes. The woman wore a white long sleeve shirt which showed her nice hourglass figure, grey cargo shorts which showed her legs and grey leggings and brown boots. The woman also wore a hat that had a face of a Skeleton and it was similar to the young boys.

The young boy trotted over to the woman and tugged on the woman shirt which made her turn to see the child. The boy then showed the woman the flowers and she smiled at him and gently took them.

"Are these for me?" The woman asked.

"Of course. You are my mommy after all." The boy said happily.

The woman only smiled after her sons compliment and gently caressed his face while placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes I am and you are my loving son who would grow up to be strong just like his father." The woman said.

"You really think I'm strong mommy?" The boy asked.

"Of course. I would never lie to my son. He has his father's strength, charms, intelligence, and swordsmen ship along with his mother's archery, smarts, politeness and her unique DNA inside you. You're going to be a very strong man and I'm going to be proud of you." The woman said proudly to him.

"Thank-you mommy." The boy said with a smile.

"Now go wash up. Lunch is almost ready." She told him with a smile.

**-Present-**

* * *

Ace stared at Kiiro with his eyes shining dark grey. His Skeleton hand began to crack as Ace flexed its fingers. Kiro stared at Ace with wide eyes seeing him transform but they turned calm and he let out a sinister smirk.

"_**Heh. Heheheh. Ahahahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ Kiro laughed.

Ace wasn't fazed by Kiro's laughter and neither was David. Both of them stared at the doppelganger who continued on laughing and when he stopped he gave them a serious face.

"_**You...My Grim Reaper…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh what a riot you are Ace. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" **_Kiro said with glee.

Ace didn't reply and continued to stare at Kiro with those eyes of hatred. Kiro only smirked and summoned his sword in his left hand and began to twirl it.

"David." Ace called.

David looked up to see Ace still looking at Kiro without even making eye contact with his ally.

"Yeah?" David replied.

"Get ouu of my mind and help the others. I'll deal with this piece of garbage myself." Ace said.

"You sure about this Ace?" David asked.

Ace turned his head to make eye contact with David and smiled.

"Trust me. Besides…I need someone to protect my girlfriend while I handle things in here." Ace said.

In an instant Kiro was already upon Ace with his sword in a striking position. Kiro then swung it but Ace grabbed it with his skeleton hand while keeping his eyes on David. Kiro's eyes widen and he gritted his teeth when he saw Ace do this but his eyes widen even more when Ace struck him directly in the chest with his bladed bow.

"_**AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" **_Kiro screamed.

Ace then kicked Kiro in the wound and sent the doppelganger flying towards the trees. He didn't collided as expected because of the sheer force that Ace used to kick him Kiro crashed through several trees as the distance between him and Ace widen with each tree that he crashed into. David stared in amazement and placed his gaze on Ace.

"Now would be a good time to go David. If Yuki dies I'm going to kick your ass." Ace said.

"Alright…jeez you don't need to be so cold about it." David said.

Davids body started to glow orange-like aura and then his entire body turned orange. After that he zipped towards the air leaving Ace alone on the beached grassy plain as he prepared his fight with Kiro.

"C'mon you bastard. That shouldn't have killed you so come on out so I can beat you to a living pulp!" Ace said.

As if on cue Kiro appeared a few feet in front of Ace as he just used a teleportation move. Kiro stared at Ace while his body healed the slash wound that Ace had given him.

"_**So…is this some kind of trick or did you really just kick me that far while also giving me a bad cut on my chest? Either way I am not laughing."**_ Kiro asked calmly with a tick mark forming on his head.

"Do you think I give a dam whether you are laughing or not Kiro. Right now I am going to kill you. You have been nothing but heartaches, misery, agony, and a living hell to me and everyone else. Now…I'm going to get rid of you for good." Ace said as he pointed his bow at Kiro.

"Oh really!? And how are you supposed to do that to someone such as myself?" Kiro asked with a grin."

Kiro was then answered when a arrow pierced through his chest and created a hole. Kiro looked at the hole in disbelieve and looked up to see Ace holding his black bow towards him while his Skeleton hand seemed to be sizzling with grey mist.

"Like this." Ace said calmly.

"**Explosive Arrow!" **Ace shouted.

Kiro eyes were blank at the minute but something started to flash inside the whole in his chest. Kiro then looked down to see what was going on but he was created by an explosion which engulfed his entire body. Ace was emotionless as the explosion erupted and watched as the dust dimmed until there was nothing left of Kiro. Ace scoffed and turned around ready to walk away but a tail appeared out of the ground and tried to stab Ace's back but it was unsuccessful since Ace blocked it with his bow.

"_**You little bastard. That was quiet a clever move you did there." **_Kiiro said as he reappeared except he was reverted back to his Skeleton form.

Ace didn't answer but kept a firm grip on his bow since he was blocking Kiros tail.

"_**Ah what's the matter? Are you scared of the big bad Skeleton?" **_Kiro snickered.

"No." Ace said except it was from the front.

Kiro turned around to see Ace behind him and the Skeletons eyes widen in shock. He tried bringing his tail back but it didn't budge and this made the doppelganger turn to see his tail wrapped in bones so Kiro wouldn't move it.

"Why you looking over there. I'm right here stupid." Ace said to Kiro from behind.

Kiro was about to slash at Ace with his claws but Ace punched him dead in the face forcing his Skull to crack a little. Kiro then soared and by doing so snapped his tail off. Ace then summonded two arrows that were entirely made of dark aura and used his bow to aim.

"_**Shadow Arrows." **_Ace said.

Ace fired the arrows at Kiro and the Arrows separated making 30 arrows. The arrows then entered and exited Kiro's bone like flesh creating wounds. Kiro then growled in anger and began to charge at Ace but was stunned to see Ace spinning his bow.

"_**I won't let you get another chance to hit me!" **_Kiro said as he was inches near Ace but Ace only smiled and through his bow at Kiiro.

The bow the ripped right through Kiro's spine splitting him in half. Kiro eyes were wide and he soon collapsed on the ground with a thud as he was only two feet away from Ace. Kiro tried repairing his body with his lower half but Ace was already upon him and staring down at the wounded Skeleton.

"_**what the nether…What the nether…What the Nether…What The Nether…WHAT THE NETHER!" **_Kiro roared. "_**HOW THE NETHER DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU ARE A WEAK HUMAN AND I AM A SKELETON MY POWER SHOULD BE HIGHER THEN YOURS SO HOW DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" **_Kiro shrieked.

Ace raised his Skeleton hand and as if on cue his bow flew back to its masters grip.

"Because I am the son of Mira Skulleton and Alex Valley. My parents blood is inside me Kiro thus making me stronger than Skeleton or Human. Basically…I out class you." Ace said.

"_**LIER!"**_ Kiro yelled.

He then slashed Ace in the right side of his face and smiled but his smile slowly faded when he saw no blood. Ace looked at Kiro with his let eye and slowly turned his head to reveal the Skeleton side of his face. Kiro actually felt chills run down his spine and watched as Ace raised his bow.

"**Wither Blade." **Ace said.

Ace's bow suddenly gained dark aura around itself and then it transformed into a Narrow black sword with a skull on the hilt.

"**Wither Flames!" **Ace said.

The Sword the started to glow and then grey flames erupted from the sword and began to engulf the blade in the fiery substance. Kiro was scared seeing this but the Skeleton let out a smirk.

"_**Heh…you think that killing me will be able to stop me on the outside? Your body is already mine Ace for it is already Midnight! Killing me would do nothing you pathetic fool. I HAVE ALREADY WON AND YOU HAVE LOST ACE!" **_Kiro laughed.

Kiro then laughed and laughed thinking that Ace's expression would change but it didn't which made him stop his laughter slowly.

"Who says that I need this body? This is your body. Right now this is my body in your mind. Plus…I know how to escape. Later Kiro." Ace said.

Ace then slashed At Kiro and the doppelganger shrieked and hissed as his body was engulfed by the Wither Flames. Ace then began to walk away from his body with his body glowing light grey.

"Now…lets go make myself and exit." Ace said.

* * *

-**Outside-**

David kicked Skull in the face forcing the Skeleton back but it seemed to not faze it since the Skeleton stuck out its tongue and hissed. Every since Skull absorbed some of Davids energy its mind became bestial like making it savage. Overall it looked as though it couldn't think.

"Damn…didn't think that you would act like this Skull." David said.

The only answer that David got was Skull shrieking at the top of his lungs. Skull was about to rush to David but it stopped. It then started to scream and fall on its knees while also realizing drool and bile from its mouth. Both Yuki and David would see this and wonder what's going on with skull but they were answered when Skulls leathery flesh on his back began too poke upwards. Skull would begin to scream and gag as it felt the pain seething on its back as the leathery flesh would continue to poke upwards until tears formed. After that the leathery flesh poke up once more and Skulls back ripped opened letting a figure jump out of his back and land on the grassy ground covered in light blue fluid.

"Is that…its that really…" Yuki said but couldn't finish the sentence.

"I think it is." David said with a grin.

The two would then look at the figure as he spun around getting the fluid off of himself revealing Ace who hasn't reverted to his regular form yet. Ace then breathed in the fresh air of Minecraftia and exhaled and made a light smile.

"Finally…I'm back." Ace said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Return of the Badass everyone. Next chapter David, and Ace vs Skull or Kiro now that the doppelganger has taken over that body. Stay tuned for the fight guys and gals.**


End file.
